The Way of the Gun - The Red, The Green, And The Blues
by MezzicStorm
Summary: KIGO Western.Kim's a bounty hunter, and Shego's an Indian outlaw.Kim's family was killed by the Blues, a vicious gang of blood-thirsty killers led by one of the most evil killers of all, Drakken.This is her tale.Rated M for violence,gun-play,mature themes,language,death,the kitchen sink,and a dash of spirituality sprinkled in.4th arc started. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Anything's Possible

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green, and the Blues**

**Prologue: Anything's Possible**

Kim Possible, Shego, and the rest of the cast of Kim Possible are owned by Walt Disney Corporation. The other minor characters are mine.

**Shout Out: **Heaps of praise and a raised beer glass to **DragoLord19D** for being an all-round great guy, beta-reader, and full of ideas for this project. Thanks buddy!

_"The Way of the Gun is the Gunslinger's Way. It is a set of principles that guide a gunslinger down the path of fame and fortune but ultimately death."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Somewhere in the Western Territories….**

They call her 'Red'. At least, that is what is written on her Wanted Poster. She had to admit, the artist did a fair job on her portrait, even if he got her eye color wrong, and made her snarl, which she rarely does. Still, the likeness was there. She throws the poster to the wind in disgust. She pushes the brim of her brown fedora up enough so she can see the words of the establishment: The Broken Pony. A den of inequity and vice that made the frontier town of Goldston famous for its reputation of gunslingers and cutthroats, and those were the friendly ones! The Bro' Po' was a known haven for the vilest of the vile to lay low without interference from the Law. It was said that anything could be bought and sold there from slaves to the latest carbines 'liberated' from the Army of Northern Aggression. She ties her brown and white Clydesdale, Henrietta, to the railing and takes a deep breath.

_ Cling-Clang-Cling-Clang._ The spurs of her black boots jingle as they hit the wooden steps leading to her objective. She pushes on the swinging doors and steps inside.

The place is packed. A score of card tables are occupied by professional gamblers and cheaters to the left of her. To the right is the bar manned by a portly, balding man with a bushy mustache too large for his small face. He pours a beer for a customer and goes back to cleaning an empty mug. Her eyes train to the second floor, noting the stairs that lead to the second level toward the back where a piano player is stationed. Further up, the pointed ceiling holds a large, circular, candlelit chandelier. Her eyes follow the rope to where it is tethered to the ceiling and the wall on the second level. Her eyes move back down, focusing on a specific card table directly under the chandelier.

She chews on a reed in her mouth as she walks further into The Broken Pony. A barmaid in racy, but appropriate attire walks past her with a tray full of mugs of beer. Another walks up to her, greeting the new customer with a pleasant smile. The woman is older, past her prime, and wearing too much makeup.

"Welcome to the Broken Pony! Can I get you anything?"

She lowers her head, shaking it. The barmaid leaves her for more amiable company. She lowers the brim of her fedora and walks to the occupied card table with purpose. The conversations of the occupants join together in a cacophony of noise that she blots out as her stride increases.

Four rough looking men sit at the card table heavily engaged in a poker game. The man she is after has the largest stack of poker chips; his back is turned toward her as she walks up to him. All four are wearing the same typical cowboy garb save for their black hats and well-oiled pistols at their holsters. They smell like they have not bathed in days, which was the likely case, and each sported a rough, uneven patch of hair on their chins. The man she focuses on is larger and broader than the rest. She taps him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Brian 'Black Dog' McCready?"

"Who wants to know?"

She backs away several steps before answering, "You got a bounty on your head that's worth three hundred dollars, an' I'm takin' you and your crew in."

"Really?"

He turns to his accoster with a look of mirth on his face. The mirth turns to pleasant surprise when he gets a look.

"An' who might you be, pretty darlin'?"

"Whoo-wee! She's a looker, ain't she," a thin man sitting across from Black Dog exclaims.

She knows him. Twig O'Reilly, wanted for cattle rustling and theft, worth seventy dollars.

"I'll say! Why don't ya pull up a chair an' we can get introduced, all proper like," asks the man to Black Dog's left.

He is the ugliest of the crew; a nasty scar splits his left cheek from the corner of his mouth clear up to his scalp. Most of his teeth are missing or have rotted away. Buck Johnson, wanted for theft, arson, an' being too damn ugly. He is worth one hundred dollars.

"Or we could go upstairs an' skip the introductions," the man to Black Dog's right exclaims as he leers at her.

He is dangerous, second only to Black Dog. An accomplished duelist, he has killed three men, two he shot in the back, and the last was in a duel at high noon. He looks completely average. A known rapist and slaver, Mike 'One-Shot' Gills was worth two hundred dollars.

"I don't think so," she replies harshly.

"Well I ain't goin' nowhere, girly. Why don't you scamper off to yer daddy before ya git hurt," Black Dog says, a hard edge in his voice.

"I'm not goin' anywhere," she says evenly.

"I'd hate to mar that pretty face o' yours, darlin'. Go on now an' let the big boys play."

Black Dog McCready. Slaver. Destroyer of families. Card cheat and stone cold killer. Six men and two women are taking dirt naps thanks to this monster. He is quick with a blade, even quicker with the pistols at his hip.

"You got somethin' I want," she declares.

He turns back around smiling wickedly. "An' what might that be?" He looks her up and down appreciatively, making her skin crawl. "I might hazard a guess…"

"The Blues. Where are they?"

The piano player stops abruptly and the other conversations die in the Bro' Po' as people back away and train their faces onto the conversation. Black Dog's smile disappears. "Last chance, darlin'. Step away 'fore ya git hurt."

"You once rode with Drakken. You will tell me what I want to know."

He shrugs and turns around, "Yer funeral, girly."

Her eyes spy Black Dog glancing at 'One-Shot' who nods slightly. The others do as well. As one they leap from the chairs, drawing their pistols quickly.

Red is quicker.

She immediately falls onto her back as she draws both of her ivory handled 1860 Colt .44s and fires. Her bullets hit their mark, cutting the chandelier from the ceiling. It falls to the ground crashing onto the table where Black Dog and company were playing. Black Dog is quicker than the rest of his crew and leaps away as the chandelier crashes down on the others. Red rolls backward onto her feet, pistols out at Black Dog.

Black Dog's pistols are trained on her.

"I didn't figger sum'un as pretty as you could be so stupid," he snarls.

She remains silent as Twig twitches underneath the heavy chandelier and groans. Black Dog's eyes turn to his friend for a split second. It is all the time that Red needs. She fires.

The bullets hit their mark and Black Dog howls in pain as his bloody hands drop his pistols. She is on her feet in an instant. She runs at him and connects with a stiff kick of her steel-toed boot across his face sending him sprawling to the floor, unconscious. Her guns move to the others underneath the chandelier, but they are in no position to fight. In a quick display of skill she flips her guns back into their holsters. It does not take her long to rope up her quarry and drag them into line. She walks over to the bartender, who gives her a look of fear. She reaches into her brown duster and pulls out a wad of bills and places them on the bar in front of him.

"Sorry for the mess."

Her finger creases the tip of her fedora to him, walks back to her quarry and kicks their behinds until they start moving. She stops them when they get to Henrietta and she unties her then mounts.

Black Dog spits out a broken tooth and blood. "Where are you takin' us?"

"Coal Town," she replies nodding to the west, "It's a 'ways to the west, but we should get there by nightfall."

"Wait! What about our hosses? Ya don't expect us ta walk, do ya?"

"Yep, start walkin'."

They grumble and groan and she has to tug on the rope to get them to move, but left with no other choice, they follow.

**Coal Town after nightfall**

Black Dog's cell is the last to close and Red does the honors.

"I ain't stupid, ya know. He'll find out 'bout this an' spring me 'fore anythin' happens."

"The only thing that'll spring is your neck once the rope goes taut," Red states flatly.

"I'll make sure o' that," a man's voice declares from behind her.

"Can you give us a moment?"

"Sure, but don' take too long, his rope is twitchin' in anticipation."

"Thanks."

The man leaves.

She stares at Black Dog in silence. He looks like a caged animal, threatening to rage against his cage. Instead he sits down on the makeshift cot of hay and sighs.

"Where is he, Black Dog?"

"I told ya once already, I ain't stupid."

"Tell me where he is."

He is silent for a moment then he turns to her with a wicked grin. "You know where he is, but you can't git to him! He's protected, unlike _you_."

She leaves in disgust.

She enters the Sheriff's Office and sighs. The man who spoke up earlier sits on the top of the desk, his arms crossed across his shoulders. He is a man in his early fifties, older than her father if he was still alive. His hair was grey and thin on top with a well trimmed mustache. His grey eyes were piercing and serious. He pulls a large cigar from a box on the desk, lights it and his arms go back to the position they were in before. He takes a long drag on the cigar and puffs out the smoke from the side of his mouth.

"You git anythin'?"

"Nope."

"I didn't figger ye would."

"Me neither, but I had to try. He didn't tell me anything I didn't know already."

The man inhales again and stands up from the desk. He sighs and rubs the balding spot on his head in irritation. "Ye don' have ta do this, ye know?"

"If I don't then who will?"

"He'll screw up somewhere, don' worry 'bout that. There's a bullet with his name on it."

"I know. Mine."

"You sound more an' more like your da' every time I talk to ye."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"I mean it Kim-er…Red. I knew him back East. He was…a good man. I know fer a fact that what they say 'bout ye ain't true. But that's another problem."

"I know."

He hands her a cigarillo which she takes and lights. She puffs a ring of smoke from her lips.

"I'd be more worried about Senior Senior than The Blues. He's got almost every Magistrate 'round these parts in his pocket."

"That why I come here. I know you can't be bought, Markus."

He smiles, "Don' be too sure o' that. Ye can't git to Drakken while he's under Senior's shadow an' that shadow is gettin' longer an' longer as the days pass."

"I know, but I'll find a way."

"Hell, with this money ye kin head back East an' leave all this death and bad memories behind. Start over, get ye a rich husband and while the cares away in a life o' leisure."

She sighs, sounding far older than her sixteen years. "I can't do that, Markus. What about all of the innocents Drakken will hurt in the future? He must be stopped, an' I'll be the one to do it! I'll take what money I can use and send the rest to the survivors of the families Drakken has killed."

"Yes, Ma'am, as per our usual arrangement."

They smoke in silence each knowing what the other is thinking and what they would say to the other. In fact, they have had this conversation several times before.

"What else ya got for me?"

He turns to his desk and pulls out a stack of papers. Incident reports, arrest warrants and bounties are at the top of the stack. He rummages through the stack until he finds what he is looking for.

"Ah! Here it is! Take a gander at this one!"

He hands her a wanted poster and she studies it intently.

"That's some bounty! An Indian? What's the name there..._Shego_?"

"That's it. Bring her in if ye can, she's been causin' a whole heap o' trouble down south."

"Sounds good to me, with the money I get from this job we could help a lot of people."

"Aye, that ye could. Jus' be careful on this one. She be dangerous an' then some!"

"Right, I'll be careful."

She turns to leave, taking one last drag on the cigarillo and puts it out. She opens the door to the outside and the town beyond.

"One last thing, Red."

"Yeah."

"Do ya think ye kin do it? I mean, do ye really think ye can bring Drakken down?"

She is silent for a moment as she mulls over the question. She shrugs then turns to him with an answer, tips her fedora to him and leaves into the night.

"Anything's possible."


	2. Red vs Green

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green, and the Blues**

_"The Way of the Gun is a lonely path; it is not for the weak-willed or weak-minded. Only those strong of heart and even stronger convictions need apply. A steady hand, a sharper wit, an eagle eye, and a good gun will carry you through almost any obstacle in your path. But remember this: there is always someone faster and smarter than you."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**New Mexico Territory**

Their tracks carved a bloody swath deep into the territory. Four homesteads were burned to the ground, the families scalped messily in a half-hearted attempt to blame the Indian tribes throughout the area. To make matters worse the settlers believed the evidence and brought the territory into a near panic.

She had been tracking the real killers for days. There were ten of them, heavily armed and vicious. Their latest atrocity was another burned down homestead with the dead family laid out in a line in front of the still smoldering home, all five unfortunates were scalped. There was nothing she could do for them except stop the ones responsible and she was getting close. She jumps on her black stallion and gallops off following their tracks…

**Some time later**

Red steps outs of the smoking wreckage, frowning. The evidence did not make sense, the family was scalped but the bullet wounds were the cause of their real deaths. She found bullet casings that were used by the army, not the outdated rifles used by most of the Indian tribes that lived in the area.

The sun dips down over the horizon as she finishes burying the last body. She offers a silent prayer for each as she places a makeshift cross at the heads of their graves. She kicks the shovel in anger as she wipes the sweat from her brow. A mother, a father, a son and two daughters were brutally murdered over nothing. They did not even have a rifle to defend themselves! Shot execution style then scalped to make it look like an Indian raid, this was the fifth homestead Red had come across with the same sad ending. Their tracks led deeper into the territory but what drew her attention was another set of tracks. She had been following this particular set of horse tracks for weeks as she came south and they too stopped at each murder scene. The tracks were further away than the rest but the angle of pursuit was unmistakable.

They were being hunted…

…and she was hunting the hunter!

Red had spent the last month following every lead imaginable just to get on the scent. She was getting close; if she rode hard throughout the night she might catch up to her quarry. She and Henrietta were both tired and hungry, a quick meal and a few hours of sleep would do them both some good, they could make up their time after waking. Red quickly puts Henrietta's feed bag on her and makes herself a quick meal of biscuits and dried fruits. She lays out her tent away from the scene of death and places her fedora over her face to sleep.

Dreams of her family haunt her the moment her eyes close.

**Next day**

She was close, damn close. She would be on them after the sun sets and then justice will be served, so demands the Way. She shadowed them from a safe distance, but that did not really matter. Their hootin' and hollerin' told the entire territory how drunk they were. She thanked the Earth Mother that there were no homesteads within a day's ride of them. She did not worry about the other tribes; word spread fast and they had gone to ground until this latest panic blows over.

She puffs away on the last useable bit of the chewed cigar she had picked up at their last campsite. It was still lit, telling her how close she was to them and final justice. She takes one last puff on the cigar then throws it away, her black stallion, Midnight, snorts in irritation from the smoke. She pats him several times on his neck in affection and to soothe him. His hoof paws at the dirt as she scratches behind his ear. A very rare smile steals itself across her pale green face.

Her gaze travels out across the plains taking in the natural beauty that the Earth Mother had provided. Off in the distance and behind her she spies a glint of sunlight off of glass. A frown replaces the smile on her face. She had become suspicious over the past two weeks that she was being followed. She pulls out a spyglass from her pack and her suspicions are confirmed.

Another rider is following the same trail as her and the murderers. She did not know if that rider was after her quarry but she doubted that. She was wanted throughout the southwest and she knew that it would not be long before the bounty on her head would raise high enough for the professionals to step in and take a crack at her.

She squints through the spyglass to make out the rider's features, but he is too far away to make out anything. She estimates that the rider would be on her in a day or so but by that time she would be finished with these bastards and on her way. She had already given some thought about traveling up north and expanding her name there. She did not relish a fight to the death but she would not back away from it either; such was the Way of the Gun.

She spurs Midnight to a trot and on to her main quarry. She turns back around periodically, keeping an eye out for the rider tailing her. She spurs Midnight on to a full gallop to catch up with her quarry and to gain further distance between her and her pursuer.

**Miles behind**

Red slept fitfully and her muscles were sore from the hard, rocky ground. The dreams were getting worse, souring her already bad mood. This time her dad died in her arms, his body riddled with bullets. Even though her mind concocts a different ending to her family every night, the person responsible is always the same.

Drakken.

Leader of the gang called The Blues, every member wore a blue sash around their waist to identify themselves, like another famous gang that was said to operate around the city of Tombstone. Drakken, a vicious killer of the worst sort, had a deep blue tint to his skin, so he had no need to wear the sash like the others. Some say it was from a curse placed on him by a voodoo priestess he shot after she told him that he would die soon. Another popular tale was that the curse was the price he had to pay from the Devil himself in exchange for immortality. At last count The Blues had swelled to over seventy members, absorbing the worst of humanity be it settler, immigrant, or Indian. Yet, thanks to the interference of Senior Senior, the most powerful land baron in the west, Drakken and his bunch were untouchable by the Law. Thanks to Senior Senior's political connections and money, Drakken was out of Red's reach…for now.

Henrietta stumbles over the rocky ground as she starts down the rocky pass, snorting in irritation. Red reins her in to stop and pulls out a spyglass from her satchel. With the sun at her back she does not have to worry about its glare. She surveys the plains and in the far distance she sees it: a dark horse and rider still following the ones responsible for killing the homesteaders. From all of the information she has gathered on her mark, this…_Shego_…was the most dangerous quarry she had ever gone up against. She and Henrietta had ridden hard all morning to make up for lost time but they were still maybe a day away from catching her.

She curses at herself for sleeping too long and for being weak. She watches her quarry spur her horse on as Henrietta slowly makes her way down the rocky slope towards the vastness of the plains below. By the time Red catches sight of her mark she is running at full gallop across the plains. She curses again, poor Henrietta will have to run hard just to keep up.

They finally make it onto the plains and Red commands Henrietta to run. They run hard throughout the day to catch up…

**Early Evening**

The band of murderers was barely able to make camp on the smooth ground next to the river. She tethered Midnight behind a grove of trees and pulled out her Henry Rifle as she waited. She crept closer, crouching behind a large fallen tree to keep out of sight. They had finally got a fire started and broke out more bottles of liquor. Their conversations were lively and animated but she did not pay attention, she waited until the liquor has flowed for a good while.

It did not take long for them to start passing out from the sheer amount of alcohol they were consuming. All of them passed out save for one, the leader. He let his men sleep where they lay but he turned to his tent to turn in. She stood up from her position, cradling her rifle at the ready as she slowly enters their camp.

The hootin' and hollerin' had given way to loud snoring. She makes her way to the center of their campfire. Five of the murderers lie sprawled out on the ground within easy reach. She puts the rifle away, pulls out her knife and makes their ends quick.

Within minutes all of the murderers are dead except for their leader. She wipes the blood from her blade and puts it back in her sheath. She slowly pulls her Peacemaker from her holster and cocks the hammer back as she flips open the bastard's tent. His hat is pulled over his face as he snores loudly. Quietly she pulls his pistols from their holsters on his belt on the ground and throws them outside.

"Wake up, asshole!"

Her command startles him as his arms flail about looking for his guns.

"Wha…"

"Get up!"

He pulls the hat from his face and squints to see who has dared wake him.

"W-who are you?"

His question was colored with fear which was the way she liked it.

"The blood of the eighteen men, women, and children you killed cry out for vengeance. Their blood is on your hands."

"What are you talkin' 'bout? Them was killed by In'juns!"

"You made it look like that, but you have the scalps of your last kills over there," she says nodding at the carefully prepared scalps on the ground, "Why would you have them if not to add to your list of trophies?"

His eyes go wide in panic as he waves his hands in surrender. "L-look, I give up, see? Jus' don' kill me!"

In a flash her Peacemaker points at him, and one lone shot rings out, echoing across the plains. His head snaps back in a terrified death stare, blood pours from a smoking hole in the center of his forehead.

She holsters her gun. "The circle is complete, now their spirits can rest in peace. Rot in whatever hell you believe in, asshole!"

She steps out of the tent adjusting her hat back into position from it hitting the front tent flaps. She feels a measure of satisfaction at her deeds. Now the panic will blow over and the territory will go back to normal and the other Indian tribes can come back out of hiding. She feels secure that she had done the right thing, the _only_ thing that The Way of the Gun demanded: justice by a bullet. Okay, she slit the throats of the others, but _he_ was their leader and at least that was done right!

She takes several steps then she hears the echo of a pistol a split second before a sapling next to her foot is cut in two. She runs to her right, past the tent and into a thicket of trees as another echo of a pistol rings out. She can hear the bullet whistle past her ear as she dives behind a large tree and draws her Peacemakers. Another echo and she can hear the bullet impact the wide tree trunk in front of her.

It was her pursuer, it had to be! A pistol fires, louder this time, impacting the trunk again. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as another bullet hits the tree.

**_Let me out! I can deal with this one!_**

She is tempted to let the Firebird out but she wants to see her pursuer face to face. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Her answer is another crack from a pistol sending showers of splinters down onto her hat. "COWARD!"

A silence follows. She crouches against the tree, a Peacemaker on either side of her face. She exhales deeply.

She is about to jump from cover and fire but a voice stops her. The sound of the voice surprises her, it is a _woman's_!

"Come on out, Shego! I'm turning you in for the Black Creek Robbery, the Finklestein Corral Robbery, and the Romero Heist."

"That's it? That was many seasons ago!"

"I got a list that's as long as my arm if you want to hear something more recent!"

Shego cocks the hammers back, each Peacemaker clicking at the ready. She still could not believe that the bounty hunter that got the drop on her was a woman, and she sounded…_young_!

"Who the hell are you?"

"Come out from behind that tree and see. Throw your guns down first, nice and slow."

_Like _that_ was gonna happen!_ "I have a better idea, kid. How about _you _put your guns away, that way I won't have to shoot you!"

"_Sooo_ not gonna happen," is the flat reply.

**_Release me, Shego! Let our fires join against this foe!_**

She is tempted again. The Firebird has not been let out for several months and the spirit of her fallen tribe rails at her at every opportunity. But if it _was_ a kid who got the drop on her she could not allow it, the Way allowed one to defend oneself, but children were not recognized as combatants.

"What's it gonna be, Shego?"

"How old are you anyway?"

There is a moment of silence. "That…has nothing to do with anything! Now come on out!"

She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. She is calm, relaxed. She dives out from behind the tree angling her guns up slightly into the air as she fires. Her tactic has the desired result as her pursuer dives the other way, rolling past the fire to a new defensive position behind several wooden barrels.

Shego got a good look at her accoster from the firelight. The girl wore a dark brown long duster, brown fedora, a cream colored cotton shirt, brown chaps and pants, and black boots with spurs. The handles of her pistols gleam in the firelight, ivory. Her face was young, she _was _barely more than a kid but she had long shocking red hair.

Shego rolls to another tree and gets in position so that the tree trunk is in between her and the red head. She had to admit, the girl was…pretty…if she did not have those damn pistols pointed at her!

"You aren't gettin' away from me!"

She fires a round from each pistol and Shego can feel the impact through the tree. _She is practiced_, Shego thinks to herself.

"Let it go kid! Go back to momma and daddy and forget this whole thing!"

Another shot rings out. Shego can feel the impact of the bullet hitting the tree at the back of her skull! If the tree was not there her head would have been split it two from that shot!

"Damn! Did I say somethin' wrong?"

Another shot and another impact felt at the back of her skull. _Scratch that, she's _good! _Time to end this!_

She steps around the tree firing quick, successive shots. The girl ducks as the bullets chip away at the barrels spilling liquor onto the dirt. Shego moves in, keeping up the fire. Wood chips fly as Red put her fingers into her mouth and lets out a high pitched whistle.

Shego empties the chambers of both guns and ducks down against the dead body of one of the murderers as she reloads. She can hear the sound of hoof beats and a long whinny. It takes a few seconds to reload and then she is up firing. A large Clydesdale comes into view behind the barrels as Red leaps up, returning fire. The bullets whizz by too close for comfort and Shego dives to the left as shot after shot, bullet after bullet, nips at her heels. She aims back, firing wildly as she dives once again for the safety of the trees.

Red reloads as Henrietta trots up to her. She pulls her modified .44 cal Henry Rifle from its holster and runs toward the trees. She almost has to dive into the fire as Shego reappears with both pistols barking. Red barrel rolls over a dead body as small puffs of dust follow her movements with each squeeze of Shego's triggers. Shego ducks behind the tree to reload.

"One of us will eventually run out of bullets, you know? What happens then?"

"I'll hogtie you if I have to! I have plenty of rope!"

**_This one has spirit! It is a shame how this will end!_**

Shego had to agree with the Firebird, she _did_ have spirit! But she would _not_ let this girl, this _kid_, bring her in! She leans out from behind the tree and fires forcing Red to tumble to the left to get out of the path of hot lead. Red is on her feet in an instant and runs to a tree parallel to Shego. She trains her eyes up as she sees Shego, noting the massive tree limb above her. She forces herself to fall backward a split second before Shego fires. The bullet frays the brow of her fedora as she tumbles backward.

"Give it up, kid! I don't want to kill you, but I'll do what I must to defend myself! You aren't takin' me anywhere!"

Red bristles in anger at the chosen word but she forces it back down. She takes position behind a wooden crate cocking the rifle. _This is gonna be fun_, she thinks to herself as several bullets strike the crate. She spies a rock on the ground and picks it up. Shego fires two more shots; a bullet pierces through the crate spraying Red in splinters. The barking echo of the pistol fire dies down as Shego reloads. Red stands and throws the rock as hard as she can but away from the tree Shego hides behind. It lands with a loud thud as it strikes the ground. A heartbeat passes and Shego fires in that direction. Red is up in an instant, running sideways parallel to the tree. She dives forward, rising her rifle to fire. She fires three shots before she hits the ground, squeezing off two more before rolling out of the way as Shego turns toward her.

Each bullet strikes their mark. Red continues to roll on the ground as puffs of dust indicate how dangerously close the bullets from Shego's Peacemakers are. She rolls down the embankment to the water, safe for the moment.

"You missed," Shego calls out.

"Did I now," Red hollers back.

A few flakes of tree bark rain down on Shego's hat, followed by the sound of splintering wood. Shego casts her gaze skyward in shock and disbelief as the limb falls on top of her, striking her headfirst. Her body crumples to the ground, unmoving.

Red is up in a flash, and runs over to inspect her quarry. She kicks the Peacemakers away from her as a precaution, and looks her over. She is knocked out cold and will have a nasty bump on her forehead. Red grunts as she heaves the limb off of her and picks her up. An angry snort and a whinny from the side of her cause her to turn. A black stallion with green eyes trots up into the light of the fire.

_That must be her horse_, she thinks to herself. It snorts again in anger and paws its front hoof at the ground. Red walks over to him slowly. Henrietta whinnies and trots over to her. The stallion has to raise its head to take in the full measure of the Clydesdale. It backs away from Red as she approaches.

"There, there," she coos, "I got her right here, boy."

He snorts and paws at the ground again. She turns around so he can see her face which calms him somewhat. She turns back around as he walks up to her and turns sideways to her. He sits down so Red can out her in the saddle and strap the unconscious Indian in. She takes his reins as he slowly rises. Henrietta walks over to her as she gathers Shego's guns then mounts her steed. She spurs Henrietta on at a leisurely pace as she tows her quarry away from the campsite.

**Later that night**

Red sips the hot coffee from her cup as she stares into the fire. A groan issues from under Shego's hat. Red gets up and walks over to her, lifting the hat. Shego brings her face up to meet her, scowling.

"That…was a dirty trick," she seethes through clenched teeth.

"It got the job done," Red deadpans with a shrug, "And you're still alive."

She offers her the cup of coffee. Shego leans forward in acceptance. She drinks the rest and leans back against the fallen log.

"Where's my horse?"

"He's here. I've never seen a stallion like him, such deep green eyes," Red exclaims as she heads back to the fire to get more.

"His name's Midnight," she snaps, "An' where's my guns?"

"Stowed away," Red replies, returning with another cup of coffee and a steaming wet towel.

Shego strains against the ropes holding her tight as her eyes widen in fear. "Wha-what're you doing?"

"Relax, you got a nasty bump on your head an' I need to clean it."

Shego's expression changes to a look of distrust and she flinches away when Red tries to place the towel on her head. Red sighs in irritation. "Look, if I wanted you dead I would've killed you already. Now let me look at that."

There is something in the red-head's expression that tells Shego that she is sincere, and besides, she was right, the _girl_ could have killed her while she was out. She hisses and flinches in pain as Red presses the towel against her forehead.

"Sorry," Red says apologetically, "I'll be as gentle as I can."

She applies less pressure as she cleans Shego's bruise. The Indian's look of distrust turns to bewilderment. "W-why are you doin' this?"

"'Cause I can," she answers simply, "Now stop movin', this'll be over much quicker once you stop fightin' me."

The Firebird rails to be set free, but Shego keeps him in check. This…_girl_…was something else! It would be a simple matter for her to burn through the ropes and escape but she wanted to know something about this red-head that got the best of her. Red cleans the bump and the rest of her face. She pulls the towel away, rings out the dirty water and throws it over her shoulder.

"There, all done. You have a very pretty face, Shego."

Without realizing it she starts to blush at the sincere compliment. She quickly regains her composure and frowns. "You know who I am, but I don't know you," she seethes in half-forced anger, "Who are you?"

"Name's Red," she answers tipping her fedora to her.

"That's not a name, that's a color."

"Yes it is."

"Tell me, damnit!"

"What for? It's not like we're gonna see each other again once I turn you in."

Shego's face falls. "So that's it then? These people hate Indians! They'll hang me!"

"Not necessarily," Red states as she turns back to the fire, "I know one magistrate in these parts that's fairer than the others. On the plus side he may grant you some leniency once he finds out _you_ were the one who stopped the killers, that's got to be worth somethin', maybe twenty years at hard labor."

Her look turns incredulous, "Y-you knew?"

Red returns with a plate of food and a fork. "Yep, plain as day, really. Their guns and the scalps will be all the evidence he needs. Good job, Shego, but I would've brought them to justice alive."

Another compliment and another blush that Shego quickly stifles. Red stabs a piece of potato and swirls it through the gravy and lifts it to her face.

"Hungry?"

"Why don't you untie me so I can feed myself?"

"'Cause I'm not _that_ stupid, Shego. I know your type; the first chance you get you'll run."

"What if I gave you my word as a brave?"

Red scoffs, _your word? From a wanted criminal? Please! _"Nope, don't think so."

Shego sighs in frustration but she takes the offered fork, gulping down the food immediately. She suffers through the indignity of being fed by her captor and soon the plate is empty.

"More?"

Shego nods. Red turns around and heads back to the fire. **_Now's our chance! We can escape!_** She considers it, but decides against breaking free for the time being. She waits until Red returns with another plate of food. Red sits down in front of her and stabs a piece of beef with the fork and offers it to Shego. She takes it and the rest of the plate Red offers.

"You thirsty? Want some more coffee?"

**_Why is she being so…nice to us?_** Shego did not have an answer for the Firebird. "Yes," she replies.

"Be right back, don't go anywhere."

"Funny," Shego mutters darkly.

Red returns with two cups of coffee, one for Shego and one for herself. She offers a cup to Shego's lips and she leans forward to drink.

"You seem somewhat honorable," Red states as she drinks, "Why turn to a life of crime?"

"None of your damn business," she snaps angrily after drinking.

"Fair enough," Red states shrugging.

"How about you? What's your story, kid?"

Her face flashes as red as her hair for a moment before she gets back under control. "I could retort by saying: '_None of your damn business_', but I'm feeling somewhat talkative. They call me 'Red', so that's my name. I bring in people like you that run from the Law. I get paid and I use the money to help others, be it settler, or Indian it doesn't matter who."

"Help others? Why?"

Red shrugs, "It's what I do. It's what I was taught."

Shego finds it hard to swallow all of a sudden, her reply strikes a little too close to home for comfort. She clears her throat loudly. "Where did you learn how to shoot like that?"

Red takes a sip from her cup and stares off into space, "…My da' taught me."

She can tell by the change in the tone of her voice that she was treading on a painful topic. But she could not resist pressing on. "What else did he teach you?"

She downs the rest of the cup and tosses it into the air. With one quick movement she draws her pistol, aims and fires. The echo of the gun travels far across the plains. Shego is startled at her quickness. Her outstretched hand catches the cup and now Shego is _impressed_ at her accuracy. A hole pierces the cup right through the center.

"That…and…this!"

She twirls the pistol on her finger in an expert display before dropping it neatly back into its holster. She tosses the useless cup away and stands up to go back to her pack for another cup. She returns with a steaming cup and sits back down.

"He…and 'ma taught me how to live a good life. She was a nurse, served in the War, tending to the wounded. Da' was a Lawman since before I was born. He taught me…many things. How to use a gun, how to observe, how to track…"

"And catch," Shego interrupts morosely.

"…yeah, and catch. He called it…"

"I know what it's called," Shego says, interrupting again, "The Way of the Gun."

Red's look is severe as she stares at the bound Indian woman. She nods, "Yeah, The Way of the Gun. What do _you_ know 'bout it?"

Shego smirks despite her predicament, "It takes a follower to spot another on the path."

Red appears unconvinced as she replies, "Right."

"Your Way is different than mine," Shego says, "but not by a great distance."

"I don't kill," Red states flatly.

"That is…_dangerous_," Shego says, "You leave many enemies behind thirsting for vengeance."

"I know."

"That…has come back to haunt you," she says making the question into a statement.

Red takes a drink then nods, "On more than one occasion, but even if I'm not quicker than 'em, I'm smarter."

"The path you walk leads to an ending with hot lead."

"I know, but I don't care what happens once my…business…is finished."

An eyebrow raises, "Business?"

Red sighs tiredly. "You don't sound much like an Indian, you know?"

"I am who I am," Shego replies in a measured voice, "My tribe is gone and I have…moved on to other things."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Red says sincerely as she shakes her head sadly, "Do you know how it happened?"

"Of course! I was there!"

"What happened?"

Shego's voice drops to a dangerous growl, matching the scowl on her face, "The US Army."

Red could see how painful the topic of conversation was to her so she drops it. "I'm sorry, Shego, I really am, but that doesn't justify your actions since then."

"I know that, Bounty Hunter, but I don't care!"

Red sighs in sadness and shakes her head. "That's the problem with people nowadays; there aren't enough people that care."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, forget it."

Red stands up and walks over to Henrietta. She pulls out a heavy blanket and walks back over to Shego. She drops the blanket onto the log and grabs Shego by the shoulders, forcing her to stand.

"W-what're you doing?"

"Helpin' you go to the bathroom, then it's time for some shuteye."

Shego is indignant at her treatment by the curious red-head but to her credit, she gives her time and space to get through it all. She leads Shego back to the log and forces her back down, but not roughly. She grabs the blanket and wraps it around her several times. A gust of wind makes the fire flare brightly for a moment. Red turns her gaze to the sky.

"There's a chill in the air," she says as she turns back to Shego. "This should keep the cold away tonight. You comfortable?"

Shego stares at her incredulously, "Of course! No one else knows this but I _always_ tie myself up from head to foot before I go to sleep!"

"Right. Aside from the ropes, will that blanket be enough?"

"Well, the ropes are a little tight; could you loosen them a bit?"

"Sure, I'll get _right_ on that," Red replies sarcastically with a hint of a smile.

Shego returns the smile with a similar gesture of her own. "I had to try," she says.

"Sure you did, oh, one more thing…"

"What is it, Bounty Hunter?"

"Give me your word as a follower of the Way that you won't try to escape tonight."

Shego scowls and remains silent. Red stares severely at her as she waits for an answer. **_Don't say a damn thing! Don't let your honor get in the way of our freedom!_** "Fine," she mutters darkly, "You have my word."

"Good," Red says as a big yawn overtakes her, "G'night Shego."

"Fuck you, Bounty Hunter."

Red tips her hat to her and turns toward her tent for some welcomed sleep, her nightmares be damned!

The wind howls as the temperature plummets enough to wake Red up from her sleep. The fire is nothing but dying embers but there is enough light for her to see Shego shivering in her sleep against the log. She yawns tiredly but the pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach forces her to move. She crawls out of the tent and walks over to the fire throwing several more logs onto it. The snapping and crackling wakes Shego. Red walks over to her and unwraps the blanket around her.

"What…what're you doing?"

"Shut up and go back to sleep, we have a long day of riding tomorrow," Red says as she sits down next to her and readjusts the heavy blanket around them both.

Red pulls Shego toward her and puts her arms around her letting her own body warmth cover her shivering prisoner. It takes a little while but Shego stops shivering. Red has already fallen back asleep, resting her head against the log.

Shego cannot believe her confounding captor! She should be angry, and she _was_, but she should be even angrier! As far as the whole prisoner-captor relationship-thing went, the _kid_ was being _way more_ than fair! The Firebird screams within her to be set free, but she stifles it, she has given her word, not as a brave, but as a follower of The Way of the Gun. The damn red-head forced her hand! How _dare_ she make her swear on that! She tries to force herself to get angrier but to no avail. She shifts her position and fidgets in a half-hearted attempt to wake her captor, but this also fails. She sighs in frustration and…resignation. The warmth from the girl is too comforting to ignore as that combined with the blanket is more than enough to keep away the night's chill.

In a different circumstance this would be almost…_pleasant_. She tries to shake that thought from her mind, but it does not leave. Her bound arms and legs are sore but the new position her captor put her in was more comfortable than before. A yawn overtakes her as she struggles to stay awake, but her eyes are too heavy for her to lift anymore. Sleep overtakes her as her head falls against Red's shoulder.

Neither is bothered from the dreams of their past for the rest of the night.

**A/N: The Text in both Bold and Italics is the Firebird's. Also I forgot to mention throughout this entire thing exactly what Shego is wearing. She's wearing Blondie's outfit (Clint Eastwood's character) from 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly'. Sorry for the oversight!  
**


	3. What's in a Name?

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, The Green and the Blues**

_"There are two paths to take when you follow the Way of the Gun. The first is the path of power. This is the path almost every gunslinger takes as it is the path to fame and fortune. Their talents and abilities are used for self gratification and personal gain. The other path is the path of self. This path is more difficult as their talents and abilities are used to help others rather than themselves. Neither path is truly easy as most who follow the Way of the Gun meet an untimely end. Which path will you choose?"_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

Red awoke first a little after first light. She attempts to quietly escape from the heavy blanket without waking Shego but that fails miserably.

"Morning," Red says cheerfully.

"Ugh…_sooo…sore!_"

"Here, let me help you up."

"Don't do me any favors, Bounty Hunter," Shego snaps.

"Name's Red, remember?"

"I don't care what your damn name is! Once I get out of here-"

"You'll be in jail and out of my hands," Red interrupts as she pulls her captive to her feet.

Shego glares at her evilly as Red bends down and unties the rope around her legs and feet. "I'll help you go to the bathroom then I'll make us some breakfast before we head out. C'mon Shego, let's go."

Shego rolls her eyes and sighs in frustration. Red tugs on the rope forcefully to get her to move.

After that was done Red sits Shego down next to the fire pit. She gets another fire started and adds several more logs to the fire. She takes out her cooking pans and starts breakfast. In no time a pan of bacon and eggs sizzle. Shego sighs in abject boredom.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Now what makes you ask that?"

Red shrugs as she pours a fresh cup of coffee. "I don't know, maybe the ropes are chafing a bit."

"They _are_."

"Well, if you give me your word that you won't escape I might untie you."

She gives Red a look of complete disdain, "Are you _really_ that stupid?"

"No, but I believe in giving second chances," Red answers as she sits down next to her and offers a cup of fresh coffee to her.

Shego stares at the steaming cup then turns her incredulous gaze to her captor. "Who_ ARE _you_?_"

She smiles, it is surprisingly genuine, "Like you said, I'm a bounty hunter. I'm in it for the money."

"But you said you help people."

Shego tilts her head back as Kim brings the cup to her lips. "I do. Most of the money from my bounties go to people that really need it. I keep enough to stay armed and have food in my stomach."

"That…doesn't answer my question," she says after Red pulls the cup away from her.

"I don't know how to answer it then," she says with a shrug then downs the last of the cup herself.

Red stands up and heads over to the fire pit. She puts the cup down and moves the pan away from the fire. She grabs a plate and fills it with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"You could start by tellin' me your name," Shego calls out as Red places a fork on to the plate and refills the cup.

"Why is that so important? You already know my name."

"That's a lie," Shego says as Red sits down next to her, "You know _my_ real name."

"Well," she says with a smirk, "You're getting to be pretty famous around these parts. I'm sure almost everyone in the territory has heard of you. The list of, um, your accomplishments…is impressive."

"That's _not_ what I meant and you _know_ it!"

"Open wide," Red says as she brings a forkful of scrambled eggs to her mouth.

Shego growls angrily as Red feeds her. The growl dissipates when Red switches to the bacon. Shego devours the plate in short order.

"More?"

Shego nods but keeps the angry frown on her face. Red stands and heads back to the fire. Red returns with another plateful and sits back down. Shego's glare is a mixture of anger and curiosity. She takes the fork when it is offered to her.

"I can tell by your glare that you don't particularly like me," Red says as Shego eats.

"Can ya blame me? _I'm_ the one with a splittin' headache thanks to you, and sore limbs thanks to your ropes!"

"I asked nicely," Red offers somewhat apologetically.

"_You_ fired first!"

"Only to get your attention."

"Coffee."

Red dutifully puts the plate down and picks up the cup. Shego tilts her head back and drinks.

"Sorry about the nasty bump," Red offers, "But you didn't leave me with many options."

"You could've ran off an' left me alone," Shego says angrily.

"Sorry, that wasn't one of my options to choose from," Red states flatly.

"Bacon. Now."

"Yes ma'am," Red says, suppressing a giggle and a smile as she puts the cup down and picks up the plate to feed her insistent captive.

"Why won't you tell me your name," Shego presses after gulping down a mouthful of bacon.

Red sighs heavily, "'Cause the people that know it generally don't live that long."

Shego's angry stare turns quizzical. Red does not elaborate as she plays with the eggs on the plate with the fork. Shego thinks back to last night's conversation. "It has somethin' to do with that…_business_…of yours."

It was a statement not a question. Red nods wordlessly as she stabs the last piece of bacon and eats it. The quizzical look on Shego's face does not disappear. "What sort of 'business' are you mixed up in?"

"Nothin' that concerns ye," Red says very harshly as she stands and heads back to the fire pit.

Red cleans up the pan and the plate in silence, leaving Shego to her own thoughts. She breaks down the camp and douses the fire. Shego watches her in silence; it was not like she could do anything, well, she _could_, as the Firebird constantly screams at her to be set free. She suppresses him, promising him vengeance at a later date.

Red returns to Shego, leading Midnight to her by the reins. He rubs his head against her shoulder affectionately, snorting happily.

"Hey, stop that," Shego commands to him as Red helps her up, "She's the _enemy!_"

He whinnies at her, to Red it seems that he disagrees with her statement. She smirks as he sits down so she can help Shego get on him. He stands when she is on his back. Red turns to her with a smile.

"He's a good one," she says with a bit of mirth.

"I don't know what you did to him, but you leave my damn horse alone!"

"All I did was give him some feed and some water, that's it," Red responds.

Shego grunts as Red pulls the straps tight that keep her from falling off of the saddle. "Comfy?"

"You know I'm commin' after you when I escape, don't you? They haven't made a jail cell yet that can hold me."

"I've heard that before," Red says sardonically as she rolls her eyes.

"I mean it! I will hunt you down and have my…"

She stops as she watches Red pantomime and gesticulate every word she had said perfectly.

"Aw, c'mon! You were gonna say: …"_vengeance"! _An' then you were gonna say: _…You haven't heard the last of me! I'm comin' for ya, mark my words!_ Or somethin' along those lines. Am I wrong?"

"...Hate you," she grumbles miserably.

Red whistles and a moment later Henrietta trots up to her. She mounts and captor and captive head off towards civilization.

**Around Noon**

The sun was obscured by large white clouds that kept most of the sun's heat away, making the trek through the plains more pleasant than usual. The high grass sways with the slightest wind, creating a ripple effect that seems to stretch for miles. Red keeps Henrietta at a steady but leisurely pace, not in any particular hurry to return to civilization. Besides, she has had worse company than the dour Indian. As far as criminals went Shego was easy to talk to. In fact, Red could not remember a time when she had carried a conversation with one of her marks aside from the usual blustering and threats. It was a welcome change of pace. Sadly the pale Indian woman was morosely silent since they started riding. Given her predicament Red could sympathize with her, even understand her somewhat, reading between the lines on the things that were left unspoken. Finally Shego breaks the silence by sighing in complete boredom.

"How much longer is this gonna take?"

Red stops Henrietta which makes Midnight stop. She surveys the landscape around her, remembering specific landmarks when she was on the hunt. She turns Henrietta around to face Shego.

"It shouldn't be more than a day or two at most."

Her jaw drops, "_Two days? With you?_"

"Well, if you give me your word that you won't escape I'll untie you. That should make the trip more agreeable, no?"

"Why don't I just turn myself in while I'm at it? Then you'll be outta all that money."

Red nods, "True, but I know you aren't gonna do that."

"You're _way_ too trusting!"

"Like I said before, I believe in second chances. Or maybe it's 'cause I try to look for the good in people and focus on that rather than the bad."

"How do you know I won't lie?"

"I don't, 'cause that raises the issue of trust."

"You…you would _trust_ me at my word?"

"As a follower of the Way of the Gun? Yes."

Shego is struck silent. The Firebird rails at her to be set free and to deal with her captor in a way that is…permanent. She had never been bound for so long before but she had never met a…_girl_…like Red before. Her experiences with the White Man had been almost completely negative; aside from Red, the gang of bandits she fell in with after the death of her tribe was the only ones ever to treat her with any measure of kindness or fairness. Even the old gang was not as…nice…as Red was to her. She feels a small pang of guilt in her stomach when she thinks about what it would be like if their roles were reversed. She would definitely _not_ be treating Red as fairly, that was for sure!

"Got anything else to say?"

Her question shakes Shego from her internal struggle. "N-no," she stammers.

"Have it your way," Red says as she turns around and they continue on.

**Early Evening**

Red sets up camp in a grove of trees that she judges has a thick enough canopy to protect them from most of the rain the storm clouds overhead threaten to unleash at any moment. Lightning flashes across the dark sky and the wind picks up, carrying the scent of rain.

One of the larger trees had been hollowed out from some prospector before them and a fire pit was already made. Red helps Shego off of Midnight and leads her into the camp. Midnight trots over to Henrietta and the horses graze together on the long grass near the grove of trees. Red helps her with bathroom duties and then starts dinner. Shego has not spoken a word since noon, lost in her own thoughts. A low rumble of thunder rolls across the sky, followed by jagged fingers of lightning. Red adds two more logs on to the fire pit and stirs the pot that has dinner.

The rain starts. The droplets are cold and the wind only adds to the misery Shego feels. "Hey, R-Red?"

She turns to her, "Yeah?"

She sighs heavily in defeat, "Y-you have m-my word. A-as a follower of The Way of the Gun, I w-won't try to escape."

Red stares at her wordlessly for a few moments, then, "That must've been hard for you to say."

"I can't feel my damn arms or legs," she complains angrily and tiredly.

"Here, let me help you," Red says as she walks over to her and draws a long, wicked knife.

She uses the tip of the blade to loosen the knots and coils the rope. Shego tries to stand but fails miserably. She would have another knot on her head if it was not for Red who catches her as she falls.

"Woah, there," Red says with a bit of mirth in her voice.

"Damnit!"

"Take it easy, Shego. I'll help you."

"I don't _want_ your damn help!"

"Well, you're _gettin'_ it anyway."

Shego struggles half-heartedly for a few moments then gives in. Red half-carries, half drags Shego over to her tent and places her inside, covering her with the blanket. "Rest here, I'll bring dinner over when it's ready."

Shego glares at her darkly, refusing to give the damned girl the satisfaction of a _thank you_. It is not long before Red returns with a bowl of vegetable and beef soup. A steaming towel rests on her shoulder.

"Here you go," she says.

"What's that for?"

"To clean that bump on your head, or do you wanna do it this time?"

She wants to say yes but the idea of being pampered is too strong for her to resist. "No, you do it."

"Okay."

Her dark glare changes to one of puzzlement as Red cleans the bump and then the rest of her face. Red's green eyes never leave Shego's as she gently strokes the dirt away with the hot wet towel.

"Such a pretty face under all that dirt," Red says quietly with a genuine smile and a hint of sadness.

Shego blushes hard at the compliment. Red's gentle touch was too comforting for Shego's liking and she tries to turn away but her muscles refuse to move. Thankfully it is not long before Red is done cleaning her face and the angry scowl returns. Red places the bowl in front of Shego.

"Enjoy."

**_What does she hope to gain from these small acts of kindness? She is just like the rest of their race! Do not let her fool you, Shego! She intends to turn you in to the law, their Law! Stop this now and be done with it!_** Red steps out in to the rain and heads to the covered fire pit to get a bowl for herself as the rain comes down harder. Shego stares at the bowl of hot soup and stirs it with the spoon. She did not have an answer for the Firebird that he would accept as genuine. Hell, she was not too sure what she thought herself! She was sore beyond belief! _That_ was something she can blame on the girl! _Anything_ to make her feel angry! Red hurries back to the tent with a smaller bowl than Shego's.

"Move over."

Shego groans in pain as she shifts so Red can crawl in and lay next to her. She takes off her fedora, placing it on her side. She undoes the braid tying her red hair together and it falls, showing Shego its natural length. Red turns to her then looks at the bowl of soup she made for her.

"Aren't you hungry? You haven't touched your soup."

It takes a moment for the words to register in Shego's brain. She blinks then shakes her head quickly, "Huh? Oh, it's too hot. I'm waitin' for it to cool off."

"Sorry for that, I guess I cooked it too long."

She takes a spoonful of her own soup into her mouth and starts eating. Shego watches her eat, Red has a healthy appetite, but the red-head's bowl was smaller than hers. A loud peal of thunder causes Shego to jump then she groans painfully as her sore muscles react.

"Hey, if ya gave me your word earlier you wouldn't be as sore as ya are now," Red says conversationally.

"Not funny," Shego manages as she winces.

Red stares at her captive who is in obvious pain. _Maybe I shouldn't have tied the ropes so tight_, she thinks to herself as a pang of guilt hits her in the stomach.

"Hey, Shego…"

"What is it, Bounty Hunter?"

_We're back to Bounty Hunter, not Red_, she thinks, sighing internally. "Scoot over here a little."

"What?"

"You heard me. Scoot on over and rest your chin on your arms. Oh, an' you have my word as a follower of The Way of the Gun that I'm not gonna hurt you."

Shego gives her a look of utter distrust as Red gives her a completely innocent look back. Slowly, painfully, Shego complies.

"Good. Now relax."

Her instincts tell her to jump as she feels Red's weight on top of her. "Hey! What're you doing?"

"_Relax_," Red says soothingly as she straddles her, "I learned this from my 'Ma an' a friend of mine, Yori. This should take most of the soreness out. Trust me, Shego."

She snorts angrily. "There you go with that word again."

Red places her hands on Shego's shoulders and applies pressure, making Shego hiss and stiffen. "What? Trust?"

"Y-yeah," Shego growls through clenched teeth as Red works the sore muscles.

"You have to learn to trust people in this world, Shego."

"Yeah," Shego replies with a mirthless laugh, "right!"

"I'm serious!"

"So am…I," she hisses as Red moves to the other shoulder.

Red realizes that her words were a poor choice given what her captive had been through. She is amazed at the raw strength of the Indian's muscles she can feel through her clothing. It occurs to her that she does _not_ want to be the recipient of a fist from her for any reason! "Bring your right arm around," Red commands.

Shego surprises herself by doing what Red tells her. She winces and moans as she buries her face into the blanket as Red's hands start to work on the muscles of her arm.

"Sorry, Shego," Red says apologetically, "But this _will_ help, t-"

"I know: trust you," she interrupts even though her voice is muffled from being buried in the blanket.

Red massages her entire arm, again marveling at the cord-like strength of her muscles. She even massages her hand and the fingers too. She lets go, "Now your left."

She goes through the same process with the other arm and then gets off of her when she is finished. She throws the blanket off of Shego and then starts working on her legs. Another muffled moan issues from the direction of Shego's face but this time the moan is not full of pain but something else entirely! Red allows herself to smile at her handiwork as further sounds from the direction of Shego's face tell her that her 'Ma taught her well! She throws the blanket back over her after she finishes then lies back down to finish off the rest of her soup.

A few minutes pass as Red finishes the rest of her bowl. She turns to Shego. "Hey? Are you gonna finish your soup?"

There is no response because Shego is out cold. Not willing to let anything go to waste Red moves the bowl over to herself and devours it. She places the bowls outside the tent and then gets under the blanket. The rain comes down hard as the wind howls. Red cannot help herself as she scoots closer to her captive for the additional warmth. She puts an arm around her and joins her captive in sleep. For the second night in a row her dead family does not come to haunt her in her dreams.

**Morning**

Red awakens to a surprise. Shego must have turned over sometime during the night as her head was buried in Red's chest! Her black hair smelled of earth but it was not unpleasant. The Indian shifts slightly, burying herself deeper. Red could feel her face heat up and was thankful that her captive was still asleep so she would not see her blush. She did not want to wake her so she continued to lay there until Shego stirred herself awake.

It took a while.

When she finally opened her eyes Red could not help but smile at her.

"Mornin'!"

Shego pushes herself away from her in shock, blushing. "Wha-what the hell were you doin'?"

"Nothin'," Red replies, "Jus' waitin' for you to wake up."

"Well, I'm up now," she says angrily, still blushing.

"That ya are," Red says as she grabs her fedora and crawls out of the tent.

The storm had passed before Red woke up and there was not much for her to clean up from the rain. She quickly had the fire pit redone and working. She made an extra helping of breakfast for Shego since she slept through dinner. Shego busied herself by combing the mane of Midnight. She noticed that her pistols were tied to the inside of one of her saddlebags. Her rifle was tied on the other side. She made a note of it as Red called to her for breakfast.

A full plate of eggs heavy on the bacon waited for her as well as a large cup of coffee. "That's all I got," Red says apologetically, "I didn't have enough money to get biscuits and other stuff."

Shego did not mind, a meal was a meal as far as she thought. She nods in thanks as she sits across from Red. They eat in silence and when they are finished Shego does nothing to help Red break camp. But then Red did not ask for her help in the first place.

**Some Time Later**

The plains have given way to more rocky terrain. Henrietta has a harder time traveling through the rocky passes as she is much heavier than Midnight. Red pulls on her reins to stop her when they reach the crest of a hill. She surveys the area and finds what she is looking for in the distance. A collection of wooden buildings can be seen through the haze. "There it is," she says as she points.

"I know," Shego says in a harsh tone, "That's Rock Creek, a nasty place if ya ask me."

"I agree, but the Magistrate there is the one I was tellin' ya about. He's probably the fairest in the whole territory."

"Don't make me laugh," she spits in disgust as she rides up alongside of Red and stops.

"If you _want_ to turn yourself in, that's okay with me," Red offers, "I'll jus' be along for the ride."

"I've only known misery and pain by the hands of the White Man," she snorts in disgust.

"Rise above it, Shego," Red says emphatically, "_Prove_ that you are better than them! It's the right thing to do."

"Don't lecture me on what's right and wrong," Shego snaps, "I know what I am, an' I'm comfortable with it!"

Red opens her mouth to continue the argument but a glint of light further on ahead stops her. She pulls out a spyglass from her saddlebag and looks through it.

"What is it?"

Red closes the spyglass and puts it back into the saddlebag. "Trouble," she says as she spurs Henrietta to a full gallop.

Shego has to spur Midnight on to keep up with Red. Red stops at the base of the hill as her head turns from the left to the right as she takes in the terrain around them. "What did you see?"

Red pulls out her spyglass and hands it over to Shego. She points in the direction she needs to look as Shego zeroes in.

"Recognize 'em?"

"Yeah, that's the Hillman Gang. A bunch of two-bit thieves and grave robbers, every one of 'em."

"Why would they be out this way?"

In the spyglass a gang of eight riders on fast horses approach. She closes the spyglass and hands it back to Red. She sighs, "It's me," she answers, "I ran into 'em a few weeks ago when they were tryin' to steal a herd of cattle from a family of displaced Iroquois. There were more than these eight before I met 'em! I guess they're comin' for payback!"

The rocky hills provide ample space for them to run, but that was not what Red had in mind. Off to the left several columns of natural rock formations point like fingers high into the sky. A smirk appears on Red's face as a plan forms.

"Follow me!"

Henrietta tears off at a full gallop towards the rock formations. Shego catches up to her easily. She pulls alongside her.

"Care to share the plan?"

"There," Red exclaims, pointing to the largest rock formation that is in the center of the five.

The dust trails of the Hillman Gang change course as they get closer. They did not have much time! Red spurs Henrietta on as fast as the massive horse could go.

The rock formations were fairly evenly spaced apart by the span of several horse lengths. The largest formation had a worn natural path that snaked itself upwards. The next path was two formations over and this was the one Red took with Shego following. The path up was treacherous and nerve-racking for them both as well as their horses, the path continued to thin as they rode higher.

"What the fuck are you thinkin'?

"Trust me, Shego."

"Say that to me one more time and I'll-"

"Shhh!"

A piece of the edge of the path breaks off and falls a long way to the ground below. They both look down and then back to each other. Shego gives Red an apologetic look and remains silent. They trudge up the thinning path more slowly and carefully until Red finals stops and dismounts. She pulls the rifle from the saddle holster and cocks it.

"Stay here," she commands to Shego then walks further up the dwindling path.

"Like hell," Shego mutters as she dismounts _after_ Red rounds the corner of the formation.

She checks the back of her saddlebag for her pistols and curses when she cannot find any ammo for them. She checks the rifle but it is also empty and no ammo in her saddlebags. She runs over to Henrietta but the horse lowers her massive head at Shego and snorts dangerously. Shego throws her arms up in surrender as Henrietta brings a massive hoof up and stomps it on the path, causing more of it to break off. She backs away before the damn horse kills them all. With nothing else left to do she follows the path up to find Red.

She finds Red laying down at the edge of the path with her rifle out facing the largest rock formation. She turns around from the noise.

"I thought I told ye to stay put," she says angrily, her Irish accent coming through her voice.

"I wanted to see what's goin' on," she replies with forced anger.

"Get down!"

Shego feels a rush of real anger but she obeys and crawls on her hands and knees to get close to the red-head. The dust trail of the Hillman Gang is almost upon the rock formations.

"What're ya goin' to do?"

Red sighs in exasperation. She points close to the top of the largest rock formation. "Do ye see that? There ain't much rock there holdin' up the rest. It's a weak point. Can ye figure out the rest from there?"

Shego is _stung_ by her words and tone. No one had admonished her like that since she was a child and that was years ago! She surprises herself at the sheepish nod she gives in reply.

"Good, now if ye don't mind…"

"R-right," Shego stammers as she crawls back and out of the way then stands up to watch.

Red closes one eye as she aims her modified Henry .44 rifle and waits for the Hillman Gang to get in position. They ride hard and fast and she does not have to wait long. For Shego, whose eyesight was just as good as the red-head's, their distance and her general disbelief in the plan to start with made her heart beat faster in worry. Shego was less than a heartbeat away from calling out to Red when she presses the trigger.

The echo of the rifle carries out for miles around, causing the lead rider of the Hillman Gang to stop.

Right where he needs to be.

She cocks the rifle and fires again and again. Chips of rock flying off from the weak point Red indicated earlier can barely be seen from their position. The riders below turn round and round as they try to zero in on their position. Red cocks her rifle for the next to last shot, squints, and aims.

She presses the trigger.

The bullet flies out of the barrel, sailing across the open space towards its intended target. The bullet impacts right where it needs to as the weak spot cracks. A chain reaction ensues as the top portion of the rock formation is too heavy for the weak spot to support and it crumbles and falls to the hapless gang below.

Red puts the rifle down and leans over the edge to watch. A terrible rumbling can be heard for miles as the horses below throw their riders in panic and bolt before the formation crashes down on them. The top of the formation impacts the ground sending a shudder through the earth that they can feel from the vantage point at the other formation. Both Henrietta and Midnight whinny in alarm but neither rear up, they are both smarter than that. A massive cloud of dust and debris obscures the ground below as a wail of terrified thieves merge with the thunderous sounds of breaking rock.

Red smiles at her handiwork and pushes herself away from the edge and flips over. Her smile disappears and her hands rise to her face in surrender.

Shego stands over her with Red's own rifle pointed at her face. Shego glares at her angrily. The rifle shakes ever so slightly in her steel grip.

"Well? What are ye waitin' for? Do it! There's one bullet left in it. If anythin' I'd rather be shot by my own gun than someone else's!"

Shego's face becomes even angrier than before. "D-don't make me do this," she stammers.

**_You heard her! Do it! She wants you to! Hell, give me the gun, I'll do it!_**

She shakes her head to clear it. She _should_ do it! Then she would be _free_! It did not matter what small measures of kindness the _girl_ had shown her, more than any save the members of her now dead tribe. What did it matter when it came between her life of freedom?

"What's it gonna be, Shego?"

Shego flinches and aims again, stopping the end of the barrel a few inches away from Red's forehead. "Sh-shut up! Or I _will_ press the trigger!"

"Hey, I ain't stoppin' ye, as ye kin see!"

Shego _glares_ at her! Red continues with a steely glare of her own, "Go on! Add 'Murder' to the list that's already as long as my arm!"

The barrel of the rifle now presses against her forehead. "S-stop," Shego cries as her finger twitches on the trigger.

"_DO IT YE COWARD!_"

Shego roars as she pulls the gun away, ejects the unspent round and throws the rifle down. She falls to her knees in defeat. Red dares to breathe.

"Y-you should go g-get your rope," Shego says weakly.

Red does.

**Rock Creek, Late Evening**

Naturally, the rest of the ride was done in silence. The Hillman Gang was not a problem as they had dispersed and their guns were on their horses anyway. Captor and Captive rode hard and fast to make it back to civilization.

Red and a bald, older man walk out of the Sherriff's Office as two armed gunmen escort the bound Indian inside. The man hands Red a billfold with the bounty cash.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya, Magistrate," Red says.

"Please, call me John," he says as he extends his hand to her.

She takes it and shakes it vigorously. "A dispatch came for ya yesterday with instruction for us ta hold it here in the Sherriff's Office. We were told to wait until your job here was finished before givin' it to ya, so here it is."

He pulls a sealed envelope from his vest and hands it to her. She looks at it, the name of Markus is written on the face of the envelope. "Thanks," she says with a smile.

The escorts for Shego leave the Office. She turns back to John. "Can I see the prisoner for a minute? There's somethin' I forgot to tell her."

"After travelin' together fer so long? Well, I don't have a problem with it an' I don't think the Sherriff will either, go ahead."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Red. Again, thanks fer bringin' her in. I'll see what I kin do about grantin' some leniency, but I can't promise nothin'."

"That more than fair," she says with a smile.

He touches the brow of his hat to her and walks off. She puts the envelope in one of the inner pockets of her duster and re-enters the Sherriff's Office. She walks past the deputy who waves her on as he heard the conversation from the opened door. She walks down the hall to the cell that was Shego's new home. She sits at a cot, her hands and feet bound in chains.

"Bounty Hunter," the Indian states impassively.

"Shego," Red replies with the same tone.

"What do you want now? Are you here to gloat? Does it give you pleasure to see another animal rightfully put back in its cage?"

"There is that," Red replies conversationally with a nod of her head, "But that's not what I'm here for. I forgot to tell you somethin'."

"An' what might that be," she asks morosely.

Red wiggles a finger to her telling her to come closer. Shego sighs and walks stiffly to the bars of her cage.

"Closer."

Shego rolls her eyes and presses the side of her face against the bars as Red leans against them from the other side. She breathes a hot breath in Shego's ear, sending shivers up her spine. Her voice is a whisper yet deep and gentle, very unlike the tone she used throughout their time together. Another genuine smile from Red spreads across her lips as a gift for the Indian only.

"Coal Town. It's a 'ways up north. You can find me there. My name is Kim, Kim Possible."

She leans back from the bars, tips her hat to Shego and walks out, the jingling of her spurs echo until they fade away to nothing.


	4. The Brighton House and Home

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green and the Blues**

_"Trust. Honor. These principles hold true no matter where you are and no matter what circumstance you find yourself in. Stay true to your word and build trust in others. Honor your commitments by doing what you say you are going to do. Never give your word of honor lightly, but give it freely."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Rock Creek**

That first night when Red left was hard on her. For some reason she was consumed with feelings of regret and guilt. These feelings were almost alien to her, but the image of the redhead would not disappear from her mind when she closed her eyes and that was the cause of her distress. It was the look the Bounty Hunter gave her that awakened the strange emotions. Her look of complete and utter disappointment cracked the mask that hid her inner pain and brought it out into the open, it was an exact mirror of her own.

Then she would awaken, feeling as if her heart would break. At first she got angry to quell the disturbing emotions within her. But the anger did nothing to ease her sense of guilt. The anger would never stay directed at the Bounty Hunter instead it would bounce back on her and this only increased the anger she felt. She tried hard to _hate_ the redhead, but this too failed in the end. She reasoned that she was of the White Man's race, the oppressor and destroyer of her people and countless others. She _deserved_ to be hated, _needed_ to be hated! And it worked…for all of three seconds. The hate faded. She simply could not do it.

The Firebird was infuriatingly silent on the subject.

The night wore on interminably. She sulked. She brooded. She stewed. She paced back and forth in her cage in the darkness; the clanging of her chains around her ankles was a poignant reminder of her current position and the one responsible for it. This should have reinforced her original notion that she hated the Bounty Hunter, but it did not. She had given the Bounty Hunter her word. The stupid _girl_ trusted her to her word as sacrosanct.

Then she betrayed that trust when the opportunity presented itself. The lure of freedom was too great a temptation to resist.

Then the Bounty Hunter gave her _that look_. Disappointment, sadness, anger, betrayal…it was plain as day on her face. The redhead was caught dead to rights, so what stopped her from pulling the trigger? Worse yet, what made her drop the rifle and accept her fate?

The questions without answers consumed her thoughts well into sunrise. Exhaustion finally overtook her and she slept, only waking when the Magistrate and Sheriff brought food for her. The Magistrate, John, was a pleasant man, much more so that the Sheriff. He had attempted to strike up a conversation with her several times, but she ignored him. Not of out spite or hate, but her thoughts were all-consuming. He had to rake a metal cup against the bars of the cell to get her attention in order for her to eat. The rest of the day followed the pattern of the previous night. The same infuriating questions cycle over and over in her brain with the same frustrating lack of answers.

At the center of it all, the Bounty Hunter stares at her with _that look_ every time her eyes close.

Night brings no respite, no reprieve to the war raging within her mind. The mental and emotional turmoil was beginning to take a physical toll on her. Still the Firebird was silent, refusing to give advice on her current situation or even offer an opinion on the subject. Sleep came slowly to her, her eyes closing in sleep when her body finally gave out.

Sleep brings fevered and chaotic dreams. The days spent with the redhead are replayed over and over, culminating in the final meeting at the very cell that is her new home. When she wakes the feelings of guilt and regret intensify. Things that made sense only a week prior now seemed…distant and unknowable. The words of the redhead burned clear through the chaos of self-doubt.

_"…That's the problem with people nowadays; there aren't enough people that care."_

_ "…Such a pretty face under all that dirt."_

_ "…You have to learn to trust people in this world, Shego."_

_ "…Well? What are ye waitin' for? Do it! There's one bullet left in it. If anythin' I'd rather be shot by my own gun than someone else's!"_

"…_DO IT YE COWARD!_"

The last redoubles the emotions that have been eating at her from within. She tosses and turns in her sleep. She wakes violently and has to use all of her considerable willpower to beat back bitter tears that threaten to be unleashed. She has nothing better to do than stare into the darkness that mirrors her mood. After more time brooding her mind finally offers her a pinpoint light of hope to her questions.

_ "…Coal Town. It's a 'ways up north. You can find me there. My name is Kim, Kim Possible."_

The Bounty Hunter presented her with a name! Her _real_ name! After what she had done to the Bounty Hunter she had given her a name to go by. Her demeanor changed completely and so did the tone in her voice. The anger was gone. The disappointment was gone. She smiled! It was as if she had…_forgiven_ her! The _girl_ also gave her a place.

She did not know if the redhead had actually forgiven her or not. In fact, her current train of thought did not offer her any answers to the questions that were plaguing her, but her thoughts were definitely better than the alternative!

Coal Town.

It sounded like a great place to visit!

And like that, a decision was reached. The rest was easy.

The remains of the jail burn down in green flame. The town was able to save some of the Sherriff's Office, but no matter how much water they used against the green flame, the jail was a total loss, along with the jail's sole occupant, an Indian woman, wanted throughout the southwest and now she was gone, along with the jail. The heat was too intense for anyone to survive, or so the people of Rock Creek would say in the morning.

That suited Shego just fine.

It was so simple, really. The Firebird, now talkative and restless, came out and the jail was no more. She had nothing to fear from the heat or the green flames, the totem spirit of her people, her dead tribe, made sure of that. Like other towns around it Rock Creek was almost entirely populated by drunks and that made their response time excruciatingly slow, even the Magistrate was slow to react. It was one of the easiest escapes she had ever undertaken. The Firebird helped her gather her gear and led her through the darkness to Midnight who had escaped from the corral also in the dead of night thanks to his spiritual connection to both her and the Firebird.

Freed once again, Shego turns Midnight north and slips away into the night. She had questions, questions that only a certain redhead could answer.

**Coal Town, two weeks later**

Red rides back into Coal Town late into the night. Both rider and steed are exhausted as the trek back home was taxing for both of them. Henrietta was not getting any younger and had already served a lifetime as a faithful steed to the Possible family. The long treks were taking more of a toll on her and Red knew that it would only be a matter of time before she could no longer continue. Henrietta's limp was getting worse and worse as the miles piled on. Red's thoughts during the ride back were consumed entirely by feelings of bitter disappointment, anger, and sadness. She had completely misjudged the Indian woman and nearly lost her life because of her own stupidity and desire to _trust_ the criminal. She had gotten lucky thanks to the Indian's twisted sense of honor, but she would not be so lucky next time. She could not shake that one inherent character flaw that was instilled in her from her father: the need to see the good in one's soul rather than the bad, and to imagine the good where none exists at all. It almost came back to bite her in the ass this time. Next time it could be worse.

_Trust._

_Honor._

These two simple words and carried within them concepts and ideals that lead down the path to a good life. So why then was it so hard for people to uphold those ideals? Why was it getting harder and harder to find good souls that _cared_ for their fellows? Was she really that naive? Or, perhaps even worse than that thought, were kind and caring people simply a dying breed? Why was compassion viewed as a weakness? The strong preyed on the weak and in the territories were the law was either slow to react or nonexistent to start with, this fact struck home at almost every place she had visited. Red could see and identify the problem as many town lawmen could, but she did not see it getting better anytime soon, which was the shared consensus with the various lawmen she had spoken to throughout the different territories.

Red guides Henrietta to Markus's house and leads her into the gate in the back. Henrietta limps over to the water trough and drinks as Red unbuckles the saddle and takes it off of her. She places it on the top rail of the fence and gathers her gear. Henrietta sighs deeply as she sits down slowly and stiffly. Red turns toward the rear door of the house and spies a single light burning through the window. The door is unlocked and she opens the door quietly.

She puts her gear down quietly on the floor and leans her rifle against the wall. She takes off her gun belt and sits it down next to her gear. She takes her fedora off next and places it on an end table on the other side of the door.

"Nice to have ye back, Red," a voice exclaims sleepily from the darkness.

"Markus? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

"Ye didn't, lass. I knew ye'd be home soon an' I decided to wait up for ye. Yer bed is made up in the guest room. I kin hear it callin' to ye."

"Thanks, Markus," she says with a tired smile as she shrugs off her duster.

"I got some clean clothes ready for ya an' I kin get the bath ready if ye want."

"It's okay, I can do it myself. I do appreciate your hospitality," she remarks as she takes off her chaps.

"My home is your home, lass. You know that! Hell, ye are the closest thing ta family I got 'round these parts."

She sits down at a creaky wood chair and takes off her boots. "I think of you as family too," she says with a small smile, "You've always been good to me and my family."

Markus walks out from the hallway wearing his one piece pajamas. He picks up a hand held candle stand and lights another candle. She notices that his pajama rears are actually buttoned up this time. He sits down at another chair across from her.

"The Possible family an' mine are old friends, Kim."

He watches her for a reaction at him using her real name but her face remains impassive. "Our lines go way back to the Old Country an' wherever the Possible family went mine went, an' vise versa. We've been joined at the hip fer a long time."

"I'm glad," she says sincerely then lets out a big yawn.

He stands back up shakily. "I'll get you some tea and make ye a proper meal, why don't ye take a bath an' relax in the meantime?"

"Sounds great," she says with a heavy sigh as she gets up from the chair.

Markus takes the candle holder and heads to the kitchen. Red heads straight for the bath tub. A fire was already lit underneath the kettle and it does not take her long to fill the tub with hot water. She takes off the rest of her clothes and gingerly steps into the tub, hissing at the shock of heat. The hot water does wonders for her stiff and sore muscles. She rallies herself as she feels the weight of sleep start to overtake her and she hurries through the rest of her bath and cleans the many miles of dirt and grime that she had collected. Finished, she gets out of the tub and dries herself off with a wool towel and lets the water drain out of the tub. She grabs a brush and spends some time getting the knots out, letting her red mane down. She puts on a pajama suit like Markus's and heads back to the kitchen.

Markus had prepared the table for her with a plate of biscuits, jam, and a cup of hot tea. She sits down across from him as he pours himself a glass of scotch from his end of the table.

"Now yer lookin' more like yerself," he comments with a smile as he raises his glass to her.

"I needed that," she replies, returning the smile.

She spreads some jam on a biscuit and begins eating. Markus's smile fades as he watches her eat. "I have some bad news for ye," he says with a sigh.

"What is it?"

"Black Dog was released."

"_WHAT?_"

He dusts off the spray of biscuit that she spits at him. "He was pardoned by the governor hisself, there was nothin' I could do, sorry."

"Where'd he go?"

"He headed west, probably towards Drakken."

"Sounds right," she says darkly as she finishes off the biscuit.

"He'll be gunnin' for ye 'fore long."

"That's fine it'll make it easier for me to bring him back in."

"How did things go with that Indian?"

Her mood sours even more. "I found her. She's a follower, Markus. I caught her and took her to Rock Creek. She…she gave me her word that she wouldn't escape."

He downs his glass and pours another. "An' you accepted it?"

"Of course, she's a follower of the Way," she replies simply.

"That was _stupid_ of ye, Kim!"

"I know, I know," she says sighing, "We ran into a bit of trouble on the way back an' she got the drop on me with my own rifle. She had me dead to rights, Markus. All she had to do was press the trigger."

"So why didn't she?"

Red shrugs, "I…I don't know. But you're right; it was stupid of me to take her at her word to start with. I got lucky there, I guess."

"What was she like?"

"She's the last survivor of her tribe. The rest were killed by the Army. She's been through hell, Markus. An' here I thought I saw some good in her. I…I gave her my name."

"You _what_?"

"I don't think she was gonna shoot me from the start," Red muses then takes a bit out of another biscuit, "She seemed really conflicted."

"Where did you say you took her to again?"

"Rock Creek, why?"

His face darkens, "The Sheriff Office burned down two weeks ago. There were no survivor accordin' to the official statement."

"What about her horse, Midnight?"

"Escaped from the corral."

She sighs again, "You know what that means don't you?"

"Aye," he says with a sigh of his own, "She'll be gunnin' for ye too."

"_Wonderful_," she mutters darkly, reaching for the cup of tea.

Markus looks at her quizzically as she drinks. "I've never seen ye git so worked up over an escapee before."

"I don't know, Markus. For a while there I thought we…" she takes another gulp of tea and leaves the sentence unfinished.

Tired though he is, he does not miss the words left unspoken but he lets the matter drop out of respect for the girl he thinks of as his daughter. "Henrietta's foot be gettin' lame," he remarks, changing the subject.

"I know," she answers silently grateful that he has changed subjects, "This was the old girl's last run. She's officially retired now."

"She'll have a good home here, "Markus states as he struggles to bring the conversation back to the Indian, "So…how much did ye make on this run?"

Red finishes the last of her tea and puts the cup down. "It was a big score. Even after givin' away some money on the way home I still have enough for the new addition to the Brighton House an' more."

His eyes widen in pleased surprise. "Wow! That must've been some haul!"

"It was," she says with a tired yawn.

He watches for a moment, a fatherly look of concern appearing on his face. "How are ye holdin' up, lass? Tell me true, I don't want ta hear that bullshit 'bout ye bein' fine either!"

"I…I don't know, Markus. I'm…tired, depressed, an' sore," she answers heavily, "I'm angry; angry at myself for bein' too trusting. Everywhere I go I see good, decent people being bullied or outright killed from a bunch of thugs with guns. An' at the same time I see good people turnin' a blind eye to their neighbors when they need help. People jus' don't care anymore an' it sickens me!"

"Not everyone be that way, Kim," he says reassuringly, "_I_ care. Most of the people here in Coal Town do as well, ye know that."

"A lone bastion of light against the darkness," she mutters darkly under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'," she replies with another yawn.

"Yer bed's ready, Kim. Here, let me help you up and get ye off ta bed," he says as he stands and walks over to her chair.

She does not protest as he gently helps her up from the table and leads her to her room. "Git ye some rest, Kim. We'll have more to talk 'bout in the mornin', an' not all of it bad."

He pulls the blankets down and Red gets into the bed. He pulls the blankets over her and gives her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Rest well, lass."

"G' night Markus. Thanks…thanks for listenin' to me…thanks for everything."

"G' night Kim."

He blows out the lone candle as he leaves. Red closes her eyes and drifts off into sleep. The dreams of her family do not appear; instead her dreams are filled with the Indian woman.

**Morning**

Red awakens feeling rested and slightly less sore. Rays of the bright sun shine through the window and the sounds of trotting horses, squeaky wheels and cowbells play in the background. She gets out of bed and decides to pamper herself with another bath. After that she picks out a nice set of clean, functional clothes to wear and straps on her gun belt and fedora. She grabs a biscuit Markus left for her on the kitchen table and walks out of his house.

Coal Town is a bustle of activity. The streets are full of horses, carriages and people going about their daily business. Red takes a leisurely stroll to the Sheriff's Office, tipping her hat in greeting to the passersby and smiles when they smile at her.

The door to the Office is open and she can hear Markus barking orders from within. A deputy runs out of the building carrying a stack of papers in his hand. He stops in front of Red and tips his hat. She returns the gesture and smiles. The young deputy blushes, smiles, and scurries off to complete the task Markus gave him. Red steps into the Office and heads to Markus's desk.

Markus sits behind it, chomping away on a lit cigar. The scowl on his face is his work face, meant to intimidate the young bucks under him.

It works.

A pair of cigarillos sits at the end of his desk, meant for her. She takes them as he barks orders to an orderly then a string of Irish curses pour from his mouth at him for being too slow. Red pays him no mind as she puts one cigarillo in an inner pocket of her duster and puts the other in her mouth. She strikes a match against his desk and lights it.

"Damnit, Jensen! I told ye that today was the day," he bellows at a fellow young deputy, George Jensen.

Red thought he was a nice kid. He was a few years older than her, fast at the draw and more accurate than most. He was always pleasant to her, even gentlemanly. Yet somehow he always drew the ire of Markus, his boss.

"I'll get right on it, boss," he says as he heads for the door and leaves.

He tips his hat to Red and smiles as he disappears through the open doorway. Red smiles and shakes her head, giggling silently to herself.

"What's that about?"

She ignores his harsh tone for the act that it is, "Nothin'," she replies casually, blowing a stream of smoke from her lips.

He glares at her angrily, also an act, and chews on his cigar as he signs the stack of papers at his desk. She is half way through her cigarillo when he finishes.

"Damnit! I'm gonna have ta call Jensen back! HEY!"

An orderly appears in the doorway a second after the outburst. "You! Run over to the mine an' tell Jensen ta git his ass back 'ere on the double, ye hear me?"

The boy does not answer, rather he runs to do what Markus told him to do. A genuine laugh escapes from Red's lips.

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?"

"Hell yes! Someone's gotta keep this town runnin'! Do ye think the mayor kin do half of what I can?"

"No," Red replies shaking her head and laughing.

The laughter is infectious and a smile cracks through the scowl on his face. He has his people running around the town, doing his bidding like proper worker ants. He puffs on his cigar contentedly as he leans back in his chair and puts his boots on the desk.

"Damn right! Now, what kin I do fer ye, Red?"

She takes a final drag on the cigarillo and puts it out. She blows out a string of smoke, then, "I was thinking of heading over to the Brighton House, do you wanna go with me?"

"What? An leave this place to be run by lads not even old enough to _shave_? Are ye _daft_, lass?"

"Jensen can do it," Red offers in a casual tone, "He's a quick one, an' sharp too!"

"Aye, that he is," Markus agrees with a warm smile, then the smile turns to a frown as he glares at her, "But don't let me hear ye say anythin' 'bout it to the lad. I gots me an image to maintain amongst the little people!"

She throws her arms up in mock surrender, her smile still wide on her face, "Got it! He ain't gonna hear anything from me!"

"Good! Now where _is_ the lad?"

As if on cue, George Jensen comes huffing and panting through the doorway. "Yes, boss! What did I forget?"

"Nothin'," Markus replies, his voice taking a slightly softer tone.

Jensen gives him a quizzical look, "Then what-"

The sound of Markus's boots crashing to the wooden floor below halts him. "I've got a special duty for ye," Markus says as he gets out of his chair, "An' it's somethin' I think ye kin handle if ye keep yer wits about ya."

"S-sure boss, whatever ya need me to do!"

Red notices Jensen's posture stiffen, almost like a young military cadet given his first important task. She turns her head and rubs a fake itch on her nose with her hand so he does not see her smile.

"That's a good lad! Now, sit 'ere."

Markus gestures to the chair he just stood up from. Jensen gives him another quizzical look. "S-sir? I-I don't-"

"Sit the hell down, Jensen!"

He does, quickly.

"Good! Now, me an' the lass here are goin' to the Brighton House fer a while. _You_ keep this place runnin', ye hear me?"

The flustered but dependable lad starts to protest, but a glare from Markus kills his will to speak. "If anythin' drastic happens ye come an' find me, ye hear?"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Good lad…oh! Red here needs a good horse for the trip an' she thanks ye for offerin' her the use of yers."

"Much obliged," Red pipes in, tipping her fedora to him and barely containing her laughter.

"Uh, you're…welcome?"

"We'll be back tonight or maybe tomorrow. An' Jensen?"

"Yes sir?"

"Coal Town _better_ still be here when I git back, ye hear me?"

He gulps audibly, "Y-yes sir!"

"Good, we be gone!"

Markus storms out of the building with Red following close behind. After a few step she can no longer contain it and she burst out in a fit of laughter.

"_What_," he asks her gruffly.

"Admit it, ye old coot! Ye like him!"

"'Course I do! He's dependable, a charmer with the ladies, an' more importantly, he gits things done. He'll be runnin' this place after I'm dead an' gone, mark me words!"

"Hopefully that ain't for many years from now," Red exclaims.

"Amen ta that!"

Markus leads Red to the small stable house behind his office and shows her to Jensen's horse, Bucky, a tall and powerful russet colored Paint. Red knows Bucky from riding him a few times before and they have gotten along well. Markus groans as he mounts his old Appaloosa, Dee. Red mounts up and turns Bucky to Markus.

"Ready?"

"Aye."

Red flashes him a playful smile, takes off her fedora and slaps Bucky's rump. He tears out of the stable house at a full gallop. Markus and Dee ride like hell to catch up.

The ride to the Brighton House takes several hours at a brisk pace. Eventually Red and Markus come up on a high hill and stop. Beyond the hill lies the Brighton House, a large white mansion built in the southern plantation style with white picket fence, manicured lawn, and rose gardens. The fence travels the length of the property which stretches out for acres and extends back to the mountains beyond. A red barn, a stable house and several smaller buildings lie behind the main house. A small chapel with a high steeple also rests behind the house.

Red feels a smile spread across her face as she surveys the house and the mountains behind it. She can faintly hear the dull roar of the waterfall nestled behind the property. Her gaze travels over to the roof of the house and to the large chimney in particular. Smoke billows from the chimney and Red imagines the smells of cakes and breads being made inside.

"They'll be so happy to see ye," Markus says as he stops Dee next to her.

"I missed them," she exclaims, her voice full of emotion.

"I know, an' they missed ye too. They miss everyone."

"I-I'm ready, Markus."

"After ye."

She spurs Bucky to a trot and heads down the hill to the house beyond, Markus follows behind her. Red stops at the gate and dismounts. She opens the gate and leads Bucky inside. A dirt trail leads to the stables but she stops after leading Bucky in enough for Markus to enter. The roar of the waterfall can be heard more clearly now but another commotion sets her heart beating faster. A high-pitched collection of screams issues from inside the house and the front door opens.

Red's eyes fill with tears and her lips quiver as a stream of kids, both boys and girls, from the age of four on up to ten, burst from inside the house. Markus quietly takes the reins of Bucky and leads him away as Red falls to her knees. She throws her arms out wide as the children tackle her. She falls to the ground, erupting in laughter.

All forty-three kids swarm around her to greet her. All are children of the lost, black, white, even Indian, and every one is a survivor of the massacre of New Brighton. Thanks to the actions of Red, Ronny Boy, Monique, and Yori they were able to lead the children to safety from the burning ruins of New Brighton. Red and her friends suffered just as much as the children, also losing their families when Drakken and the Blues razed it to the ground. Markus, with the money he had saved up purchased the land here on Red's behest and construction of the Brighton House started. Thanks to the money she made from her bounties Brighton House had expanded and grew to the size it is now, she even purchased the deed from Markus, becoming the sole owner of the property.

Ron and the others helped when they disbanded to search for the Blues. They returned from time to time to give money to the House for upkeep and to pay the small staff. The children look to Red for guidance and all of them know that they would be dead if not for her and her friends. She was the Headmistress of the Estate, running the place with the help of Markus and Slade, the owner and bartender of the Thirsty Moose Saloon. They took turns running the place while Red was away on a mission. It had been a long time since she last visited and the children made their displeasure known at that by hugging her and tickling her viciously!

Markus guides the horses to the stables and hands them over to the stable hand. He dusts himself off and walks back to Red. He can hear her laughing and crying under the dog pile of kids. He sniffs away tears in a manly way, which is to say, not at all. Red's hand bursts through a small opening through the kids and gestures to him desperately. He chuckles as he takes her hand and helps her back to her feet.

The children line up dutifully in front of Markus and Red as she gets herself back under composure. Each child is beaming at her as she looks them over, wiping mixed tears of sadness and joy from her face.

"They're such a sight," Markus whispers proudly in her ear, "An' they have ye to thank fer it."

"I didn't do it alone, Markus," she says, her voice almost breaking with emotion.

She takes in a deep breath and then exhales forcefully.

"Alright! Where are my troops?"

The line of children stiffens to attention and salute, "Here," they yell in unison.

"Sound _off_," she commands.

The child furthest to the left announces his name, followed by the next. One by one they yell out their name. It is a game to them but to Red it is a reminder for her to never forget their names and their cherub-like faces. The last child yells out his name.

"Good! Parade…rest!"

In perfect synchronization the line of children stand at parade rest, their faces beaming at the accomplishment. Red can tell that they have been practicing. "At ease!"

The children relax and wait for the next command.

"Here it comes, you ready," Red mutters so only Markus can hear her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he whispers back as he braces his shaky legs for what is about to come.

"Fall out!"

The children scream in delight as they tackle both Red and Markus.

**Coal Town, later on that night**

The cover of darkness masks her entrance into the town. She had ridden hard to make up for lost time and both rider and mount were exhausted. She slows her steed to a slow trot as they make their way down the main street. The rider scans the buildings as they pass and she pulls on the reins of her steed as the saloon comes up alongside them. She dismounts and ties her black steed to the rail. Piano music can be heard from within and she tiredly makes her way up the steps to the entrance.

She pushes the swinging doors inward and enters.

The establishment is typical for its type. The air is heavy with smoke and only a few of the patrons are left this late into the night. A burly, heavily-mustached man in a white apron cleans a glass mug behind the bar. She makes her way to the bar and sits at an empty bar stool. She taps the counter twice.

"What kin I get ya," the bartender asks in a deep, powerful voice.

"Whiskey and information," she replies.

"Glass or bottle?"

"Glass."

She lays down a couple of coins onto the counter. He places a glass in front of her and pours her the whiskey she ordered. She takes the glass, raises it to her lips and takes a sip. It's good!

"What information are ya after?"

"I'm lookin' for someone," she replies.

"An' who might that be?"

The woman sighs heavily. She had to tread lightly as she was in the Bounty Hunter's domain. She would undoubtedly have many friends so she had to be careful with her words _and_ demeanor.

"I knew her by the name 'Red' before she gave me her real name. I know she helps people and I…need…help."

"Really?"

He sounded skeptical, and she could not blame him for being so in the first place. She downs the glass, sighing in pleasure from the taste.

She puts the glass down onto the counter. "Yeah," she replies, "I'm looking for the red head, Kim Possible."

"You say you need her help," he states, "What kind of trouble are ya in, if ya don't mind me askin'?"

"Womanly trouble," she answers without missing a beat.

_That_ raises an eyebrow! His flustered reply and blush causes her to smile which she quickly stifles.

"She's over at the Brighton House," he says as he refills her glass.

"Where's that?"

"It a few hours ride north of here, towards the mountains. It's not a pleasant ride at night, with the wolves an' all. Ya kin rent a room here for the night and leave in the morning, it's a straight shot north, ya can't miss it."

"Obliged," she says as she lays down more coins for the drink and the room.

He produces a room key from under the bar and hands it to her. "Room 112 is yours for the night."

"Thank you," she says pleasantly and heads upstairs to the room.

She unlocks the door and is mildly surprised at the cleanliness of the place. The bed sheets are clean and pressed. She flops down on the bed and drifts off into sleep. Her dreams are of the red headed Bounty Hunter and the reckoning that would happen tomorrow!


	5. Red vs Green Round 2

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green, and the Blues**

_"Always trust your heart. It knows you better than your own mind."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Brighton House, next morning**

Red awakens to a bright warm beam of sunlight on her face that shines through the open window. She yawns mightily and stretches the tiredness from her body. The night air was getting colder, a sign of the changing seasons. It was a welcome change from the oppressive heat and mugginess of the south. She jumps out of bed and grabs a clean set of clothes she laid out on the old rocking chair the night before. From the windowsill a songbird chirps at her before flying away. She turns to the window and walks over to it. She can hear the laughter of kids at play already in the yard below.

_That is how it should be_, she thinks inwardly, _here they don't have a care in the world. They have a place to belong, learn, grow, and be loved._ She sighs heavily as the boy Tomas comes into view. He runs out into the yard, laughing as he looks back, and Katie, another red head like herself, chases him.

Thomas is nine years old, with a mane of jet black hair. He is one of the strongest boys at the House, mentally as well as physically. He can read, write his own name, and he always asks questions to the staff, infuriating them at times with his incessant nature. But even the boy did not escape injury when New Brighton was razed to the ground. He lost his right eye in the attack and now wears a black eye patch over his wound. He takes it in stride, telling the others that he will be a fearsome pirate when he grows up. Wherever he goes Katie goes with him, even telling the others that she will become a pirate too just to be with him.

Katie is the only girl whose hair color matches Red's perfectly. She is the same age as Thomas and she has deep blue eyes that are very attentive and bright. She had taken a fancy to Thomas long before New Brighton was destroyed as they grew up next door to each other. Ronny Boy and Yori found them cowering amongst the ruins of Thomas's house and rescued them. They were nigh inseparable before, now they were joined at the hip! Thomas would step in to defend her when the other girls would gossip about her like all girls do, and she would come to his defense when the other boys would get too rowdy with him.

Red loved them both and prayed to any and all of the gods that were listening to ensure that they would stay together. If there was justice in the world, or karma, or whatever folks called it, they would get married and have many kids together and live a life of happiness.

That was only _one _of the things she prayed for. She never knelt at an altar nor stepped foot inside a church since the death of her family, finding the act…disturbing. But that did not mean that she never practiced the ritual of prayer, on the contrary, on her long missions she found herself doing just that since there was usually no one to carry on a conversation with.

Until she met…_her_.

Red shakes the budding thought from her mind and heads for the bath. As Headmistress she was entitled to several perks, and the ornate bathtub was different than what the others used. It was hers and hers alone. Perfumed salts from France, and incense from the Orient helped her to relax. It was one of the few indulgences she allowed herself to have.

Despite the desire to relax she bathes quickly. She has to meet with the staff and get the plans rolling for the addition to the House. She dresses quickly, silently lamenting that Markus had left the night before, she could have used his guidance for the upcoming meeting. She leaves her gun belt on the rocking chair along with her fedora. Now ready to get to work she heads downstairs towards the kitchen.

The small staff was already there waiting for her. Bridgett and Mama Jones were the cooks, Edmund St. Clair, a graying English gentleman, now US citizen, was the groundskeeper. Father Evan and Sister Harriet ran and maintained the small church. 'Tomboy' Bobbi, Rita Gonzalez, and Pete Larson ran the stables and did most of the farming. Lady Ellen, a prim and proper lady from the northeast, was entrusted with running the Estate when no one else was around. Shelia and Helen May, both sisters and former slaves, kept the House clean.

Everyone got along for the most part. They all got paid well and they adored the children. To make things even better as far as Red was concerned, everyone except Lady Ellen were also survivors from the massacre of New Brighton and they all saw their futures in the eyes of the children, they could not abandon them!

The meeting goes off without a hitch and the staff is excited at the plans Red outlines for them. Their spirits rise higher when Red announces a pay raise and the addition of several more staff. Red delegates the duties she wants done to Lady Ellen and she takes over from there. The meeting lasts over an hour, an hour that could have been spent playing with the kids. That was another indulgence she has allowed herself. She told herself that it was for the kids but deep down she knew it was for her as well. She _needed_ the kids, all of them!

She had an hour to make up for and she was going to do just that!

**Brighton House, around noon**

Red was tired from all of the playing she had done with the kids. A break in the playtime came when the cooks called the kids in for lunch. Red lies on the soft grass in the front yard, panting heavily but loving every minute of it! The boys are getting stronger and faster and the girls are keeping pace. For a moment, Red allows one of her rare but genuine smiles to appear on her face as she stares at the clouds up high in the sky. For a moment, she is at peace.

"I've been looking for you, Kim Possible."

Her peace shatters like so much fragile crystal in a single instant!

She bolts upright and turns toward the familiar voice.

"What…what are ye doing here?"

"I told you no jail could hold me," Shego responds, "And I told you I'd be back!"

Red's eyes glance down to the pistols at her belt as she sits atop Midnight. The stallion whinnies at her merrily.

"Stop that," Shego scolds.

He snorts and shakes his head irritably in response.

"No guns here, Shego," Red warns as she stands up, "There are children in the house, an' as ye can see, I'm unarmed."

"Good," Shego says with a wicked smile.

"What do ye want, Shego?"

"I didn't come to fight," Shego answers in a disappointed tone, "I came to…talk."

"Talk? _You_?"

"Yeah," she replies as she dismounts and ties Midnight to a fence post.

"About what exactly?"

Shego rests her arms on the top rail of the fence and rests a black boot on the bottom. She tilts her head down to look at the Bounty Hunter. "I think you know what. We have some unfinished business to take care of!"

"No we don't."

Shego frowns in disbelief and for a moment she is speechless.

"What do you mean 'no we don't'?"

"I already turned you in and got paid for it. I did my end; _you_ are the one who can't stay put!"

The Indian cocks her head to the side in a quizzical fashion as she attempts to reason through Red's logic.

"But…I need my revenge! I came all this way to…"

"Call me out?"

"Y-yeah," Shego says confusedly, "B-but you're supposed to accept my challenge! You aren't supposed to turn it down!"

"I didn't turn down anythin' yet," Red responds as she cocks her head and rests it on her folded arms against the top fence rail.

The nearness of the girl confuses her mind even further as contradictory emotions fight for dominance within her.

"You know, you face looks real pretty in the sunlight from this angle," Red comments casually.

_Again with the complements! What's with her?_ She furiously stifles a blushing attack and backs away from the fence. "W…we're getting sidetracked…I'm supposed to tell you somethin'."

"What is it?"

"Damnit! I…I can't remember," she growls in frustration as she shakes her head.

"Well, did it have somethin' to do about you callin' me out for a duel or somethin'?"

"Yeah! That's it! Bounty Hunter, I am callin' ya out for a formal duel to the death at high noon tomorrow!"

"Okay. Where?"

_Hell, that was too easy! _"Y-you're sure? I mean, you don't have a problem with me shootin' ya dead?"

Red shrugs casually, "Not really, I expect these kinds of things when my marks break outta jail. It's one of the hazards of the job, I suppose."

_It's an act, it has to be! _Shego's gaze turns distrustful. "What are you playin' at, Bounty Hunter? How…?"

Shego tried to form the words to express her questions but the words do not form in her mind. "What? _You_ called me out, an' I accepted," Red explains, "You already gave me a date an' time now all I need is a place."

"B-but you said you don't kill," Shego argues in disbelief.

"Cor-_rect_," Red replies in the same casual tone as before.

"Then…how…what?"

Red tilts her head quizzically to the flustered Indian woman. "What's the problem?"

"_You_," Shego growls angrily, "I want a challenge! I can't shoot someone who won't fight back!"

"Oh, no worries there," Red responds with a vigorous nod, "I'll fight back, trust me!"

"B-but…it's not the same! I'll win by default!"

"Who says?"

"You'll be _dead!_"

"Maybe," Red shrugs nonchalantly, "Who knows?"

"No! I can't have this! This is gonna be a _gunfight_, Bounty Hunter! It starts out with two people standin' an' ends when only one remains upright."

"I _know_ what a gunfight is, Shego! I've been in a few before, remember?"

Shego's eyes narrow at her implication. "Then how do you expect to win? I'm not like the others you've…beaten."

"I beat you once already."

_Ouch. She went there. _"Yeah, but this time I'll be ready," she says as her anger rises.

"Jus' watch out for the fallin' tree limbs."

Shego gives her a withering look. _Alright, she's askin' for it! _"I'm sure you've ridden past the abandoned house south of here?"

Red nods, "Yeah, I know the place."

"There. Noon. Tomorrow. You'd better pray tonight, Bounty Hunter! I won't be holdin' back!"

"Good, but I do have one request, if I may?"

"What might that be?"

"Can we move the duel up to an earlier time? I have like, a _million_ things to do tomorrow, an' the noon time frame is puttin' a dent in my schedule. Can we try for nine O'clock?"

Shego's withering look deepens. "Be ready to die, Bounty Hunter!"

She turns around, unties Midnight and mounts him. She rides off to the south without saying another word.

"See you tomorrow, Shego!"

The Indian does not turn around but Red did not expect her to in the first place. She watches the Indian ride off into the distance and then she pushes away from the fence. She lets out a sigh of sadness. She did not want to fight, but that is what the Indian wants. Red did not want to disappoint her; she will give her everything she has!

The day goes by quickly as does the night. The nightmares do not return that night.

**Abandoned house**

Red arrives early. She is wearing her normal work outfit, breeches, leggings, wool shirt, spurred boots, duster and fedora. Her gun belt is full of ammo and her 1860 colts rest in their holsters, ready to be drawn. She left her rifle at the House. She had gotten a ride from Rita and gave her instructions to go back to the House. Rita did not ask any questions and rode off, leaving Red alone in the place.

The house was barely holding itself together. Most of the wood of the roof and the floors have rotted. Only one rusted hinge holds the front door in place and the glass in the front windows have fallen ages ago. Gaping holes bring in the sunlight from outside, most of the front wall looks nothing so much as a big slice of Swiss cheese! Red gingerly steps through the house, her eagle eyes take note of various defensive positions, tables that are still sturdy enough to support weight, and the like. She heads out the back door, shifting her weight from one foot to the other to test the sturdiness of the wooden planks of the back porch. She smacks the banister and smiles as it has not rotted through completely yet. The roof over the porch looks sturdy and the support posts are sturdy enough to keep it up…for now.

She uncoils a full length of rope and attaches a metal grappling hook to the end. She swings the end and throws it onto the roof and pulls it until it catches. She lifts her feet, and the rope supports her weight. Her boots hit the ground again, her spurs jingle and she lets go of the rope. She turns around and walks towards the front of the house. She steps through the open doorway and sits down on the steps. She pulls a cigarillo from a pocket in her duster, puts it in her mouth, strikes a match and lights it. She blows a perfect ring of smoke and watches it as the ring flutters away on the light breeze. She takes another long pull of the cigarillo as she waits.

The wait is not long.

Her eagle eye spots movement in the distance, a black spot against the haze of heat that rises from the ground. The black spot gets bigger. Red takes another drag from the cigarillo then pulls it from her mouth. She holds the smoke in for a moment before exhaling it all out. She jumps to her feet and flicks the cigarillo away. The black spot now turns into the shape of a horse running furiously toward her. Her lips contort into a smirk. A rush of adrenaline surges through her in anticipation of the battle to come. She can see the Indian draw a pistol as she rides ever closer. Red pulls her fedora up slightly as she can see the puff of smoke shoot out from Shego's pistol, a significant portion of the wooden step a few feet to her right splinters from the impact of Shego's bullet.

Her eyes narrow, but the smirk does not fade as she mutters to herself.

"Let's play."

In an instant her hands go to her pistols and she draws them as more bullets impact around her. She fires two shots from each pistol then dives to the right, rolling on the porch to avoid the next flurry of bullets as they zero in. Her shots strike the ground directly in front of Midnight, kicking up plenty of dust. This throws off Shego's aim as she comes in hard and fast firing a pistol from each hand now.

The front porch around Red erupts in shards of splinters as she crouches behind an overturned wooden swing. Midnight slows to a stop as he nearly runs onto the porch. Shego jumps off of him, firing both Peacemakers at once. Red rolls backward as the top part of the swing is cut off from the hail of bullets. She rolls to the left and fires both colts. Shego has to dive out of the way as the bullets nip at her boots. Red is up in an instant and jumps back through the open doorway as the front door finally falls as the remaining hinge breaks. She slides across the floor on her back and flips backward onto her feet with her colts pointing at the doorway. Shego fires from outside and Red ducks as a bullet whizzes past her ear. She gets up and fires back, emptying the chambers of her last two bullets.

Red's bullets strike the ground directly in front of Shego, spraying her with dirt and dust. She had chosen that moment to take a breath and her lungs fill with dust, causing her to cough violently.

Red backs away deeper into the house as she reloads. She can hear the echoes of Shego coughing, thankful for the time gained. She crouches next to an open hallway that still gives her some cover from the wall beside her and gives her a good vantage point to the front of the house.

Shego's coughing fit subsides as she gasps for breath. She crouches down as she reloads, straining to hear any noise coming from inside the dilapidated house. The only sounds coming from the house is the creaking of the wall boards as they move in the wind. Her eyes spy the slightest movement deeper into the darkness of the house. She stands up and fires as she runs toward the house.

Red ducks behind the wall as the corner of it explodes in splinters. Red jumps out from behind the wall and unloads her colts at the doorway. Shego leaps over the front stairs as puffs of dust and splintered wood explode below her. She turns and her back slams against the outside wall next to the open doorway, her Peacemakers rest on either side of her face. She twists into the doorway aiming her pistols and firing inside as she zeroes in on Red's position.

Red dives forward and rolls as the rest of the wall she was hiding behind is destroyed. She rolls onto her feet and fires two shots next to the doorway. Shego stands deathly still as the wall explodes next to either side of her ears. She rolls over to the glassless window and jumps in. Red runs and slides on the floor towards the doorway, her pistols aiming true.

Shego lands on a table with her pistols trained on Red. Red's sliding stops at the base of the table. Their guns are barely inches apart from each other, Shego's angling down to Red's face, Red's pointing up directly in Shego's eyes.

They press their triggers over and over again.

_Click! Click! Click-Click-Click!_

Shego curses her dumb luck as she rolls off the table. Red jumps to her feet and throws her pistols at the Indian. She ducks under one, but the other hits her in the leg causing her to lose her balance. She loses her Peacemakers as she stumbles backwards onto a rocking chair as Red leaps at her. Her momentum causes the rocker to rock back more but it cannot support the weight of both as the old wood groans in protest then breaks. The women crumble to the floor and roll as they grapple. Red quickly realizes that Shego is stronger than her by far and she uses her smaller frame and quickness to keep Shego from getting a good grip on her. They roll on the floor, grunting and straining against each other before Red pushes herself away from Shego and flips backwards to her feet, her fists out and crouching defensively.

Shego gets to her feet slowly. The Firebird screams at her to be let out but Shego denies him. She wants the Bounty Hunter for herself! She wipes a stream of spittle from her chin as her hard stare bores into the red head.

"You're asking for it," Shego declares dangerously.

"No, I'm not," Red replies conversationally but with a definite edge of excitement in her voice, "_You_ are!"

The Indian's hands clench into fists, "I'm gonna _end_ it too!"

Shego rushes her and sends a fists flying into Red's face. Red ducks under the blow and jabs at her with a fist of her own. Shego is fast and practiced and she twists to avoid her fist. Their momentum ends as they end up back to back. As one, they back away a step, turn around, and come at each other again with fists flying. Red bobs and weaves under the flurry of fists Shego sends at her. The assault does not relent as Red steps back, losing ground. Red picks her shots carefully as she tests the Indian's defenses. The woman is on full offense and Red ducks when Shego screams and sends out a power fist at her. Her fist shatters through the wall behind Red as she looks up at Shego with shock and surprise at the woman's great strength. She dives forward as Shego comes at her again with another powerful fist. She rolls up to her feet and crouches defensively.

"You're quick," Shego growls as she turns to her, panting heavily.

"An' you're strong!"

Shego is put off when she sees a hint of a smile on her face. _Is she…enjoying this? What's her deal here? _"You're speed won't save you," Shego declares as she cracks her knuckles for dramatic effect before clenching them back into fists.

"We'll see! It's my turn now!"

In a fraction of a second her defensive posture changes and Red comes at her. Shego bends her legs and hunkers down for Red's attack. Red's fists come at Shego again and again, still testing her defenses. Shego's body does not move, only her arms and hands do as they deflect every fist that comes at her. Red is deeply impressed at her martial ability, but she still has a few tricks up her sleeve. She changes tactics as she drops towards the floor sweeping out with her foot. Shego is unprepared for the leg sweep and she crashes to the ground. A boot to her face sends her sprawling through the already damaged wall. Red spins and flips up to her feet.

_Damn_, Shego's mind rages, _that was…unexpected!_ Shego wipes a small trickle of blood from her bottom lip. It was not a wound received from Red, but from her biting her own lip. She gets up only to be the recipient of a leaping kick from the bounty hunter. The air is forcibly expelled from her lungs as Red's boot connects to her chest, sending her sailing backwards. She regroups quickly and gets to her feet. Red jumps at her again, her boot aiming directly for her face. She is ready for it this time. She twists out of the way and grabs her leg with both hands. Red lets out an _eep!_ of surprise as Shego holds tight and spins her around. She roars as she released Red's leg. Red's world explodes in pain as she crashes through the remains of the wall and slams into the inner wall next to the doorway. The wooden planks stop her but buckle and crack in protest. She falls to the floor in a heap.

Shego moves toward her as Red gets up slowly. Kim winces as she forces pain-filled muscles to move. Her steel gaze falls on Shego as she walks toward her. Shego cocks a fist as she stands before her. Kim leans to the left, just barely avoiding the fist that would have punctured right through her! Shego's fist explodes through the wall and gets caught for a second. Red capitalizes by bringing a knee into Shego's stomach and then her head explodes in more pain as she head butts her viciously. Shego sprawls backward as Red shakes away the pain and dizziness.

Red dives to the side as Shego regroups, roars and runs at her, attempting to tackle her. Red gets to her feet shakily as Shego turns to her and throws a piece of wall at her she had gripped. Red grunts from the force of the impact as she falls backward. On the floor Shego spies one of her Peacemakers. She picks it up and starts reloading it as Red struggles to stand up.

Red's eyes widen in horror as she sees Shego spin the chamber of her reloaded pistol and point it at her. She dives to the side as Shego fires. She winces in pain as she feels the bullet tear through her duster and shirt, grazing her back. Shego estimates where Red lands and fires again. The floor directly in front of red explodes, sending shards of splinters into her face. She rolls away as Shego's Peacemaker barks again, the bullet whizzing by her face, missing her by a few scant inches! She ignores the pain as she jumps and runs for her life! She twists at the last second and dives into another room as Shego fires again. A cry of pain escapes her lips as the bullet grazes her left side. Red finds herself in the kitchen and leaps over the counter as Shego aims and fires. Red cries out again as another gash is torn through her back. She looks around frantically as she can hear Shego slowly make her way toward her. A cast iron pan is within arms reach and she grabs it. Shego steps over the rubble of the wall as she closes in.

Red looks around again and spies the window that leads to the rear porch. She is quickly running out of options and she decides to make a run for it. She jumps to her feet and dives through the window, shattering the glass as Shego aims, but pulls back when she realizes that she does not have a clear shot.

Red lands on the porch hard but gets to her feet quickly. She hold the cast iron pan in between her legs as she grabs the rope she had placed earlier and climbs up to the roof. Shego makes it to the kitchen and sees Red's boots through the shattered window as she climbs up. She attempts to take another shot but the boots disappear from view. She opens the door to the back porch and sees the rope jerk for a moment then stop. She runs out beyond the porch and turns aiming for a good shot. She can see Red's fedora but cannot get a good shot and she curses herself inwardly as she heads back to the porch and the rope. She starts climbing.

Red runs across the roof, staying on the rafters that look the most stable. She ducks painfully behind the chimney that is just wide enough to provide full cover for her. She brandishes the cast iron pan, her only weapon against Shego's gun. She does not like her chances. She takes off her fedora and places it on top of the chimney.

Shego grunts as she pulls herself up to the roof. She scans the roof with her pistol out but Red is nowhere to be seen. Then she sees the fedora on the chimney and she fires. The fedora disappears from view as the shot echoes across the plains. She makes her way towards the chimney, her gun still out even though it is empty. Red crouches with the pan and strikes out as Shego reaches the chimney, knocking the pistol from her hands.

Shego cries out in pain and surprise from the unexpected attack. But she recovers quickly and grabs the pan as Red swings at her again. She wrenches the pan away from her and throws it off of the roof as she sends a boot to Red's midsection sending her rolling down the roof. Shego leaps on top of her and they grunt as they struggle and roll on the creaking roof. Red rolls on top of her and pins her next to a spot where the roof had fallen through. Shego struggles to escape but Red has her pinned.

"_Enough_," Red roars at her, "it's _over_!"

"Like _hell_," Shego seethes with an angry glare.

"You can't move," Red tries to reason with her, "I could pummel you all day and leave when I'm done, it's over, Shego!"

"No! I'm not done yet!"

She is about to release the Firebird and end this struggle once and for all when the rafters holding them groan and creak as they buckle and splinter. Both Red and Shego's eyes goes wide in horror at their plight as the rafters break. Shego's eyes meet Red's in abject fear in the realization at what is going to happen as the roof, buckles, breaks then falls.

Red throws herself on to the Indian and holds her as tight as she can as they fall. Somehow she has the presence of mind to twist and turn so that Shego is above her. She lands on the long wooden table below shattering it.

Shego cannot see anything as her eyes are obscured by Red's hair. She feels the impact and all of the air is expelled from her lungs. She can feel Red's steel grip on her slacken then fall away completely. Red never cried out.

Slowly, painfully, she gets off of the bounty hunter. She looks down at Red who does not move. Her mind is confused. At the last moment the girl had shifted their positions so she would take the brunt of the impact herself, _saving her! Why? Why would she do that?_

A feeling of concern wells up within her as she stares at Red's unmoving body. The concern reaches new heights when she realizes that Red is not breathing.

"H-hey, Red," Shego exclaims in rising panic, "W-wake up! C'mon! This isn't funny!"

Red still does not move.

The panic rises higher. The remains of the house groan and creaks as it begins to fall apart. Shego opens Red's mouth and breathes into it, remembering her shaman training. The house collapses around her as she beats on Red's chest several times. Red coughs finally as the house stops collapsing around her. A wave of relief washes over the Indian when she hears Red cough and take in a deep, shuddering breath. Her eyes flutter open for a second and meet Shego's eyes. Red offers a weak smile to the Indian as she can tell that Shego is all right. Her eyes close as she whispers a word to the Indian and then drifts into unconsciousness.

"_Shego…_"


	6. Do You Trust Me?

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green and the Blues**

_"The Way of the Gun is a loner's life, but it doesn't always have to be that way. Follow your heart and trust in your feelings. Trust in your abilities and the friends you make along the Way; treat them better than you would your own family for they will be there for you when we will no longer be able to."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Somewhere out in the plains, miles from the Brighton House, evening**

Shego pokes the fire she built absent-mindedly with a stick. Sparks rise with the flames as she stares into the fire, lost in her own thoughts. Her 'prisoner' is wrapped in a blanket close to her with a wet towel draped over her forehead. Her breathing had returned to normal hours ago and she was in a deep sleep that was intermittently interrupted by a moan here and a groan there. A singular moan issues from Red's lips as Shego turns her face away from the fire to look at her. The girl's face moves from one side to the other then stops at the new position. Shego returns her gaze to the fire and her activity of poking it with her stick.

_Why? Why did she…_save_…me? That should be _me_ lying there like that, or worse. _Her mind asks the same question over and over again, but no easy answer presents itself. She sighs in frustration and tosses the stick into the fire. She rises to her feet and walks over to Red. She kneels down next to her and removes the towel from her forehead. Red moves her head unconsciously so Shego does not have to pull the thing off. Her emerald eyes remain fixed on the bounty hunter's face. _She _is _pretty_, Shego acknowledges to herself then shakes her head to clear her mind of such thoughts.

She fails.

She stands and walks over to a pot of steaming water next to the fire. She douses the towel several times into the kettle and then rings it out. She walks back over to Red, kneels back down, and places the hot towel back onto her forehead. Her fingers brush down Red's cheek as she moves her hand away. She recoils when she realizes her mistake and Red's face moves slightly in the direction of her withdrawing hand for more contact. A hint of a smile spreads across Red's lips at the contact, and the smile turns into a frown when the contact disappears. Her eyes flutter for a moment then they open. Her frown reverts back into the smile it was a moment ago as Shego's face slowly comes into focus.

"H-hi," Red says weakly.

"Hey," Shego answers back in an equally soft voice, "How are you feelin'?"

She groans as she attempts to sit up but the pain causes her to fail. "I've been…better," she manages through clenched teeth.

"Try to lie still," Shego instructs, "That fall was…nasty."

"I'm jus' glad you're okay," Red sighs painfully as she closes her eyes once again.

"Yeah, _about_ that," Shego says, "What possessed you to _do_ that in the first place?"

Red's right eye opens to squint at the Indian. She takes a moment to consider the question then she opens her other eye and turns her face towards Shego.

"Well, I didn't want to see you hurt, that's all," she answers simply, "You were in a bad situation and I knew I needed to do something quick."

"That was very stupid of you, Bounty Hunter."

"I don't think so," Red counters, "Or else we wouldn't be havin' this conversation now."

Shego shakes her head in disbelief. "How can you think like that? Jus' _look_ at yourself!"

Red groans as she sits up successfully this time wincing and clenching her teeth through the pain. "I…I've been worse off than…this," she manages to exclaim.

"Liar," Shego retorts accusingly.

"M-maybe…you're right," Red admits as she clutches her head as the world spins around her.

Shego reacts fast and catches her before she falls onto her back. She can feel Red's body tense as she holds her from the side and back. Red inhales sharply, her eyes shut tight in pain.

"W-what is it?"

"N-nothin'," Red stammers as she forces her body to relax, "Jus' don't let me fall on my back."

"O-okay," Shego replies quietly.

Shego finds her position to be awkward as the bounty hunter rests in her arms. She can feel her face burn in embarrassment, but the pleasant scent of the girl makes up for it. The girl's breaths are deep and full, unconsciously she places her head against Shego's shoulder for more support.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"S-sorry," Red breathes painfully as she moves her head away.

Shego immediately regrets her snappy tone and she ends up holding Red even closer as another painful spell of dizziness washes over her. The dizziness passes and Red gently tries to push herself away. Shego releases her.

"Can I have a cup of water?"

"Yeah, gimmie a moment."

She stands up, heads to her packs to fish out a cup, and pours water into it from her wineskin. She returns to Red and sits down next to her while handing her the cup. Red nods gratefully and drinks.

"You know, you're pretty too," the words come out of Shego's mouth without her even thinking.

Kim coughs as she gulps down a mouthful of water and turns to her with an incredulous look, her cheeks changing color to almost match her hair. "W-what," she stammers.

Then Shego realizes what she said and her face burns as well, "S-sorry," she stutters, "I forgot my place."

She turns her face away, suddenly unable to meet Red's stare. She feels the soft grip of the bounty hunter's hand on her arm which forces her to turn back.

"N-no, th-thank you," Red says meekly but sincerely.

An awkward moment of silence passes between the two. Red breaks the silence after she finishes off the cup and hands it back to Shego.

"Help me up, please."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Probably not," Red answers, "But I need to try."

Shego stands up first and takes Red's extended hands. She lifts her up and takes a step back. Red tests her weak legs as the wobble about precariously for a moment before she gets her footing. She relaxes and takes one step forward.

Her legs buckle and she falls. Shego reacts quickly again and catches her. Red's body tenses immediately as Shego's arms wrap around her back, her scream of pain echoes for miles across the plains. Shego almost drops her as she recoils from Red's cry. Shego adjusts and grips her by the arms as tears stream down the girl's face.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Help me back down," Red's pain-filled whisper pleads.

Shego complies wordlessly and gently helps Red back down onto the blanket. Red lets out a shuddering sigh and then another as she winces in obvious pain.

"W-where does it hurt?"

"All over," Red groans.

Shego feels an unfamiliar jolt of guilt worm its way into her stomach. The fire pops and she turns her head to look at it then back to Red.

"Oh," Red says as she gets more of her voice under control, "I forgot! Congratulations."

"Huh? Congratulations for what?"

"On winnin' our duel; you _were_ the only one left standin', so I hope that settles things between us."

Shego is silent as the words sink in. She should be happy at the girl's words, but they have the opposite effect. "I…I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Really? Okay, sorry to bring it up."

Shego sits down next to Red; she is at a loss for words.

"My back is _killin'_ me," Red exclaims as she winces.

"I-is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, kin ye find me a new back?"

Shego blushes at the idea that forms in her head. "Kim?"

Her face turns to the Indian and she smiles sweetly despite the pain. "I like how ye call me by my name, Shego. It's much better than Bounty Hunter!"

Shego turns her gaze downward as her face heats up even more.

"Your face is beautiful when you blush," Red exults quietly, her voice now crystal clear.

"Stop it," Shego whispers under her breath.

"What?"

"Stop it, please! No more compliments," she says more forcefully.

"Why not? It's the truth, Shego."

Impulsively Red reaches out a hand and touches the tip of her chin. She brings Shego's face up to meet hers but at the last second the Indian pulls away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Shego replies distractedly.

Red knows that her words had upset her and she curses at herself inwardly for being so open with her. What the hell was she thinking, anyway? She sighs deeply.

"I'm sorry, Shego. I didn't mean to offend you with my choice of words."

Shego turns around to face her with a surprised look, "N-no Kim! You didn't offend me, far from it! No one has _ever_ complemented me on my looks before! Not back in my tribe or when I joined the raider gang. I'm jus'…not used to it."

"Well, you should," Red says with a firm air of finality as her sincere jade eyes meet Shego's, "I meant what I said before, you really _are_ beautiful, Shego."

She blushes again at the compliment and offers Red a small smile along with a simple reply, "Thanks."

Red returns the smile as a more comfortable silence falls. The idea pops back in Shego's head after a moment and she gathers her resolve to ask the bounty hunter.

"Kim?"

"Yes?"

"I may be able to help," she sighs deeply then asks, "Do you trust me?"

Red painfully turns around to face her, her eyes are intense despite the pain, and her look sends a shiver down Shego's spine. She holds that intense stare for a moment then answers.

"Yes."

Shego noticeably relaxes. "Good! Take off your shirt."

Red's look turns distrustful, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you right, could ye repeat that?"

"Take off your shirt," Shego repeats as she stands up.

"Right, that's what I thought ye said," Red says skeptically.

"Do it," Shego commands then heads to her gear.

Shego rummages through her stuff until she finds two leather pouches and picks them up. She turns around and heads back to Red. She sits down behind her.

"I see you're still wearin' your shirt. Do you need help takin' it off? I'll be _happy_ to do it for you."

"Ye canna be serious, can ye?"

"I _like_ that accent," Shego exclaims, "It's very sexy! Now take that thing off."

Red blushes madly but she does what Shego told her to do. She moves gingerly and carefully as she shrugs the shirt off of her shoulders as sharp spikes of pain jab her with each movement. She places the crumpled shirt next to her and crosses her arms across her chest protectively; unsure and uneasy about what was going to happen next. She can feel Shego's hands take hold of her hair and move it over to one side.

"_By the spirits_," Shego exclaims in shock and horror.

Her young back is crisscrossed with bloody gashes from where her bullets had grazed her during the fight. Older gashes and welts tell the tale of the hard battles she had fought in her short life. Compounding the wounds is the large black and blue spots around her shoulder blades and parts of her back from when the roof collapsed and they fell onto the table below, destroying it.

Guilt and remorse from her actions build in the pit of her stomach. She tries to say something, an apology most likely, but the lump in her throat prevents that.

"Don't apologize," Red says quietly with a measure of sadness in her voice, "You gave it your all like you said you were gonna do, as did I. I don't blame you, Shego. I'd be disappointed if you hadn't gone all out."

"Kim," Shego's voice almost breaks under the weight of these strange emotions, "You can't keep this up! You'll be a cripple before you know it, or _worse_!"

"I know," she says sadly, "But I can't stop until my…business…is finished. An' please, don't ask. I'm not comfortable talkin' about it."

To Shego the girl sounded far older than she looked. The pang of guilt at her betrayal stings even worse than before now!

"Are ye done starin' yet? Can I put my shirt back on now?"

"N-no! In fact, I need you to straighten up."

Red complies as Shego lays down the pouches next to her and opens them. "I was trained by our tribe's Shaman. He showed me what plants were good for healing and how to mix healing potions and salves."

"Shaman? What's that?"

"Oh, um, I forgot. Your race calls them a 'Medicine Man', I think."

"My race?"

"The White Man's race."

"I'm not a man."

"But you _are_ white."

"What does that have to do with anythin'?"

"A lot."

"I'm pretty sure I'm a woman."

"You're still white."

"I don't see why that makes a difference."

"It does Kim, it jus' does."

"So if I called a Medicine Man by the proper title of Shaman, then what?"

"Still white."

Red takes a moment of silence to ponder on what she should say next as Shego readies the salves from her pouches. Her eyes brighten a little when a thought forms in her head.

"Okay, I got one! What if I doused myself in buckets of red paint, put feathers in my hair, and called a Shaman by his proper title? What would I be then, huh?"

"_Very _stupid, now try not to jerk around too much, this'll sting for a moment before it feels better."

Red tenses as Shego spreads the salve on her fingers and brings them to her back. Very gently she starts applying the pasty substance to the gashes on her back. Red hisses and winces in pain.

"Sorry, I'm tryin' to be gentle."

"It's okay," Red replies through clenched teeth.

The sting subsides, replaced by cooling and numbing sensations. The Indian's fingers travel across her back slowly and true to her word, Shego is very gentle. The paste works its magic into her wounds and the pain begins to subside. Shego loses herself in her work. Despite the gashes, welts and scars her skin is extremely smooth and enjoyable to touch. Her mind wonders about the rest of her and what it would feel like against her fingers. She tries to shake that thought but it does not go away.

"That feels _really_ nice," Red murmurs as her head falls forward and she slouches.

"Sit up," Shego commands quietly.

Red complies and rolls her head from side to side. Her eyes close and a low whimper escapes from her lips as she relishes in the sensation of Shego's touch. Shego applies a little more of the paste to her fingers and works the stuff in to the other scars that are lower down her back. Red flinches as the tips of Shego's fingers barely glide over her skin.

"That tickles!"

A wicked smile appears on Shego's face, "You're _ticklish_? Oh, I _have_ you right where I _want_ you now!"

"N-no! Don't you _dare_!"

Red laughs out loud and writhes under Shego's tickling attack. She tries to wiggle away from Shego, but Shego's arms wrap around her front shoulders, holding her fast. Red's arms were still crossed over her chest to protect her modesty and now she had fallen back into the Indian woman's lap. She smiles and her jade eyes sparkle as she meets Shego's. Shego's presence surrounds her, her warmth, her scent, her long raven hair dangles down tickling parts of her arms and shoulders. Her mind ceases to function as Shego's verdant face fills her vision.

Impulsively she leans up and their lips meet. Long-repressed emotions and passions erupt from within her in that singular instant. The loneliness and the despair felt by both of them melt away to nothing. The kiss is long but simple, chaste. Yet it is powerful. Shego's mind regains its functions first and she jerks away quickly. Red lies in her lap, her eyes, questioning and disappointed at the break of contact.

"S-sorry," Shego says huskily, her eyes wide in shock at what she had just done, "I…I didn't mean it! I'm _so_ sorry, Kim!"

Red's questioning look hardens severely as her arms raise up to cup Shego's face, "D-don't be," she replies, her voice full of emotions, "Don't apologize for _anything_!"

Shego backs away and stands, her body shaking from shock and the confusing jumble of emotions inside her. "No! I…I can't do this! It's wrong! I…I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this! I'm sorry!"

Red gets up slowly, gingerly, and crosses her arms back across her chest as she walks up to the distraught Indian woman. Shego tries to back away from her but her legs muscles refuse to move. Red stares at the ground as she makes her way to Shego and stops directly in front of her feet. She raises her head until their eyes meet. Shego's face is a mixture of shock and sorrow at her actions. Her face falls to the ground, unwilling to meet Red's eyes. Red's uncrosses her arms and reaches out to Shego's face. She tries to back away from the bounty hunter once again but her legs still refuse to budge. Petite, soft hands slide up on each side of the Indian's cheeks and gently lift her face until their eyes meet. Shego jerks from the contact but the bounty hunter's hands are insistent. The Indian loses herself in those sparkling eyes of jade.

"I said don't apologize," Red says quietly yet forcefully.

"You must hate me for everything I did to you," she mutters miserably as she blinks furiously to keep her eyes from misting over.

"_Shheeegooo_," Red whispers, drawing out the Indian's name in a long breath, "_I trust you._"

She leans in again and has to stand on her tiptoes to reach the Indian's face. Their lips touch and Red wraps her arms around her. She unleashes all of her repressed emotions and hidden desires into her kiss, affirming to the Indian her statement. Shego's body tenses initially, but the power of the girl's passions overwhelms her. Finally Shego gives in, returning Red's passions with her own. One arm wraps around her waist and pulls her closer while the other runs through her long red hair. Emotions and repressed stirrings well up within the Indian as Red's tongue forces itself into her mouth with a furious assault. Her own tongue comes to the defense and the playful struggle begins. Eventually the invader retreats as Red breaks away for air but no victor is declared after the battle.

They both sigh deeply. Their foreheads rest against the other as they breathe heavily. "Y-you shouldn't say things like that," Shego says quietly but huskily, "You know what I am, but you don't know what I'm capable of."

"Why? I meant what I said, as one follower to another, I trust you."

Shego breaks away from Red and turns around. "Your trust is misplaced. It…it can't work between…us. I'll only bring more hardship and pain to you."

Slender hands wrap around the Indian's shoulders and she can feel the pressure of Red's head at her back. "I…I don't care," is the whispered reply.

"You should," Shego says as she struggles mightily to keep her emotions in check, "And you will, after a time."

"You don't know that," her voice is barely a whisper.

"I can _see_ it, Kim. This path you want us to take only leads to despair and misery at its end…for both of us."

She can feel the bounty hunter shudder behind her and shake her head on her back. "No, ye are wrong."

"That's your heart speaking, not your mind."

"Of course it is; I follow my heart, I always have. Ye should too."

Red's arms move from her shoulders and lock around the front of her chest, squeezing her tightly. Shego snorts derisively at her words, "Only a child does such things."

"I'm _not_ a child," Red retorts, her voice wavering from the powerful emotions that threaten to overwhelm her, "I _know_ who I am. I…I _know_ what choices I have to make in this life. I _don't know_ where my path ends, but I _know_ what needs to be done. I've seen the _Good_ in ye, Shego. Why can't ye see it?"

"'Cause it's not there," she mutters as her face falls, "That part of me died along with the rest of my tribe."

"That's not true and ye know it! Ye went after those murderers that killed those homesteaders an' brought them to justice. Ye threw me rifle down when ye had me dead to rights. Ye…ye came to me."

"S…so that _was _an invitation?"

"Y-yeah, I knew ye'd escape at some point, an'…I wanted to…see…ye again."

"Even after I called you out? Kim, I almost _killed_ you! If you'd twisted the other way when I shot at you…you'd be…"

"But ye didn't," Red replies as she hugs her tighter, "An' then ye saved me. What more proof do I need?"

"Your logic…is…dizzying."

Red releases her from the hug and walks around to her front. Her face is a fiercer red than her hair and she can feel the tips of her ears burning. Somewhat embarrassed, she lays her cheek against Shego's chest without saying a word. She can feel the Indian's furious heartbeat against her chest and she closes her eyes.

"Can't ye see that I speak the truth," she asks, whispering into Shego's chest vehemently, "Why can't I get ye to see it?"

Shego lets out a shuddering sigh of exasperation. She brings her hands up to Red's shoulders and gently pushes her away. "I…I can't, Kim! I'm not the person you think I am! P-please! Stop this before it goes any further!"

"D-don't push me away," she whispers, her lower lip quivering then forming a pout, her eyes filling with tears, "Please don't!"

"_Kim! _I…I-"

Her resolve wavers for a split second. It is in that split second that Red walks up to her and kisses her. Her tongue leads the furious assault of passion the bounty hunter has stored within her and Shego's defenses are utterly unprepared for the storm. The Indian nearly collapses into Red's waiting arms. Her mind shuts down; the damn Firebird had run off somewhere, offering her no assistance whatsoever! She gives in to the red head. The fury of her passion is too much for her to bear and she returns the dizzying assault with her own.

Her hands trail down the bounty hunter's bare back, gently running along the gashes as they travel lower, finally resting at the small of her back. Red crushes herself against the Indian, reveling in her presence and the return of her desires. A distant rumble of thunder shatters what was going to happen next as they break away from their kiss and stare up into the sky.

"Storm's comin'," Shego says huskily and in disappointment.

"Yeah," Red agrees, equally disappointed.

"B-better get your shirt back on, I'll take you back home before the storm hits."

"Okay," she replies, her face matching the disappointment in her voice.

It does not take Shego and Red long to break camp and head out for the Brighton House. Red hugs Shego tightly as they ride off into the plains, the skies darkening with flashing storm clouds above them.

**The Brighton House, a little over an hour later**

Shego rides hard and fast to keep ahead of the approaching storm and Midnight pulls up to the front yard and they are met by Pete Larson, who was pulling guard duty. Red dismounts first so he can recognize her.

"We were worried 'bout ya, Red," he exclaims, "Rita told us what happened an' stopped us from formin' a search party, sayin' you gave her instructions for us not to."

"That's right," Red says nodding.

Pete turns to the Indian and her horse, "Who that be?"

"A friend."

"Oh, okay. I'm glad to see yer okay, Red, I was worried 'bout ya is all. G' night, Red…Miss."

He tips his hat to Shego and she returns the gesture without saying a word. He goes about his patrolling duties and walks away.

Thunder rumbles across the dark sky as Shego looks up at it. "I should be going," she says.

"No! Stay here with me," Red exclaims vehemently as she grips Shego's thigh.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Shego says to her, "Your people don't know me and I'll jus' get in the way."

"_Please_ Shego, stay with me," Red says in a small voice, her eyes pleading to the Indian, shaking her resolve, "I can offer you a hot meal, a hot bath, a warm bed, and…companionship. It's much better than sleepin' out here when the rain starts."

As if on cue, droplets of rain begin to fall as the thunder roars overhead.

"Midnight can stay in the stables, there's plenty of hay for him to eat an' there's sugar cubes for _good_ horses. You'd like that, wouldn't ya boy?"

He whinnies in the affirmative, his deep green eyes wide.

Shego sighs, "Yer blackmailin' my horse so I can't go anywhere. That's a dirty trick, Bounty Hunter."

"I'm full of 'em," Red exclaims with a beaming smile.

Shego cannot help it and she smiles back, "All right, but jus' for the night."

"Great! I'll lead Midnight into the stables an' I'll meet ye on the front porch."

"Fine."

Shego dismounts and heads up the hill to the porch as Red leads Midnight into the stables and readies a stall for him. She places several sugar cubes down as a treat which he gobbles up merrily. She leaves Midnight and heads for the porch just as the bottoms of the clouds fall out.

Red is soaking wet as she runs up onto the porch. Shego smirks at her as Red gives her a sheepish grin.

"How do I look?"

"Better than ya smell," Shego answers with a laugh.

Red blushes and takes off her boots. Shego does the same then Red opens the door and walks in, Shego following behind her. Red shuts the door quietly after Shego enters.

"It is good to see you back, Miss Possible," Lady Ellen declares from the stairway.

"It's good to be back," Red answers with a smile.

Lady Ellen glides down the rest of the stairway with a practiced grace, her long blue dress barely touching the floor. "I see we have a guest tonight."

"Yes, Miss Ellen. Her name is Shego."

"She-go? Delighted to make your acquaintance," she declares formally with a curtsy.

"Likewise," Shego answers clumsily returning the gesture.

"You must be starving! If you ladies will follow me I will take you to the kitchen. Mama Jones chose to stay up late and prepare whatever you wished for upon your return."

"Sounds great," Red exclaims.

Red and Shego follow Lady Ellen to the large kitchen and she indicates the chairs that she wants them to sit at. A few moments later Mama Jones enters the kitchen, her face beaming in surprise and relief.

"I'm so happy you're back," the older black woman exclaims as she gives Red a crushing hug, "me and the children were so worried about you when you didn't return this morning!"

"Well, I'm back, everything's fine, Mama."

"I'm overjoyed," she says as she releases the bounty hunter. She turns to Shego, "An' who be our guest?"

"Her name's Shego, she's a friend, Mama. She's the one who brought me back home."

Mama Jones runs over to Shego and gives her the same crushing hug, much to Shego's surprise. "Oh bless you, my child! Thank you for bringing our Kim back home!"

"Um, you're welcome," Shego replies.

Red smiles at her from across the table. Shego gives her a look that says '_you're so dead after this_'! Mama Jones releases Shego and wipes a tear from her eye. "Oh! Where are my manners? You two must be starving! What can dear old Mama Jones cook for you?"

Lady Ellen turns to the girls, "I shall leave you to Mama Jones tender care, Kim. I am retiring for the night. Good night, ladies."

She curtsies. "Good night," Both Red and Shego say together.

"So what will you have? I made Sheppard's Pie earlier, but I can whip up anything you want."

"Ooh! That sounds good," Red exclaims, "How 'bout you, Shego?"

"Sounds good to me," Shego answers.

"Great! Give me a few minutes to heat it up and I'll be right back!"

Mama Jones scurries out of the kitchen to get their food ready. Shego and Red wait in silence and it is not long before Mama Jones returns with their plates. "Eat up," she exclaims.

"Thanks, Mama," Red says as she dives into her plate.

"Thank you," Shego says with a small smile.

"Bless you," Mama Jones says to her with a smile as she curtsies and leaves.

Bounty hunter and Indian devour their plates in short order. "That was delicious," Red exclaims as she pushes the empty plate away.

"It sure was," Shego says in agreement.

Red pushes herself away from the table, stands, and stretches. A yawn follows. From outside the window lightning flashes as the rain comes down harder. "It's time for a bath," Red announces with a smile to Shego, "Trust me, you're gonna _love_ this!"

Shego looks at her quizzically and _eeps_ in surprise as Red takes her by the hands and pulls her up from the table. Red leads her upstairs to her bedroom, pushing the door open. She leads Shego in and shuts the door behind her. The darkness covers them for a moment but is dispelled when Red lights a candle. She lights a few more then opens the door to the bathroom. "Here it is," she says proudly as she points to the large, ornate bath tub.

"Wow," Shego breathes in amazement.

"It has running water, bath salts, hot and cold, and it's comfortable," Red beams, "You can go first, the towels are over there," she nods her head to the cabinet next to the bath tub.

"Are you sure? I-I don't want to…impose."

"Of course I'm sure! Now get undressed…or…do you need…_help_?"

"No," Shego says flatly, blushing, "I can do it myself thanks."

Red's face falls and turns pouty. "Oh, okay."

Shego had to force herself not to smile at the utter disappointment in the girl's voice. Red lights a few candles around the bath tub for Shego then leaves, closing the door behind her.

Shego stares at the tub in wonder. She takes off her dirty, dusty clothes and turns the water on. It is not long before steam rises from the tub. She steps in gingerly, needing to get used to the heat of the water at first, but soon she is enjoying the relaxing water and the bath salts. Her eyes close and her thoughts drift back to the time she was a captive of the red head. A smile spreads across her face as a thought enters her mind.

"Hey, Kim?"

The door opens, "Yes, Shego."

"I can't seem to get all of the dirt off of my face. You did such a good job before, and I was wondering if…"

Red appears before her with a wash rag and a smile, "I thought ye'd never ask!"

Shego smiles back as Red douses the rag into the water, rings out some of the water and starts cleaning her face. She does it just like before, going over every contour in a slow, gentle motion. Shego closes her eyes in abject pleasure as she welcomes the pampering by the bounty hunter.

"You have a beautiful smile," Red states as she works.

Inwardly Shego rolls her eyes. _Why can't she just shut up and keep doing what she's doing? Why does she have to keep complementing me?_ "Thanks," Shego moans appreciatively.

Red focuses all of her attention to her work. The Indian moves her face to one side, silently indicating where she wants Red to focus on. Red does so wordlessly. Shego turns to the other after a while and Red repeats her actions. She brings her face forward and relaxes in the water, letting Red take control. Red finishes shortly thereafter and averts her eyes as she stands up.

"Thank you," Shego says in a low, pleasant voice.

"You're welcome."

"I'll be out in a few minutes, and then it'll be your turn."

"Okay, I'll wait outside."

Red shuts the door gently behind her after she leaves. Shego washes herself thoroughly, rinses off, and gets out of the bath tub. She pulls the plug to the drain and grabs a white towel to dry herself off with. She wraps her hair with that towel and grabs another to wrap around herself. She opens the door to the bedroom and Red stands from the rocking chair.

"All yours, Bounty Hunter," Shego states as she changes places with Red.

"How was it?"

"Wonderful," Shego sighs in pleasure.

"I won't take long," Red says as she closes the door.

Shego relaxes in the large rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth.

Red gathers two towels from the cabinet and sets them down next to the tub. She turns the water on and washes out the tub to makes sure all of the dirt is drained out before she puts the stopper in. After the tub is steaming and full she gets in. The hot water combined with the healing salve Shego made for her does wonders for her back. The pain is all gone! She sighs in pleasure as she relaxes. She does not relax long as a yawn overtakes her. She washes up and gets out of the tub. She pulls the drain plug and dries herself off. Like Shego, she wraps one towel around her hair and the other around her body. She blows out the candles before leaving the bathroom.

She closes the door quietly and turns to the rocking chair. It is empty. Her gaze travels to the bed and there is Shego, already under the covers, staring out the window and listening to the rain as it hits the glass. Her eagle eye does not miss both towels lying in a heap next to the bed. Quietly Red steps over to the other side of the bed and sheds her towels. She blows out the candles on her side of the bed, which causes Shego to turn over in the bed.

"Thanks for lettin' me stay the night," Shego says in a small voice, her tone unsure.

Red took it as she was not used to the hospitality when it was offered to her. "You're welcome," she answers in an equally quiet voice as she slides under the sheets.

Red is surprised as Shego scoots over to her and places an arm around her. Their bodies are not close enough to touch, but the heat given off from Shego sends stirrings of tension within the bounty hunter.

"Kim, I…I meant what I said earlier. You may think you know me, you may see something inside me, but I assure you, it's not there. I'm no murderer, but I'm not the person you think I am. I'm capable of some pretty…_nasty_…things. Things you haven't seen yet, and hopefully, never will."

"Then why did you save me? Why did you heal me? Hell, _why_ did you bring me _home_?"

Shego did not have an answer to her counter. In the shadowy darkness she could still make out Red's face and her smile. She felt a gentle pressure on her cheek, realizing that it was her hand. How could she talk some sense into the damn girl? _She has to know that this isn't right! An' where's the damn Firebird when I need him? I should let him out so they can talk for a while. Now _that_ would be interestin'! _

"No answer, huh?"

"Damnit," Shego curses quietly, "No! But it's still the truth!"

"Shego," Red asks, her voice more forceful than before.

"What is it, Bounty Hunter?"

"D-do you _trust_ me?"

"W-what kind of question is that? What the hell are you up to?"

Her voice quiets down, "It's a simple question,_ Shheeegooo_. Do you _trust_ me?"

"As a follower of the Way of the Gun? As a _person_? As a member of the _White Man's_ race? Which is it? 'Cause I have a different answer for each one."

"As me. Not as the Bounty Hunter, not as Red. As…_Kim_."

Shego had to strain to hear her because her voice was so soft. "I…yes, yes I do, Kim."

"Good, 'cause I _trust_ you, Shego. Let me show you what _trust_ means to me…"

Her body presses against the Indian as does her lips, and then she gently moves her so that she is on top of her. Emotions and passions erupt from within them, intertwine, and merge as a small gust of wind, seemingly from nowhere, flaring then dousing the candles next to the window…

**Morning**

Red awakens to an empty bed. She stares out of the window and sees the sun's pink rays appearing over the mountains in the distance. She dresses quickly and runs down the stairs. She flies past the kitchen and stops. She backs up to the kitchen with a look of incredulity.

"Shego! You're still here!"

"Mornin'," Shego says pleasantly as she takes a sip of hot tea from a fine china cup and then gently places it down on its saucer.

"Morning, Red," exclaims Thomas as he waves at her from next to Shego.

"Morning," Red replies to both.

"I was havin' tea with this young man here; he tells me he's gonna be a fearsome pirate when he grows up."

Thomas tries to make a fearsome face and he growls at them, "_Arrrr, me matey!_"

Shego tousles the boy's hair affectionately and then he runs off.

"You'd better be careful," Red warns with a smile, "If Katie hears he's talkin' to an _older woman_, and that woman ain't _me_…"

She does not finish her sentence but she shakes her head in mock severity. Shego raises an eyebrow questioningly, "Who's Katie?"

"The Pirate Captain's first mate," Red replies with a chuckle.

Shego's eyes go wide in understanding and there is a hint of a smile as she says, "Oh."

Red sits down next to her. "I…I'm glad you are still here. Before we'd say our goodbyes I wanted to talk to you about a proposition, an' there's plenty of money involved."

Her eyebrow rises again. "A _proposition_? _Money_? You are definitely speaking my language, Kim!"

"Well, you are a great fighter. You're strong, quick, and you don't miss the little details."

"_Do_ go _on_," Shego exclaims in pleasure at the complements as she reaches for the cup of tea.

"I own a sizeable amount of land here, an' I need someone who knows security. You are a natural choice. I'd say you're uniquely qualified for the job. What do you say?"

"Aside from the big words you're usin', how do _you_ know what I can do?"

"I read your criminal history, remember? Also, I watched you during our fight. I made my mind up then to ask you about it if I lived through our duel."

Shego almost spits out the tea in shock! "Y-you mean our fight was…"

Red shrugs and smiles sheepishly, "Yeah, it was kinda like a job interview."

Shego is struck dumb for words. "So what's it gonna be," Red presses.

Shego recovers and gives the bounty hunter a distrustful look, "How do I know you aren't doin' this jus' to keep me here? I'm _not_ the 'settle down' type, an' like you I have…_business_…to take care of."

She finishes the last of her tea and places the cup back on the saucer. "Let me guess," Red says, "You want to find the Army commander responsible for the loss of your tribe?"

Her face darkens, "**Yes.**"

"I can help you with that," Red offers.

Shego looks at her in disbelief, "An' how can you hope to do that?"

"I have informants; it's a pretty wide network, Shego. How do you think I tracked you down?"

"Touché."

"_Well_?"

The damn girl was _insistent_, Shego gave her that. She sighs as her mind lists hundreds of reasons for her to say no. She was so occupied in her thoughts that she did not notice Red stand up and walk over to her. Red bends down and whispers in Shego's ear, her hot breath sending shivers of delight into her heart.

"Say _yes_, Shego. I want you here, with me. Don't you _trust_ me?"

"_God, yes!_"

"Good, it's settled then!"

"Hey! No! Wait! That's not…" she stammers in confusion as she turns to Red.

Red steals a kiss to silence her protest. It is short, sweet, but full of just as much passion as the night before. She breaks away, her face flush with heat, but her smile is broad.

Shego takes in a shuddering breath, her eyes half-closed in raw plain emotion. "W-we haven't discussed my benefits package yet!"

A loud commotion from outside halts their conversation as Lady Ellen runs into the kitchen.

"Miss Possible! Come quick! Markus and his men have arrived! He says he has something important to tell you!"

"I'm comin'," Red says to the excited woman.

Shego gives her a questioning look which Red returns. They both leave the house to see Markus atop his Appaloosa as he rides up to the front porch. He looks excited and tired. Jensen and several other riders wait a few yards behind him on their horses.

"What's the 'sitch, Markus?"

The old gunfighter is panting heavily and it takes him a moment to regain his breath. Dee, his horse is breathing hard too. Eventually he catches his breath and dismounts. His eyes are cold and hard, the look of a natural born gunslinger.

"Kim! He's on the move! He's headin' east! We have reports o' him hittin' Baybridge an' Hollister!"

"That…that's only a few days ride from here," Red exclaims.

"I know," he huffs as his eyes finally focus on Shego.

"Hey! Ain't that…"

"Oh, sorry," Red says apologetically, "Shego? Markus. Markus? Shego."

"_WHAT_," he roars.

"Um, pleased to meet you," Shego says quietly after his outburst.

"Ye've gone completely _daft_, girl! What in the nine hells are ye thinkin'?"

"She's the Estate's new head of security," Red says in a small voice.

Markus clutches his chest to make sure his heart is still beating. "It's okay, Markus," Red says reassuringly to him, attempting to placate his rising anger, "I told you, she's a follower of the Way. She can be trusted."

"Trusted? _Trusted?_"

"_I_ trust her!"

He looks again at Shego. To Shego it appears that the bounty hunter's words _do_ carry weight around these parts. _But she's so young! How can that be?_

"Are ye sure?"

"Yes."

Shego can feel the old gunslinger's eyes bore into her very soul. She shifts her weight from one boot to the other uncomfortably for long minutes before he finally turns back to Red and sighs heavily.

"Fine Red. But I hope ye know what ye are doin'!"

"I do an' I'll take full responsibility for anythin' that happens. You _know_ that, Markus! An' you _know_ me!"

An uncomfortable moment of silence passes then Markus sighs again. "Right, Red. I trust ye ta make the right decisions an' ye've never let me down before."

"An' I won't now."

"Good 'nough fer me. So what're ye gonna do about this other thing?"

Red's brow creases in thought. "Baybridge and Hollister are miles apart. We can't hit both, what do you think, Markus?"

"Hollister holds more of what he wants. There's a gold mine an' a large bank there. I think that's where we should go."

"Can _someone_ tell me what's going on," Shego asks finally.

Red and Markus both turn to her. Both of their looks are identical and severe.

"It's that business I didn't want to tell you about," Red explains in a hard tone, "It's the reason I became what I am today."

"An' that business is…"

"Drakken," Markus mutters darkly.

"An' his Blues," Red finishes just as darkly.

**A/N: Listen to 'Into Dust' by Mazzy Star when reading this chapter, at least up until close to the end. I wrote this chapter listening to this song over and over again. Incidentally, I have a song in mind for Shego's theme: 'Silent Warrior' by Enigma. I think it's appropriate. For Kim, I use 'Never Could Have Been Worse' from the Trigun Soundtrack. Enjoy!**


	7. Holocaust at Hollister

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green and the Blues**

**Chapter 6: Holocaust at Hollister**

_"In a duel the battle is won even before you draw irons. It is your will against that of your opponent. Never stare into the eyes of your enemy, stare at his forehead instead, right where you want to give him a new third eye."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

Shego stares at both of them with eyes wide in disbelief! "Drakken an' the Blues? Am I hearin' this right? Holy shit, girl! I had no idea…"

"He killed my family when he razed New Brighton to the ground," Red mutters in remembrance, "He killed almost everyone."

"The kids here," Markus adds, "an' most of the staff are the only survivors, thanks ta Red an' her friends."

"We gotta call them back," Red says, "They'll want a piece of 'em too."

"I already sent out a dispatch. Wade said he's on top of it, but don't count on them returnin' 'till after this fight's over."

"That's better than nothin', an' they deserve to be here at the very least. Thanks, Markus."

"Yer welcome, Red."

"You're gonna need a fast horse," Shego says to her as she pulls a pistol from her holster and starts loading it.

Red turns to her with a sheepish look, "Yeah, 'bout that…"

Shego cocks her head to the side quizzically, "What is it Kim?"

"I…kinda need ye to stay here, Shego."

"_WHAT?_"

Red, the horses, and their riders flinch from the outburst and the bounty hunter offers her a weak smile. "I jus' gave ye a job to look over the Estate. I need someone who can prepare the grounds here to repel an enemy attack. If this thing with Drakken goes sour for us he'll eventually make his way here. The kids don't have any other place to go, Shego. They don't have any families to take them in; all of us here are their mommas an' daddies. Someone needs to stay behind an' protect them. I'm askin' ye if ye'd do that for me."

Shego gives her a withering glare and crosses her arms across her chest. She finally shakes her head in resignation. "Fine, Kim…I'll do it. I don't _like_ it, but I'll do it."

"Thank ye, Shego," Red says sincerely, her eyes broadcasting to the Indian her feelings.

"Since I ain't goin' anywhere you should take Midnight,"Shego says to her, an accusatory tone still in her voice, "He's faster that the other flea-bitten mares here and he's pretty smart. Get your gear an' meet me in the stables. I'll get Midnight ready for you."

"We'll wait for ye down by the road," Markus says to Red as he mounts Dee and spurs her to movement.

Markus and the other riders head for the fence gate as Red nods to them. Shego heads to the stables and Red runs inside to get her gear ready. She runs upstairs to her room and grabs her gun belt. She opens a closet door and grabs a duster and a fedora so her 'look' is complete. She buckles on her gun belt and draws her 1860 colt pistols, spins them around faster and faster on her index fingers, and then shoves them back into their holsters. She grabs her rifle then runs to leave the house and meet Shego in the stables.

Red steps up to the stable and she can hear Shego talking to Midnight from inside.

"You watch her you hear me? She hasn't recovered from her injuries yet an' I need you to look after her for me. Can you do that, boy?"

She can hear him whinny and snort in response. "Good boy, I knew I can count on you. You come back to me, you hear? An' make sure Kim comes back too."

Red makes her entrance into the stables. Shego pulls on the saddle belt and ties it off. "I'll be comin' back," Red declares, "Ye have my word on that!"

Shego does not look at her instead she gives the saddle belt one last tug to make sure it is tight. "You'd better," Shego says in the same accusatory tone from before.

Red walks up to her and sighs, feeling the weight of guilt on her shoulders. "I-I'm sorry Shego. I want ye to come along, but I canna think of anyone better to guard this place in case things go bad."

"I know," Shego says quietly, "Next time, Bounty Hunter, I'm going! No if's and's or but's!"

A small smile appears on Red's lips, "Ye have my word on that, Shego."

Shego turns to her and suddenly wraps her arms around her in a gentle embrace, still careful about the gashes on her back. Shego's lips meet Red's and it is Shego who is the more forceful kisser this time. Red is caught completely off guard from the assault of the Indian's raging passion. Shego releases her but keeps the red head close, whispering hotly into her ear, "That's only a small sample of what awaits you for when you return. _Don't_ keep me waiting!"

"Uh huh," Red answers, dazed.

Shego's demeanor remains stoic as she helps Red onto Midnight. Shego rams Red's rifle into the saddle holster and pats Midnights rump affectionately. Red grabs the reins and turns the black stallion toward the opening.

"Hurry back," Shego says, a measure of tenderness creeping into her voice.

"I will," Red answers vehemently.

Shego gives her an almost imperceptible nod and Red spurs Midnight to move. Shego watches her leave with the same stoic face, but her insides are a chaotic mixture of emotions.

Red spurs Midnight into a gallop to catch up to Markus and the others. Jensen has taken the lead and as soon as Red catches up he spurs his paint, Bucky to a full gallop. The other riders spur their horses to catch up. Shego, the staff of the Brighton House and all of the kids watch in silence as the riders fades into the distance. Shego leaves the stables and heads back to the House; she has a lot of work to do.

**On the road towards Hollister, hours later**

"How are ye doin', lass?"

"Don't ask."

"I'm askin' anyway."

She rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation, the old gunslinger could be so infuriating at times!

"Fine," she answers in a measured tone.

"Ye be a lousy liar, Red! Yer lower lip quivers a bit ever time ye fib, an' ye've done it ever since ye was a wee sprig."

"I'll have to work on that," she replies, her voice a low growl.

"Aye, that ye do," he replies in a light-hearted tone.

"What do you want me ta say," she hisses at him in a low voice so the others could not hear, "I'm feelin' so conflicted an' angry right now I could…I could…CUSS!"

His eyes go wide in mock horror as a small smile spreads across his whiskered face, "Oh no! Not that, anythin' but that!"

"You ain't helpin' me mood," she says sourly.

"Miss her already don't ye?"

"I'm _sooo_ not talkin' 'bout it!"

"Why not?"

"It ain't proper! 'Sides, it's no one's business!"

"What if I make it me business?"

"Don't ye _dare_, ye old coot! Ye got enough on yer plate already! Hell, ye jus' about _run_ Coal Town outta yer office! Give me some space!"

"Aww, yer no fun!"

"We're on a mission," she reminds him, her tone is severe.

"We got time, lass. We'll git there when we git there. In the meantime I wanna know how ye be feelin'."

Red sighs as she turns to her old friend. The old coot's eyes sparkle with mirth that should have left a man at his age long ago. "Ye are impossible, ye know that?"

"That's what your Da' used ta say ta me."

"That's what I hear them ol' ladies say to ye too, ye dog!"

"Aww, now Red! Yer gonna make an ol' man blush!"

A smile cracks her scowl and a chuckle escapes her lips. It was always so damn hard to stay mad at him for long. He guides Dee so that he is alongside her and smiles his cheery, warm smile. "I gotta tell ye, Red. I've been lookin' forward to this fer a long time."

"Me too."

"How are ye wantin' ta do this? I mean, are ye plannin' on bringin' him in?"

"Nope."

"I…see. Are ye prepared to live with the consequences o' yer actions, then?"

"Aye, that bastard's had this comin' to him fer a long time, an' not jus' from me, but from _all_ o' the people that he's hurt an' killed. It's gotta end, Markus, an' I'm gonna be there to see it through."

"Ye know I got yer back, Red."

"Thanks."

"No matter what happens."

"I know."

"We all do."

"I _know_, Markus!"

"I jus' wanted ye to know is all."

"Ye are doin' that on purpose! Canna ye be serious for a moment?"

"Of course! Wait till I draw me irons, then ye will see, but now's not that time. I'm doin' what I do ta keep ye loose. Ye need it ta relax, 'cause once the bullets start flyin' it's a whole 'nother story!"

"Thanks, I guess," she snorts with mirth, "But I wanna remain focused on what we gotta do. We need to come up with a plan."

"I take it ye have one in mind?"

She smiles at him, but it is not a pleasant one, "I do."

She tells him and they ride on. They ride until the sun falls below the horizon. Jensen and the others make camp as Red starts the campfire and then helps Markus with dinner. Soon after the riders huddle around the fire as Red and Markus pass out plates of jerked beef, potatoes, gravy and hardtack. The air has a definite chill as the last of the sun's rays disappear. The group eats in silence for a while until Jensen breaks the silence with a question.

"Who was that new woman at the House?"

Several other members of the group turn to Red with expectant looks. She turns to Markus who shrugs. She can feel her face blush with heat as she searches for the right words to say.

"She's…a friend."

_No lip quiver 'cause it's the truth. _"We get that," Jensen presses, "But who _is_ she? I haven't seen a girl with that color skin before!"

"Her name be Shego," Markus speaks up, "She's the new head o' security at the Brighton House."

Another young man, David, speaks up, "How did you meet her, Red? I saw them pistols at her hips an' they look well used. Is she a gunslinger?"

"Yes," Red replies evenly, "An' as to the color of her skin, I have no idea. You can trust her…_I_ do."

Her answer seems to satisfy the young buck and he goes back to diving into his plate. "She's a looker, that she is," exclaims O'Donnell, a freckle-faced youth exclaims.

The others in the group murmur their agreement energetically, a little _too_ energetically for Red's liking. "I think she's taken boys, so cool yer heads," Markus declares.

Red steals a worried glance at him but he says nothing else on the matter. The others mutter and murmur their disappointment at the news. Markus nods at Red and winks at her, the worry disappears from Red's face. The others start conversations between themselves giving Red the opportunity to eat. She eats quickly and excuses herself from the circle. Markus watches her as she walks over to Midnight with a brush. He turns back to the conversations after Red starts brushing Midnight's mane.

"How are ya doin', boy? Do you miss her?"

He whinnies and paws the ground once with a hoof. "Don't worry," she coos into his ear, "We'll be seein' her soon. Does she give you this much attention? I'll bet she does since your mane is gorgeous."

He snorts happily, his ears fully forward. "I can tell she's good to you. Here, I got somethin' for ya, boy."

She pulls out a sugar cube from her pocket and gives it to him. He takes it and licks her hand to get the flavor from it. She smiles at the steed then pats him several times on his thickly muscled neck. "We'll take the lead tomorrow so get plenty of rest. I wanna hit Hollister before nightfall; do ya think yer up to it?"

He whinnies and paws the ground again, once. "Good," she says with a smile and one more pat to his neck, "I'll see ya in the mornin'."

She heads back to the circle, says good night to everyone and retired to her tent. She sleeps fitfully throughout the night, the nightmares have returned.

**Next day**

Red takes the lead after they break camp, rather, Midnight takes the lead, and the other horses are hard pressed to keep up with the green-eyed stallion. Midnight runs hard without any prompting from Red and the company rides hard throughout the day. Red is utterly impressed at Shego's steed, he has boundless reserves of energy and stamina and the horse is noticeably _irritated_ at the other horses when they have to stop for rest and water. Dee, the old Appaloosa draws most of the stallion's ire. He nips at her rump, his ears back against his head. Dee nips back but Midnight is too fast for the old warhorse. Markus barks at the stallion to stay away from him but Midnight does not listen, instead running circles around Dee to irritate and prod the Appaloosa to movement. Red apologizes to Markus and Dee but even she has a hard time corralling the temperament of the stallion.

Midnight pushes the other horses to their limits and the company makes great time. What would normally have taken them three days or slightly less to reach Hollister Midnight had done it by nightfall, just like Red asked of him. The other horses were nearly at the point of collapse and Dee was worse off than the rest, but the old warhorse somehow kept pace. The riders were almost as exhausted as their horses. Markus complained of not being able to feel his legs and it was all the damned stallion's fault. Jensen and the other young bucks were sore but rarin' for a fight!

Red felt totally fine.

The company stops finally atop a hill that overlooked the large town of Hollister below. The sun was setting in the horizon, bathing the land below them in a pinkish hue that would look stunning if it was not for the scene of devastation before them.

Several homes on the outskirts of town were nothing more than burning husks. The small echoes of hootin' and hollerin' could be heard from below, interrupted at times by the crack and pop of gunfire.

"I hope we're not too late," Markus huffs as he tries to catch his breath, "This puts a damper in yer plan, Red," he says to her ruefully.

Her stare is hard and cold as she observes the scene below, "Screw the plan."

Several columns of black smoke rise from the far end of the town. "Careful lass, ye have ta keep yer head straight on this one," Markus admonishes.

"What do _you_ suggest then, 'Dead-Shot?"

She uses the old gunslinger nickname that made him famous for a time. His legend was simple: He fires once and you were dead, hence the moniker of 'Dead-Shot'. He scowls at her use of his old nickname. "We need _rest_, Red! We're all tired! If we go in there now we're dead, pure an' simple! Use yer damn brain!"

"Do ye _hear_ what's goin' on down there," she asks angrily, "I canna sit by an' wait while _he's_ down there, hurtin' an' killin' more people! _You_ kin wait here if ye want, but I'm goin' in!"

With that, the fiery red head spurs Midnight and she tears down the hill to the town below. "Kim! Stop," Markus yells futilely.

Jensen spurs his horse to action and follows her down the hill. "Damnation," Markus curses as he raises a hand to stop the others from following suit, "Don't ye even _think_ it," he growls at them.

"Red! Wait," Jensen yells to her as they reach the bottom of the hill, "We gotta wait for the others!"

"They'll be along in a minute once Markus gets his head outta his ass," she replies angrily as she continues on to the town.

Red stops at the furthest standing building from the town proper and dismounts. Jensen does the same. Red lowers Midnight's head so they are eye to eye.

"You stay here, got it?"

He paws the ground once. "Good," she answers, "Stay outta sight and come for me when I call you."

He paws the ground again and shakes his mane. Red pulls her modified Henry rifle from the saddle holster and rests it against her shoulder as Jensen dismounts. Red ties Bucky to a tree while he readies his pistols.

"W-what's the plan," he asks shakily.

"The Blues wear blue sashes around their waists to identify themselves," she explains, a hard edge in her voice, "shoot 'em."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Hell of a plan ya got there, Red."

"I kin amend it by sayin' shoot 'em 'till they stop movin' an' fire back, but I dinna think I needed to go into such minute detail with ye."

"Hey, ya know I got yer back," he says giving her a hurt look.

"An' I got yours," she says, nodding, "Oh, one more thing…"

"What is it?"

Her stare turns Jensen's blood into ice as she says, "Drakken's _mine_!"

He gulps audibly as she brings her rifle down from her shoulder and moves to the side of the building. Jensen draws one of his pistols and follows her. She raises a hand to stop him from moving forward. She quickly peeks around the corner then ducks back to the side of the building.

"The sun's gone down so stick to the shadows. I know yer good with a pistol, but how good are ye with a rifle?"

"I hit what I aim at," he replies.

"Good, take this," she commands as she tosses her rifle to him, "Find ye a high spot with good cover an' pick off anyone wearin' blue sashes."

He holsters his pistol and nods. "I got ya, Red. Where are ya goin'?"

"I'm gonna find Drakken. Good luck."

Jensen nods then scampers off to her left to find a good vantage point. Red inhales deeply and exhales slowly. She steps out from the side of the building and onto the street. Gunfire echoes throughout the town. She can hear the screams of wives and daughters suffering under the unwanted attentions of The Blues. More gunshots echo from the rooms where the women dare to resist.

Several carts lie overturned on the main thoroughfare and the ground is littered with the bodies of the dead, both human and equine. She walks past the bank, the front doors were blasted open and the acrid stench of charred bodies assaults her nose. Her stomach threatens to rebel but she forces it down.

She dives underneath a cart and in the same motion draws her pistols as movement to her left startles her. Three cowboys, each wearing a telltale blue sash around their waist, fire their pistols in the direction of the building Red and Jensen hid behind. The well-known crack of her modified rifle pierces the air and the Blues member in the center jerks, and then falls to the dirt, blood pouring from a new hole in his forehead. The other two split, one runs to the right while the other runs left back down the street.

Red intercepts the Blues member that ran to the right. She fires one shot from each colt and the bullets hit their mark as a bullet tears through each knee. He screams in pain as he falls to the ground. She leaps from under the cart and runs at the fallen cowboy. She punts the cowboy's face with her steel toed boot, knocking him out. Another crack from her rifle tells her that the other Blues gang member would be a problem no longer.

She takes her time to reload. In the distance she watches Jensen run from his hiding spot and leap into another building. She brings her pistols up to her shoulders and turns around.

The screaming and the gunfire stops. Her head moves to the left and then to the right. Her eyes take in everything around her. Her trained eye spies movement in the shadows of the windows overlooking her from several buildings around her. With a running start she flips over the overturned cart in front of her as several windows flash with bursts of gunfire. She lands on the inside of the cart and she can hear the bullets hit the stout wood behind her.

Then as quickly as it began the barking of gunfire ceases.

"Come on out Red! We were expectin' ya," a heavily accented Mexican voice bellows from her right.

She takes a breath. Silence follows. "Da Boss said you'd come! He wants ta talk!"

"Where is he, TNT," she yells from her position.

"Come on out an' I'll tell ya!"

TNT. One of Drakken's many lieutenants. A vicious killer, he was forced to leave Mexico once the Mexican Army got on his trail. The story went that he was one of the first to join Drakken and was the inspiration behind the Blues and their sashes. An expert with explosives of all kinds, TNT was one of the most dangerous outlaws in the West!

She does not move. She waits. "All right, bitch! Have it your way!"

_Now._

She stands and aims her pistols at his voice. TNT and a handful of other Blues members stand in the blasted out doorway of the bank. TNT was one of the ugliest hombres Red had ever seen! He was Mexican, squat, and fat. He had way too much hair where there should be none and not enough where there should. The right side of his face was horribly burned and scarred, thanks to his terrifying weapons of choice, dynamite. But what _angers_ her is the _Marshall_ Star his has pinned to his gunpowder-covered jacket! That was the star worn by her father! He holds a crossbow in each arm, each bolt tipped with a stick of dynamite, their fuses already burning. His smile only adds to his ugliness when her presses the triggers of his crossbows as Red stands to face him.

Red fires her colts as the dynamite-tipped bolts fly toward her. The bullets hit their intended targets and the sticks explode long before they reach her, but the explosions and resulting shockwaves cause TNT and the other Blues gang to scatter.

Red does not think, she reacts. She walks towards their position, firing her colts. Cowboys drop, clutching their shattered knees, bloodied arms, or staring at their trigger hand in shock as fingers disappear. TNT stumbles up the ruined stairs to the bank and falls backwards inside as Red reloads. Behind her she can hear her rifle pop off twice followed by bodies hitting the ground behind her. A mirthless smile spreads across her face, _nice shootin' Jensen! I knew you had my back_. She flips her colts on her finger after she finishes reloading. She can hear TNT coughing from inside the blasted bank.

"D-Damn you! Ya are dead, ya hear me!"

She can hear the _hiss_ of lit fuses from within and she holsters her colts. A trio of black metal balls the size of a fist sail out from the entrance. Red runs to her left and leaps as the bombs explode. The flash of heat is terrible at her back and side and the concussive force sends her rolling on the dirt. The stench of gunpowder assaults her nose as she rolls. She is on her feet in an instant and has to move quickly as another bomb lands close to her feet. The bomb explodes as Red runs for her life!

TNT stomps out of the entrance of the shattered bank cradling more bombs in his thick arms. An evil smile frames his scorched face. He starts lobbing bombs out everywhere, not caring where they land or what they destroy. The street in front of the bank is soon cratered from his chosen weapons. He tosses several bombs further, and a few of them fall into the open windows of several buildings. The explosions are enormous and the buildings catch fire easily.

Red brings her shoulder up to shield her face from the exploding debris around her as she runs for cover. She leaps onto the front porch of the Saloon and dives through the window a moment before the front steps explode. Her duster protects her from the shards of broken glass and splinters as she rolls across the floor and onto her feet. She dives over the bar as cowboys appear from the stairway on the second floor and fire at her with their pistols. More Blues members pour in from the back, draw their pistols and fire at the bar. Whiskey, beer and wine rain down on Red from the exploding bottles. She draws her colts while the bar above her is riddled with hot lead! She attempts to stand and return fire but she is forced back down from the fury of their gunfire. She is trapped!

Jensen reloads Red's rifle, thankful that he also uses .44s. He kneels next to a window; the bodies of two cowboys with blue sashes lie dead on the floor. He cocks the rifle, stands, and squints as the customized rifle pokes out of the open window to the scene of devastation below. He spots the squat Mexican bandito as he barks orders to the gathered cowboys around him and gestures towards the Saloon. Jensen counts at least ten of them and they converge on the Saloon. He moves away from the window and runs downstairs to find a new vantage point closer to the Saloon. Jensen tears out of the building and runs across the street, using the fires and overturned carts to hide himself from the Blues as he nears the grocery store next to the Saloon. The Blues around TNT draw their guns and fire into the Saloon. Jensen slams his back against the side of the grocery store and sets Red's rifle against his shoulder as he takes aim…

Red flattens herself against the floor from the new hail of bullets coming from the front. She cannot help herself by smirking mirthlessly as she hears grunts and gurgling sounds coming from behind her as several Blues members are the unfortunate recipients of the attack from outside.

Red's perception of time slows to a crawl. She leaps to her feet and jumps over the bar as bullets zip past her face. She draws her colts in the same motion as she flips through the air. Her father's revolver's bark at the two remaining blue-sashed cowboys three times, the cowboys drop their pistols from bloodied, useless hands and fall to the knees from the holes torn through their legs. She lands on the soles of her boots, her spurs echoing ghostly against the screams of the cowboys and the popping of gunfire from outside. She twists to face the entrance of the Saloon, her duster flaring up, seemingly dodging the hail of hot lead on its own. Her 1860 colts take careful aim, and she empties both chambers into the street.

Time returns to normal as the Blues scatter. TNT grunts as his heavy frame flattens itself on the hard dirt. One of Red's bullets knocked a lit bomb from his hand and he stares at it in horror as it lands at his feet. He kicks it away at the last second, but unfortunately the bomb sails into the path where the other Blues members had retreated for cover. The bomb explodes, showering the Mexican in blood and body parts.

The death screams of his fellow compatriots do not bother him in the least.

He scampers to his feet and notices movement from the corner of the building next to the Saloon. He tosses two bombs in that direction as he steps heavily toward the Saloon.

Jensen recoils Red's rifle as the bombs land on the ground and roll toward him. He backs away at a dead sprint as the bombs roll around the corner and explode. The force of the combined blasts knocks Jensen off of his feet and sends him hurling into the back street beyond. He lands on the dirt hard, skidding and rolling until the wall of another building stops his momentum. The young gunfighter is dazed, and in shock.

Red reloads quickly and heads upstairs. Her eagle eye spots the chandelier and the rope holding it. She traces the rope to where it is tethered to the wall and she runs toward it as TNT enters.

"Where are ya, Red? I gots sum-thin' for ya," he growls menacingly as he scans the ruined first floor.

He holds a bomb in each hand, waiting for any sign of her so he can flick his wrists just so to light his weapons. Red reaches the rope and starts to untie it as TNT moves deeper into the Saloon. With surprising strength she heaves against the rope as she finishes untying it and leaps onto the banister, holding the rope with both hands. Her spurs jingle as her boots land on the banister and TNT looks up just as Red swings down on the rope.

His eyes go wide in surprise and shock and he forgets about the bombs in his hands. Red's extended boots connect with TNT's fat stomach with full force, sending him sprawling to the floor. Red lets go of the rope and lands in front of him, the chandelier crashing and shattering into a million pieces behind her. TNT had dropped his weapons from the forceful impact and his hands reach into his coat pocket.

Red's pistols stop a few feet away from each of TNT's eyes. "Don't even think it," she growls dangerously.

TNT laughs wickedly, a deep belly laugh despite his precarious position. He slowly brings his hands back out from his coat and raises them in surrender.

"Where's Drakken?

Another wicked laugh. "Not 'ere as ya kin see."

"So he's at Baybridge?"

TNT shakes his head, "Nope! But, he's a lot closer than ya think!"

At this time Markus and the rest of the cavalry arrive. Jensen follows behind Markus, rubbing the back of his sore head. Markus's pistols are out and he trains them on the fat Mexican. The bandit's eyes widen in fear and recognition.

"D-Dead-Shot? Y-yer still alive?"

"'Fraid so," he replies evenly, "Where's yer boss?"

"Not here," Red answers for the bandit, "But he's gotta be close."

"Not even a quarter of the Blues were here, how 'bout Baybridge?"

"This is rich," TNT exclaims in evil laughter, "his plan worked perfectly!"

"Plan? What're ye talkin' about?"

"Black Dog returned to us an' told us everythin'," TNT explains with a wicked smile, "He told us all 'bout Coal Town."

"_Shit_," Markus curses in understanding.

Red pistol-whips TNT hard in the face, rendering him unconscious. Her face is a deeper red than her hair in abject rage and fear. She rips her father's star from his coat and puts it in the front pocket of her duster.

"We'll never make it back in time," Markus says, his voice hard and sad.

"_I_ can!"

"Red," he says sighing, "Think 'bout this, will ye? Even with that steed o' yers, it'll take ye more than a day to get back. It's impossible!"

Her arms visibly shake in barely restrained anger and she holsters her pistols. She turns to her old friend and her look sends a shiver of fear down his spine. "I told ye_ anythin's possible!_ Go ahead an' try ta stop me, I _dare_ ya, Dead-Shot!"

He raises his hands in surrender, "Ye know I ain't gonna do that," he says quietly as his gaze turns down to the unconscious Blues lieutenant, "What 'bout him?"

Red grabs her rifle from Jensen and storms out of the Saloon, "Do what ye do, I don' care anymore."

She whistles and Midnight runs up to her. She shoves her rifle into its holster and mounts the stallion. She turns him towards Coal Town and home. "We need to git home as fast as ye can, Midnight, ye hear me?"

He rears onto his back legs and whinnies into the night air. He tears off at a full gallop. Even before they leave the devastation of Hollister she can hear the echo of multiple gunshots coming from the direction of the Saloon…


	8. The Firebird Unleashed

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green, and the Blues**

_"Science and Reason have brought us much advancement to our culture and our way of life. But there are still secrets that the world withholds from our eyes. We classify that which we don't understand as superstition or dismiss it outright as impossibility. Tread lightly once you enter the realms of the unknown, for it is that way for a reason, and shall remain so after Man is long gone from this world."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

Midnight tears through the landscape as fast as his hooves can move. His breathing is steady and heaving like a furnace. Red holds onto the reins for dear life, her boots jab into his sides, spurring him on even faster. She cannot believe the downright unearthly stamina of Shego's steed! The light of the moon plays tricks on her mind as she could swear that his deep green eyes glow when he turns his head around to look at her!

They ride hard throughout the night, never stopping once for rest or water. The closer she gets to Coal Town the more worried she becomes. She's worried about her friends that live and work there. The town had a sizable population that knew how to use a gun to defend themselves and Markus made sure that the militia was trained, but if Drakken and his Blues arrived in force…

She wills the rest of that thought from her mind. Not to give Red a moment of peace, her mind conjures up images of The Brighton House and the devastation that _could_…

She wipes her eyes with her arm, lying to herself that she was wiping away dust and _not_ tears! Then her prickly mind outdoes itself…

**_Shego…_**

Midnight grunts in pain as Red's boots jab his sides harder than before. He obeys her command and pushes himself to his limits, leaving a wide trail of dust behind him.

**Next day**

Red finally passes out from exhaustion, falling forward onto Midnight's neck and mane. He slows considerably and stops as Red teeters on him. He sits down right before she falls off of him. He sits there and waits until she wakes up.

She wakes with a start sometime later and curses herself for being so weak! The sun was already high in the sky! Groggily she mounts Midnight and spurs him on.

He does not move a muscle.

She kicks harder.

He grunts but still does not move.

She gets back off of him and runs to his front so they are eye to eye. "What's with ye," she screams at him angrily.

He snorts into her face, spraying her with snot. She backs away and wipes her face off with the sleeve of her duster. She stares at the powerful stallion in anger and disbelief! His deep green eyes blink at her expectantly.

"We gotta _go!_ They could be in trouble or…" she stammers pleadingly, her voice wavering with emotion.

Midnight sighs deeply and nudges her gently with his snout. Despite her rising despair her head cocks to the side questioningly. "What is it ye want?"

Her hand dives into one of her duster pockets and pulls out the last handful of sugar cubes. She thrusts them into his face, "Is this what ye want? Here! Take 'em!"

He nudges her hand up to her face. He does it with such force that she is knocked back onto her butt. The stubborn steed whinnies at her deeply. Red stands back up and approaches Midnight slowly, her hand with the treats extended to him this time. He nudges her hand to her face again, but more gently than before.

Red sighs in understanding. "I ain't got time to eat," she argues with the horse, "We need to get to Coal Town as quickly as possible!"

He whinnies at her again, this time his tone is argumentative and…_chippy_! Red sighs in resignation, "Ye ain't gonna move until I eat somethin', are ye?"

Even laying on the ground Midnight stomped his right hoof on the ground, once. "Fine," she growls to the steed darkly and stands up.

She opens a pack tied to the saddle and pulls out several biscuits. She stomps angrily back to Midnight's front and kneels down in front of him. She makes a show for the stubborn steed as she eats every biscuit angrily, never blinking nor breaking eye contact with him. He blinks at her as he watches her eat. As she stuffs the last biscuit into her mouth Midnight stands. He shakes himself to get the dust off. Red stands up and walks to the saddle. She uncorks a wineskin full of water that is tied to the saddle and takes a deep drink. After finishing she unties the wineskin and brings it to Midnight's face.

"Want some," she asks apologetically.

She pours some in her hand and he licks it up. She repeats the process until half of the wineskin is empty then he turns his face away. She corks it and ties it back on to the saddle. She mounts him and without any prompting from Red Midnight tears off towards Coal Town as fast as his legs can carry him!

**Coal Town, close to midnight**

The dull ache from the bruises on her back continued to worsen, but instead of ignoring the pain she _focused_ on it, it kept her mind from reminding her that she had lost the feeling in her legs hours ago. The road that led into Coal Town was empty, which was not what she had expected, if Drakken and his Blues attacked the road would be choked with refugees, but there was no one, not a single living soul. Instead of raising her spirits this information had the opposite effect on her; it made her fear the _worst_. As Midnight neared the town she took his reins into her mouth and drew her pistols. Midnight started to slow his gait as he reached the bottom of the last hill. Red's bloodshot eyes scanned the area for movement, her trigger fingers at the ready for anything!

Nothing.

Midnight reaches the crest of the hill and Red takes in the scene of Coal Town burning. Her heart sinks for a moment as her worst fears are realized in front of her. The damage, however, is nowhere near as bad as Hollister was. Her heart skips a beat as she can make out people with buckets of water dousing the flames on their homes and places of business. More evidence of the battle presents itself as she nears. Cowboys and horses, both wearing the telltale blue sashes lie dead on the side of the road and beyond into the town.

Red holsters her pistols and urges Midnight forward quickly. She stops next to a group of people who had finished putting out the fire on the stables. Fred Barnes, the town doctor, turns to her after wiping sweat from his tired brow.

"How bad is it, doc?"

His old eyes are sad but defiant, "It's bad, but we repelled the raid. We have a lot of people injured and tomorrow's gonna be a sad day for many families. We wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Markus's training, an' I know we have you to thank for that too."

"Don' thank me yet," she says sadly, "Ye said it was a raid? It wasn't Drakken's entire force?"

Doc Barns frowns as he counts the bodies in his head, "Naw, it was 'bout maybe twenty or so, maybe a few more maybe a little less."

"Ye dinna see 'em did ye? Ye dinna see Drakken?"

He shakes his head, "No, Red. An' I'm thankful for that!"

"Is there anythin' I kin do to help?"

He points out beyond the town, "Look there," he states ominously, "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

She trains her eyes to where the doc points. He was pointing in the direction of The Brighton House, which already made her stomach go cold with fear and worry. She stares in disbelief and horror and what she sees.

"Sweet Mary mother of…" she breathes.

The distant plains and mountain range are dark, the light of the moon obscured by heavy clouds. Yet light comes from the direction of her home, a dull green glow that lights up the heavens. Her eagle eye spots a column of light shooting up into the clouds, burning them away.

"Dark times are upon us," Doc Barnes comments.

"The _kids_! No! God…_Shego!_"

Without saying another word she kicks Midnight's sides and he runs off towards the Brighton House and the strange glow. He runs hard and fast, Red is so preoccupied with worry and despair that she does not notice that the steed's eyes are indeed glowing! The sheer power and speed of Shego's steed makes the trip quick. The glow increases the closer rider and steed gets to the Estate.

Red draws one pistol and leaps off Midnight as they arrive. The heat given off by the green glow is impossibly hot! Charred husks that were once bodies lie on the ground, their coal-black faces twisted in death masks of agony. Red turns her gaze to the Estate.

The Brighton House and the entire property are consumed in writhing, swirling green flames that reach up to the clouds. The brightness of the flames is too intense for Red to see beyond as tears fall from her face. Midnight whinnies behind her, warning her as she takes a step toward the column of green fire. She approaches as close as she can to the intense heat before it is too much for her. Her pistol drops to the ground and she falls to her knees. Caught in the unrelenting grip of despair she screams at the column of fire, a wail of sorrow that forms from the deepest core of her soul and expels out after touching every fiber of her being.

Midnight whinnies again, rearing up on his hind legs. Red cries uncontrollably with the loss of everything and everyone she cared about in this world. Then the heat begins to dissipate. The swirling column of fire wavers and shifts as the top of the column dips below the clouds and continues to shrink. Red lifts her face and watches in a horrified combination of despair and amazement, unable to turn her gaze away. The intense heat lessens as does the flames. The glow dissipates further revealing a shape within.

Red's cries choke in her throat. There, in all of her terrible glory, stands Shego. The fire and the glow fade to nothing. Shego stands, her arms out wide, her emerald eyes glowing with unearthly power, her long raven dark hair moving around her of its own accord. Above and behind her, the terrible Firebird hovers. A large being of living green flames in the shape of a terrible bird of prey, the Firebird has its wings spread out like Shego's arms. The face, majestic and terrible at the same time, turns down to look upon the bounty hunter. It dips its head, almost imperceptibly, and then the Firebird fades. Red's weak legs somehow find the strength to stand. Shego's arms slowly move to her sides as her hair falls forward, covering her face. Red can see the glow in her eyes fade and then Shego falls to her knees. Red runs to her and kneels down in front of her. Shego's shoulders slump in complete exhaustion and she is breathing heavily.

"_Sh-Shego_…," Red dares to whisper as she can feel a palpable heat being given off by the Indian.

Shego tries to raise her head to meet Red's eyes, but fails. "…Th-they…didn't…make it…_through!_ _The_ _kids_…_everyone_…_safe_!"

Shego collapses in Red's arms. Red holds her Indian tightly whispering and cooing into her ear while stroking her scalp with her hand then kissing the side of her head. "_Y…you did real good, Shego! I knew I could trust you! Thank you, Shego, thank you…_"

The doors open from the front of the house and the staff and all of the kids walk out onto the front porch and watch wordlessly as Red holds and rocks the unconscious Shego back and forth. Red turns her gaze up to the house and smiles at them as tears of joy stream down her face.

**The Brighton House, a short time later**

Red carries Shego into the house under her own power and up to her bedroom. Lady Ellen and the others followed. Red places her gently on the bed and holds her up in a sitting position as her, Lady Ellen, and Mama Jones remove most of her clothes. Red pulls the blankets back and lays the Indian down. She pulls the covers over her and sits on the bed next to her. She rests a hand on Shego's forehead.

"She's hot," Red says in alarm, "I think she's got a fever."

Mama Jones leaves the bedroom to get a water basin and towels; she returns a few minutes later with everything, rings out a clean rag, then hands it over to Red. Red folds the rag several times and places it on Shego's forehead. Shego's face and lips twitch and her eyelids flutter.

"You have to be exhausted," Lady Ellen comments, "You should get some rest as well."

"I'm not movin' from this spot," Red announces, putting an end to the debate.

Lady Ellen nods, "As you wish, Kim."

"Sh…she was out there fer over a day," Mama Jones stutters, straining to keep her emotions in check, "Sh…she saved us all!"

"Is…is she gonna be okay," Thomas asks from the hall.

"Go on, Thomas," Lady Ellen admonishes, "Get back to bed."

"I jus' wanna know if she'll be okay!"

"I'm watchin' her, Tommy, "Red answers quietly, "I'll make sure she's okay. Now do what Lady Ellen says, an' go back to Katie…she's gonna need ye right now. Ye hold her tight an' don' let her go, ye hear? Ye make sure she's safe tonight an' every night hereafter."

"O…okay, Red, I mean…Kimmie."

The wannabe pirate leaves the hall and Red does not comment on the child's form of address that Thomas uses for her name, it was a strong connection to each and every one of them. "You all should get some sleep," Red commands to the others, "Markus and the rest will be on their way back but not for a while. In the morning I want Rita, Tomboy, an' the others to gather what medical supplies we can spare and head out to Coal Town to help."

Lady Ellen nods as do the rest and they all reply in unison, "Yes, Kim."

Red turns her face back to Shego, "G' night everyone. I'll be here if anyone needs me."

"Good night," the assembled staff says together and they leave.

Red takes off her fedora and duster then sits back down on the bed. Her fingers caress Shego's cheek for a time then she checks on the rag, it is already almost bone dry. She switches it out with another and continues to watch her Indian…

**The Spirit Realm, or is it a dream?**

_Shego awakens in darkness. The darkness slowly gives way to light, form, and substance. She stands on a grassy plain next to a wide rushing river. The sky is a deep blue with white puffy clouds overhead. A gentle breeze causes the tall grass to sway to and fro. She turns towards the river and the sounds of children laughing. She realizes that she knows this place and the sounds of laughter, it is her tribe! She runs to the river and stops as a lit fire pit materializes in front of her. The children's laughter fades to a distant echo then disappears completely. A small wooden chair comes into existence at her feet. Without having anything else to do she sits down._

_ "It has been a long time, Little Bird," an elderly female voice echoes from everywhere._

_ "G…Grandma?"_

_ The stooped, elderly, white haired figure appears on the other side of the fire. She is wrapped in the long patchwork blanket that was her favorite and her wrinkled face smiles sweetly at her._

_ "It is nice to see you again, Little One."_

_ "Grandma? B-but…Y...you're dead!"_

_ Her smile does not leave her face as she leans into the fire for the added warmth, "So I am. But do not worry, Little Bird, you are not."_

_ "Then…what am I doing here?"_

_ "You have the spirits to thank for this small gathering, Little Bird. The Firebird himself brought you here."_

_ "But…why?"_

_ "He did it at my request. There is much you need to know and much you need to _understand_."_

_ "Why, Grandma? Our tribe is gone…forever!"_

_ The elderly Indian woman nods, "That is true, Little Bird. Our tribe had always been like an ant amongst the bulls, and our stories and songs will be lost to the river of time. Such is the way of life."_

_ "_I_ don't accept that! The Firebird will not allow our songs to scatter like dust upon the wind! _I_ will not allow it either!"_

_ "Such anger you hold in your heart, Little One. I wonder, is the anger yours or is it the Rage of the Firebird that you hold inside?"_

_ "What does it matter, Grandma? The end will still be the same, our tribe _will_ be avenged!"_

_ The elder Indian sighs sadly, "Spoken like a warrior, a true Brave. But that is not you, Little Bird; you were never meant to follow down this path."_

_ "And our tribe was never supposed to be destroyed either," Shego retorts angrily._

_ Her grandmother raises a wrinkled eyebrow, "It was not? How do _you_ know such things that only the Sky Father and Earth Mother are capable of knowing?"_

_ Shego stares at her grandmother in abject disbelief, "How can you ask such things? Does it not anger you?"_

_ "Of course it does," she replies with a single nod, "But our tribe is only one of many that will walk the Trail of Tears. Do not forget, we who are of this land have done the same thing to our brother and sister tribes in times past. The others whom you blame are only continuing what we have done, only much faster than we."_

_ "What are you telling me these things, Grandma? What purpose does this serve?"_

_ "I was one of your teachers in life and now I am again in death," she replies, "There is much I need to tell you."_

_ Shego crosses her arms across her chest angrily, "Well, if you are trying to make me stop hating the White Man, I can already tell you that your words fall on deaf ears! I know what they did to us…to…_me_."_

_ "And what of _her_? She is of their race, yet she sits by your side even now, waiting for you to awaken."_

_ The elderly Indian points into the fire and Shego looks into the flames. The flames flare and glow brighter then part revealing the image of Red's bedroom. Shego stares in fascinated wonder as she sees Red sitting next to her own sleeping form on the bed. Her heart skips a beat as she watches Red caress her cheek with her hand tenderly. Shego's eyes shut tight and she bites her lower lip to stop it from quivering as she can _feel_ the sensation of Red's fingers against her cheek. Her hand goes up to her cheek to hold the bounty hunters hand but the image fades from the fire, taking with it the sensation of Red's gentle touch._

_ "W…why do you torment me with…this?"_

_ "It is not torment to yearn for the touch of those close to you, Little One. She is safe and she has returned to you like she said she would. You upheld your end of the bargain and kept her children safe. Yet she is a member of the White Man's race. Do you hate her, then? Do you wish destruction to befall her as well? What about her children? What of yours?"_

_ "N-no. The children are innocent," Shego responds with a questioning look at the elder's last question._

_ "And what of she with the hair of fire?"_

_ "Now that's…_complicated_."_

_ "Don't even get me started!"_

_ Shego winces at her grandmother's tone. The old woman was damn good at making her feel like she was lower than dirt; it was a gift that she gave out freely to young braves and fellow elders alike. Shego was convinced long ago that even the Sky Father himself would wither and cringe like a newborn babe under the ire and lashing tongue of her grandmother! Shego sighs in resignation._

_ "What do you want from me, Grandma? I don't think you will like the answers I give you either way."_

_ "It matters not whether I 'like' your answers or not, Little Bird," her grandmother responds back in a softer, sweeter tone, "What matters is that you remain true to yourself, and not this weapon of vengeance and rage that you have become."_

_ "I…I don't…understand…"_

_ "Of course you do not, Little One. That is why you are here. But first I wish to speak of the girl with the hair of fire as it is plain to me that she thinks of you in a way that is…difficult…for an old woman like myself to understand, from one woman to another."_

_Shego blushes hard and tries to kill it but fails miserably. "Like I said…it's…_complicated_."_

_"How so, Little One?"_

_"I don't even know where to begin," Shego states._

_"Stare into the fire, perhaps that will help you find your words."_

_Shego stares back into the fire. The flames blaze and flare like before and the Indian peers once again in Red's bedroom. Sleep had finally overtaken the bounty hunter and she was kneeling, resting her head next to her own form's unmoving arm. Shego tries to reach her arm into the fire to touch the red head but her grandmother's voice stops her._

_"Even in sleep she refuses to leave your side. What did you do to this girl to make her have such strong feelings for you?"_

_"S…she captured me and brought me to _their_ justice," Shego states._

_"Justice and law are all around us, Little Bird, even here in this place. We can be just as harsh as they when delivering punishment. But you still have not answered my question."_

_"She was…kind…to me," Shego answers in a subdued voice, "More kind than anyone I have ever met."_

_"What happened next?"_

_Shego sighs as the words sound stupid now. "I…challenged her to a duel to the death and she accepted. I…I almost killed her."_

_Shego can feel guilt and remorse explode into life inside her stomach. "Yet, she with the hair of fire still lives," her grandmother remarks, "You failed in your task."_

_"It gets even better than that," Shego snorts, her voice dripping with irony, "I was about to unleash the Firebird and end it once and for all when the roof we were fighting on collapsed. She held me in the air and turned so she took the brunt of the fall."_

_Her grandmother's eyes sparkle, "She _saved_ you? Even after you tried to kill her? Why?"_

_"I could say 'I don't know', but you'll tell me that's a lie."_

_Her grandmother smiles at her proudly! "You would be right, Little Bird. You can lie to others but it is much harder to lie to yourself."_

_"I told you it is complicated."_

_Her grandmother turns her gaze to the fire and she stares at the sleeping red head. "You are trying to make it so," she admonishes her granddaughter without malice in her voice, "But I do not see what you see."_

_Her grandmother shakes her head in astonishment, something that Shego had not seen before while her grandmother was alive. "Her spirit is strong, _that_ much I _can_ see! I believe she would move this realm and the next if you asked her to!"_

_Shego blushes hard and gives up trying to hide it or make it go away. "She is…special," Shego finishes as a compromise to her grandmother._

_"On that we can both agree, Little One. Do you plan to…stay…with her?"_

_"For now," Shego replies with a sigh, "I told her that this…"_

_She stops, blushing harder in embarrassment and shame at the word 'relationship'. Like nearly all of the other cultures, she was treading on a topic that was taboo and forbidden. Her grandmother smiles reassuringly at her, "It is okay to admit your words and feelings to yourself, Little Bird. For in the end, that is all that matters."_

_Shego lets out another sigh, but strong emotions suddenly come to the fore making her breath come out as a shudder. It takes the proud Indian a moment to regain her composure. "I…I told her that this _relationship_ would not work out in the end, it will lead to pain and despair for the both of us in the end."_

_"And what did she say?"_

_Shego snorts with a small smile, "Of course she said I was wrong! I told her that was her heart speaking, not her mind. She replied that…"_

_Shego closes her eyes as she remembers the red head's words, spoken softly but with such passion and conviction, then she utters, "Of course it is; I follow my heart, I always have. Ye should too."_

_She smiled inwardly at herself over her impression of Red's accent. Her grandmother closes her eyes and nods._

_"Wise words coming from one so young. I can only add to her words by saying that you should follow her advice, you will be much happier than you are now."_

_Shego's smile darkens to a scowl, "I…I can't do that, Grandma, not with what I need to do."_

_Her grandmother shakes her head sadly, "I feared you would say that. Tell me, Little Bird, what are your feelings for the girl with the hair of fire?"_

_Shego cringed at the question, she had nearly came to terms with her own feelings on the subject and now her grandmother's insistence brought all of those feelings out into the open._

_"I…I can't deny that I have…_feelings_…for her…"_

_"Do you _love_ her?"_

_Shego shifts uncomfortably in the chair under the penetrating gaze of her grandmother. "I…I don't know."_

_Her grandmother's stare hardens even more, making Shego squirm in her chair. "Shego…" her grandmother says in a warning, motherly tone._

_"All right, damnit! Yes! I love her! Are you happy now?"_

_Her grandmother's voice softens considerably, "Are you?"_

_Shego is silent and in shock at her own admission. Her grandmother waits expectantly with the patience of an elder as Shego digests her own words. Finally Shego speaks._

_"N-no, Grandma, I'm not. I…I'm…frightened. Throughout everything Kim has shown me nothing but kindness. She knows next to nothing about me or my past. I have made…many enemies…since the death of our tribe, and I know they will come to collect at some point down the line. Kim is young, sweet, and sincere; yet her life is nothing but one hardship after another. She takes more and more responsibility on her shoulders without sharing that burden with others. She will collapse under that weight before long. I can _see_ her end, Grandma! I…I can't bear it!"_

_"You do not wish to be an additional burden to her, is that it?"_

_Shego nods, "Partially, but it is the soundest reason for her undoing."_

_"And what of you, Little Bird? How much of these feelings should be directed at you?"_

_"Most of it, I guess," Shego admits with a deep sigh, "But I can't stay away!"_

_"From what you said earlier you plan on leaving her at some point. Have you given any thought on what that would do to both you and her?"_

_"Yes," she answers with a whisper._

_"It will crush her heart, is that what you want to happen?"_

_"No! I…"_

_"Then listen to your grandmother for once," the elder Indian says, her tone turning old and mystical, "There will come a time when your love will be tested. You _will_ leave her and cause her great pain. Yet, she will refuse to let you go," her voice and tone suddenly turns intense, "Do _not_ let her go, Shego! Your paths are as one now and you will need each other for the battles to come! Stay with her, she will give you strength when you need it the most, and she will need to draw on yours for the same reason. Let her love cover you like my blanket does me and accept it, for she does love you, even if she has not said it…yet. Trust in her, Shego, like she trusts you."_

_Shego lets out a small laugh, "Now you are starting to talk like her! I think her meaning of 'trust' is…different…than everyone else's!"_

_"Heed my words, Little Bird. She needs you as much as you need her."_

_The image fades from the fire. "I will, Grandma," Shego replies, trying to sound sincere._

_"Good," her grandmother says smiling once again,"now on to the other matter. I told you that I brought you here by praying to the Firebird, but that is not the full story."_

_Shego gives her grandmother a questioning look, "How so?"_

_"I prayed to the Firebird to bring you here, and he did so, but reluctantly. The spirit of our people feels the same as you when it comes to the idea of you avenging our people, but he did not always feel so. You do remember what he was like in our stories, do you not?"_

_ "I remember the histories," Shego says with a nod, "He is the spirit of our bravery and power in battle."_

_ "Yet he is also tasked by the Earth Mother to provide guidance for those that have lost their way," her grandmother adds, "And yet, even he has become lost."_

_ "Is that so," a powerful male voice rumbles from behind Shego._

_ Shego turns, her eyes wide in fear! She drops from the chair and lands on her knees, prostrating herself before the power made manifest of her tribe._

_ "Rise, Shego," he commands._

_ She does but averts her eyes from looking on his terrible visage. "Hail and welcome, Lord Firebird," her grandmother declares formally with a raised hand._

_ "Explain the meaning of this, old crone," he snaps harshly._

_ The withered old woman's smile hardens and her eyes narrow. "Your fire burns bright like the sun, yet the twin clouds of your rage and pain dim your light until it is nothing more than a candle."_

_ "Have a care, old crone," he says ominously._

_ "I have nothing to fear from you," she replies in an almost casual tone, "Here we are equals, only because your rage blinds you from your true power."_

_ "Bold words from the nigh-forgotten whisperings of the twice-dead! Do you wish to test them against me?"_

_ "If it so pleases you, Lord Firebird," she answers evenly._

_ Shego steals a horrified glance at her grandmother. Yet, her grandmother's face remains impassive, and her steel grey eyes never waiver._

_ "I did not come here to fight, I came to talk."_

_ "Good. Sit."_

_ A chair materializes and he sits down. Shego stares at him. He is powerfully built; tattoos and ritual scarrings cover almost every inch of his muscled, bare skin. His headdress is long and drags on to the ground, full of feathers, each feather it was said was gained from every personal victory he had gained throughout his time as a warrior. His face is bronzed like his body, chiseled and hawkish, the stylized appearance of perfection that every brave wished for! His eyes were orbs of glowing green light, but that was because of the change, before that they were a bright orange._

_ "You know why I called her here, Lord Firebird. Do you wish to tell her or shall I?"_

_ "Do what you wish, old crone," he says harshly, "I will not stop you."_

_ "T…tell me what?"_

_ "You are not the only survivor of our tribe," her grandmother says, "There is…another."_

_ "…There's another?"_

_ "Yes," Lord Firebird growls angrily, interrupting her grandmother's response, "And you must kill him before both of our realms are torn asunder from his great power…"_

**The Brighton House, next day, around noon**

Red awakens to a pressure at the back of her head. She knelt at Shego's bedside and had fallen asleep sometime before the sun had risen. Her knees scream in agony but the pain is instantly forgotten as she raises her head and sees Shego's outstretched hand resting on her head.

"Hey," Shego says quietly with a small smile.

"Shego! You're awake!"

Red tackles Shego despite her sore limbs. Shego lets out a small squeal of surprise but the rest is muffled as Red's lips meet hers. In that instant all of the trials and tribulations of the days prior disappear. Shego welcomes and revels in her bounty hunter's warmth and passion and returns Red's unspoken desires through her own kiss. Red pulls away finally, both gasping for air.

"I missed ye," Red says breathlessly with a smile, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I missed you too," Shego responds in a quiet voice, "I…I didn't know if you were going to come back…"

"I gave ye me word, Shego, I told ye I'd be back."

The Indian smiles at the bounty hunter, a genuine one, and wipes tears from Red's face with her hand. "You did, didn't you?"

Red closes her eyes, raising her hand to hold Shego's against her cheek and she snuggles against it, relishing in her touch. "Aye," she whispers vehemently, "One of these day's I'll get ye to trust me at me word."

"Yeah, keep workin' on that," Shego exclaims jokingly.

Red's smile disappears and her look turns serious. "Shego…I…I want to thank…you…for protecting the kids and everyone at the House," she says slowly, making an effort to drop her Irish accent, "At first…I…I thought…"

Shego wraps her arms around the red head and embraces her. "Hush, Kim," she coos, "You don't have to say anything else."

"No! I…I want to, Shego! I want to say…"

Red leans in close enough to Shego that Red's face fills her vision. "Thank you…thank you…thank you…thank you."

After each whispered word of thanks Red places a kiss on Shego's face. The first is on her forehead, the second on the tip of her nose, the third on her cheek and the final kiss is the longest and is saved for the Indian's lips. Desire meets desire and escalates until more needs to be done. Shego practically rips Red's clothes off! Shego shifts her weight and spins, flipping Red onto the bed and the Indian pounces on top of her, locking onto her lover's lips with a fury that is eagerly returned.

No one disturbs them until the bedroom door opens the next day…

**One week later, an abandoned mine somewhere to the north and west**

The stragglers came in, exhausted and spent. The abandoned mine served its purpose as a staging ground for his raids. Drakken, leader of the Blues, inhaled deeply on the thick cigar as he watched the last of his men return. It did not escape his notice that TNT was not among those that returned.

He sat lazily amongst the bodies of many dead women. They just did not have the stamina that he required, so instead of going for quality he went for quantity which meant that his ends were met eventually and this gave his Blues something productive to do in the downtime by clearing the place of bodies. Once the place was cleared, replacements were _damn easy_ to find.

A youth wearing the blue sash stands before him, breathing heavily.

"Report," he commands.

The youth stiffens. "Our raid on Baybridge and Hollister went well. Baybridge in particular," he informs.

"Where's my lieutenant? Where's TNT?"

"He…didn't make it," the youth says, his face falling in shame.

He thought as much, the damn Mexican was _never_ careful with his explosives. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

"How?"

"Multiple gunshots."

An eyebrow rises, "From…_whom_," he growls dangerously.

"An old gunslinger fired the first shot, the one that Red hangs out with."

"Dead-Shot? That ol' bastard is still above dirt?"

_Not for much longer_, he thinks to himself, as the youth squirms under his baleful gaze. "And what of Red? Was she there?"

"Y-yeah, she was at Hollister," The youth answers after gulping down the lump in his throat.

"I take it she is alive as well?"

The youth nods vigorously. Drakken takes a moment of silence for his fallen friend by taking a long drag on his cigar then slowly expels the smoke from his nostrils. He extinguishes the rest of the cigar on the nearest dead body.

"Then she was not at Coal Town after all. Still, we were able to draw her out easily enough," he muses as he scratches his chin in wicked thought.

"Y-yes sir," the young Blues member stammers.

"Baybridge was a success at least; this gives us a toe-hold in the area to expand our operations. Hollister can be easily taken once our operations get started in Baybridge."

"S-sir? What about Coal Town," the youth dares to ask.

"We will deal with Coal Town once Baybridge and Hollister are both in my grasp. Red and her little band of gunslingers can wait. They will be dealt with once they are all in one place."

He dismisses the youth and sends out a call to get his room cleaned. All of this thinking and planning was tiresome for one of his genius. He found relief in one of two ways. The first was to shoot someone and while that was enjoyable in its own right, he wanted to recruit more to his cause and killing potential recruits tended to thin out the required level of enthusiasm and head count needed for the job. His other release was women, lots of them. He barked at the other members to clear his room quickly and bring in the next batch. Being the leader of the Blues had perks such as this and he intended to take full advantage of that fact like he always does…

Much later the room needs to be cleared out again. This latest batch did not last as long as the previous one, much to his irritation. Every woman and girl he was with always held her face, the one who got away. Drakken feared no one, not even the powerful Senior Senior, yet this _girl_ foiled more of his plans than any other. She was a problem that was quickly becoming a thorn in his side. He had thought of capturing her and…_entertaining_ her in his lair, but he was smart enough to know that your strongest enemies needed to be dealt with from a distance and preferably by someone not tied to you.

He sits comfortably at his chair and smiles as a plan forms. He reaches for a cigar and lights it. He puffs away at it for a time as the plan forms, gels, and burns into his brain. He stands and calls for one of his lieutenants. One enters his room in short order.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring me two chests of gold and summon the Preacher, we have _much_ to discuss!"

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of the first story arc. I hope everyone likes it so far! Please drop a review as this is our bread and butter here. Tell me what you like and what you don't, my ego can take it. It's the only way I can improve. I'm open to ideas if you have 'em, you can send me a PM if you want. See you next chapter! – Mezzic Storm**


	9. Epilogue: A Conversation

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green and the Blues**

_"Once word travels about your exploits you must keep a wary eye over your shoulder. Everyone who owns a gun will be out to prove that they are faster and better than you. Some will challenge you formally; it is the others that you need to look out for. Remain vigilant and sleep with one eye open; it is hard to see the flash of iron from behind your back, and by the time you hear the sound of gunfire it is already too late."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Shout out: Thank you EagleGamer15 for the inspiration and impetus for this epilogue. Thanks!**

**The Brighton House, the next day**

The day was busy to say the least. Red coordinated the others with gathering what medical supplies they could spare for Coal Town and sent off most of her staff to help. Lady Ellen, the cooks, and the groundskeeper stayed behind to watch over the house and the children.

Shego stayed out of everyone's way. Both she and Red ate a healthy breakfast to regain their strength from the nights…exertions. Little pleasantries were spoken between them as Red's time was immediately occupied with matters of the Estate and her desire to mount a recovery plan for the nearby town. Shego did not mind, it gave her time to reflect and spend time grooming her steed, Midnight, a necessary task but a guilty pleasure that the stallion enjoyed as well. Shego spent the rest of the day walking the grounds of the Estate and getting to know the children. To her great surprise not one of them were afraid of her and most pestered her about the Firebird and wanted to see it again! She turned them down, of course, but two kids latched onto her shadow and followed her wherever she went. As she walked the grounds she sighed in mock frustration as Thomas and Katie followed step in step behind her.

"Don't you two have anything better to do," she asks as she turns around to them.

Both kids stop in their tracks. The red head bravely steps forward and speaks, "We jus' wanna know what you're doin'."

"I'm stayin' out of the way," Shego replies adding a hard edge to her voice coupled with a serious expression.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because _why_?"

"Jus' be_-cause_," Shego states with a sigh as she rolls her eyes.

Thomas steps up to stand next to Katie, "That's not a good reason," he says, his one good eye sparkling with barely restrained mirth, "You kin come out to the back an' play with us if ya want."

"Yeah," Katie exclaims excitedly, her blue eyes wide in anticipation.

"Thanks, but no thanks; I already played with all of you kids earlier and I'm tired."

"Oh," he says as his demeanor deflates considerably.

"Awww," Katie says, equally deflated.

"Why don't you two run along and play, I'd like to be left alone for a while."

"O-okay," they say in unison.

She watches the pair as they wordlessly take each other's hand and walk back towards the house. She continues to watch them and a small smile breaks through her serious demeanor as Katie lays her head against the boy's shoulder. _They make a cute couple_, she thinks to herself, _what are the odds of finding love at such a young age like that? _After she is sure that the pair is a safe distance away and not planning on resuming their shadowing of her she turns back around and continues her walk about the grounds.

The day passes and the sun starts to set. Shego eventually finds herself behind the house, walking along a well-worn dirt path that leads into the mountains that shadow the Estate. She hears a deep rumbling echoing from further along the path and she follows the sound to investigate. The path winds its way _into_ a part of the base of the mountain that has been hollowed out. The rumbling gets louder as she continues down the path. The path widens and the mountain opens into a natural grotto. Shego's eyes widen in wonder as she gazes upon a large natural waterfall that spills its contents into a massive pool of crystal clear water in front of her. Swarms of fireflies illuminate the rocky bank and their light causes the mist to shimmer and glow almost ghost-like in the place. She can recognize the various hardly plants that grow around the bank and with the light given off by the fireflies she can see movement in the water. Small schools of fish, all of various sizes and color swim towards the top of the water to investigate the newcomer that has come close to the water. The air is chilly hear thanks to the mist and the changing of the seasons. Even though her shaman training was incomplete she could feel the myriad forms and presences of the spirits that roamed the area. Unlike most spirits she had come into contact with, the small presences were not malignant towards her, rather, she had the feeling that they were either indifferent to her presence or at such peace with themselves and their surroundings that they were content with her being there.

It took her a few minutes to get in tune with her surroundings and the spirits that lived there. Even though her training was far from complete she knew how to interact with most spirits. Nearly all of the spirits that she had talked with were either spirit animals or plants. But here she could feel spirits within the water and the very rock itself. She was surprised at the sheer number of individual spirits residing in this small area and it was a wonder to her that she was not overwhelmed by them all. She closes her eyes and offers a silent prayer to all of the gathered spirits, telling them that she means them or the area no harm and that she will leave them in peace if that is their wish. To her pleasant surprise the spirits respond in a cacophony of small voices and emotions that tell her she can stay. She offers another silent prayer of thanks and sits down on the bank next to the small lake. She takes off her boots and lets her feet dip into the water. She inhales sharply at the coldness of the water but she gets used to it after a few moments. Several brave fireflies fly around the Indian to investigate her. She smiles at them as they hover around her face. The light of the fireflies reflects off of the water casting its shimmering reflection over the Indian's face.

"I told you that you were simply beautiful," Red's voice echoes from the entrance of the grotto,"I see that the fireflies agree with me."

"Hey," Shego says without turning around.

The Indian extends a finger and a firefly lands on it. She can feel the heat on the tip of her finger as the firefly lights up. She stares at the firefly until it takes to the air as Red walks up to her and sits down next to her.

"I didn't see you come in for dinner, but I saw Midnight was still in the stables, so I knew you had to be around here somewhere."

"I'm not plannin' on leavin', Kim, an' if I were I'd tell you before I went."

"Thank you."

"I don't know what for," Shego says shrugging her arms dismissively, "Hell, I thought you'd left with the others for Coal Town earlier 'cause I haven't seen ya all day."

"I've been busy," Red says as she takes off her boots and submerges her feet into the water.

"I thought so," Shego says.

Red hisses at the cold of the water but she does not retract her feet, forcing them to get used to the water. Shego could tell by the red head's posture and tension in her voice that something was bothering her. Also she could tell that the silence between them was turning…_awkward_.

"Somethin's botherin' you, Kim, what is it?"

The bounty hunter sighs deeply. Shego turns her head to look at her. Red's face was down, her jade eyes staring into the water, a pensive expression on her lips. "I…I don't know how I can ask this without getting' you upset," Red states, "I don't want that, and besides, I'm not sure I have the right to ask anything personal about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You promise you won't get upset?"

Shego turns her head to the water, her brain catching on to what the girl was about to ask. She has to force her body to relax as it tenses uncomfortably suddenly in the girl's presence. She nods slowly and answers, "Yes, Kim, I promise."

Red takes another deep breath, and Shego could tell that she was trying to force her body to relax as well but was having more difficulty than she was. "Okay then, here it goes. Shego, what was that? In all of my wildest dreams I'd have never imagined such a sight in all my life!"

"That," Shego replies with a hard edge returning to her voice, "was the Firebird."

"The…Firebird?"

"Yes. He is one of the totem spirits of my people, and one of the strongest," she says as her eyes turn distant as she stares into the water, "He saved me when the Army attacked. Everyone else was dead, or so I thought. I was bound in chains and left on the ground, naked…ready for any soldier to…"

The Indian takes in a shuddering breath. Red's eyes widen in shock and horror and she places a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "T…that's enough Shego! Ye don't have to continue! I-I don't want ye to relive that! I'm _so_ sorry!"

"It's okay Kim," Shego whispers, "You'd find out somehow sooner or later."

"K-kin ye skip this part an' jus' tell me 'bout the Firebird? What kin he do?"

Shego composes herself before answering Red's questions. "The Firebird, we called him _Lord_ Firebird, is the spiritual embodiment of our bravery in battle. But he was also tasked to guide the ones who had strayed from the tribe and bring them back on the path. All that changed when the Army killed us."

"I…I dinna know what to say. I mean, ye told me already that the Army killed off your tribe, but I dinna know this! I…I'm sorry Shego!"

"You weren't there," Shego says shrugging her arms morosely, "I don't _blame_ you for their deaths. If I did you'd already be dead."

She said it in such a matter-of-fact voice that sent shivers down Red's spine. "T-that fire? It was…him, wasn't it?"

Shego nods.

Red's mind was working fast, trying to process all of this new information. "So he can create that green fire?"

The Indian nods again.

"So then, why didn't ye jus' burn through the ropes I tied you up with? Ye could've escaped at any time!"

"I gave you my word, remember," Shego answers in a quiet voice; she can already feel her face heating up in shame.

"Yeah, but…"

"That time later was a moment of weakness on my part," Shego interrupts, "But even then I stuck to my word. I…I couldn't press the trigger."

"I'm glad ye didn't," Red replies in an equally quiet voice.

"I am too."

Another uncomfortable silence falls on the bounty hunter and the Indian. Shego shifts her weight uncomfortably. The silence breaks when Red speaks.

"K-kin I…see him?"

"That's _not_ a good idea," Shego says flatly, "He's full of rage an' pain at what happened. It's part of the reason why I don't let him out much."

"I…I'd like to talk to him if I could," Red presses gently.

"An' what's to stop him from turnin' you into so much used firewood? I won't be able to restrain him quickly enough if he attacks you. No Kim, bad idea."

"I _trust_ ye, Shego…"

"It's not _me_ I'm worried about!"

"I kin handle myself," Red says bravely, "an' I'm quick! He'll have a hard time hittin' me, that's for sure!"

"He won't _need_ to hit you! Besides, how many spirits of battle made flesh have you fought before, Kim? Especially one who's rage and anger has increased so much that it _changed_ him completely? One? Five? _Ten?_ How many, Kim?"

"Well…none, actually."

"That's my point!"

"I have faith in ye, Shego. I know now ye'd never let him hurt the kids, even when ye had the chance to burn everything to the ground. But ye didn't!"

"_You_ have faith in an _outlaw_," Shego asks with a derisive snort, "Now _that's_ rich!"

"I mean it," Red replies, her tone somewhat hurtful.

Red tries to put her arms around the Indian but Shego pushes her away and stands up. Red stands up while Shego paces back and forth, her arms folded closely to her chest.

"I know you do," Shego says finally, stopping her pacing and facing Red, "But I don't want to take that chance! Why do you?"

"I need to talk to him," she answers simply, "Besides, I'm not armed; I'm not even wearing my gun belt. You don't think he'll attack someone who's defenseless, do you?"

"I don't…think so," Shego answers slowly with a frown.

"Good, then I have nothing to worry about," Red replies with a lot of forced bravery in her voice.

"You sure 'bout this?"

"Of course! Please, Shego…let him out."

"All right, it was nice knowing ya, Kim."

"I'll be fine, _trust_ me."

"As you wish."

Shego closes her eyes and exhales deeply. Red can feel a palpable heat start to emanate from her and her eyes widen in amazement as a bright green glow surrounds Shego. The heat is so strong she has to take a step back. Shego's eyes open and her face turns into an evil scowl. The Indian's emerald eyes glow brightly with power! Red falls to her knees, taking off her fedora, prostrating herself in front of the spirit, and stares at the ground.

"**_You!_**"

The Indian's voice is a much lower register than before, deep, and full of barely restrained rage and power. Even staring at the ground Red can feel the old majesty and swell of chaotic emotions coming from the Firebird.

"**_What is the meaning of this? Why are you here?_**"

"I…I wanted to talk, Lord Firebird," Red states quietly in a fearful tone.

"**_Talk? We have nothing to discuss! Give me one reason why I shouldn't turn you into ash at this moment!_**"

"I…I wanted…to thank ye," Red stammers as she dares to lift her head to gaze upon Shego and the summoned spirit.

"**_Thank me? ME?_**"

Red flinches as the glow around Shego flares in intensity at the Firebird's outburst. "Y-yes," she stammers, "for saving the children."

Shego's fists clench and unclench as her glowing eyes bore into the bounty hunter. The spirit falls silent for a moment then speaks, "**_Rise_**."

Red does as commanded, but she returns her gaze to the ground in reverence and respect. "**_Look at me._**"

Red lifts her head to meet the Firebird's unrelenting stare. "M-my name's Kim, Kim Possible. I-it's a p-pleasure t-to meet y-you," she stammers as she tries to gather her resolve.

"**_You are of THEIR race_**," the Firebird says, the voice dripping with malice and hate, "**_I know of you, you are the bounty hunter that captured my child! It is only because of her that you still breathe! Tell me again why I should not destroy you where you stand!_**"

"You could," Red states, her voice stronger now that her resolve is holding in place, "But then what happens to the children?"

The Firebird scoffs, "**_What do I care for the young of my enemy? You are fond of saying this to my child, so trust ME when I say that I care nothing for them, or your race!_**"

"But ye still saved them," Red dares to argue, albeit in a properly subdued voice, "An' ye saved the others."

"**_Your words only increase my anger_**," Lord Firebird declares ominously.

"It's not my intention to make ye angry," Red says bowing her head and holding her arms out non-threateningly, "Shego told me who you are after and I want to help you find the one responsible for killing your people."

Lord Firebird takes a step toward Red. Red holds her ground even though the heat is fast approaching unbearable. "**_Why would you do this?_**"

Red lifts her head to stare into those glowing eyes, "'Cause I gave Shego my word."

Shego's face remains impassive and Red could not tell what was going on behind the glowing eyes.

"**_Am I to trust you at your word as well? YOU? A white man?_**"

Red takes a step toward Lord Firebird, ignoring the oppressive heat. Her face is serious and sincere as she speaks, "Yes. If you think I am lying then strike me down right here and now!"

The eyes of Lord Firebird bore into her once again. She can feel goose bumps form on her arms and a shiver run down her back as she can feel the _presence_ of the Firebird at the edge of her consciousness. Inwardly she is surprised at his action because he is asking permission from her to be let in. She nods wordlessly and gulps, preparing for the worst.

A glowing hand rests against the fabric of Red's shirt. The hand forces itself through the laces until it touches the bare skin of her chest, right over her heart. The heat is searing for a brief moment before it dissipates. Red refuses to flinch and closes her eyes as she opens her heart to Lord Firebird.

Her mind and soul is assaulted with a cacophony of emotions, rage, hate, the desire to kill. The ancient power of the Firebird suffuses her and touches the very core of her soul. Her mind explodes with scenes of battle, spirit fighting spirit, spirit fighting Man, and even further back in the sands of time where Lord Firebird fought things both horrific and unknowable sometime in the ancient past before the times of the giant lizards. Red inhales deeply as image after image pours into her mind. The rage and power of Lord Firebird begins to affect her as she could feel justifiable anger and pain well up within her breast. She feels the _need_ to kill! _Destroy!_ _Burn them all!_

Red's mind cannot focus, but somewhere deep within her recesses she returns the memory of her dead parents. The memories of the Firebird fade as Red returns the gesture with more images of her own; her father, James Possible, a proud Marshal, a good father and a _good_ man. Her mother, Anne, a healer of the sick and the wounded, a woman who got upset at the thought of hurting a fly. Then Drakken, the man responsible for killing her family and almost everyone she had cared about. She shows him Ronny Boy, a friend who, like her, lost his family to Drakken and the Blues. Then Yori and Monique, other dear friends who have lost everything like her. Shego's head cocks to the side in puzzlement as it takes in Red's memories and processes them. Her glowing eyes flare and pulse in intensity. Red shows him Markus, the old gunslinger and dear friend of the family. She shows him memories of her father training her in the Way of the Gun, focusing on how she was trained in the ways of using her gifts to help others rather than to kill. Finally she shows him Shego.

The Firebird closes his eyes as she sends him the memories of their time together, from their first meeting to the present. The last memory she lets the Firebird see is both her and the Indian embracing in bed and sharing a long, passionate kiss.

The hand over her heart moves away, breaking the connection between Red and the Firebird. Red takes in breath after shuddering breath as her mind and soul rights itself.

"**_Your…spirit…is strong_**," the Firebird declares in a quieter voice than before.

"I…I had…no…_idea_," Red exclaims as her mind and body return to her control.

"**_Of course you do not, we are older than your race. We are among the first and we will be here when all of the other races are long gone to the river of memory. But your mind, your heart…_**"

Red waits as the Firebird struggles to make a final decision. She does not care either way, she had showed the spirit what she is, _who_ she is. If that was not enough for the Firebird then so be it.

The Firebird backs away one step then the face of Shego turns up to meet Red's gaze. "**_You speak the truth_**," Lord Firebird states after a time of inner reflection, "**_You do desire to help._**"

"I told ye," she says as her breathing comes under control, "I gave Shego my word. I give _you_ my word too, Lord Firebird. I'll do everything in my power to see your people get justice for what was done to them!"

The Firebird's look turns incredulous, "**_You would do this for…us? Why? You are already on the path seeking your own absolution and…justice. Why would you accept another quest that may lead you down a different path? That path may be the cause of your destruction._**"

"I know an' I accept that," Red states firmly, "I gave ye my word, an' I'll either succeed or die tryin'!"

"**_I am…impressed…at your words, now that I know you speak true_**," the Firebird says to her, "**_You are…different…than the others of your race._**"

Red takes it as a compliment. She offers a small smile to the Firebird, "There's one more thing, if I may…"

"**_What is it, bounty hunter?_**"

On impulse and barely repressed emotion, Red walks up to the Firebird and throws her arms around the spirit in a tight embrace. The Firebird tenses up immediately and before the spirit can react Red kisses Shego's lips, but the kiss is sweet, gentle and chaste, if a bit lingering. This was the only other gift she could think of to give the spirit. She could feel the heat flare around Shego's body as the spirit is caught off guard, confused. She breaks away from the kiss and sighs saying in a quiet, husky whisper, "Thank ye. Thank ye for saving my children…thank ye for everything."

She breaks away from the embrace as the Firebird collects itself. The confused stare of the powerful spirit changes to a frown, but there is no malice behind it. "**_I…I must leave you now, Kim Possible. Farewell._**"

The glow fades from around Shego's body. The bright glow of her eyes is the last to fade as Shego, herself once again, regards the bounty hunter, the taste of the red head still on her lips.

"I see you're still here," Shego remarks casually.

"Yep," Red replies with a broad smile.

"No burns, scratches or scars?"

"Nope."

"That must've gone a lot better than I was dreading."

Red nods, "We talked."

Shego rolls her tongue around her lips and raises an eyebrow in surprise. "All right! What the _hell_ happened between you two?"

Red wraps an arm around her waist, pulls the Indian close, and rests her head on her shoulder. She sighs contentedly.

"Let's head home and have dinner. I'll tell you all about it after we eat, I'm starving!"

Shego puts her arm around the girl's shoulder and hugs her close as they walk back to the house.

**A/N: Thank EagleGamer15 for this little bit. I tried earlier to have some dialogue between Kim and Shego about the Firebird, but after five pages the dialogue devolved into an argument that went absolutely nowhere so I dropped it. I think this came out better! Thanks and kudos to you, EagleGamer15! I appreciate it!**


	10. Enter The Preacher

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green, and the Blues**

_"Be wary when going up against someone who upholds their convictions as strongly as you, for they will fight and die for what they believe in. There is no greater foe than the one who possesses the strength of will and the determination to prove that his convictions and beliefs are greater than yours. Remember, it is not cowardice to back away from an unwinnable fight, it is common sense."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Two weeks after the raid on Coal Town, two days ride south of the town**

The tall, gaunt man held The Good Book close to his chest as he stared at the riders blocking his path. There were six of 'em blocking his front, and two more blocking his left and his right. The leader, a young man with short cropped hair and a well-trimmed beard spits a wad of chew from his mouth, narrowly missing his black leather boots.

"Yer a long way from home, reverend," the man says dangerously as his hands rest lazily on the hilts of his pistols at his belt.

"I follow the path of Abraham and the Angels, my son," the man clad in the black trappings of a preacher says to him serenely, "God himself has shown me the way."

"Is that right," the man says with a snort, "What else has the Almighty told ya, reverend? Lemme guess, he wants ya to build him another church in his honor so ya kin sing him more praises an' bring the Word to the wayward flock, is that it?"

"That is an admirable calling, my son. Perhaps God has chosen you to be his new carpenter."

The rider snorts again and laughs, "I don't think so, reverend! My callin' is more down to earth and less spiritual, but I'm willin' to accept donations for our worthy cause here."

"And what cause is that, my son?"

"Why, we're takin' up a collection to help feed the hungry, o' course! See, me an' the boys 'ere are starvin', an' with the onset o' winter comin' soon food is gettin' scarce."

"You pour souls," the gaunt man exclaims sincerely and with emotion, "Not only are your bellies empty but I can tell that your souls cry out for spiritual nourishment as well! Fear not, my son, for the Good Book that I hold in my hands holds the key to your salvation!"

He holds up the book for all to see. The leader of the band appears unimpressed. "That's all well an' good reverend, but we're more interested in what's linin' yer pockets."

"My…pockets? But there is nothing in there for you, my son, trust me."

"We'll be the judge of that, reverend, now fork it over…_all_ of it!"

The tall, gaunt preacher sighs heavily and shakes his head sadly, "Forgive them Lord, for they know not what they do."

His hands let go of the Good Book, his eyes close, and his black coat opens. Before anyone can blink pistols appear in the Preacher's hands. The riders fall off of their horses before they can draw their guns and in a flash the pistols disappear back into his coat.

The Preacher's mouth moves silently offering a prayer for the dearly departed. Gurgling sounds and a violent cough from his front tells the Preacher that His work was still left unfinished. Calmly, he pulls a single shot, breech loading pistol he made himself from the folds of his long coat. Both sides of the weapon are adorned with a single pure silver cross as well as a smaller one on the top of the barrel itself. He opens the breech and drops a .50 caliber bullet in it and snaps it closed. He steps toward the gurgling sounds.

The leader of the riders clutches at the gaping hole in his throat, trying in vain to stem the steady flow of blood trickling down his windpipe and filling his lungs. His eyes are wide in fear as the Preacher stops before him, the breech loading pistol pointing directly at his face.

"_Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep,  
thy angels watch me through the night,  
And keep me safe till morning's light."__**[1]**_

The man tries to scream in protest but all that comes from his mouth is a pathetic mewling sound. The distinct sound of the breech loader carries across the plains as the Preacher squeezes the trigger and the pistol jerks once in his hands.

The mewling sound stops.

The Preacher makes the sign of the cross in the air with his weapon then ejects the spent casing. The gun returns to the folds within his coat. The Preacher walks over to where he dropped the Good Book and picks it up. He dusts it off and puts the book in the satchel slung over his back. He spends the next two hours preparing the bodies for burial and giving them their last rites. After completing that he looks over the horses. He takes the leaders horse, a powerfully built russet Paint, and gives silent thanks to the Lord Above for His bounty.

He rides north towards…

**Coal Town**

The clean up and restoration of Coal Town had run smoothly, thanks in large part to the help of Red, and a contingent of US Calvary that responded to the attack. Even though the Calvary arrived too late they brought with them medical supplies and other necessities. In less than a week Coal Town was back up and running. In two, it was like the raid never happened.

But the citizens of Coal Town will _always _remember.

Along with the medical supplies brought in from Red and her group she also lent Markus a sizable sum of money that was to be used for the addition to the Brighton House in order to increase security throughout the town. Initially he denied taking the money but both Red and Shego were able to force him to listen to reason. For their work Markus sent a dispatch to the governor and he received a reply a few days later. Red's warrant was lifted and Shego's was "taken into consideration". A temporary parole was granted however, with stiff stipulations that involved both Red and Markus as Parole Officers.

Shego shrugged nonchalantly when she was given the news but silently she was grateful for the attempt. She made herself useful throughout the town by spending almost all of her time at The Thirsty Moose Saloon. The bartender, Slade, was also the town's most experienced carpenter and his skills were needed elsewhere. Shego knew how to get drunk and how to mix drinks for maximum effectiveness, so she was hired on as temporary help. The regulars resisted the change, until their first drink that is, then she was welcomed with staggering, open arms and slurred cheers.

Red oversaw the efforts of her group and gave help where it was needed the most. Her mother had taught her the basics of first aid and she joined the small group of nurses under Doc Barnes to care for the wounded and the dying. The work was hard and emotionally draining but she kept pace with the other nurses during her time with them.

Now all of the hard work was done. Red leans her back against the wall next to the open entrance of Markus's office, smoking one of her favorite cigarillos Markus keeps for her. Inside Markus is barking orders at the top of his lungs to Jensen, who has become the old gunslinger's right hand man. Red tips her fedora to him as he runs out of the office, off on another errand for the old man. She smirks at his energy as he carries out his boss's orders, and the look of mortal fear on his face _never_ grows old! She finishes the cigarillo and stomps the end out with her boot then heads inside.

Markus sits at his desk wearing a brand new pair of spectacles as he reads over an official-looking dispatch. Red walks over to his desk and grabs two more cigarillos he had laid out for her on the end of his desk. She puts them in the breast pocket of her duster and waits for Markus to finish reading. It takes him a while because he is a slow reader. He finally puts the paper down and turns his face up to Red.

"What kin I do fer ye, Red?"

"Do ya have any good bounties in that pile there," Red asks as she nods at the stack of papers on his desk.

Markus sighs and shakes his head disapprovingly, "Can't ye take even _one_ day off? Relax, Red! All o' these will be here next week. I'll go through 'em and pick out the best ones for ye, but I want ye to cool off in the meantime."

"Winter's already comin'," Red remarks dryly, "I'd like to get a few more big scores in before the cold hits. I've put off the addition to the Brighton House 'till spring and I need to fill up our coffers again. Ronny Boy an' the others put in their share but it wasn't as much as I was hoping. Ronny Boy an' Yori already left to head east to do some investigatin' for me. Monique's still at the House but she'll be leavin' soon an' I wanna spend some time with her before she goes. We almost had a frost already, Markus. This winter's gonna be bad, I can feel it."

"Kin ye now? All right, I'll see what I kin do."

"Please and thank you."

"What're ye gonna do in the meantime?"

"I'm gonna head over to the Saloon an' check up on Shego."

Markus grunts appreciatively, "That girl makes a mean Cactus Wine! Here, give these to her if ye would."

He pulls out a handful of cigarillos from the top drawer of his desk and hands them to her.

"Sure thing," she says as she puts them in her pocket, then she creases the tip of her fedora at him, "I'll see ya later."

"Later."

Red leaves his office and walks over to the Saloon. The place was busy as usual and Red cannot help but smile as she walks in and sees Shego behind the bar, wearing the white bartender's apron. Shego slides a mug of beer down the bar to an old regular and he catches it without missing a beat. Red makes her way to the bar and sits down at a bar stool.

Shego grabs an empty mug and starts cleaning it with a white rag. "What'll it be," Shego asks without looking up from her work.

"I'll take some spiced coffee," Red answers, dropping a few coins down on the bar.

Shego looks up to Red, a smirk on her face, "Ain't you a bit young to be orderin' somethin' like that?"

Red gives her a hurtful look, "What? Slade always made it for me! He said my money's good here."

"One spiced coffee comin' up," Shego says with a chuckle.

In no time Shego places her order in front of Red and takes the coins. She resists the urge to put them in her mouth to see if she can bend them in front of her and she puts them in the register. She pours another beer in a mug and slides it down the bar to her waiting customer. She leans against the bar in front of Red as she takes a drink.

"It's good," Red replies with a smile and a nod.

"Glad you like it," Shego says with a smile of her own.

"Markus gave me these to give to you," Red says as she takes the cigarillos out of her pocket and places them on the bar.

"I'll have to thank him next time I see him," she says as she puts them in the pocket of her apron.

"How long until your shift's over?"

Shego looks up at the clock, "Not for another few hours, why?"

Red takes a sip from the cup then places the cup back down on the bar. "I was thinkin' of headin' back to the Brighton House to spend some time with Monique before she leaves. Do you wanna go with me?"

The Indian shrugs, "Sure, why not?"

"An' tomorrow I was comin' back here to pick up a few bounties from Markus an' head out. I need to get in a few more big scores before winter hits."

"Ya know I'm goin' with you this time, right? I don't mind babysittin' the kids but my trigger finger's getting' itchy."

"I was hoping you'd wanna come along. It wasn't fair of me to keep ya from Hollister in the first place, an' for that I apologize."

"Forgiven," Shego says casually as she waves off the apology, "The kids kept me company and I couldn't let those bastards get to 'em," she finishes with a grin.

"I still can't thank you enough for that," Red exclaims with a smile, then she continues, "we've got enough money to add some real security to the House but money's gonna be getting' tight in the winter months. I'm glad you want to come with me."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it!"

Red smiles that sweet smile at her and blushes. "I'm gonna have to purchase a new horse," Red says after picking up the cup and finishing her drink.

"I'd recommend a stallion, but I'm biased," Shego offers.

"I'll see what they have at the stables," Red says as she stands from the barstool, "I'll see you in a few hours."

Red tips her hat to the Indian bartender and Shego waves at her as she leaves, "Later."

"Later, Red."

She can feel herself blush at the nickname. Shego was _finally_ coming around to using that name when they were away from the Brighton House, but the way she said it, the meaning behind it… it was not…_proper!_ She leaves the Thirsty Moose and heads for the stables. Their selection of available horses had dwindled considerably over the past two weeks and their horses were not much better than the ones at the stables back at the Brighton House. She resolves to check out one of the local ranches to find herself a good horse. She spends the next few hours walking around the town and being friendly with the townsfolk.

She meets Shego at the stables when her shift is over and they ride back together to the Brighton House on top of Midnight.

**The Brighton House, evening**

They arrive late as they were in no particular hurry. Red helps Shego with cleaning Midnight and got his stall ready for him in the stables. They head inside to a fairly quiet house. The kids had already eaten and most were already sent off to bed. Monique sat quietly in the main study, curled up next to the lit fireplace with a salacious dime novel she had borrowed from Ronny Boy. Red and Shego clean up, change, and head down to her. Monique smiles broadly as Red and Shego enter the room. She stands from her chair, puts the novel down and runs over to the bounty hunter, nearly tackling her in a vicious hug and giving her a huge kiss on her cheek.

"I _missed_ you, girl friend," she exclaims then releases her from the hug.

Monique was maybe a year older than Red, her skin dark, but well cared for. Her hair was dark and luxurious and her eyes sparkled with an exotic beauty that only complemented her curvaceous figure. The high-class dark red and black bordello dress, while scandalous around the house, only served to accent her figure. Her voice was thickly accented, thanks to her parents, but it only added to her beauty and allure.

"I missed you too, Monique," Red says with a smile then gives her a return kiss on the cheek.

Shego did not miss it but the girl _blushed!_ "I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier, but there was too much to do in town," Red says apologetically.

"Don' worry 'bout it, girl friend! I understand completely!"

Monique turns her head slightly to take in Shego's full figure and her eyes widen appreciatively. "Who's _this_? Red! You've been holdin' out on me!"

Both Red and Shego blush at the woman's suddenly sultry tone. "This is Shego, Monique. She's…a friend."

"_Shee-Gooo_," Monique repeats slowly, letting the name play and roll off of her tongue.

She takes a step back from Red, turns, and steps toward Shego. She curtsies formally,_ respectfully_, and shows off _way_ more skin than Red liked. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Monique coos.

"L-likewise," Shego stammers with wide eyes and a deep blush.

Monique turns to Red then back to Shego, then back to Red. She can see them both blushing like crazy! She stands from her curtsy and her smile is beaming! "A 'friend', huh? That's the polite way for saying '_keep yer damn hands off_'! I get it, Red, I'll be good, I promise."

Shego could see a tension in Red's face she had not noticed before, and then she saw that tension go away at Monique's words. She steals a worried glance at Red who smiles sheepishly at her and give her an almost imperceptible shrug of her shoulders. The Indian noticeably relaxes only after Red does. Monique sits down on the long couch and pats the cushion next to her, indicating the spot she wants Red to sit at. Red sits next to her friend and Shego sits on the other side of Red.

"I heard about the attack," Monique says, her tone turning serious and grave, "I came as quick as I could, but St. Louis was a long way from here."

"St. Louis? What were you doing there," Red asks, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I was following a lead on the Blues, but come to find out it went nowhere," she replied, frustration clear in her voice, "I _did_ track down two Blues members there, but it was just a recruiting drive."

Her eyes narrow dangerously, "I made sure they didn't leave!"

"Damn," Shego exclaims, impressed, "How'd ya do that?"

Monique turns to Shego with an evil smile, "Girl, this body is more than just for looks; it's a dangerous weapon!"

"I…see," Shego stammers.

"How much longer are you staying? We have so much to catch up on," Red exclaims.

Monique sighs sadly, "My carriage leaves before noon tomorrow. Ron and Yori already headed east, an' I was thinking of heading north."

"Got a place in mind?"

"I got a contact in Deadwood I need to meet up with."

"Deadwood? It's pretty dangerous up there, are you sure you can handle it by yourself? Do you want me to come along?"

"I can take care of myself, hon, an' I'd _love_ for you to come along, but that shiny Marshal star of your dad's that you're wearing might complicate things."

Shego sees Red blush at Monique's use of the word 'hon'. _Was…was there something going on between these two? Kim's never mentioned any past relationships, but then, I haven't asked her either._ _Do I dare ask? Do I have the right to anyway? _

"…away if it causes too many problems," Shego hears Red offer to Monique, missing the first part she said because of her internal questions.

"No Kim, it's okay," Monique says, "I'll be fine, trust me. I know a person or two up there that I can call in for a favor if I need it."

"Are ye sure," Red asks concerned, her Irish accent creeping in.

Monique suddenly squeals in delight, "_There_ it is! I _looove _that accent! It's _sooo_ sexy!"

"I'm bein' serious Monique!"

"Relax Kim! I'll be fine, honest!"

"Ye know me, Mon, an' ye know how worried I get!"

"Don' get upset, girl friend," Monique says throwing her arms around Red in a tight hug, "I'll keep in regular contact with Wade, an' if things even _smell_ like they're heading south I'll get my pretty ass outta there, deal?"

Red sniffs as she gets her emotions back under control, "Deal," she says finally as she wipes a tear from her face.

"That's _my_ girl!"

Shego felt uncomfortable at how quick Red was able to lose control of herself like that. She had never seen Red get distraught so quickly before, and the way Monique said '_my_' denoted a certain level of…_possession_, that she found disconcerting. What the _hell_ was going on between these two anyway?

Monique releases Red from her hug and they both smile sweetly at each other. "I _really_ missed ye," Red says, her voice full of emotion.

"I missed you too," Monique answers, her tone matching Red's, "At least you got to see the gang again for a little while anyway."

"Not long enough!"

"I know, but once we deal with Drakken an' his goons we'll have the rest of our lives to live and laugh together. It'll be fun seein' the rest of the kids grow up, won't it?"

"Aye, it will."

"There you go with that accent again!"

"Oh, stop it, Monique!"

Red slaps Monique playfully on the arm, but she smiles because of it. Monique smiles back. Their conversation turn to more normal things and they catch up on lost time. Soon the girls are laughing and giggling like old friends do, even Shego smiles at some of their comments. The Indian stays silent for the most part, letting Red and Monique enjoy their conversations together. Monique tries her damnedest to draw Shego in to their conversations but the Indian declines, content to listen to the two friends.

They talk for hours and it is very late by the time both Red and Monique yawn. Red excuses herself for bed and gives Monique another hug before retiring for the night. Shego gets up to join her but Monique stops her.

"Can I talk to you for a bit," she asks.

Shego turns to Red who nods and waves goodnight to them as she leaves. Shego sits back down on the couch.

"Ya know," Monique says with a smile as she watches Red leave, "I've known her most of my life, ever since she came to New Brighton with the rest of her family. It's been a while since I've seen her and…wow! She's as beautiful as ever!"

"She…sure is," Shego replies slowly, unsure where to go with the topic of conversation.

"Contrary to how it looks, Kim makes very few true friends," Monique states matter-of-factly, "an' judging by how she looks at you she counts you as one of them…if not more."

Shego blushes at her words, "Thanks…I-"

"A friend of Kim's is a friend of mine," Monique exclaims, interrupting her, then throws her arms around the Indian and squeezes her tightly.

Shego is caught off guard by the suddenness of Monique's gesture and is at a loss for what to do. Monique releases her then leans in to the Indian with a conspiratorial look on her face.

"How'd you do it? I mean, I've been trying for like, _years_! What's your secret?"

"Y-you mean…you two…didn't…I mean, haven't…"

Monique gives a sad sigh, "No, but it wasn't for lack of trying on my part! You must mean something fierce to her for her to look at you the way she does!"

Shego blushes even deeper at the…_compliment_. "Thanks…uh…I-I don't know…what to say."

"I'm jealous," Monique remarks in mock anger, "But I meant what I said earlier. You can count on me as well as you can count on Kim. That goes for Ronny Boy and Yori too."

"I haven't met them yet."

"Stick around and you will sooner or later. Ronny Boy can be a handful at times, but he's got his heart in the right place. Yori's able to keep him in check for the most part, but she can be a handful for an entirely _different_ set of reasons."

"I don't understand…"

"You will once you meet them. Trust me when I say: _don't_ get Yori angry! She has absolutely no sense of humor whatsoever when she's angry!"

"I'll remember that," Shego comments a bit confusedly.

Monique continues the conversation for a while longer and does most of the talking. Shego learns more about Red's friends and how they saved the survivors of New Brighton from Drakken and the Blues. Now more than ever the Indian is convinced that Red possesses a measure of luck that is unheard of! To Shego, Monique was a little…_much_…to take in all at once but she could feel a similar fire burning within her that reminded her of herself and Red. She had an abundance of spirit which seemed to be a running theme when it came to Red and her true friends, hell, even the old gunslinger, Markus, had the same fire burning inside him!

What was it about that red head that drew her to others of similar spirits and desires? It could not be a coincidence; there was definitely something at work behind the scenes. She had caught glimpses here and there. Such as the way Red's words carried more weight than they should, especially from someone who was so young. _That_ was a big one! Also she was able to talk to Lord Firebird himself and survive to tell the tale! _And_ as a member of the White Man's race no less! Yet, the girl seemed nothing more than just that: _a girl_, normal in every way, aside from her skill with a gun and her natural athleticism. Had the red head done something to _her_? Did she fall under the bounty hunter's spell? Well, that was easy: _Yes!_ Did she _ever _want the spell to end? _Hell no!_ The rest however…the rest required some digging, and not just the normal kind of digging, her approach would be more…_spiritual_ in nature.

But this brought up another question; could she have a spirit _guiding_ her? _Protecting_ her? The Indian thought not because she would feel such a presence, so then what was it? She knew most of the ins and outs when it came to spirits even though her training was far from complete. She knew rites, true names, songs, and dances where each was a path to power when it came to the spirit realm and yes, this girl…no…_her_ _girl_, would glow even brighter than Lord Firebird at times! Why had she not noticed it before now?

Her internal quandary was interrupted by Monique saying goodnight and Shego reciprocated. Red was fast asleep when Shego quietly crawled into bed with her. She was careful not to wake her but Red shifted then turned over toward the Indian, draping an arm across her chest and nestling her cheek up against her shoulder, sighing in her sleep and her dreams. Shego felt a peace overcome her at that moment. This was something else she had not noticed before. When she was close to her the feeling of peace and contentment seemed to radiate from her. Even in her sleep the dread nightmares of the Army killing and raping her people ceased, but only in _her_ presence.

The hate, the feeling of complete powerlessness, the Rage, it would disappear as if it had _never_ been there in the first place! How could this happen? What was it? Could it be as simple as love, or was it something more? Shego thought the latter, even though she was as inexperienced as the girl sleeping next to her in understanding such a foreign emotion, perhaps even more so than the bounty hunter. She _knew_ what it meant, and what it implied, even though the very thought terrified her at the same time. The girl loved her; that much was obvious enough that a blind mole rat could see it! And she felt the same, but could she admit it to her face? Could she say those words? It was one thing to admit your true feelings to a spirit; it was expected and if you held back they had ways of scouring the truth out of you, and some ways were…_unpleasant_. But it was all together different to admit it to another who was flesh and blood.

**_ Just listen to your damn grandmother and go to sleep!_**

Shego sighed inwardly, it was the first time Lord Firebird had ever thrown in anything resembling an opinion on the subject. Still, an irate Firebird was not something to be trifled with, so Shego did as her lord commanded, snuggling closer to the red head as she closed her eyes.

Her dreams were peaceful, and filled with the girl sleeping next to her.

**Next Day**

Both Shego and Red saw Monique off as the carriage leaves the Brighton House. Red turns to Shego with misty eyes and a sad smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Every time my friends leave my mind tells me that it might be the last time I see them," she answers sadly, "I know, it's stupid to think that, but that's how I feel."

"You're right, that is stupid," Shego admonishes, "I didn't know you had such a morbid streak."

"It comes an' goes," Red says with an apologetic shrug, "I'll be better after lunch, you hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Then let's eat."

They eat quickly and get Midnight ready to head back to town. Red takes some hard cash with her and they ride off to Coal Town.

**Coal Town, a few hours later**

Shego reins in Midnight next to the Sheriff's Office. They dismount and Red heads inside while Shego ties her steed to a railing.

Markus hears the familiar jingle of her spurs and points to a stack of papers at the edge of his desk as she walks in. "Those be the most lucrative," he says without looking up from the other stack of papers he is reading.

"Nice to see ya too, Markus," Red says sarcastically.

"Workin' Red, can't help it."

"I won't be long," Red says as she grabs a handful of her favorite cigarillos next to the stack of papers.

"Take yer time," he says.

Shego walks in and Red hands her a cigarillo which she lights. Red stuffs the rest in her breast pocket and grabs the stack of papers. She splits the stack in half and gives one half to Shego. Red sits at the edge of the desk as Shego hands her the cigarillo after taking a long drag. Red opens her mouth without looking up and Shego places it there. Red starts puffing away as she reads.

"This one looks interestin'," Shego states as she reads the top page.

"Which one is it," Markus asks.

"Wanted for murder, theft and arson," Shego reads aloud, "This cowboy's three shades o' mean!"

"Frank Vincent," Markus growls, "he's fast with a gun, an' don't give two shits 'bout killin' anyone who gits in his way; the bounty's gone up on that one, he's killed two deputies at Folsom an' maimed the Sheriff. "

"Folsom, huh? That's south of here if I remember correctly."

"Most of the good bounties are down south," Markus says with a nod, "Ex-Confeds, Army deserters, ye name it, they like the southwest fer some reason."

"I got another one from Folsom," Red says as she pulls a paper from the stack and moves it to the front, "This one's wanted for train robbery, extortion, and kidnapping."

"Madam Eva," Markus says as he reaches for a cigar and lights it, "Word is she runs not one but two gangs 'round the area. There are more individual bounties fer some o' her gang in them stacks. Now there's a woman who's angry an' is out to prove somethin'! Be careful if ye go after that one, no one knows jus' how many guns she has workin' for her."

"You know me, Markus," Red says with a smile, "'Caution' is my middle name."

"No it ain't, it's-"

"By the spirits," Shego exclaims.

"What is it?"

"I…I know this man!"

Shego shows the Wanted Poster to Red and Markus. The poorly drawn picture shows a rough-looking man with identical scars on each cheek and a large, black, unkempt beard.

"Who it be," Markus asks as he squints to read the poster.

"This is Donny 'Blackjack' Jones; I'd recognize those scars anywhere!"

"How do you know him?"

"I used to ride with him, Red," she answers darkly, "After I got away from the Army after they killed my people I wandered around for a while until I fell in with him an' his crew. The gang was called Blackjack's Aces, since he loved playin' cards. They took me in an' let me join. We stuck to robbery an' petty theft until Blackjack grew a goddamn pair. But then things got outta hand real quick. He got more violent as time went by, so much so that I left."

"You _left_," Markus asks, "I dinna think they'd allow ye to jus' up an' leave like that."

Shego's tone grows dark as the memories flood her brain, "They didn't."

Red's eyes widen in curiosity, "What happened?"

Shego's tone turns even darker as she speaks, "I gave Blackjack them scars as a parting gift as well as makin' sure that new grown pair of his never worked again!"

**Coal Town, late evening**

Markus sighs and rubs his tired eyes after signing the last of his paperwork. Red and Shego had left hours earlier to collect on those bounties down south and he wished them luck and safety as they left. Red had purchased a motley-colored Tennessee Walker from the stables for the journey and then they were gone. The rest of the day was business as usual for the old gunslinger. There were reports to file and reports to write on reports, all dull and boring work, but necessary for proper operation of the Law. In truth, despite what was said on the streets, the mayor did a good job maintaining the health and growth of Coal Town, but it _was_ up to ol' Markus, the young but dependable Jensen, and the others to make sure everything else ran smoothly. It was hard work, and long hours, but he and his crew were more than ready for the daily tasks. He enjoyed the work and the people of the town; they were _his _people after all.

He was just about to blow out the desk lamp for the night when he heard a noise at the door.

"Workin' late I see, old friend," a deep but familiar voice says from the shadow of the door.

Markus has to squint to see but the dark clothing of the figure plays hell with the shadows.

"D…do I know ye?"

"Of course you do," the voice answers and then the figure steps forward into the light.

A tall, gaunt figure dressed in the black trappings of a traveling preacher, complete with white frock and hat steps into view. The man's face is long and shallow, lines and weathered creases run rap shod across his cheeks and his dark eyes are full and bright. The man's thin mouth forms into a pleasant smile.

Markus returns the smile as he recognizes the man. He stands from his chair and grips the man's arm and shakes it vigorously.

"Well, I'll be damned! If it ain't Jeremiah Jackson! What brings ye to these parts?"

"It's good to see you too, old friend," he says gravely, returning the shake.

Markus composes himself when he sees his friend's collar and subdues himself in the preacher's presence. Jeremiah smiles warmly, "Come now, you've known me longer than I've worn this little thing! Where's the ol' firebrand I used to know?"

Markus smiles with a twinkle in his eye, "He still be 'round, be he don' get out as much as he used ta anymore. What're ye doin' here in Coal Town?"

Jeremiah sighs tiredly, "His Will. But that can wait for later, for I have journeyed long."

"Do ye have a place ta stay?"

"No, I was going to go to the Inn and get a room for the night."

"Bollocks! Ye kin stay at my place, I got an extra room an' everythin'."

"No, I couldn't do that, it would be improper."

"Nonsense! Ye follow me, I got all the comforts o' home, I insist!"

"Well, since you insist…"

"I do!"

"Thanks, Markus. You always were a kind soul."

"Only to me friends."

Markus leads his friend to his house and helps him get settled in. Markus did find it odd that he did not have a horse tethered outside, but he dismissed the thought as he helped the Preacher with his bags. After that was finished the old friends sat at the kitchen table and relaxed. Markus placed a plate of homemade biscuits in front of him and his old friend nodded in grateful thanks.

"Ye want somethin' ta drink?"

"I'll take a glass of scotch if you're offering," Jeremiah says as he bites into a biscuit.

Markus goes to his cupboard and pulls out two glasses and a bottle of his finest aged scotch. He puts a glass down in front of Jeremiah and pours him a glass, and then he pours his own after sitting back down.

Jeremiah finishes the biscuit and raises his glass to Markus.

"Here's to you, here's to me," he says.

"Best of friends we'll ever be," Markus continues.

"But if we ever disagree," Jeremiah declares.

"_Fuck you!_ Here's to me," they exclaim together.[2]

They each drink and then chuckle at themselves. A comfortable silence follows until Markus breaks it.

"It's been what? Ten years?"

"At least," Jeremiah answers as he takes a sip from his glass.

"What've ye been up to since I've last seen ye?"

"I've spent most of my time down south and out west. His work is never done, and I've been to the shores of California and all the way down to Mexico. I met up with a group of like-minded individuals and we helped spread The Word to the ignorant and the oppressed. The Good Book has been my guide throughout it all."

"I…see…so, ye still follow the teachin's of the Goode Book still, huh?"

Jeremiah takes another gulp from his glass and sits it down on the table, "Yes."

Markus takes a slow drink from his glass then, "How many names have ye added?"

Jeremiah's eyes grow cold and hard as he answers, "A few."

"How many have ye crossed out?"

His stare turns even colder, the gunslinger's stare. He takes a deep breath before answering with one word, "Plenty."

They both finish the last of their scotch and Markus refills their glasses. "An' Coal Town? Is that what brings ye here?"

Jeremiah takes a drink and nods.

"It's not gonna be somethin' me or me boys are gonna have ta get involved in, is it?"

The Preacher shakes his head, "No, old friend. You know how I work. I will be discrete and finish His Will away from the town, but trust me; this one has angered Him something fierce!"

"Well, ye kin understand my concern, I don' want my town to become another Hillberg."

The Preacher raises an eyebrow at the reference. Fifteen years ago Hillberg was a sleepy, little Midwest town until the Preacher arrived. He was tracking a group of killers for months before cornering them in the town.

When all was said and done, only the Preacher walked out of the town alive, so said the stories.

"I'm…surprised you knew that story. Sorry, that was not my best work. You have my Word that Coal Town will _not_ become like Hillberg! I swear it upon the Good Book!"

Markus visibly relaxes, "Good. Sorry, Jeremiah, it's not every day when a livin' Legend o' The Gun comes walkin' into town."

"My reputation precedes me," Jeremiah says with a mirthless laugh, "But I intend only to bring His Justice to the one that wronged Him, nothing more."

"Do ye need my help on this one?"

"No, Markus, this is something I need to do alone, but thanks anyway."

"How long do ye think it'll take ye?"

"Not long," the Preacher answers, "Maybe a few days at most. He will lead me like he always has, and He shall guide my hand to ensure Justice is served."

"Well I'll be here if ye need me," Markus says with a yawn, "Ye're welcome to stay as long as ye wish, my home be your home."

"Thanks, old friend; may His Grace shine upon you," Jeremiah exclaims waving the sign of the cross in the air with his hand at Markus.

"Yer room be down the hall there," Markus nods in the direction of the guest room, "I got a bath if ye want it, but I must retire fer the night, I got an early day tomorrow."

"I do as well," the Preacher says with a smile then a yawn, "I do appreciate your hospitality and I will not trouble you for long."

"'Tis no trouble at all," Markus says dismissively.

"I will see you in the morning then."

"G'night."

"Goodnight and may God bless you, Markus."

Markus goes to bed while Jeremiah finishes his glass of scotch. Then he finishes Markus's glass, such good scotch should not go to waste! He makes his way to the guest room and gets himself ready for bed. He lies on the bed and pulls out the Good Book from his satchel and opens it. He flips through the pages; each yellowed page had two columns of names written down in his own exacting and yet, flowery handwriting, all in black ink. Many names had been crossed out with a simple line of red ink. He flips through several more pages; many pages have all of the names crossed out. Finally he comes to three-fourths of the way through the book and stares at the only name on the page that has not been crossed out in red. He stares at the name and prays to Him for guidance and success in his mission.

The name on the page reads: _Kim Possible – Known aliases – Red_.

* * *

[1] - An alternate version of a classic 18th Century children's bedtime prayer

[2] An old 'traditional' Irish toast among friends that has gained widespread use


	11. Trouble in Folsom

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green, and the Blues**

_"Where does your faith lie? Do you believe in God? Do you believe in the spirits like the tribes? Do you put weight in the past accomplishments of your ancestors and strive to surpass them? Or do you believe in none of these things? Faith can make you strong and help you accomplish things that you never thought possible. Let your faith define you as much as your exploits will. Never lose your faith or your convictions, for if you do then you are truly lost."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Heading south towards Folsom, next day**

Red steals a look of concern at the Indian. Shego had been quiet and pensive for the entirety of the trip so far, her eyes had that far look in them, doubtlessly reliving memories of her time with that Blackjack outlaw and his crew. Judging by the dark expression on her face it was not a pleasant time. After making camp last night Red tried to be a little…playful, but even _that_ was rejected! Shego was not mean or nasty about it but she made it clear that she wanted nothing more physical than to bury her head in the bounty hunter's bare chest. Red was altogether willing to oblige the Indian in that, and she held the woman close all throughout the night. Now the troubled Indian continued to stare off into space, and Red grew more and more concerned as time passed. Finally she could not take it anymore.

"What's wrong Shego? Somethin's really botherin' you an' I want to know what's up."

Red's words shake Shego from her reverie and she takes in a deep breath. "It's nothin' Kim; I got a lot on my mind, is all."

Red kicks the Tennessee Walker so he rides up alongside Shego and she gives the Indian a concerned look. "Then let it speak," she says, "I'm more than willin' to listen."

Shego turns to the bounty hunter and offers a small sad smile. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a Bad Girl."

Red smirks back, "Yeah, I kinda guessed that."

Shego's look turns wistful and distant as she speaks, "I…I was lost after the death of my people. I wandered around aimlessly an' without purpose until I stumbled into Blackjack an' his friends. It was…a dark time…for me. Blackjack an' his friends made me feel like part of the group, an' they even let me join after a while."

Shego closes her eyes, smiles and casts her head down in embarrassment, a small smile on her lips. "Shortly after that Blackjack and I grew…close. Ya have ta understand, Kim, he was the first White Man who showed me anything close to kindness, an' I felt like I owed him because of that."

Red's voice turns soft and quiet as she asks,"What do you think now?"

Shego sighs sadly, "_Now_? Ha! I was _dead_ wrong," she exclaims in joyless laughter, "At the time I thought he was somethin' special, but all the bastard wanted was a steady piece of ass, an' he could lay on the guilt like nothin' else when I wasn't feelin' up to it, so the sonofabitch always got his way with me."

"Shego," Red breathes in sorrow as she rests her hand on the Indian's shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly, "I'm so sorry."

Shego shrugs, "Thanks Kim, but that was in the past; that asshole means less than nothing to me now. I told you earlier that he got meaner as time went by, not only to the ones he preyed on, but to me as well. I finally couldn't take it anymore an' left him. I gave him those scars as a partin' gift an' made sure he couldn't hurt another girl ever again."

Red feels emotions swell up with her and she feels the need to say something to console the dour Indian, but the words get jumbled in her throat, and the more she thinks about it the more insignificant her unspoken words feel to her. At a complete loss, Red shakes her head slightly. Shego turns to her and she can plainly see the internal struggle her bounty hunter is having at trying to be consoling. Shego's morose expression softens into a warm smile and she places her hand on top of Red's at her shoulder. She squeezes it gently as she stares into the bounty hunter's eyes.

"Thanks."

Before Red can reply Shego leans over Midnight and kisses Red fully on the lips. Red is caught completely by surprise as Shego channels her passion through her kiss. Shego lingers, tasting Red like a fine wine. Red tries to rally herself for a moment but gives in to the Indian in the end. Both Midnight and the Tennessee Walker snort in boredom until Shego finally pulls herself away. They both pant heavily as they catch their breaths. Shego recovers first and turns back to the trail, spurring Midnight to a trot, her cheeks flushed and a smile on her lips. It takes longer for the red head to gather her senses and she stares at the Indian trotting away in slack-jawed lust.

"You comin'?"

Shego's words help Red get her faculties together and she shakes her head to clear the last sensations of the kiss. "Y-yeah, I'm comin'," she stammers as she spurs her horse to movement.

The pair rides south for the rest of the day. Red could see that Shego's mood had improved considerably after their "talk", and the tension in her face vanished which made the trek that much more enjoyable. They made camp long after the sun had set, finding a perfect spot out in a cleared area of tall grass. The route they took was well-traveled and a fire pit was already dug out for them. Shego gets the fire ready then Red makes supper, bacon and vegetable stew with homemade biscuits, liberated from Markus's kitchen. Shego sits next to Red as they eat.

"So," Shego asks with a mouthful of stew and biscuits, "who should we go after first?"

Red shrugs, "I don't know," she answers after biting into a biscuit, "I haven't really thought that far ahead. You?"

"I don' care, but Blackjack's mine," she says, that hard edge creeping back into her voice.

"We could go after him first you know? Get it outta the way?"

"Sounds good to me."

"What can you tell me about his gang?"

"Blackjack's Aces? Well, when I was with 'em the crew numbered about ten guns or so, but that was a few years back; I'm sure since his bounty's swelled so much his crew has grown along with it. They were already three shades o' mean when I left, so expect the worst when we meet 'em."

Red sighs sadly as she plays with her bowl of soup with her spoon. "I _hate_ this, Shego."

"What do you mean?"

"I hate the fact that I do what I have to do to make a living. I hate the fact that I'm _good_ at it! I hate that there are people in the world that would rather take what isn't theirs instead of working for it. I hate that people like us cause almost as much fear to regular folk as the outlaws do."

Shego swallows hard; Red's words stung her even though she knew the young red head did not mean to include her in her little tirade, but the Indian did because it was appropriate. She had done more than her fair share of the things Red described, but she never stepped across that line by killing an innocent, her path on the Way of the Gun forbid it. Still, the words hurt, striking the proud warrior to her core.

"What do you think, Shego?"

"I try not to think 'bout it much," she replies evenly but the flash of the scowl on her face belies the lie before she can recover with an indifferent expression.

Red curses herself at her words and at how they affect the Indian. Damnit! She should have known better! Shego returns to eating her soup without another word. Red resumes eating even though her appetite is gone. They eat in silence until they finish.

Shego stands up and turns to Red breaking the silence, "Want more?"

"No. I'm good, thanks."

Shego nods as she helps herself to more stew. She sits back down and resumes eating. After a while she turns to Red.

"Why don't you quit, then?"

Red frowns quizzically, "Huh?"

"I asked why you don't quit, if you hate it so much? You've made enough money that you should be able to find a little corner somewhere and live out the rest of your days without a care in the world."

Red chuckles and blushes, "Now you sound like Markus! We've had this conversation plenty of times before," her smile disappears and she turns serious, "But I can't. Not until Drakken an' his Blues are dealt with."

"I understand," Shego says with a nod then proceeds to stuff her face with stew.

Red stands and walks over to her saddle bags. She grabs a towel and cleans her bowl. She places the bowl back in a saddle bag then heads back to the fire, sitting down next to Shego. Shego finishes her second bowl and gets up to clean it like Red did. She sits down next to Red after finishing; Red pokes the fire with a stick absentmindedly as she stares into the flames. A chill wind gusts through their campsite which causes the Indian to shiver. She scoots closer to Red and rests her head on the bounty hunter's shoulder as she stares into the fire. Red tilts her head so it rests against Shego's as the Indian sighs.

"It's gonna be cold tonight," Shego says.

"Winter's comin' quick," Red comments as she puts her arm around her and hugs her.

Shego yawns," I'm ready for bed, you?"

"Yeah."

They get up and set up their tent close to the fire. Shego turns to the fire as Red opens the tent flap and crawls in. Red turns to her, "You comin'?"

"In a minute," Shego responds as she walks toward the fire, "I gotta do something first."

Red nods and closes the flap. Shego walks up to the fire and takes out a stick from the fire that is burning on one end. She walks the perimeter of the campsite and in a quiet voice starts to sing. She puts the charred end of the stick on the ground and makes a circle in the dirt as she walks. The song she sings is one that was taught to her by Dancing Eagle, their tribe's shaman, and is meant to keep the bugs and animals away. She offers a prayer to the local small spirits in the area to warn her of oncoming trouble. The spirits are small and weak, she can barely perceive them, but they acknowledge her prayer and give their consent to help. She offers them another prayer of thanks and heads back to the tent. She throws the stick back onto the fire then stops in front of the tent. She loosens the strings on her shirt and undoes her pants before opening the tent flap and crawls in.

She places her gun belt to the side of the blanket and takes off her boots. She places them next to her gun belt and places her hat on top of it all. Her movement stirs Red who opens the blankets for her and she slithers in. Red turns around toward her and throws her arms around the Indian who crushes herself against the red head, thankful for the warmth.

Shego plants a sweet kiss on Red's forehead, expecting things to move on from there but nothing happens after a moment. She repeats the gesture and this time Red's face turns up to meet her.

"I…I didn't think you wanted to do anything," Red says quietly, a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry about being a bit…forceful…last night. You have my word that I'll leave you alone tonight."

Shego's eyebrow raises, "Your word?"

"Yeah," Red says nodding, "I know you've got a lot on your mind, and I didn't make it any better at dinner with my stupid mouth. You have my word that I'll not bother you tonight."

_Oh, it's no bother_, Shego thinks to herself. Hell, she went the extra mile to ready herself for the red head, but if that was how it was going to be then so be it. Shego's lips curl into a small smirk.

"So you'll just lay there and do nothing?"

Red gives her a quizzical look, "Yeah, that's what I said. I'm perfectly happy that you're here with me."

Shego's smirk widens, "Good!"

The Indian pounces. Red is caught by surprise by Shego's ferocious kiss and falls on her back as Shego straddles her, her hands holding Red's against the blankets close to her face. Red lets out a muffled squeal in surprise as Shego's tongue invades. Eventually Shego pulls away gasping for breath.

"Sh-Shego…" Red stammers as she tries to move but the Indian holds her fast.

"Uh-uh," Shego says quietly, her eyes half closed with desire, "You gave me your word, remember?"

"B-but…"

Shego pulls off her shirt slowly then throws it over her hat. Red tries to move but Shego's weight prevents her. Shego leans down and grips her arms again, holding her in place.

"_Shego…_" Red says breathlessly, a measure of tension and frustration in her voice.

The Indian's lips brush against Red's as she moves down to her neck. Red arches her back and neck as Shego attacks, a sigh of escaping her lips. Shego works her way up until their lips meet but this time Red was prepared and returns Shego's desire with her own. Shego backs away slowly, sucking on her bottom lip before breaking contact. Her emerald eyes sparkle as she stares at Red.

"_Relax_," Shego says in a low, quiet voice, "It's my turn."

Shego leans in again and proceeds to make sure Red stays true to her word while she goes to work.

**Next day**

Red and Shego awaken at first light feeling refreshed and in better moods than the day before. Shego even kisses Red on the cheek after they break camp which was a pleasant surprise to the red head. They continue south after a quick breakfast.

Around mid morning Shego and Red stop at a lone ranch house. The wind bangs the open door against the side of the house. The wooden fence surrounding the house had been broken through in several places. Red and Shego dismount and draw their pistols as they approach. No noise comes from inside the small house. The stillness causes Red's hair to stand at the back of her neck in alarm. Shego raises her Peacemakers to her face and heads around the back. Red steps up to the front door and enters.

The stench of the dead assaults her immediately and she has to run back out to keep from retching at the smell. Once she gets herself under control she heads back in. Her spurs jingle on the solid wood floor as she moves past the entrance and deeper into the house. For such a small house it had a lot of furniture, mainly small tables and a plethora of small wooden chairs. She lowers her pistols when she comes to the living room.

Four bodies lie on the floor, a man, woman, and two young boys. The man clutches a pistol in his lifeless hand. Red looks them over quickly and notices that they each suffered a gunshot wound to the chest except for the man. The man sported a wound in the chest and his neck. Red guessed that either wound was fatal then she turned away from the sight. Then her eagle eye spotted a dark stain on the floor. She bends down to investigate it as she hears the back door open and Shego come in.

"Spirits," Shego curses as she heads back out to catch her breath from the stench.

Red turns back to the dark stain then notices a trail of the same stain that leads towards the stairs and the small second floor. She puts one pistol away and follows the trail up the steps and down a short hallway to an open room.

A man lies face down on the floor. He is clad in black clothing and an overcoat. Red can see that he is neither moving nor breathing and with the end of her steel-toed boot she turns him over. His chest is stained darkly with blood from a fatal gunshot wound.

"Kim? Where are you?"

"Up here," Red calls out as she inspects the face of the dead man.

Shego makes her way up the stairs holding one hand over her mouth as she follows the sound of Red's voice. She stops next to Red and stares down at the body.

"Damn!"

"Shego, meet Frank Vincent," Red declares," At least justice found him in the end."

"But he killed four more innocents before goin' down," Shego remarks bitterly, shaking her head in anger, "And we don' get to collect the bounty!"

"They're be others," Red offers as she turns to leave, then her tone darkens, "There's _always_ others."

Red gathers the bodies of the dead family while Shego finds a pair of shovels and starts digging graves for them in front of the house. Red grabs the other shovel and helps. Red inters the bodies of the man and the woman while Shego does the same for the two boys. Red offers a prayer for the departed and Shego does the same, going through a ritual taught to her by her grandmother then offers a prayer to the spirits in the area to watch over their bodies.

It is late in the afternoon by the time everything is finished. Red spurs her horse forward and Shego waits next to Midnight until Red is away.

Red turns around when she does not hear Midnight and looks at Shego. "What's wrong?"

"There's something else I have to do," she replies, "Wait here."

"Okay."

Shego turns back to the house and steps toward it. Red watches from her vantage point as Shego spreads her arms out wide.

Her eyes glow bright green with ancient power as she releases the Firebird.

A bright green glow surrounds her figure as her outstretched hands clench into fists. She brings her arms in to her chest then thrusts her fists out towards the house. Red stares wide-eyed in shock as a column of green light shoots from her fist towards the house. She thinks she can hear a bird of prey echo in the distance as the light hits the front of the house. The house erupts in green flames as Shego moves her arms to the left and then to the right, guiding the green light from her fists so that it envelops the house.

In no time at all, the house is consumed in a massive conflagration of bright green fire. Shego unclenches her fists and lets her arms fall to her sides. The glow around her figure fades as she turns around and heads towards Midnight. She mounts him and rides up next to Red, her eyes still glowing bright green with power.

"W-why did you do that," Red asks quietly, the barest hint of fear in her voice.

Shego turns to her, her glowing eyes boring into her as she speaks in a low register, the voice of the Firebird, "**_This place is now a monument to the fallen. They did no wrong, yet suffered the consequences of the acts of an evil man. Their spirits are laid to rest and at peace, let the Earth Mother reclaim what is hers, Bounty Hunter. There is nothing more you can do for them except remember the fact that the father did what he could to save his family._**"

"E-even if it was hopeless? They all died!"

Shego nods, her eyes flaring brightly, "**_Yes that is true. But remember, Bounty Hunter, he did what justice demanded of him in the end. Would you do anything less?_**"

"N-no," Red replies finally casting her face down in hurt and sorrow.

"**_That is good, Bounty Hunter. Grieve for the dead, for no one else here will. You did what was expected of you, the spirits are pleased with your actions._**"

"I do what I do because it is right," she says firmly, choking back tears.

"**_The spirits know that. Through me they wish to thank you for putting the family's souls to rest._**"

"Tell them 'you're welcome'," she snorts sarcastically.

"**_I have done so. For a White Man you would have made an excellent brave._**"

"I'm not a man," she mutters darkly.

Shego's head cocks to the side questioningly, "**_Are you sure? You are the same color as others of your kind. What other differences are there?_**"

"There _are_ differences, trust me," she replies darkly, "I don't needlessly kill, for one. The others are more…physical."

Shego shrugs, "**_As you wish, Bounty Hunter. My claim still stands that you would have made an excellent brave. You have the heart of a true warrior._**"

"I don't think so," she mutters to herself, "even if I did, I don't want it."

"**_In the end, it does not matter what _****you****_ want, does it?_**"

She sighs, "No, it doesn't."

"**_Yet you still do what you do. Your path is a lonely one, Bounty Hunter, but you will see it to its end. Now I must go. Farewell again, Kim Possible._**"

The glow in Shego's eyes dim until it fades away to nothing. Shego slumps forward in her saddle but she catches herself quickly. She looks at Red's morose face and sighs, "Sorry, Kim. I couldn't stand the thought of that empty house left standing there by itself with the family buried an' all. I've left too many of 'em down south before ya caught me."

"I remember," Red says quietly as she turns her horse around and spurs him forward.

Shego kicks Midnight's sides to get him to go and she pulls up alongside Red. They continue the ride south towards Folsom in somber silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

**Coal Town**

The Preacher puffs away thoughtfully on his long pipe as he leans against the wall of the Thirsty Moose Saloon. In two days he had learned much about his quarry. She had left south before he arrived, intent on collecting bounties before the winter hit. _A smart move_, he thought to himself, _she will need that money to keep her base of operations afloat during the winter months_.

He learned of the Brighton House, even purchased a horse and scouted out the area the day before. He watched the sentries patrol the area and watched the kids playing in the field, which ruled out him completing His work at the place, too many kids around. He spent the rest of the day scouting out the area around Coal Town and to the west he found a small abandoned chapel that was used by either soldiers of the North or the South during the Civil War as a munitions depot. He did not care which side used it, but some supplies were left behind, namely several barrels of still-useable gunpowder stored in a wine cellar below the chapel.

He rode back to Coal Town that night and spent a pleasant evening with his old friend, Markus. Age had definitely mellowed Dead-Shot, the Preacher could see, but his eyes still sparked with mirth and they laughed at the same old jokes they told each other over a decade before. Much scotch was drunk that night, and both staggered to their beds.

Now, on this day, the Preacher smiled and nodded in greeting at the townsfolk as they passed him. But he was still on His mission. He had learned that his quarry traveled with another, an Indian, who was a recent parolee. He had learned of her name in the Saloon from Slade, the old retired gunslinger turned bartender.

Her name was Shego, a strange name for an Indian. Most had colorful names like Flying Eagle and Dances with Stars, not many kept a simple first name. He heard the locals tell stories about her supposed prowess with pistols and the rifle. But what really caught his attention was an off-hand mention about her guiding spirit. He had dealt with the Possessed before and new just the right type of exorcism rituals to combat them; it had saved his proverbial bacon on more than one occasion in the past.

They traveled together, which meant that they fought together. He had no doubts about his skill, but one opponent was always easier to deal with than two. In this case his opponents would number three including the guardian spirit. He had resolved to deal with the Possessed Indian first, thus taking two opponents out of the picture. Unlike most of the populace the Preacher never bore any ill will towards the Indians and even counted a few as trusted friends, but none lived in this area. He treated their religions and way of life with a respect and dignity that no other man of the cloth ever would.

That was not to say that he never killed an Indian, he had killed plenty in his life as a Legend of the Gun, and it looked like another was going to have to be added to the Good Book before everything was said and done. His Will be done. All the Preacher had to do was wait. Patience was a virtue; and he was full of nothing but virtues. His quarry would come to him and he would be ready for it when that time came.

**Markus's Office**

Markus puffed away on a thick cigar, lost in thought. The arrival of Jeremiah Jackson, the Preacher, had caused him much concern even though he would not let his old friend see it. It got worse once Markus took a gander at his Good Book. The Preacher had left it out in the open, obviously allowing Markus to peruse it. It did not bother him that Red was on his list, deep down, he had expected as much, but what concerned him was the journal part of the Good Book. He had closed it after only reading a few lines but it was more than enough for him.

The man was his old friend, Christ, they were friends almost as long as Markus was with James Possible, and they practically grew up together! It was not like the Preacher did not know of James Possible either, but perhaps he did not realize that his mark was the daughter of one of his old partners from way back, before they all got wise. The old gunslinger thought it unlikely, but he held out against hope that it was the case.

Markus realized that Jensen was standing in front of him, talking away about something or another. Markus leans forward and takes the cigar out of his mouth, extinguishing it in the large brass ashtray on his desk. He stands and paces back and forth, rubbing his ever-growing bald spot in thought.

"…from the mine. The Hackman Group wants to go forward and start diggin' for a new vein," Jensen finishes.

"Good, good," Markus mumbles dismissively then turns to his young right hand man with a serious expression, "Ye do that then ye get back here as fast as ye can, I got somethin' I need ye to do…off the record an' as a favor ta me an' Red."

"Uh…okay, boss, I'll go tell 'em."

"Hurry back," Markus growls.

Jensen nods and leaves. Markus sighs and stares at his desk, _I need a drink_, he thinks to himself, and then he reaches for another cigar. He frowns as he puffs away furiously on the stogie. _I gave him me word_, he thinks to himself, _I told him me an' the boys wouldn't interfere. Think, ye old coot! How are ye gonna git her outta this one? Are ye gonna go back on yer word? Ye know she can't take him down, hell, ye don't know if YE could take him down if ye needed to! So how then are ye gonna do this?_

He smokes cigar after cigar as he waits for Jensen to return. Two hours later Jensen returns.

"Git in 'ere an' close the door behind ye," Markus orders as he puts the cigar out.

Jensen does as ordered.

"Lock it."

Jensen complies then turns questioningly towards his boss.

Markus indicates the empty chair behind the desk, "Sit down."

Jensen does as ordered. Markus grabs a cigar, lights it, and then hands it over to Jensen. The lad takes it.

"What's up, boss? What's going on?"

"Shut yer damn trap an' I'll tell ya," Markus growls as he grabs a cigar for himself and lights it.

Jensen quiets himself and leans back uncomfortably in the chair. Markus walks up to him and leans over so that his withered old face fills the lad's vision. His stare is cold and serious, the gunslinger's stare.

"Listen ta me an' listen well, Jensen! Kimmie's life be in mortal danger an' only ye can help her! First off, ye're fired so congratulations. Now listen up, this is what I need ye to do…"

**Folsom, late evening**

The town of Folsom was about the size of Coal Town, and like that town it had a working mine that the town grew around. But unlike Coal Town it had an outlaw problem that never seemed to go away, and now the problems worsened since their drunken Sheriff was put out of commission. Red and Shego ride down the street as the townsfolk scamper fearfully to the buildings. Red shakes her head sadly at the scene, Shego pays it no mind. They stop in front of Halbart's Tavern, dismount, and tie their horses off.

Shego turns to her, "Do you want to go in first or shall I?"

"I'll go first, but be ready for anythin'."

"Sure thing…_Red_."

The bounty hunter blushes at how the Indian pronounces her name again. _It's not proper! Damnit, we're on a mission!_ She composes herself and straightens her fedora. She walks up the steps, pushes the swinging doors inward, and then walks inside.

The place was packed and reminded her of the Broken Pony in Goldston where she picked up Black Dog McCready and his gang. Tobacco smoke hung heavily in the air, the card tables were full of seedy looking cowboys, and the piano player in the corner was playing a whimsical tune that was very out of place thanks to the rough looking clientele of the Tavern. Several cowboys turn their heads to look at the newcomer and then turn back to their card playing.

Red walks up to the bar and taps a finger on top of the bar. An older woman walks over to her. She was pretty once but no amount of makeup could cover the harsh reality that a life of hard drinking had done to her.

"What can I get ya, hon?"

"A cup o' spiced coffee an' information."

"Flavor?"

"Heavy on the Bailiey's," she answers as she drops a few coins down on the bar.

"Comin' up," the woman says as she takes the coins.

The woman returns a few minutes later with a large mug of Red's order. The lady bartender leans over the bar as Red takes a sip and nods her head appreciatively.

"Who are ya lookin' for, honey," the woman asks.

"I'm lookin' for Donny 'Blackjack' Jones an' his Aces," Red replies.

The woman's demeanor does not change. She snorts and says sarcastically, "Yer gonna have ta git in line, honey. A group of young toughs asked 'bout him earlier in the day. They ain't returned yet, so I don' know what became o' that. But I'll tell ya what I told them: that two-bit sonofabitch an' his crew is holed up east o' here 'bout a half day's ride. The place is called Fallman's Mine; it used to be _the_ mine 'round these parts before it went dark. Now we use Hickman's Mine and it's been good to us so far."

"Much obliged, Mrs.…?"

"Miss, "the woman corrects, "Eva, ya kin calls me Madam Eva, honey."

Red keeps her face impassive, nods, and takes another drink.

"Thank you, Madam Eva."

"Anytime honey, feel free ta stop in again."

"I will."

The woman moves away to take care of another customer. Red finishes her drink and leaves. Shego leans her back against Midnight and turns to Red as she walks up to her.

"What did ya find?"

"Blackjack an' his crew are holed up in Fallman's Mine, a half day's ride east of here. But another group went out for him earlier today, they haven't returned yet."

"There's no tellin' what happened," Shego says in an uncaring voice, "Even if they got him I still wanna see his damn face so I can spit on it!"

"I also got information on our other mark, Madam Eva."

"What did ya hear?"

Red sticks her thumb towards the Tavern and smiles. Shego turns her head to look at the building then back at Red with a quizzical frown.

Red rolls her eyes and sighs, "She works there."

Shego nods in understanding, "Ah, I see. So she's usin' the Tavern as a front, huh?"

"It seems that way, but I'd like to go after Blackjack first an' get that outta the way."

"Ya don't have to tell me twice," Shego declares as she unties both Midnight and Red's steed.

They mount their steeds and head east, both spurring their steeds hard as they gallop off into the night.


	12. Come Back to Me

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green and the Blues**

_"The choice to kill is just that, a choice. If you do you have the luxury of knowing that at least that foe will not come back to haunt you at a later time in your life. If you choose not to kill then even though you take the moral high ground most other gunslingers will show up on your doorstep ready to cash in on old debts. The choice not to kill is the harder path in the long run for your list of enemies never decreases; it only gets longer as you get older, and slower."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Fallman's Mine, early morning**

Red and Shego are both near exhaustion by the time they ride up on Fallman's Mine, but the adrenaline quickly kicks in under the realization of what was about to come. They stop far enough away from the entrance so that their noise would not wake up any cowboys who may have been sleeping outside. They dismount and Red takes the spurs off of her boots as an additional precaution. Shego draws her Peacemakers and flips them several times on her trigger finger to loosen up and then shoves them back into their holsters.

"Are you gonna take your rifle," Shego asks quietly.

"I don't know how tight the space is gonna be once we're inside, so no," Red answers.

"You'd better be careful, Kim," Shego says gravely, "Bullets like to bounce off of rock."

Red smirks at her in the darkness, "I'm countin' on it!"

"Remember, Blackjack's mine," Shego says, her tone turning cold and hard.

"He's all yours," Red states, "Jus' think on this: he's worth more alive than dead."

"I ain't makin' any promises," she growls.

"Jus' think on it, it's all I'm askin'."

"Let's do this!"

They creep up on the entrance to the mine. Banded iron torch holders are bolted on either side of the ominous opening with lit torches, making the place look more like something out of the Medieval Age rather than a modern mine. Both Red and Shego stop in their tracks as the fate of the 'young toughs' becomes readily apparent.

Off towards the left of the entrance of the mine stood a massive tree with thick, overhanging branches. Five figures hung by the necks from a long, low lying branch, their feet swaying gently in the chill breeze, their hands bound with rope behind their backs. Red steps toward them, intent on untying them but Shego's firm grip on her arm prevents that.

"Later," she hisses at Red, "We got more important things to do!"

Red forgets herself for a moment and bristles in anger and rage, but realizes quickly whom she is angry at and the anger fades.

The rage lingers.

Shego enters first, disappearing into the darkness. After a moment Red can see a faint glowing outline come to life around her figure. The glow is just bright enough to illuminate the immediate area, more than a candle but less than a torch. Red follows and draws her father's ivory-handled colts. She stays close to the Indian who was somehow able to stifle the heat given off from her body thanks to the Firebird. Shego draws a single Peacemaker and cocks the hammer back slowly as she inches her way forward.

The Indian and the bounty hunter hug the inner walls of the mine as they creep toward the descending path that leads deeper into the mine. Both Shego and Red increase their pace as they make their way down the descending pathway. Far below a light comes into view as Shego quickly douses her glowing aura. At the end of the path a sentry lazily walks across the opening, yawning as he holds a lantern in his hand. Red and Shego hold deathly still as the lone sentry continues on his slow path past the opening. Red and Shego only resume their movement when the light from the sentry's lantern fades.

The glow returns around the Indian warrior as they descend. Shego takes position on the left wall and Red takes the right as they near the lower level of the mine. Echoes of loud snoring create a cacophony of noise that bounces off of the rock walls. They reach the bottom of the descending path and lightly step into a wide open area. The majority of the snoring comes from the right where eight figures sleep in sleeping bags or are wrapped up in many blankets. A pair of candlelit lanterns provides enough light to see from the far wall. To the left the path continues on in darkness. The soft glow around Shego body fades to nothing, but not from her eyes. Red and Shego move closer to the sleeping bodies.

The sentry sniffed in boredom and irritation. The coal dust in the mine was playing hell with his sinuses. 'Dirt' Lamby was what the sentry went by. A tall man, thickly built, he was strong as a damn ox, ugly enough to look like the hindquarters of bad luck, and dumb enough that if his brains were dynamite, there wouldn't be enough to blow his nose. How he managed to sign on with Blackjack's Aces was anyone's guess, but he made himself useful through his sheer strength and his willingness to do anything to please the boss, even killin'.

_Especially_ killin'.

He was frightfully good at his job, almost as good as the boss. The others told him so and that made him happy. The women, the kids, they screamed and they cried. He did not like the noise so he made them stop. He could not stand the noise! It would not be so bad if it was not for their screaming. But then the boss would tell him that everything was okay and that he did good, which made him happy. He liked making the boss happy. Even the others appreciated his work, they told him so. He enjoyed the work and his friends and looked forward to a long career of making his boss happy.

A pair of hovering, glowing green eyes in the darkness changed all that. Dirt heard a noise from behind him and he turned around casually to see and then he saw those eyes! He found it hard to breathe for some reason but he could not take his gaze off of those horrific eyes! The lantern somehow got _really_ heavy in his hand but thankfully a hand politely reached out from the darkness to take that burden from him. He mumbled his thanks as the light in the lantern was extinguished, but those glowing eyes did not leave. He felt very heavy, he could not breathe. In the soft glow of the green light he could peripherally see the glint of metal on his chest. He stares at it in confusion then his knees give way and he falls to the dirt. The glowing eyes fade, along with everything else.

Shego wrenches her knife from his chest and the rest of him falls to the ground, dead. He did not even make a sound. She wipes the blood off on his clothes and slides it back in her sheath.

Shego turns to the bounty hunter who gives her a horrified look of disgust, but the Firebird did not care. He saw the blackness that resided in the man's soul, even if the red head could not, it needed to be done. Shego takes a step past the red head and leans in to her and she flinches involuntarily in fear. Shego's eyes pulse and flare brightly as the Firebird whispers in a deep register.

"**_You know I can see into the hearts of others. I do not need to justify my actions to you Bounty Hunter. But to allay your fears know that he deserved it, they all do. Yet you still play your childish games! There has been much death here and the souls of the dead cry out for justice against the damned. You would run the risk of them escaping only to commit more atrocities such as what happened here. Can you not hear them? Do you not hear their cries?"_**

Red was in no mood to argue with Shego or the powerful spirit of her people. And she was afraid to admit to the spirit that she could _imagine_ the cries of the dead, for that is what it was, her _imagination_! Shego's glowing eyes bore into her and the Indian shakes her head slowly.

"**_Listen to them_**," the Firebird hisses in her ear.

Red pulls away shaking her head violently as a cacophony of echoing cries ranging in age from very young to the elderly assault her ears. They do not stop! Red clasps her palms over her ears to quiet the voices, but they only get louder.

"S-stop," Red pleads.

"**_You _****do****_ hear them!_**"

"M-make it stop," Red whispers, but her voice is getting dangerously loud, "P-please! Make it s-stop!"

"**_I am doing nothing_**," the Firebird declares, "**_But I will still the voices for you_**."

Shego places a warm hand on Red's shoulder to steady her and by so doing, the voices recede. It takes the young bounty hunter a moment to gather her faculties and to get her hands to stop shaking. The glowing eyes never waiver or blink as they meet Red's gaze.

"**_Would you deny the demands of justice from the dead?_**"

"That's not justice, that's murder," Red hisses back angrily.

"**_And what of the death of your family? How is that different_**," the Firebird presses, **_"There is no need for you to answer, Bounty Hunter! There _****is****_ no difference, I _****know****_, remember? Save your talk of morality, your words ring hollow and mean nothing!"_**

"I…I can't," Red stammers softly as she lowers her head in guilt and shame.

"**_Then step aside, little girl, and let a _****true****_ warrior deliver the justice that the cries of the dead demand!_**"

Shego shoves past her and the glowing aura flares to life around her. She drops her Peacemakers onto the ground and they make an audible clanging noise. Shego's hands clench into fists, green wisps of power trail off of them as she moves toward the no longer sleeping group of Blackjack's Aces.

Red is consumed in darkness as bright green light flashes and flares from the other side of the area, followed by screams of agony and gunfire. The gunfire prompts her to action and she picks up Shego's dropped Peacemakers and runs to help her.

Red stops and kneels down where the area opens wide as bullets bounce off the wall right above her, sending shards of rock and dust down on her fedora. Out in the opening Shego thrusts her hands out as beams of green light shoot from her hands scattering a group of crouching cowboys. The beam strikes one who was unfortunate enough to move too slowly and his screams echo louder than the gunfire as he is consumed in green flame before turning into ash. The others fire their pistols at Shego who dives to the side and rolls on the ground, puffs of dust appear at the spots on the ground an instant after she rolls.

Red forces herself to disregard the horrific sight she had just seen and fires Shego's pistols at the gunmen, providing cover fire for her. The gunmen scatter and form into small groups, overturning tables, large pots, and anything else that could provide cover. Bullets whiz past Red, each volley coming closer and closer. She tumbles forward and then dives to the left to get closer to Shego. The Peacemakers bark in her hands as she takes to the air. The bullets knock the lanterns off of the wall and the splashing flaming liquid sprays onto the Aces's blankets, starting several fires. Two groups of gun men retreat away from the flames. Another group was far enough away from the fire and holds their ground, firing.

Red rolls as she hits the ground and she nearly bumps into Shego. The heat given off by the Indian is oppressive and her face turns toward the bounty hunter, her eyes glowing in anger. Wordlessly Red offers Shego her Peacemakers. The aura around her hands fade as she grabs the pistols and slams them in her holsters while Red crouches in a defensive position and draws her colts. The aura flares back to life around her hands and she gestures out with one hand, sending a beam of green fire at the gun men.

"I don't see Blackjack," Red declares as she fires.

"**_The White Man is here_**," the Firebird replies, "**_I can feel him!_**"

Red jerks involuntarily as a bullet ricochets off of the wall next to her face. She fires in response and the gun man ducks behind the overturned table as her bullets chew through the wood, but miss him.

Shego stands, declaring, "**_Enough of this!_**"

She brings her hands to her front then thrusts out. A green wave of power issues from her outstretched hands, consuming everything in its path.

The screams of the dying will haunt Red for many nights to come.

The smell of charred flesh and the deathly silence is worse than the screams.

Shego steps over Red, the aura around her hands fade. The Indian's head turns down towards Red. "**_Come, Bounty Hunter. Our quarry is this way._**"

Red forces herself not to look at the horrific scene before her. The overturned tables are nothing but cinders and ash. Large kettle pots lie twisted and half-melted on the charred, black floor. The largest pot was still glowing bright orange with heat. Shego steps over the carnage without giving it a second look, but for Red it is much harder. Not only is she horrified and disgusted by the Firebird's actions, she feels the cold dread in the pit of her stomach gain strength with each passing second, it is a feeling that she is not used to, the feeling of…_fear_.

She accidentally steps on the leg of a fallen gun man and he disintegrates into a pile of ash in front of her. It takes all of her willpower not to retch at the sight. Ahead of her Shego raises a hand which glows brightly, providing light stronger than the brightest lantern. Red gathers what little resolve she has left and forces herself to follow the terrible spirit of vengeance.

They descend deeper into the mine. The stench of dead, rotting bodies hits them before they come upon the piles of the dead, and both have to stop and composes themselves from retching at the stench. Red covers her mouth with a handkerchief and Shego covers her mouth with a deactivated hand. The slope of the ground descends at a rather sharp angle and Red has to use the supports to keep from sliding down. The piles of the dead greet them when they reach the bottom.

The area opens wide like it did above and four large piles of dead bodies in various states of decay make both Red and the Firebird shudder in disgust. There had to be over a hundred bodies if not more. Women, girls of various ages, and even a few men are piled unceremoniously and naked on top of each other. Entire nations of squirming maggots feast on the buffet of flesh as well as colonies of fungal growth had begun their invasion of the dead bodies.

"**_This is what he and his people have done_**," the Firebird says to Red in a quiet but angry tone, "**_These are the voices you heard earlier. Do you still weep for those black souls now, Bounty Hunter?_**"

Red stays silent, stung by the taunting of the Firebird. They continue on until the path begins to slope again. A pistol shot echoes and they both see the bullet strike and spark off of the iron casing of a lantern hanging on a support beam next to Shego. They dive to opposing sides of the wall as two more shots ring out.

"Ya ain't gonna git me, ya hear," a crazed deep voice screams from below.

Shego backs up and crouches at the corner of the wall as several bullets _ping_ and _zip_ close to her. Instead of backing away Red moves forward. Throwing caution to the wind, she leaps forward and lands at a dead sprint, zigzagging left and right between the thick wooden supports as bullets zip past her. She leaps towards the wall and uses it as a springboard as she launches herself at the crazed shooter. He fires off two more shots but thankfully they went wild as she tackles the large man and they both crash to the ground. Red is on her feet in an instant; one of the man's guns skids on the ground out of his reach, but the other is still in his hand. Reacting rather than thinking, she kicks his gun hand a split-second before he pulls the trigger, sending another bullet off into the wall. Disarmed, his wide craze-filled eyes fill with the image of Red's steel-toed boot a moment before everything goes dark.

The man wore typical dark cowboy garb, but there was no mistaking who the man was. He had deep scars on both sides of his face and his unkempt beard was thicker and wilder than the picture on his Wanted Poster. It was Blackjack, there was no doubt.

Red grabs him by the scruff of his shirt and pulls the dead weight up as Shego walks up behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the Indian's glowing raised fist. Acting again without thinking she lets go of the unconscious gun man, turns towards Shego, and grabs her arms with both of her hands. She continues to twist, using her momentum to flip the Indian over her. Red follows her with the flip and lands on top of her and uses all of her wiry strength to keep Shego's arms pinned to the ground.

"_NO_," Red screams forcefully in Shego's face, "He's unconscious! There's no need to kill him, the rest of his crew is already dead!"

The heat on her hands is unbearable, but she holds her ground. Shego's eyes flare brightly in anger and rage! "**_This ends in his death! The spirits demand it!_**"

"NO," Red screams again, even more forceful than last time, straining against the Indian's great strength, "Let him stand trial for his crimes! Let the law handle this!"

"**_The law? YOUR law! I bring the TRUE law of the Earth Mother herself, now let me go!_**"

"Please, stop this," Red exclaims emphatically as she struggles to keep the Firebird pinned.

"**_Get off me now or suffer the consequences of your actions_**," the Firebird screams in rage.

At a loss and unable to hold the powerful spirit in place, Red lowers her forehead against Shego's and closes her eyes. In a small sad whisper she breathes, "Shego…come back to me…_Shegooo_…"

The Indian strains mightily against the bounty hunter and is about to throw the offending girl off of her when suddenly the straining slackens, then disappears completely. Red dares to open her eyes and are met by a look of complete and utter hatred from those glowing eyes as the glow slowly fades away to nothing. The hatred disappears from Shego's face as she blinks.

"K…Kim?"

"I'm right here," Red coos breathlessly as an escaped tear streams down the side of her face.

"A-are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Red responds in the negative by shaking her head slowly, causing the tip of her nose to brush against the Indian's several times. Shego lets out a sigh of relief as she exclaims, "Good!"

Red gets off of her and stands up. She helps Shego to her feet then turns to the unconscious Blackjack. Shego gently moves Red aside and picks up the gun man, hoisting him over her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here as quick as we can, I've had enough of this place," Shego exclaims.

Red follows behind her, her insides a mixture of relief, doubt and still lingering fear. The doubt and fear increase as they make their way past the charred bodies and piles of ash. Thankfully it is not long before they are outside in the open air once again. Blackjack moans as he stirs from unconsciousness. Shego promptly drops him and send a boot into his busted face, knocking him back out. She fulfills another earlier promise by spitting in his battered and bloody face. Red walks over to her horse to gather her rope and walks back to Blackjack and Shego. The Indian helps Red with making sure the rope is tied tight around him. Shego could instantly tell that something was still amiss with Red. She looked tense and…afraid. After tying up the crazed gun man Shego turned to her and gave her a long severe look that Red found uncomfortable.

"You sure you were tellin' the truth earlier," Shego asks, "The Firebird didn't do anything to you?"

"N-no," Red stammers weakly under the stare.

The cold feeling of fear and trepidation appears in the pit of Shego's stomach. She got the impression that Red was telling the truth, but there was more to it.

"Sooo…what _aren't_ you tellin' me?"

Red's face turns completely impassive as she looks away. A chill gust of wind blows through the area causing her to shiver slightly. Her hands rub her arms for warmth. "I…I know what you meant now," Red says quietly as she stares off into the distance, "About the Firebird, I mean. He…" she stops and sighs, gathering what shreds of resolve and willpower she has left before continuing, "…he is a truly terrible creature to behold! Th-the horrible screams! I-I'll never forget them!"

It dawns on Shego as to what Red was referring. The fear in her stomach is replaced by guilt and shame at her inability to control the raging spirit. She walks over to Red and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder only to have Red shirk from her touch involuntarily. Now anger adds to her guilt and shame, anger at herself and at her guiding spirit.

Red recovers herself, turns, and grabs Shego's hand before the Indian can walk off. She raises it to her lips and kisses her open palm then places her hand on her cheek, holding it there as she stares into Shego's eyes.

"He didn't hit you or strike at you," Shego mutters, her voice boiling over with shame and anger, "He did somethin' far worse!"

She pulls her hand away from Red, turns, and storms off. Red tries to call to her but the words get stuck in her throat. Shego does not go far but she takes several steps away from Red then throws her arms wide.

"Get out here asshole! You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

On cue, the glow appears around Shego and less than a moment later the terrible form of the large flaming bird flies out from Shego's back. It circles her once then lands close by. It stretches its wings to show them all of its terrible glory then retracts them. It appears to kneel and in a bright flash the outline of the Firebird shrinks and forms into the shape of a powerfully built Indian wearing warrior garb and a long feathered headdress.

Its glowing green eyes flash at Red, giving her the same look of hatred as before. Red drops to her knees respectfully and casts her gaze toward the ground. Shego, under no such compunctions, walks up to the powerful human form of Lord Firebird.

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

"**_What?_**"

"You heard me, motherfucker! I asked you a goddamn question!"

"**_I…do not…understand. What are you talking about?_**"

"What the _hell_ did you do to her? She's deathly afraid of you!"

"**_As she _****should ****_be_**," Lord Firebird says casually, as if stating a fact, "**_As they _****all****_ should._**"

"No _she_ shouldn't! _I_ damn sure don't!"

"**_Of course you do not_**," he says gruffly with a snort as he crosses his arms across his powerfully muscled chest, "**_You are my child, you have nothing to fear from me._**"

"She shouldn't either, you goddamn bastard!"

"**She ****_was getting in the way of justice! She still clings to her childish ways and _****refuses****_ to see reason! I made it as clear as the daylight sky that since she would not help she should get out of the way!_**"

Red raises her head as Shego and Lord Firebird argue back and forth. Shego is all up in Lord Firebird's face, screaming back her response to his words. Red rises to her feet and walks over to the bickering spirit and the Indian.

"…another thing, if you ever so much as _touch_ her I'll-"

"Um, excuse me," Red says quietly, interrupting Shego, "C-can I say s-something?"

Shego quiets down while Lord Firebird gives Red a look of pure contempt, "**_Your words are not welcomed here! This is a talk among warriors, not little children!_**"

"Keep it up featherhead and I'll fucking show ya what-"

"Please, Shego," Red interrupts again in a quiet voice.

Shego stands down. Red turns to Lord Firebird, and his look never changes as she looks into his glowing eyes.

"Look, I know you and I disagree on the subject of killing. I can accept that up until a point, but…"

"**_But what_**," he huffs angrily.

Red takes a deep breath before she continues, "Can you please restrain yourself from now on? Not for my sake," Red says as she turns to Shego, "but for hers."

Shego raises her right eyebrow questioningly, "Me?"

"**_Her? I…I do not understand._**"

"Then please let me explain, "Red says turning back to Lord Firebird, "I…I don't know if you spirits understand the concept of…compassion…like we do. You probably don't since you can't distinguish a man from a woman, but maybe I can help. You showed me glimpses of your past and why you feel the way you do. I understand it and I accept it, Lord Firebird. You saw a little of what Shego means to me, but you did not get the whole picture. If you will permit me, I need to show you everything. Maybe then you will understand."

His massive chest heaves as he breathes and considers her words. After a moment of contemplation he nods slowly. "**_Very well, Bounty Hunter, but no…_tricks_…this time!_**"

"You have my word," Red states emphatically.

Lord Firebird uncrosses his arms from his chest and waits for her. Red takes a tentative step closer to the massive Indian spirit, then another until she is almost touching him. She closes her eyes and opens her heart. The heat given off from Lord Firebird surrounds her as she gently places her hand on the center of his chest. Her hand glides over his rock hard muscles until she finds the steady thumping of his heart.

At that instant their minds merge and they become one as focused images, thoughts, and desires flood from Red's soul and into Lord Firebird's mind…

**Later**

Shego sits next to Blackjack and yawns in exhaustion and abject boredom. Blackjack groans and begins to stir again. Without looking she punches him squarely in the face, knocking him out for like the fifth time in a row. She turns her gaze to Red and Lord Firebird. Neither had moved from that spot in over an hour, but something was _definitely_ going on! She had never seen or imagined ever to see the barest hint of a smile appear on his face!

She stands up and walks over to them. She studies their faces intently. The tension and fear was gone in Red's face and her lips were curled into a warm smile. The hint of a smile had disappeared from Lord Firebird's face, replaced with the usual impassive stare.

Suddenly Red removes her hand from Lord Firebird's chest and falls backward on weak legs and knees. Shego catches her immediately and gently helps her to the ground. Lord Firebird slowly opens his eyes, their green glow casting its light down over the pair.

"**_I understand now, Kim Possible. Thank you for sharing your gift with me. I…I will take your words into consideration. Farewell Kim Possible. Farewell, my child._**"

He takes a step back and resumes the form of the massive, flaming bird of prey. He takes to the air with a terrible cry, circle the pair once then flies directly at Shego. Shego stands up from her kneeling position, spreads her arms out and accepts the spirit of her fallen tribe back into her. She turns her gaze down to Red and offers the bounty hunter her hand, which Red takes gratefully. Shego pulls her up into a tight embrace followed by a long, lingering kiss. She pulls away slowly, reluctantly, losing herself in the sparkling eyes of the red head.

"I'll make sure that bastard _never_ hurts or scares you ever again," Shego says vehemently, "You have my word on that!"

"It's okay Shego," Red replies with a small smile, "We talked. I think he understands me a little better now. An' I take back what I said earlier. Lord Firebird is very noble and majestic."

"I know," Shego says nonchalantly, "Especially when he's not raging and destroying everything in sight that is."

They walk arm in arm over to the unconscious Blackjack. Shego lets go of Red and tugs at the ropes around their prisoner to make sure they are tight and uses the unused lengths of rope to tie him to a nearby tree. She walks over to Midnight and takes out several rags from her saddlebag and returns to Kim and Blackjack. She stuffs the rags into his mouth and takes Red's offered arm. They walk away to a nicer spot and set up camp.

Shego cooks up a quick dinner of beef soup while Red prepares the tent. They were both too exhausted to ride back to Folsom. They eat quickly, clean their empty dishes and wash up. In short order they are inside the tent and in each other's arms.

Shego rests her head against Red's chest while the girl runs her hand through her hair.

"How are we gonna take Eva and her crews down," Shego asks, her voice a contended purr.

"I don't have any idea," Red replies, "But I'd like to do it in a way without burnin' Folsom to the ground."

"Ouch! But I guess I deserved that. So I guess the easiest way then is to somehow draw her away from town."

Red yawns, "Sounds like the start of a plan, but I'm too tired to think about it now. We'll figure it out later, after we turn Blackjack in an' get the money."

"Aw, my bounty hunter's tired," Shego coos as she snuggles her cheek deeper into Red's chest.

"Yes she is," Red says in agreement.

A comfortable silence follows for a few minutes then Shego speaks.

"Kim? Are you still awake?"

"I am now. What is it?"

"I was wondering if…I can ask you what you showed Lord Firebird."

"I showed him exactly what I said I would," Red replies, "I showed him how much you mean to me."

Shego readjusts herself so she is looking up at Red's face. She could feel herself blush under the red head's gaze. Red blushes too and smiles sweetly at her lover. She did not think she could actually come out and say that she loved the Indian; the proud warrior would probably be insulted by the words, and in the end it did not really matter what she said aloud anyway, as long as she felt the words herself. Besides, there were more fun ways to express oneself.

"And how much is it," Shego asked in an innocent tone.

"Come up here and I'll show ya."

Shego inched her way up until their lips met. If Shego had any doubts before they were now put to rest.

**The abandoned chapel, west of Coal Town**

The Preacher sat inside the pentagram he had prepared. Each corner of the pentagram was lit with a small red candle. He silently offers a prayer to Him for guidance and success. His eyes open and fall on the small black book that details the rite. He had already memorized it word for word, but he went over the worn pages again to make sure he had everything done correctly.

He did so the rite could begin.

Words issue forth from his mouth, the language unspoken since before the rise of the Pyramids in the fabled lands of the Pharaoh. His eyes close as his supplication is answered by Those Beyond…

**Somewhere between a dream and a nightmare**

_Shego stands on the riverbank of her old home. She looks up towards the night sky and marvels at the brightness of the stars. Her peace is shattered by an ear-splitting scream in the distance. Shego recognizes the voice instantly._

_ It's Kim!_

_ She tears off into the darkness following the screams of agony. She does not know how long she runs but the screaming and the cries rise in pitch and volume. She runs over a hill and stops._

_ An abandoned chapel stands before her; Red's cries come from inside. She draws her Peacemakers and kicks the doors in._

_ "Kim! Where are you?"_

_ The cries die as she makes her way through the dilapidated chapel. She kicks open the large double doors that lead to the main worship area and covers her front with her pistols. Shego takes two steps in and stops in shock and horror._

_ A figure clad in the black trappings of a wandering preacher kneels at the altar. Above the altar hangs a large wooden cross with the unconscious, bleeding, crucified form of Kim hanging from it!_

_ Shego's mind stops working and she drops her pistols as she runs towards the altar. She stops before she gets there when the Preacher stands and turns to face her._

_ "LET HER DOWN," Shego screams._

_ "Come Shego," he says in a deep echoing voice, "Come and save Kim Possible."_

_ Shego takes a step forward but everything around her fades into darkness. The last thing she hears before she wakes up screaming is the words of the Preacher._

_ "Come Shego…Follow me…"_

**Outside Fallman's Mine**

Shego nearly jumps out of her skin as she screams!

"_KIM!_"

Red awakens instantly and turns around to face Shego.

"I'm here," Red coos as she strokes her arm reassuringly, "It was a bad dream that's all. Come here; let me make it all better."

Shego does not say anything as she lies back down in Red's arms. Her bounty hunter speaks soothingly to her and strokes the side of her head to placate her. Shego shivers from the vivid dream.

_No._

_ It wasn't a dream._

_**No it was not.**_

_Sh-should I tell her?_

_**Would she believe you if you did?**_

_Probably, there's something about her that's not…normal. She trusts me._

_**You mean, us, do you not?**_

_I don't know, she didn't come out and tell me what exactly went on between you two. _Can_ she trust you?_

_**Yes.**_

_Very well._

"K-Kim?"

"Yes, Shego?"

"This may sound strange but…that wasn't a dream or even a nightmare…"

Red squeezes her affectionately but the serious tone in her voice awakens something in her tired brain that forces her to listen. Red adjusts herself so she could sit up and gives her Indian her undivided attention.

"What was it then?"

Shego turns her face up to Red, her expression a mixture of fear and sorrow, tears streaming down her face.

"…it was a spirit vision, Kim! A vision of the future…"


	13. A Devil's Deal

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green and the Blues**

_"One person can only accomplish so much and a gun can only do the same. If you listened to my words and remember what I taught you the path ahead will be much easier to tread. There is something else I want you to consider: not every enemy will remain so throughout your life. Even the dirtiest rotten scoundrel who follows the Way of the Gun will beat down your door to pay off a good debt he owes you. Collect on these when you can; you'll be surprised at who's fighting at your back."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Folsom, next day**

Red and Shego ride into town with their lone prisoner in tow. He groaned for the extra long trip, but the gag in his mouth made it somewhat bearable. Shego had turned morose and damn near inconsolable since telling Red of her "spirit vision". Red had tried to play it off as superstition or bad beef in her soup, but she was careful to still be respectful of her Indian's beliefs. But it did no good. There was a hint of concern playing at the back of Red's mind. She had seen first-hand the power of the spirits of the Earth, even connecting with one not once but twice! The warning from her lover was not something to be dismissed out of hand, she was smarter than that.

She had never doubted her abilities, far from it! She had her faith and belief in her convictions for what she was doing was right; her father's instilled principles of _trust_ and _honor_ were too strongly interwoven in her soul to ever be fully counteracted. That was not to say she had doubts, she had a few. And fears.

She had plenty of those.

All of that was thrust aside as their steeds walked up to the constable's office. Deputy Martin, a young, brash man with deep brown eyes had assumed what little law remained in the town, but he was a hard worker, easy to talk to, and was generally well liked by the citizens of the town. Slowly, through his efforts, the town was returning to an appearance of normalcy. He creases the tip of his too-big-for-his-head hat at Red and Shego as they dismount.

"How do ya do, ladies," he says jovially, "Name's Martin, pleasure to meet ya both."

"That's a shiny lookin' star," Shego says in an upbeat, playful voice that surprises Red.

A smile passes over his youthful, clean-shaven face, "Thanks," he says.

Red steals a look at Shego who gives her a momentary look back. The bounty hunter looks past the smile and can still see the deep sorrow in her eyes. She is about to say something to her but Martin interrupts her.

"Did ya find out what happened to the boys who went out yesterday?"

Red sighs, "Hanged. They didn't even get close."

"The rest of this bastard's crew isn't gonna be a problem anymore," Shego adds, her tone turning hard.

"Glad ta hear it," Martin says gratefully, "So where is he?"

"Right this way sir," Red replies as she motions for him to follow her.

Martin quickly takes Blackjack into custody and tells the girls to wait at his desk while he processes the outlaw. Red pulls out a cigarillo and a match while Shego does the same. Another bounty turned in so now she could enjoy a victory smoke. Shego lights her match first, and Red notices the end of the match alights in green flame. Shego leans in towards Red and lights her cigarillo for her. Red nods and takes in a deep drag as Shego lights hers. She blows out two perfect rings of smoke one after the other. Shego smokes using the French inhale method.

They are both on their second cigarillos when Martin returns from the back.

"Sorry," he says apologetically, "Our cells are getting' full. Give me a minute to get ya yer bounty."

"Take your time," Red says blowing out a long stream of smoke.

Martin heads once again to the back but he returns a few minutes later with a copy of Blackjack's Wanted Poster and two thick sealed envelopes. He hands the envelopes over to Red.

"Ya kin count it if ya want, but it should all be there. Fifteen hundred dollars, paid in full."

"Fifteen hundred," Red exclaims in shock, "But…the bounty was only nine hundred! What's the rest of this for?"

"That's the sum total for the bounties on the rest o' his gang. Y'all did the job, so y'all should git paid fer it."

"Works for me," Shego exclaims with a smile.

"Folsom's had a rash o' disappearances over the past few months, all centerin' around the old Fallman Mine, but since the Sheriff's out I haven't been able to round-up enough guns ta form a Posse an' check it out."

"Ya got some good intuition there," Shego says appreciatively with a nod.

"The abductions must have been goin' on for a while," Red says as she exhales a stream of smoke, her eyes turning dark, "I _know_ I counted over a hundred bodies, probably a lot more."

"Well the citizens of Folsom thank ya all the same. We'll make sure Blackjack gits his due, that's fer sure."

"Couldn't have happened to a better asshole," Shego comments then takes a long drag off of her cigarillo.

"I can think o' one," Red adds, taking one last puff on her cigarillo then puts it out.

"I…heard 'bout the trouble over at Coal Town an' Hollister a few weeks back," Martin says shaking his head, "They say it was the Blues."

"They said right," Shego snorts darkly as she puts her cigarillo out.

"Baybridge got hit the worst," Red says, "They almost wiped it off the map."

He cocks an eyebrow, "Baybridge? It got hit too?"

Both Red and Shego nod. "I'm not surprised," Red says, sighing sadly as she shakes her head, "Only a handful of survivors were able to make it out. Like I said, the Blues wiped 'em out."

"That's still a bit too close for my comfort," Martin says gravely, "I'll have to get the militia up and runnin', I reckon."

"It's better than nothin'," Shego says shrugging in agreement.

"Well, thanks fer that. At least this gives me time ta get _somethin'_ together."

"Well, Martin," Red says as she extends her hand to him, "It was a pleasure meetin' ya, but we gotta hit the dusty trail."

"A pleasure ta finally meet ya, Red, I mean, Ma'am."

He blushes as he takes her hand and shakes it. Shego offers hers and he shakes it as well. Red and Shego leave his office and head to their horses.

"Ya know," Shego says, "I wouldn't say no to a nice hot bath and a bed with clean sheets. We can see 'bout gettin' Madam Eva in the mornin'. What do you think?"

"That's not such a bad idea after all," Red says with a tired smile, "A nice hot meal will do the trick too."

"I second that."

They walk their horses to the stables nearby and pay for two stalls for the day and the night. They make the short walk over to Halbart's Tavern and step inside.

The place looked exactly like it did when Red left it before, the only thing different was that a different tune was beings played by the piano player.

"Now _this_ is my kinda place," Shego exclaims with a smile.

Shego walks over to an empty table and Red follows, scanning the large room for Madam Eva. She sees her staring back at her from the far end of the room flagged by two burly, mean looking gun men, Red casually continues to scan the room as she sits down across from Shego. In no time at all a middle-aged barmaid walks up to their table.

"What kin I git ya ladies?"

"A cup of spiced coffee please."

"Bourbon."

"What flavor for the coffee?"

"Irish whiskey, heavy on the whiskey."

"An' the Bourbon? Glass or bottle?"

"Bottle."

"I'll have yer drinks 'ere inna minute," the bored-looking barmaid says as she leaves.

"Goin' for the gusto ain't ya," Shego asks playfully.

"_Wha-at_," Red asks with a smirk as she cocks her head to the side.

"Irish Whiskey? You'll be out after two cups, mark my words. Then I'll have ta carry yer unconscious ass around fer the rest of the day!"

Red raises an eyebrow mischievously, "Wanna bet?"

Shego was about to make another witty reply in the affirmative, but then she stopped. She had almost forgotten that the damn girl was _Irish_! Hell, whiskey was like water to them, like Firewater was supposed to be to the tribes. "Hmm," Shego says pursing her lips in thought and giving the red head a sidelong glance, "I'd better not, jus' to be on the safe side."

"Yer no fun," Red says as her smirk turns into a playful pout.

"I ain't stupid neither," she retorts in mock anger and a serious expression, "From what I hear, you Irish folk prefer your Whiskey over yer own mother's milk!"

"Shego," Red exclaims incredulously, "Now where did ye hear somethin' like that?"

"Workin' at the Thirsty Moose. Hell, I was surrounded by the foremost experts an' leadin' authorities on the subject."

Red rolls her eyes in exasperation and chuckles as she shakes her head, "Figures," she says sarcastically, "leave it to a buncha old Spooneys[1] to color yer perceptions o' the proud Irish people!"

"I've known worse in my life," Shego says diplomatically as the barmaid returns with their drinks.

"Would ya gals like somethin' ta eat?"

"We'll take two orders of whatever your house special is," Shego says as she opens the bottle.

Red nods as she takes a sip from her steaming cup and smiles, the spiced coffee is _perfect!_ She lowers her head as she takes another slow sip. The brow of her fedora lowers over her head so that Madam Eva who walked over to them could not see her eyes.

"Welcome back, hon," The older lady says with a smile, "I be glad ya made it back. Who's yer friend here," she asks as she turns to get a good look at the strange hued Indian.

"Name's Shego," she says in a neutral voice and then takes a big gulp of bourbon straight from the bottle.

"Nice ta meet ya," Madam Eva says cordially, "I be Madam Eva an' I run the place. I heard what ya did at the mine an' I want ta thank ya for doin' what needed ta be done. One o' dem boys that went out earlier was one that I considered to be like a son ta me. I told dat damn fool not ta goes, but he insisted. I was afeard o' the worst when none o' them returned. At least ya avenged him, so thanks for that. I kin rest a mite easier now."

Red carefully puts the cup down and turns her head up to meet Madam Eva's eyes. The heavy makeup she wore was runny like she had been crying for a long while. Red looked beyond the tough veneer the woman had built for herself and stared hard into the woman's eyes.

Every word she spoke was the truth, according to Red's intuition. "You're welcome," Red replies sincerely, "an' I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks fer that. Tell ya what, ya both order whatever ya want, it's on da house tonight."

Red is about to protest, but a quick kick from Shego to her shin stops her. A quick glaring look from her Indian ends the matter. "Thanks," Red mutters.

Madam Eva walks away and Red turns to Shego who takes another swig.

"What was _that_ for?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Shego replies after putting the bottle down.

Red is glad at the change in Shego's demeanor. The dream or whatever it was that was haunting her from the night before seemed to have slipped her mind for now. The barmaid returned with their food and the pair enjoyed the meal. Madam Eva returned with homemade pastries and small cakes a short time later and they ate until they were both about to burst. They got up to leave and were met by Madam Eva at the door.

"Are ya stayin' 'round fer a while?"

"We still have a few things to do in town," Red answers evenly.

"Ya can git a room at Harold's place, I talked ta him an' he agreed to put ya up fer the night, tell him ya want the Presidential Palace."

"Ye dinna have ta do that," Red exclaims, her Irish accent coming through.

"I had an ulterior motive in mind, hon. I'll knock on yer door at ten o'clock tonight an' tell ya more 'bout it. See ya then."

Red and Shego both give her a quizzical look as they walk out. They spend some time walking around town looking for Harold's place. Harold's place was a large Inn on the other side of town and Harold, a short, seedy, rail-thin man with only a spot of hair on his head was ready for them. He gave them an oily smile as he handed Red the key to the room. They walked up to the fourth floor which was the Presidential Palace Suite.

It was magnificent!

The entire floor had been converted into a large suite complete with the most expensive linens, silks, a working bath with an ornate oriental themed divider for privacy, a fully stocked bar, several comfortable chairs with padded cushions, a large lounger, a bookcase that held a small library of books ranging from salacious dime novels that Ron liked so much to collections of august personages like Robert E. Lee, Thomas Payne, Walt Whitman, even a large collection of histories on Russia and the Tsars.

Shego removes her parka and hat then flops down on the bed, sighing in pleasure.

"I'm really startin' to like this town!"

"We still have a job to do," Red reminds her as she watches Shego revel in the sheets.

"That's for later. Hell, when she comes in tonight we can snatch her right then and there."

"You don't think it'll be that easy, do you?"

"Of course not, but I'm gonna enjoy this while it lasts! Why don't you take a bath and relax, Kim? I'm gonna get used to these sheets here."

That sounded like an excellent idea to her. In no time she gets the bath ready and enjoys a relaxing soak, complete with bubble soap, fragrant salts and incense. She resists the temptation to fall asleep and cleans up. She gets out of the tub and cleans it for Shego. She dries off and throws on a long white robe provided by the room and walks over to the bed.

"It's ready for you," she says as she sprawls down on to the bed.

Shego jumps up, "About time," she exclaims as she scurries over to the tub.

The long windows were open, letting the cool air in from outside. Red listened to the horses trotting back and forth down below and the conversations echoing up from the street. The bed sheets felt like absolute heaven and she made a mental note to ask Harold where he purchased them from so she could purchase a few sets for the Brighton House. She was so comfortable that she did not notice her eyes close and she drifted off into sleep.

Red awoke at a weight on her back. "Wake up, sleepyhead, "Shego coos from behind her wearing an identical robe like Red.

Red opens her eyes sleepily and yawns, "How long was I out?"

"Not long, not even an hour," Shego answers as she gets off of her.

Red turns on to her back as Shego lies down next to her. Red shuffles closer to Shego and she puts her arm around Indian, resting her head in the space between the bed and Shego's neck.

"You smell nice," Red purrs with a smile.

"So do you," Shego replies as she put her arm around her and hugs her close.

Red tilts her head up as Shego lowers hers and their lips meet in a long kiss. Red pulls away eventually and gives Shego a contented smile. Shego's look however has gone back to being worrisome and serious.

Red's smile fades. "You're still upset over that dream or vision you had last night, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Shego answers with a sigh, "It…it bothers me, Kim. Spirit visions are rare and nothing to laugh about. That was my first one and it scares me."

"Did it come from Lord Firebird?"

"No, and that's what has me worried. He saw the same thing I saw and we both can't figure it out."

"Does he know where it came from?"

Shego nods, "Yes, he said it originated from a place west of Coal Town. The vision showed us an abandoned chapel and that's where he felt the power come from, but he couldn't recognize it."

Shego repositions herself and places both hands on Red's cheeks. "Listen to me," she says gravely, "_Don't_ go there! Whatever you do, stay away from that place! Would you do that for me? That way what I saw won't happen."

"Okay Shego, you have my word," Red says, surprised at her emphatic tone of voice.

Shego's face softens, "Good," she says breathing a sigh of relief, "That's the only way I know how to make sure that future doesn't happen."

"What about this Preacher fellow?"

Shego shrugs, "I don't know, I've never seen him before in my life. But he's dangerous, whoever he is, and he's got it out for you."

"The list keeps growing," Red mutters.

"That's why I'm here. I'll thin it out for you since you have absolutely no desire to do it yourself."

"I don't _want_ to kill anybody, I never have."

"That's a lie," Shego snorts, "What about Drakken?"

Red nods, "Okay, well that's _one_, but no one else. I think that every life is a gift that should be treasured and lived to the fullest. I've seen too much death to wish that on others, except for Drakken. He deserves what's coming to him."

"I know," Shego says soothingly as she strokes Red's cheek, "but others don't think like that, Kim. Someone's got to watch your back, and that's what I'm going to do whether you like it or not."

"Thanks," Red says vehemently as she nestles her cheek against Shego's hand.

Shego plants a soft kiss on her forehead and lies back down on the bed. Red snuggles closer burying herself in Shego's chest. The bounty hunter sighs in contentment and before Shego knows it the red head is fast asleep. She gives her another kiss on her forehead and joins her in sleep.

**Later that night**

Red and Shego return to their room after eating dinner. Their nap was restful and enjoyable. Dinner was delightful as well and they were again treated to a free meal at Halbart's Tavern. Madam Eva and several of her conspicuous bodyguards were noticeably absent from the place. Now back at the top floor room at Harold's, the pair makes themselves comfortable once again on the large bed.

Before _anything _could happen there is a loud insistent knock at the door.

Both Red and Shego sigh as Red stands up from the bed and walks over to the door. She opens it and Madam Eva and two of her bodyguards stand in the doorway.

"Can we come in," she asks gruffly.

Red moves away from the door allowing Madam Eva and her mean-looking bodyguards to come in. Shego stayed at the bed, but her Peacemakers were within an arm's reach if needed. Madam Eva walks further into the room while one of her bodyguards stops next to the door. The other walks over to the open window and stops there. He gives a small nod to Shego and notices just how close her gun belt is to her. Madam Eva sits down at one of the chairs and Red sits down in one next to her.

"What did you want to talk about," Red asks.

"You. I know who you are 'Red'. I've known about ya for over a year an' I knew it was a matter o' time before ya came ta track me down."

Red kept her face impassive and waited for her to continue. Madam Eva gave her a tired look and sighs. "Look, Red, I don' begrudge ya for what ya do, hell, ya've done nothin' but good things since ya started huntin'. But, I ain't goin' in like that; I've got too much goin' on and _way_ too much money invested in my projects to let it all rot away in jail or end at the end o' a noose."

"Well," Red says firmly, "You know who I am and what I do. You should know then that I don't stop."

"I figgered as much," she says sadly but then brightens, "That's why I was hopin' we could reach an accommodation."

Reds face turns distrustful, "An accommodation?"

"A deal," she answers, "Ya git off mah back an' I help ya against da Blues."

Shego leans in from the bed; their conversation now has her full attention.

"I'm listening," Red says diplomatically.

"I had to dig to learn what Drakken an' his Blues did to ya Red. It's horrible, an' for what it's worth, I'm sorry, I really am. No one should have ta go through life without their family at their side."

"Thanks for that," Red says evenly then waits.

"Like you, I have a score ta settle against him an' his bastards. He killed my daddy and left my ma ta care for me an' six other kids. Most of 'em didn't make it in the end, includin' my ma. I was the eldest an' I had ta take care o' two o' me sisters. Ya'll be happy ta know they're doin' much better than me now. Both are married with kids, livin' good lives back east. So yeah, I got a score ta settle with him too. I know what I'm wanted for but let me tell ya that I did what I did to the people that _deserved_ it! Corporate Barons, Railroad types, they all wanna run over the common man in order to achieve progress."

She turns to Shego. "Look at what the Guv'ment did to alla da tribes! They ain't no better than the rest."

"Word, girlfriend," Shego exclaims dryly.

"Also, I ain't never killed anyone in anger, only self defense, an' never a member o' the Law. Bruce and James here kin attest to that."

They both nod wordlessly as Red and Shego look at them both.

"I see what I'm doin' I'm doin' fer myself an' for the people that the Land Barons and Corporate honchos roll over every day. I give 'em steady work, good pay, an' they help others. I'm jus' more…_forceful_…when it comes ta fightin'."

"What do you offer in return," Red asks after a fashion.

"I kin offer ya guns an' the hands that know how ta use 'em. I lot of folk in my organization have been hurt by that bastard an' ones like him. They'd be happy to help when the time comes. For a small fee o' course by the fee is waived for the first week. If the fight drags out longer'n that we've already lost. I got good informants that live an' operate in the area, safe houses, an' strong hosses if ya need it. What do ya say?"

Red turns to Shego who shrugs, as if saying, _it's your call_. The bounty was the right thing to do, and the payoff was high, but her offer was…_tempting_. In the long run, an ally against her powerful foe won out.

"All right Madam Eva, you have yourself a deal."

She offers her hand to shake on the deal and Madam Eva takes it and shakes it firmly. "Ya ain't gonna regret this," Madam Eva says emphatically as both she and Red stand up, "Ya have my word that me an' my boys will be there for ya. Jus' be sure ta give us a few days warnin' ta get ready."

"Will do," Red says gravely.

"Sorry ta keep ya girls up. Ya both enjoy yer stay here in Folsom, I'll leave ya gals an' thanks again, ya won't regret it. C'mon boys!"

James opens the door for Madam Eva so she can exit. Both Bruce and James tip their hats to Red and Shego and then they follow their boss on out, one of them closes the door behind them. Red turns to Shego.

"I hope I made the right choice," Red says as she flops down on the bed.

"We could've used the extra money," Shego says as she turns to her, "Will you have enough for the winter to pay the staff and upkeep for the house?"

"I don't know, I hope so. If not, I'll have to do some more runs but pickin' is always slim during the winter months."

"Maybe your friends will score big while they're out," Shego offers.

"Maybe," Red says noncommittally, "but I doubt it. They probably won't be back until the end of winter anyway."

Red stares at the ceiling, her choices running over and over in her mind. Shego adjusts herself, wraps her arms around the bounty hunter and squeezes tightly. The older woman stared into Red's eyes and marveled sadly at how she was looking older and older with each new choice she made and with each new burden she added on to herself. It was only a matter of time before…

Red blinks and turns her face to Shego. She gives the tip of her nose a quick kiss and smiles at her, breaking Shego's internal observations. "At least I know we'll have enough to put food on the table for everyone; that's a start at least."

Shego returned the smile and leaned in to give her red head a proper kiss. Red opened herself fully to the attentions of her Indian, returning the emotion and desires with equal measure. Inwardly Red was pleasantly surprised at Shego. The proud warrior was getting even more tender with each kiss and she was opening herself up emotionally as well. In all of her wildest dreams she had never expected Shego to open herself up as much as she did, and the future seemed to hint that more was in store for them both. The kissing continued for some time before it led to other things. They were both thankful that the room took up the entire space of the floor as their cries of ecstasy would have definitely awakened the entire floor.

Red and Shego left for Coal Town the following morning.

**Two days later, near the Brighton House, late evening**

Red and Shego both agreed to bypass Coal Town completely and head straight for the Brighton House. Red reasoned that she would feel better once the cash was locked up in the safe. They rode hard to make up for lost time and were close to their goal when Shego stopped Midnight. Red turned her horse around and gave Shego a questioning look.

Shego was looking off towards the west. "What is it Shego?"

Shego's look was serious as death. "It's close, Kim! The place from my vision, it's nearby. Lord Firebird just told me so."

"We can go check it out if you want," Red offers.

Shego shakes her head vehemently and her tone turns angry, "No Kim! You gave me your word that you'd stay away, remember? I'm gonna hold ya to that! Lord Firebird tells me it's maybe a few hours ride from here, an' Midnight is faster than any horse alive, so _I'm_ gonna go an' check it out."

"Are ye sure," Red asks nervously, her accent becoming pronounced.

Shego nods, "Yeah, if only to put my own mind at rest. I should be back by mornin' at the latest, if not…you get Markus an' every other gun you can get a hold of and come find me."

Shego points due west from where she sits atop Midnight, "It's that way in a straight line. You can use that large rock over there as a marker if you need to."

Red trots up so she is alongside Shego, her face full of worry. "I'd feel more comfortable if ye waited until mornin'. That way I can send a few more guns with ye in case there's any trouble."

"Kim, I'll be fine, _trust me_. Don't forget, I got Lord Firebird watchin' over me."

Red was unprepared for those words that came out of the Indian's mouth. "All right," she says finally, doing her damnedest to sound upbeat, "You know I trust ye. Jus' be careful is all."

"I will Kim," Shego answers sincerely then leans over Midnight to give her bounty hunter a long, passionate kiss.

She breaks away and repositions her hat. "I'll be back by mornin'. You keep that bed warm for me for when I return, okay?"

"Aye, I will," Red says breathlessly.

Shego nods at her and kicks Midnight into a gallop. Red watches her ride off to the west until the darkness consumes her. The short trek back to the Brighton House was a lonely one for Red.

**The abandoned chapel**

The Preacher was ready. His face remained impassive as he could feel the ancient power of the spirit draw near. Behind him, bound, gagged, and unconscious, was Jensen. The Preacher did not kill him although that was his first thought. But the boy was only following orders. If he was in the boy's boots he would have done the same for ol' Markus. He understood why the old gunslinger did what he did; he had expected it once Markus had read the Good Book. He left it out as a courtesy to his old friend just like Markus did for him. Now _his_ book was a good read! Markus had a way with words that made his battles always sound riveting. It was also the only way Markus could keep his word to his old friend. Again, if he was in the old coot's boots he probably would have done the same.

His Will be done.

The Preacher knew who Red was, who her _father_ was, and enjoyed the old memories running with a younger James Possible, Dead-Shot, and the rest of the group. But all good things had come to an end and they had gone their separate ways. He took no pleasure in doing what he had to do, but His Will demanded what needed to be done, and that was the end of it.

The powerful presence came ever closer. He gathered the little black book, a hammer, a few nails and began muttering the exorcism ritual…

Midnight leaps onto the top of a very familiar looking hill and stops when Shego pulls his reins back. The moonlight and the stars in the sky provide enough light for Shego to see what lies before her.

_There it is, just like in my Spirit Vision._

The abandoned chapel beckons to her, quiet and still. There is no wind, but she can see her breath in the chill air. Kim was right, winter was fast approaching. She kicks Midnight in the sides to get him to trot. The chapel loomed larger and larger as horse and rider came closer.

**Coal Town, Markus's house**

Markus could not sleep. He paced back and forth nervously in the darkness of his bedroom. Jeremiah Jackson had not returned to the town in over a day and to make matters worse Jensen only report was a cryptic note with two words scribbled on a scrap of paper: **WEST CHAPEL**. Then nothing. That was over a day ago.

He feared the worst.

His backside was freezing because the damn buttons on his sleeping suit refused to work. He knew what he should do and that was get back in the damn bed. But everything that he stood for prevented that.

He had to make a choice.

Should he go back on his word and help save Kim? The Good Book of Jeremiah's concerned him. Not for the names but the _rest_ of it. The journal spoke volumes of what his friend had become and he did not like any of it! Red was an innocent in this, getting drawn in from an outside party. In the old days that never would have happened, but times change.

And people change too.

He throws off his sleeping suit and gets dressed. He knew of several small settlements to the west of the town within a few hours ride but none of them had a chapel. But there was that old depot to the west; could that have been what Jensen was referring to? He had heard of the place before but he had never visited it.

He straps his gun belt to his waist and loads his pistols. He takes a look at himself in the small circular mirror and adjusts his hat.

_Ye know what yer doin' ye old coot? Hell no, ye don't! Damn ya fer getting' poor Jensen involved in yer mess ta start with, ye old bastard! Now ye gotta do what ye should've done in the first damn place! If it ain't too late already!_

He grabs a full bottle of his favorite scotch and leaves the house, closing the door quietly behind him. It does not take him long to get Dee ready and he adds a shovel to his saddle holster. At least one grave was going to be dug tonight, only he did not know whose grave exactly he would be forced to dig.

**Abandoned chapel**

Shego dismounts and ties Midnight to a rotting post outside the chapel. The double doors barely hang on from their hinges and it was easy for her to enter. It takes her a few minutes to adjust to the near darkness, still thankful for the many holes in the roof that provides some light from the moon to strike through. She makes her way slowly through the darkness, felling her way past broken and overturned furniture. The place is still quiet, just as an abandoned chapel should be. Her heightened sense of smell alerts her to a very faint smell of gunpowder and that keeps her on edge. She makes her way through the lobby and on to the main worship area. She grunts as she forces the stiff, rusted doors open. She takes a single step in and-

"Welcome," the Preacher's voice echoes from ahead, "I was expecting you."

Shego freezes dead in her tracks and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "W-who are you," she calls out.

"My name is Jeremiah Jackson, a preacher by trade and calling. It is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

Shego forces her legs to move and she steps further into the worship area. His voice is deep and old, powerful in conviction and attitude. But his words confuse her.

"Meet? Have we…"

She stops when she is able to see the outline of his frame which is mostly obscured by shadows. She can make out certain features on his face and her eyes go wide in shock.

"Y-you! You were the one from the vision! B-but h-how?"

"Darting Eagle of the Cherokee, among others," he replies solemnly.

Her hands move to her holsters and she recovers from the shock enough to let anger back into her voice. "What do you want with Kim? Speak Preacher, or so help me-"

He raises his hands slowly in a non-threatening manner. "Be at ease, child of the earth and sky. Come forward and I will tell you everything. Like you I have seen a vision and I fear that Kim Possible is in great danger."

Everything about the man screams at her to keep her hands exactly where they are, but she relaxes in the end and steps forward. She is almost in front of him when his impassive face breaks into a smile.

Shego suddenly freezes, unable to move. Her eyes widened in horror as the Preacher starts speaking in a language she does not understand. She tries to move but nothing happens. She tries to call on the Firebird but that too fails. The Preacher's voice rises in pitch and volume as Shego begins to sweat. He continues speaking the exorcism ritual as he steps toward her. His left hand goes to his coat pocket and he pulls out a small wooden cross hanging from a chain. He stops directly in front of her and places the cross against her forehead. His words change from the unknown language and back into English as he shouts.

"_Begone from this woman, Demon!"_

The small wooden cross _burns_! Suddenly Shego is able to move but all she does is scream as she falls to the floor, writhing in pain. The Preacher reverts back to the unknown language as he mumbles over and over. Shego can feel the Firebird being _ripped_ from her as the aura of the Firebird comes to life around her. Slowly, inexorably her guardian spirit, her protector, is forced from her body and her soul.

The Preacher's mumbling increases in pitch and speed until it reaches a crescendo. At that moment, the Firebird flies out of Shego's body. The Preacher was too close to them to complete the ritual as a wing of the Firebird knocks him off of his feet as he flies up and smashes through the ceiling, creating a new large opening, and flies off into the night.

The Preacher stands and dusts himself off. An eyebrow rises in surprise as part of his coat smolders and he pats it down so it does not catch fire. He was not able to send the spirit back where it came from but it was still a success as far as he was concerned. He reaches into his pockets for the hammer and nails as he looks down at the unconscious Indian before him.

**The Brighton House, a short time later**

Red tosses and turns in the bed, unable to sleep. The long ride was tiring but she was too concerned for Shego to relax enough to get anything resembling sleep. Then her ears pick up a faint echoing cry that sounded like a bird. At first she dismissed it; it was most likely a bat catching a lucky meal or something and she turned around to face the wall. She beat on the pillows several times to get them how she liked them then laid back down.

The cry returned, only stronger this time.

Red stared at the wall and cocked her head to the side questioningly as the wall took on a _greenish_ hue. She turned around instantly, her eyes wide in shock! She jumps out of the bed, runs straight for the window and opens it.

The Firebird in his bird of prey aspect hovers a few feet from her!

"L-Lord Firebird? What happened?"

"**_My child is in grave danger, Kim Possible! Get dressed and gather your weapons! I will show you the way but you must hurry!_**"

Red dresses quickly and gathers her things. She runs past the guards patrolling the grounds as she heads into the stables and gets her horse ready. She mounts the Tennessee Walker and spurs the tired horse hard into a full gallop. They tear out of the stables and onto the road. She looks up and sees the Firebird flying above her, leading the way towards Shego.

She hoped against hope that she was not too late!

* * *

[1] Spooney – Old West term for disgusting drunk


	14. Bullets and Consequences

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green and the Blues**

_"There will come a moment in time when you will forget everything I and others have taught you. Your friends, on whom you have relied on in the past, will not be able to offer their assistance. Everything will be up to you, for good or ill. In that split-second of time you will have to make your choice. Everything you have learned and everything that has made you the person that you are will vanish. The choice is yours to make. Will you pull the trigger and accept the consequences, or won't you? Both choices are final, carrying with them heavy consequences that will change you forever."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Nearing the abandoned chapel**

Red turns her eyes skyward, settling on the fiery glow of the Firebird as he sails through the air above. She _knew_ she should not have let Shego go! If something happened to her she would _never_ forgive herself! High above, Lord Firebird was agitated; she could tell by the way he flapped his massive wings. He was forced to slow down so that her tired horse could keep up. She was whipped into a near frenzy herself, overcome with worry, fear, and anger. The Tennessee Walker huffed and puffed as he ran as fast as his tired legs could carry him. The poor steed was near the breaking point.

At the base of a hill not more than an hour later her steed's heart finally gave out. Red flies off of the unfortunate steed and lands hard in the dirt, rolling and tumbling several feet before stopping painfully. She grunts as she stands and stares at her dead horse. He gave her everything he had but in the end it was not enough. In complete disbelief she runs to her fallen steed but her shoulders slump in the realization that he was gone. The night sky brightens to a green hue as the Firebird stops in mid-flight to hover above her. He lands slowly and changes to his warrior aspect. He stands before her, his glowing eyes flaring in barely restrained rage.

"**_Weep not for your steed, for we are here! My child is over this hill, locked in an abandoned house to your God. Take heed, Bounty Hunter! Your foe is dangerous! He has powers that prevent me from directly interfering._**"

His muscled arms shake in visible rage at his own admission. "**_You must be the one to save her! Please! Save my child from the fate that awaits her! I will do what I can to help, but my aid will be severely limited._**"

"What kin ye tell me 'bout him?"

"**_He carries the same types of weapons you do, only more. His words carry the weight and power of your God, enough so to make me…powerless. He believes in what he does and he has great confidence in his skills. He forced me from my child! Do _****not****_ underestimate this man or his abilities! I sense another life in that accursed place, but he is unconscious. You will have to rely on yourself, Bounty Hunter! Do not fail!_**"

"I won't," Red says coldly, dispassionately, yet her insides were an exact mirror of the outward appearance of Lord Firebird.

She draws her pistols in a flash, twirls them several times, and then slams them back into their holsters. "I'll be back soon with Shego, you have my word!"

He nods at her and then Red is over the hill. She slides down the others side and runs toward the dilapidated chapel. She presses her back against the wall next to the door and draws one colt pistol. She listens for sounds from the opened door but the only thing she hears is an eerie silence coming from within. The battered and broken front doors only open outwards. She reaches her free arm around and opens the door. It creaks and groans as she moves it, but nothing else happens. She quickly moves to the other side and covers the dark foyer with her pistol.

Dead silence.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It does not take her long to get acclimated to the darkness thanks to most of the roof collapsing some time ago, letting plenty of moonlight in. She steps in, sticking to the inner walls as she advances. A chill wind rushes through the chapel creating small noises that frustrate her attempts to listen for anything. She makes her way past broken desks, chairs, and fallen candle holders. Her nose picks up the stray scent of gunpowder as she steps over broken furniture towards the main worship area. She kneels down and quietly removes her spurs before they become a problem. With that problem taken care of she enters the small hallway that leads into the main worship area.

Here most of the roof is gone, but the skeletal remains of the rafters and supports are eerily visible against the starry sky. Red walks in slowly as she takes in the area. Her eyes focus towards the center of the room. A small set of stairs lead up to an altar that has been recently cleaned of debris. Her eyes train skywards and her breath catches in her throat!

Above and just forward of the altar, a large wooden cross still hangs from a long chain attached to the rafters above. Red nearly drops her gun in shock and despair! Shego is crucified to the cross, blood dripping from her hands and ankles where she was _nailed_ to it!

"_SHEGO!_"

The Indian lifts her head weakly, and in a hoarse, yet still strong voice calls out, "Look out!"

Off to the right in the corner of her eye she sees movement. Her perception of time slows down as she cartwheels to the left while to her right flashes of successive pistol fire illuminates the darkness.

The perception of time has also slowed down for the Preacher as he methodically pulls the triggers of his pistols one after the other. His quarry cartwheels behind the last row of still standing pews and even in the darkness he can see his bullets chip and splinter the aged wood as they follow behind their target. He empties both pistols, drops them to the floor, spins around to the safety of the large wooden structural support beam, and pulls out another pair of pistols from within his jacket.

Red does the same and takes a moment to catch her breath as time returns to normal. _He's fast, I almost didn't see him_, her mind exclaims.

"Come on out, Red," the Preacher's powerful voice orders from behind the support beam, "an' we'll settle this like we're supposed to!"

_Like hell!_ She takes a chance and peers around the corner of her beam and ducks back as the Preacher fires at her. She can feel the impact of his bullets hitting the other side of the beam. She pulls out her other pistol and cocks it. She exhales deeply and steps out from the support beam, firing at the other one. The man clad in black dives forward to get out of the way as her hail of stronger bullets shred the beam he hid behind. Now he is on the defensive as her bullets nip at his heels as he tumbles through the pews for new cover. Red ducks behind the last pew and reloads quickly.

The Preacher is _impressed_ at her speed and accuracy! He would be dead if it was not for his own quickness and a lifetime of duels such as these. She was going to be a challenge, and for the first time in a long time the Preacher feels _alive_! He stands up and aims his pistols as she stands and aims at him.

Their pistols fire simultaneously.

**Close to the abandoned chapel**

Markus followed the strange green glow for as long as he could. But the glow was gone now. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him as the green glow had the shape of a large bird. He had seen plenty of strange things in his life, some he would take to his grave, but never anything as unreal as that! Still, it was flying west, which was the direction he needed to go. He pulls the reins on Dee, stopping his old warhorse. He closes his eyes and strains to listen. The noise is faint but it breaks the stillness. The sounds are unmistakable: gun shots. He spurs Dee on towards the sounds of battle, his heart sinking deeper with each popping sound.

**Inside**

Red winces in pain as she dives to the floor as a bullet grazes her back. She lands hard and pulls the triggers to her colts. The Preacher jumps and grunts in pain as one of her bullets nip the back of his calf. Red is on her feet in an instant and runs toward him, firing as she runs. He jukes and dodges, then jumps high into the air as he turns around and fires back. Red leaps at him as she continuously pulls the triggers like he does.

Red sails over him, the clicking of her empty chambers match the same clicking noises coming from his empty guns. The Preacher lands on his feet first, letting the useless pistols drop to the floor as he pulls out a new pair. Slowly, methodically, he turns around and fires. Red lands behind the first row of overturned pews and they provide cover for her as she reloads. His bullets _zip_ and _ping_ right above her as she coolly reloads. He empties both pistols as he zeroes in on her position and starts walking toward her, his face impassive. He drops the spent pistols, pulls two more out of his coat and fires them in quick succession.

Red kicks the pew up with her boot to provide more cover as the Preacher makes a straight line of bullet holes all the way up the pew. She kicks the pew at him and sprints to the side as he sidesteps the falling pew. He drops one spent pistol and aims the other carefully, not at Red, but at an inconspicuous pouch near her. He fires and the pouch filled with gunpowder explodes. The close explosion knocks Red off of her feet and she tumbles over the rail around the altar and falls onto the broken remains of the choir chairs. Her bones and muscles scream at her in pain but she forces them to move as she sees him drop the useless pistol and reach into his coat for more. _How many pistols does he have?_ Red tumbles over the broken chairs and notices a bound leather pouch at her feet. She picks it up and throws it at him right as he fires.

His bullet catches the pouch filled with gunpowder and it explodes, the shockwave of the blast sends him sprawling to the floor while Red dives backward to avoid the brunt of the blast. She rolls to her feet but instead of turning toward him she runs over to the other side of the altar where Shego is suspended from above.

"_Shego_," Red cries frantically as she looks around for a way to get her off of the cross.

Shego tilts her head up and now Red can see for the first time the image of the cross burned into her forehead. "H…he uses…gun powder…careful," she says weakly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you down," Red says, trying to sound confident and reassuring, but not feeling anything close to that from the inside.

"G…get…out!"

"No! I'm gonna save ye, jus' hang on Shego!"

Red scans the area and finds a broken support beam nearly. She glances over at the man who lies unconscious but she did not know for how much longer he would remain so. She needed to act fast. She runs over to the beam and holsters her pistols. She grunts from the weight of the beam and drags it over to the altar. She leans the beam against the altar and uses it as an incline to reach her wounded Indian.

The Preacher stirs back from unconsciousness. His head swims with pain but a lifetime's worth of that is easy enough to force the physical pain away. It does not stop him from grunting as he forces stiff muscles to move. _She truly _is_ James's daughter_, he thinks to himself, _I had imagined a fight with him would have been this tough. She's putting up more of a fight than I had expected. By His Word, she is a worthy opponent! The angels will sing her praises once I send her to the Gates. Such a worthy end to a worthy life, I shall not keep her waiting!_ He was running out of real pistols and he pulls a single-shot derringer from his coat. He extends his arm but it is unsteady and his vision is still blurry. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He utters a silent prayer to Him for true sight and a steady aim. He opens his eyes and aims again at the red-haired bounty hunter.

**Outside**

Markus reaches the base of the hill obscuring the chapel and poor Dee rears in fright at the sight of the powerfully built Indian warrior. Markus has a pistol in his hand in a flash as he stares in wonder and a small measure of fear at those glowing eyes.

"W-who are ye?"

At first glance Lord Firebird knows everything there is to know about the old gunslinger and his lasting friendship with Red. He raises his hands non-threateningly.

"**_You are a friend of Kim Possible and you know my child, Shego. Not only are they in danger but your young brave is as well. They fight in the abandoned house to your God on the other side of this hill. I am bound by his power so I cannot aid you, but you must act!_**"

"Who? The Preacher?"

The Indian warrior nods, "**_You know it to be him. Hurry, before he kills them all!_**"

Markus spurs Dee on over the hill as he draws his guns.

**Inside once again**

Red pulls at the chain but it does not give way. Shego shifts ever so slightly as the wooden cross sways back and forth, prompting her to moan in pain as she bites her lip to keep from screaming. Red, in a near panic, draws her gun and points it at the chain. She stares into Shego's face.

"I…I canna pull it free! I'm gonna have to shoot it."

Shego nods and grits her teeth as she responds, "Do it!"

"Shego, I'm-"

"_DO IT!_"

Red nods and holds the cross as best as she can in an effort to lower it down gently once the chain is separated. She fires and drops her pistol the moment it bucks in her hand. The bullet snaps the chain and the cross falls. Red grunts as she holds the weight of it and Shego for a split second as she lowers it. A popping shot rings out from behind her and her shoulder explodes in pain as she screams, dropping the cross and falling off of the beam to the floor below. The cross turns and slams on the ground. Shego screams in agony louder than Red as the nails dig deeper into her.

Red clutches her bleeding shoulder and tries to stand. From behind her she can hear a prayer being uttered in Latin as the Preacher pulls his custom-made breech-loading pistol from the folds in his coat and loads a single bullet in it. He calmly walks around the altar and finishes his prayer then points the pistol at Red's face.

"W-why did ye do this," Red asks painfully.

"It is His Will, my child," he answers flatly.

"It's God's will to _kill_ me," she asks incredulously, "What did I do?"

"It ain't God's Will," Markus yells from the entrance of the worship area, his pistol trained on the Preacher, his eyes cold and hard, "It's _HIS_, ain't that right, Jeremiah?"

"You should not be here, old friend," he says dangerously, not moving an inch, "You gave me your word, remember?"

"Aye, I thought I was givin' me word to a friend, but it ain't gonna go down like this, not after what I read."

"A job is a job and a contract is a contract that I intend to fulfill," the Preacher says evenly.

"Ye do this an' yer dead," Markus replies just as impassively, "I know yer fast, but ye ain't fast enough to outrun me bullet."

"Then we are at an impasse. How do you propose to solve this little dilemma, Markus?"

"I'm workin' on it so that ye kin get outta this alive. I've buried too many former friends in this life an' I don't relish buryin' another."

"I'm not afraid of death," the Preacher says serenely, "I am ready for what lies beyond, how about you?"

"I ain't goin' nowhere fer a while yet."

"Let her go," Red says painfully from the floor.

"I'd keep that trap shut if I were ye," Markus says dangerously.

"I'd listen to him if I were you," the Preacher adds in agreement.

Red turns to Shego who has mercifully slipped into unconsciousness. "It's me you want, not her! Let her go and I'll do whatever ye want."

"No, Red! That's _not_ how this is gonna work out," Markus yells angrily," Ye wanna be that stupid I'll shoot ye meself!"

"She's _dying_," Red exclaims fearfully to Markus and then turns to the Preacher, her face turning angry, "Why did ye do this to her? She's done nothing wrong to ye!"

"She brought you here," he answers impassively as he pulls out a small wooden cross on a chain, "She was Possessed. I freed her from the demon inside her."

The rest of the ceiling collapses around them as the Firebird flies in, sending debris down around them! "**_Destroy the cross! It keeps me from my child!_**"

The Preacher fires his breech-loading pistol at the Firebird, but the bullet explodes from the intense heat radiating from his body before it is able to hit him. Red rolls to her side and pulls out her pistol from her holster. She fights through the pain of her injured shoulder and aims. Markus had ducked back to the foyer area to avoid the collapsing roof. The Preacher snaps open the pistol and drops another bullet in as Red aims. He turns toward her as she fires.

Her bullet turns the cross into splinters and he jerks from the pain and impact as the chain pulls at his hand, throwing off his aim as he fires. His bullet flies wildly to the left as Red gets up and runs behind the altar for safety.

Markus runs back in and drags the cross Shego is nailed to toward the foyer area as Lord Firebird morphs into his warrior aspect. He helps Markus by destroying the wall with his fiery power and helps the old warrior drag Shego away from the battle.

Calmly the Preacher reloads as the rest of the room collapses. Dust and debris obscure the area for a time until the breeze carries the dust away. Across the space stands Red, the colt pistol in her hand, pointing down, and her good arm clutching her bleeding shoulder.

"This is how it should end," the Preacher declares to her in a calm voice.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Red says with a hint of sadness mixed in with the anger in her voice.

"I knew your father, Kim Possible. He was…very good…maybe one of the best of us, but that was a long time ago."

"So what? He's dead, they all are."

_That's the voice! Very good, girl! You may become a real gunslinger yet! _"I am sure he has taught you the basics of The Way. But there is so much more for you to learn. It is too bad you will not live long enough to fully understand it. His Will demands your death."

Red painfully and stiffly shoves the colt into her holster and assumes the position. "Shut up already an' let's do this!"

"As you wish, Kim Possible, I will say a prayer for your soul at your grave. May God grant you grace and peace once I send you to him."

The Preacher sets the breech-loading pistol into his pocket and withdraws his hand as he settles into his stance. He wills the stiffness from his fingers as he stares across the deadly space between them…

**Outside**

Markus hears a muffled cry from back inside and heads back in while the Indian warrior drags the cross out into the open and gently lays it down. Markus turns toward the muffled cry and the falling debris from the collapsed roof had uncovered a broom closet. Bound and gagged inside it was Jensen! Markus grabs him and pulls him outside with the Indian warrior and Shego. He pulls out a knife and cuts the ropes around Jensen, freeing him. The boy was battered and bruised but none the worse for wear. Markus turns to the Indian warrior and Shego. The burned sign of the cross on her forehead had disappeared. Markus figured the powerfully muscled warrior was a spirit of some kind. He had never seen one but he had heard plenty of tales of them in his long life. It was another strange occurrence to add to his list of accomplishments, nothing more, since there were more pressing matters at hand.

"I don't think we kin get her offa this cross here without killin' her," Markus remarks sadly, "She's already lost a lot of blood."

"**_She is my child, the last of our tribe, and I will _****not****_ leave her to this fate_**," Lord Firebird says fiercely as he turns to the old gunslinger, "**_We are separated. We _****must ****_be joined if she is to survive! Kim Possible has broken the spell over my child and I by destroying that damned cross. I can heal her once she is free of her binds. I…I need your help, White Man._**"

"Name's Markus. The boy here's Jensen. Kim's a friend o' ours an' so be Shego. Tell me what ye need me ta do."

"**_You must pull her arm free. The boy must free the other. I will free her feet then you _****must****_ step away as fast as you can or else you will burn from my fires. Do you understand?_**"

Markus shrugs, "Not really, but we kin follow simple instructions. Jensen, wake up! Ye heard him, now git in position!"

Wordlessly the sore youth does as his former boss commands and assumes a position at her right arm. Markus takes position on her left, while Lord Firebird takes position at her feet.

"On the count o' three," Markus declares.

The others nod.

"One…two…"

All three brace for what they have to do, then-

"Three!"

They strain and pull with their combined strength. Shego is awakened from unconsciousness as her hands and feet are ripped from the wooden cross and her scream of pain echoes across the plains! Markus and Jensen leap back and scurry away as Lord Firebird glows green with power and dives into her! Both Markus and Jensen stare in awe and horror as Shego's body bursts into bright green flame!

**Inside**

Red weighs her options and searches for an angle to exploit as they stare at each other. Initially the roof collapsing was a godsend from Lord Firebird, but now there was nothing overhead for her to use any kind of trick shots to dispatch her foe. She looks around for any more of those pouches of gunpowder but if there were any they were buried under the debris from the rest of the collapsed roof.

A sharp jolt of pain from her shoulder reminds her of her dire predicament. There were no other options left for her to try.

It was for real this time!

She sizes up the Preacher and she does not like what she sees. His movements are swift and sure from a lifetime of duels and gunfights. He is quick, maybe quicker than her if she was _not_ injured to start with. He had a quiet grace that belied his gaunt frame and she surmised that he was no slouch when it came to fisticuffs either. His eyes were cold and dead, professional and betraying no emotion whatsoever, unlike her. He held to his convictions and she could tell that he was supremely confident in his own abilities. If this was any other circumstance she would definitely back down from this fight, but that was sadly not an option. There was no way she could talk him out of this. She sighs inwardly as her eyes catch the slightest movement of his hand inching closer to his gun.

He was going to win.

The Preacher takes in the full measure of his opponent. She was injured and chose that side of her to draw her iron against him, not a smart move to say the least. But she was crafty and quick, moving with a grace and speed that he had never seen before and thought that he would never see the likes of one with her natural talent ever again. She was deadly accurate with her father's weapon of choice, which was proven to him earlier in the fight. Her eyes were the opposite of what a gunslinger's should be, full of emotions and her innermost desires. Everything she was she wore on the outside proudly, not caring for conventions and the coldness that grips true Legends of the Gun as they carve their paths into the history books. But that would come in time if…

A piercing cry of agony from outside destroys the stillness and sends everything into the next phase. The Preacher's eyes narrow and his head twitches slightly to the side as his hand grips his pistol with great speed and he draws his holy breech-loading pistol…

Red hears Shego's cry of agony from outside and closes her eyes as her hand pulls her father's Ivory-handled Colt .44 from its holster…

Her mind flashes with images of her father. He smiles to a very young Kim Possible as they run and play out in the front yard of their house. The memory of her drawing her father's empty pistol from his way too large gun belt around her waist for the first time and then the dread she felt when she realized he was standing in the doorway flood her mind. But instead of a proper scolding he had walked up to her and held the gun belt around her and talked her through how to draw it properly. Then he made her practice it over and over again until she had done it right several times in a row. Time advanced to where he had made a gun belt for her and gave her a set of cheap pistols to practice with. What made it special was the way he would walk her through each phase step by step and they would practice together.

Over time she had gotten faster and more accurate with the worn out pistols he had given her. The image of her father smiling proudly at her as she picked off six quick shots after drawing her gun and hitting all six wine bottles lined up on the fence was a memory she would treasure forever.

The image changes to her mother teaching her the ways to heal the fallen. She had known that silently her mother did not approve of her learning how to draw and shoot, but she never went against her husband's wishes. As a compromise she taught Kim how to bind wounds and extract bullets. She taught her the need for cleanliness and how to fight infection. At first it was messy work but Kim learned from her mother as well as she did from her father. Despite the hard work she always loved the times she was able to spend with her mother.

Their time together was precious and every image that flashes in her mind reminds her of the happiness both her father and mother brought to her.

The image changes to Shego. The pale green Indian smiles coyly at her next to Midnight while her head dips and she blushes beautifully. She could not stand the thought of losing another loved one! Not _her_ too! _Never again!_ It went against every principle her father had instilled in her, it went against every belief she had in herself and her faith. Life was precious and she was forced to choose between two lives and only one would come out alive. The teachings of her father, James Possible, Marshall, had guided her life since their deaths. In this moment of truth she had to make a choice. His words, his teachings, all were forgotten. For the first time in her life her mind goes blank. Her eyes remain closed as she makes her choice…

The sound of two pistols firing echo out to the plains beyond, the second shot rings out only the barest fraction of a second after the first…

**Outside**

Both Markus and Jensen hear the echoing gunshots from inside and both of their hearts sink at the sudden realization that it was all over. Markus draws his pistol and heads for the chapel as does Jensen but the old gunslinger stops him.

"No son, ye stay here with Shego. This is somethin' I have ta do meself," he says in the voice of a tired old man.

Jensen does as commanded and kneels down close to Shego who is no longer consumed in flames; rather, an aura of green light surrounds her and pulses brightly at the wounds on her hands and feet. The intense heat had died along with the flames and Jensen could see the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed normally. Her eyes were closed in sleep as the Indian spirit worked to heal her.

Markus steps through the entrance of the ruined chapel and quickly makes his way to the worship area, his heart pounding in his chest. He bursts through the debris covering his front with his outstretched pistol. He looks around for either Red or Jeremiah but neither could be found near the altar.

"Kim! Kim! Where are ye?"

"Over here, Markus," she answers to the side of him in a small, sad voice.

He turns to his left and runs over to her. She stands holding her injured shoulder with her good arm, her father's pistol still in her hands. Below her lies Jeremiah Jackson in the burial position, his hands clasped together on his chest. A massive blood stain from underneath his preacher's coat tells Markus where the fatal shot landed. He turns to Red with a look of complete surprise. Tears fall from her sad face, glinting in the moonlight from above.

"K-Kim? Y-ye did it! I dinna believe it but I see it with me own eyes!"

Her pistol falls to the floor from numb fingers and she collapses to her knees a moment later, her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs.

"I _failed_ Markus! I…I'm sorry! _I'm so sorry!_"

She repeats those words over and over again as she cries. At a loss for what to do, but feeling the gravity of the moment, Markus kneels down next to her, puts his arms around her and hugs her close.

"There there," he whispers soothingly to her as he tries to comfort her, "Ye did good kid, real good. Your Da' would be proud o' ye!"

"No I didn't," she wails into his chest as she shakes her head dejectedly, "I couldn't find another way! I…"

"Hush lass, your Da' would've told ye that sometimes there aren't any other ways out o' a pickle like this. Trust me on this, I've known him longer'n I've known ye, it be the truth."

Red sniffs and shakes her head, "I…I'm a killer now. I'm no better than the rest o' them."

"Come now! No talk like that, ye hear me? It was either him or ye an' I'm glad that it was _ye_ that came outta this alive! If it was him…well, he'd be dead, _that_ ye kin be assured of! Come with me now, lass, yer Indian rests outside an' she's gonna need ye."

"Sh-Shego? She's…_alive_?"

He cannot help but smile at her tear-filled eyes when she raises her face to look incredulously at him. He nods, "Aye. Your spirit friend is helpin' her recover but ye should be there for her when she wakes up."

She casts her gaze to the dead Legend of the Gun, "What about him?"

"Ye go gather yer things, lass. I'll take care o' this."

He helps her up and she gathers her guns. Red weakly hobbles out of the ruined chapel and on to her Indian. Markus watches her leave then turns his gaze down to his fallen friend.

"I knew this day would come, me friend. But I thought ye'd be the one doin' this fer me instead of the other way 'round."

He sighs deeply and tiredly. "We all got this day to look forward to, don't we? 'Course, I canna hold any ill will to ye for acceptin' a contract, even on someone I consider family, an' ye would've too if ye stuck around. _But_, she hadn't read what I have. All your talk of '_Him'_ an' _'His_ _Will'_! At first I thought ye were talkin' 'bout God like a right an' proper Preacher should. But ye and I both know that wasn't the case now, was it? No, ye were talkin' 'bout yer employer! After all this time, ye had me fooled good and proper! All yer talk of God and Grace! Ha! Turns out yer a lowlife like the rest 'o us, ya asshole! _That_ is what I still hold against ye an' I will 'till I'm dead an' buried! But I kin give ye a proper burial, for old time's sake, at least."

He grabs the dead body of his friend by the legs and drags him out of the ruined chapel.

Jensen moves aside to let Red sit down next to Shego when she arrives. She turns to him, her face still stained with drying streaks of tears.

"How are ye feelin', Jensen?"

"I'll be better once I'm home," he replies quietly, "I'm glad to see ya made it through though. I was worried for ya."

She smiles sweetly at him, "Thanks."

He nods and moves away to help Markus drag the body out of the chapel when he sees him. Red turns her attention to her sleeping Indian. The glow around her body had faded considerably but it was still noticeable. Tentatively she reaches a shaking hand to stroke her cheek. Shego unconsciously responds by moving her head to increase the contact. Red is only too happy to respond.

Away from them Markus lets go of his friend's feet and walks over to Dee. He pulls the shovel from his rifle holster and opens the saddle bag. He pulls out the bottle of scotch and walks back to the body of the Preacher. Jensen stands there in case Markus needs him. The old gunslinger turns to him.

"I got this, son. Ye take Dee back to town an' wake up one o' my deputies an' send 'em out here with a fresh horse. Then ye git some sleep an' clean yerself up. I'll expect ya back at work the day after tomorrow."

"Y-yes sir," he says then leaves.

Markus puts down the bottle of scotch and starts digging.

The pain in Red's shoulder is reduced to a dull throb. She continues to stroke Shego's cheek tenderly as she watches the glow around Shego continue to fade until it disappears completely. A moment later her eyes open.

"H-hey, Kim," she says weakly, managing a small smile, "D-did we win?"

Red could feel the warmth from her tears as they fell down her face again. She returns the smile and nods.

"A-aye, we won."

Shego sighs tiredly, "Good. I…I don't remember much of what happened, an' what Lord Firebird is showing me isn't making much sense, but I gather I have you to thank for saving my ass."

"Cor-_rect ._"

Shego's brow creases in thought, "Hmmm…Let me see if I remember how to thank you in the proper manner. Come here."

Red leans in carefully and their lips meet in a long, tender kiss. The feeling of the Indian's lips and her unspoken love was shown in other ways, and this beat back the despair and sense of failure the bounty hunter felt. Their kiss lingers longer, beating back her negative emotions even more and soon she is giving herself fully to her Indian. A while later Red pulls away for breath, reluctantly. They both sigh deeply to regain their breath and smile at each other.

"C-could you help me up," Shego asks huskily and tiredly at the same time.

Red stands and helps Shego up with her uninjured arm and leads her over to Midnight and helps her mount the dark steed. Shego turns to look at Markus then back at Red.

"What's he doing?"

She turns to her old friend who is busy digging a grave by himself. "Wait up for a minute. I'm going to go see if he needs help."

Shego nods as she unties the reins holding her steed in place. Red walks over to Markus who stops digging when she walks up.

"K-kin I help ye," she asks in a small, somber voice.

"Thanks Red, but no, this is somethin' I need ta do meself."

He resumes digging. Red can feel the pain in his voice and has to choke back her own tears. "M-Markus? I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I had to do it, but I had no other choice!"

She places her good hand on his shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly. He stops and turns to her.

"I know lass," he says in a sad, soft voice, "I don't blame ye for this; I blame him," he says as he nods to the dead body of the Preacher.

"B-but he was your friend! Ye can't-"

"Hush lass," he says in his soft voice, "Ye git Shego back to the Brighton House an' git yer shoulder looked at. Come over to my house in a day or two an' I'll be able to explain everything to ye. Ye have my word, Red, as a Livin' Legend o' the Gun, I'll tell ye everythin' then."

"Okay. Are ye sure ye'll be all right?"

"I'll be fine, lass. Jensen will be sendin' a fresh horse for me in a few hours an' by that time I should be finished with this. Ye git home an' git healed up, we'll have much ta talk about when ye are better."

She throws her good arm around him and hugs him tight. "Thank ye, Markus," she says, her voice full of emotion, "I love ye, ye know that don't ye?"

"Aye, I love ye too, now git on outta here, that's an order!"

"Y-yes sir," she sniffs as she releases him.

She walks back to Shego and carefully mounts him. She hugs her Indian tightly as Shego turns him towards home.

"Let's go," Red says tiredly.

"What about him?"

"He'll be fine, Shego. He's buryin' an old friend."

Shego nods in understanding and then nods at the old gunslinger who nods back in response. She kicks Midnight's sides and he gallops off towards home.

Hours later Markus places the last shovel load of dirt over the grave of his friend. Deputy Billy yawns tiredly from a respectful distance away, holding the reins of a fresh horse. Markus bends down and picks up the bottle of scotch. He stands over the grave and opens the bottle. He tilts the bottle so that it pours its contents onto the grave. In a tired voice Markus speaks as the scotch pours out of the bottle.

"Here's to you, here's to me, best o' friends we'll ever be. But if we ever disagree…"

He stops, waiting for the rest of the bottle to empty itself. It does so and he lets it drop from his hand. The glass bottle lands on top of the grave and buries itself a few inches into the soft dirt. Markus creases the tip of his hat to the grave in salute. He says his last piece, turns to his new horse, and heads for home.

"…Fuck you."


	15. Questions and Answers

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green, and the Blues**

"_Regret tears at the soul and kills you slowly from the inside. Never regret! Accept the choices that you have made for better and worse. Own them for they are yours. The road ahead of you is long and you will make many choices in your life. Never expect to fail at anything but remember that only a fool refuses to have a backup plan. That fool is soon parted from this life. Do not be that fool."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Coal Town, two days later, mid morning**

Red rides into town on a borrowed horse from the Brighton House stables. Her arm is in a sling and throbs throughout the trip. The bullet extraction was painful and messy thanks to Doc Barnes, but thankfully no major damage was done to her shoulder. If it had been a bullet from that breech-loading pistol rather than from the derringer, the outcome of the story would have been much different. Her wound was cleaned regularly and she reminded herself that she would have to clean it again once she reached Markus's house.

The sky above the town was overcast, but no rain fell. The air was chilly and crisp; a reminder that winter would soon be upon them. The dark sky cast a grey shadow on the world below, and the mood of the citizens of Coal Town mirrored the sky above. Red's mood was even darker than the sky even though she had much to be thankful for: her life, the Brighton House, enough money to support the children and the upgraded staff throughout the long winter months, and her Indian, Shego.

_Shego_.

Thanks to Lord Firebird the raven-haired Indian made a quick, full recovery. She was out and about the next morning; all hints at her horrible injuries were mostly gone, save for scars on her hands and feet from the hammer and nails. She had full range of motion and speed, stating that she felt no pain in any of her limbs. Still, it seems that she would bear the wounds of the stigmata she had suffered from the Preacher.

_The Preacher._

He stood at the crux of her ultimate failure! _He_ was the one that forced her to choose! But it was not really a choice, was it? If she had let him kill her, then what would stop him from finishing off Shego, Markus, and Jensen? He was more than capable for that task, no matter what bluster and boasts Markus said of his own abilities. Markus was fast and accurate. Hell, he was…_is_…Dead-Shot, one of the deadliest guns in the West! But the truth of the matter was that he was old and past his prime. The Preacher would have killed them all; she had convinced herself of that before both she and he drew their guns for their final showdown. But she knew she would never convince Markus of that; he was a living Legend of the Gun, a true gunslinger and follower of The Way of the Gun, an _old_ follower of the _old_ Way.

And she killed one with her father's gun.

He was not Drakken. He was a professional killer, there was no doubt of that, but still, he was not on the same level as the leader of the Blues. Yet, _she_ pulled the trigger. _She_ discarded her faith and principles in that singular moment. _She_ became a _killer_.

She could reason that she did it out of love, and that reasoning was utterly true. Her father told her years before that following the Way of the Gun was difficult and most followers had only a quick death to look forward to, and only when they least expected it. James Possible, a learned man, had known since the beginning that history proved his words to be true. He had done what he could to impress this fact on Red, and she listened. She understood. But she thought that her strength in her convictions that all life was precious would act like a shield from the worst aspects of The Way.

For a time, she thought she was right. If she did not kill, only injure and subdue, she could somehow prove that her father's words were wrong. She did well, or so she thought.

All that changed in an instant.

She could not let him kill Shego! _That_ was the overriding thought in her mind and God _damn_ everything else! Was it that easy? _No!_ There _had_ to be another way! If only she could have seen it, maybe if she had acted sooner…

She shakes her head angrily. It was foolish to follow that stream of thought; the past and her choices were already set in stone. There was no way for her to change it. For better or worse, she would live with her decision. She considered herself fortunate that she had the support of Shego, Markus, and her old friends from New Brighton.

Especially Shego.

She had resigned herself to the fact that the Indian would probably never say that she loved her, and she was comfortable with that. Red knew that at some point she would say those words to her Indian and she did not care what her response would be. She could see it, her response would be something biting, sarcastic, witty, and probably a bit racist to boot. But that was okay, as long as the Indian knew how she felt she could endure the ribbing.

Red's steed walks up to Markus's house and Red stiffly dismounts. She ties him to the fence, walks up to the door, and knocks.

"Come in Red," Markus's muffled voice echoes from inside.

Red opens the door and enters. The old gunslinger was not in the kitchen. She closes the door behind her as he calls out to her, "I'm in the back."

She walks down the hallway to the small study in the back of his house, her spurs jingle when her boots hit the wooden floor. Red finds Markus sitting at a wooden desk with an opened leather-bound book in front of him. He looks comical with the overly large spectacles resting on his nose. A comfortable wooden chair sits at the other end of the desk. Two empty glasses and a full bottle of Irish Whiskey take up the rest of the space on his desk. He looks up from the tome in front of him and gestures for her to sit down. She does.

"This here be the Goode Book that belonged to Reverend Jeremiah Jackson, but who went by the name o' the Preacher to those in the know."

Red shifts uncomfortably in the chair, "H…he was a _real_ preacher? A real Man of the Cloth?"

Markus nods, "He was also a follower o' The Way of the Gun. Years back, your Da', me, him, and two others made our way West to prove ourselves an' make our mark in the history books."

"He…he said he knew my Da' an' I gathered that ye knew each other."

"We was a gang back then," Markus says wistfully in remembrance, "We didn't take no shit from nobody and we raised a lotta hell back in the day! But then we got smart an' went our separate ways. James an' I moved back east an' used what we learned out here to become outstandin' members o' the community and respectable-like. That's when James met yer Ma an' the rest is history."

"So Da' _was_ like ye back in the old days? He was a real gunslinger?"

"He was a Legend o' the Gun, Red," Markus explains with a note of reverence in his voice, "He was one of the toughest, fastest, an' meanest hombre's this side o' the Mississippi! An' he was a loyal friend; like the rest in our gang he always had yer back, no matter what trouble ye got yerself into, an' we sure found plenty!"

Red knew that her father hid a part of himself from her but she was too young to understand why he would not answer her innocent questions about what it was like for him growing up. Apparently her questions had not been so innocent after all. Markus opens the bottle of Whiskey and fills both glasses. He puts the bottle down and moves a glass over to her. He grabs his glass and raises it to her. She takes her glass in her good hand and raises it to him.

"To friends, family, an' loved ones," he declares.

"Aye, to friends, family, an' loved ones," Red repeats.

They raise their glasses and drink, slamming the empty glasses down on to the table. Red exhales forcefully, the Whiskey has some _kick_! Markus shakes his head and lets out a high-pitched _whoop!_ He blinks to regain focus and smiles at her.

"Another?"

"Please an' thank ye."

He refills her glass then he does the same for his own. They both take their time with this glass, each sipping a bit and then placing their glasses back down. A comfortable silence passes for a few moments then Markus speaks.

"How be Shego doin'?"

"She doin' fine, in fact, she's doin' _much _better'n me. She'll have scars on her hands an' feet though."

A _deaf_ man could detect the sudden dark change in her voice. He studies her demeanor as she grabs her glass and finishes half of it in one gulp. She puts the glass back down and Markus fills it back up without any prompting.

"And how _are_ ye doin', Kim?"

She is silent for the moment as she collects her thoughts. His trained eyes continue to study her as she sighs heavily.

"I don' know, Markus. Angry? Mad? Maybe both?"

"Ye tell me, I'm listenin'."

"I…I didn't even _think_! No, that's wrong, I…I thought he was gonna kill Shego after he was done killin' me, an' then you an' Jensen would follow. I…I couldn't let that happen!"

"I know this, Red, but yer avoidin' the question by givin' me excuses."

She sighs in irritation, "How do ye _think_ I feel? I turned me back on Da's teachin's an' my beliefs! I betrayed everythin' I've stood for! I…I _failed_!"

"No ye didn't."

"Huh? What do ye mean, ye old coot? I damn sure did!"

"No ye didn't an' I'll tell ye why, Red. Ye had somethin' else inside ye that was stronger'n yer beliefs an' yer teachin's. Yer a bright girl, hell, yer just about as smart as your Ma an' Da' both! Do me a favor an' think about that Indian girl ye fancy so much. Don' say nothin' out loud! Ye know I can't stand that mushy shit! Jus' think on her fer a minute an' take another drink."

Red does as he asks and puts the glass down after another gulp of Whiskey.

"Good. Now answer me this, Red. Did ye betray her by killin' him?"

He does not find the answer in her silence; he finds it in her eyes. She knows he is right. He takes a drink from his glass and puts it back down. He turns the book around and moves it closer to her.

"Now that I got me answer we kin move on ta other things. Like I said earlier, this book belonged to the Preacher, a Legend o' the Gun, an' an ol' friend. This book is a personal journal that every livin' Legend creates ta detail his successes an' failures. I got one, an' it's bigger than this. Your Da' had one which I have in me possession. He wanted ye ta have it when yer were old enough. But with how things are goin' ye may not live long enough ta find out."

He opens a side drawer and pulls something out. He slaps a blue sash onto the desk and stares at her. "The Preacher was wearin' this under that coat o' his. He had me fooled good, Red! All that talk o' 'Him' an' "His Will', I thought he was talkin' about God."

He points to a paragraph on a page. "After readin' this I had my suspicions. Readin' on confirmed them. He wasn't talkin' 'bout God, he was talkin' 'bout his employer."

"Drakken," Red growls in understanding as she reads the dead Legend's flowery script.

"Aye, he's da one that put the hit out on ye. _He's_ the one ta blame fer this!"

"_Why?_"

"'Cause he knows yer after him. He ain't gonna stop, Red. Everyone's in danger now. Ye've taken the next step, Red."

Markus stands up and head towards the room behind his study. He opens the small door and turns to her, "Follow me Red, It's time fer ye to continue yer trainin'."

She stands up from her chair and follows the old gunslinger to the back.

**Behind the Brighton House**

Shego sits next to the small lake in the cave, her eyes closed in meditation. Most of the events from a few days past have played themselves out in her mind and made more sense than before. Lord Firebird, her guardian spirit and protector was helpful in that regard. But there was more she needed to know. She had talked to Lord Firebird at length, but there was only so much he could tell her. She needed a true seer, someone who saw the symbols and signs, and knew how to read them.

She needed her grandmother.

The air was downright _cold_, but she willed herself to stop shivering. Fireflies flew around her in dizzying patterns as she _called_…

_Shego opens her eyes and blinks twice. She was still in the cave but wispy shadows danced on the walls and the fireflies were gone. A deep pink glow emanated from the bottom of the lake, bathing the cave in its light. _

_ "You called, Little Bird?"_

_ Shego turns around and there sits her grandmother wrapped protectively in her patchwork quilt to stave off the cold. The wrinkled old sage grins at her sweetly._

_ "Yes, grandma. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep but there are things I need to know."_

_ "I am here for you, Little Bird, and I always will, remember that. What is it you want to know?"_

_ Shego's eyes narrow and her lips curl into a snarl as she speaks, "Tell me everything you know about the man known as Drakken."_

**Coal Town, Markus's house**

Markus throws a stack of old papers off of a large ornate trunk. He was making a mess in the small room, cursing as he fumbled through his pocket for a set of keys to unlock the padlock on the trunk. Red stands at the doorway feeling light-headed from the Irish Whiskey. Markus finally pulls his key ring from his pocket then lets out a steady stream of colorful curses as he tries each key in the padlock. Of course, the last key opens the padlock and he throws the trunk open.

He adds to the mess by throwing stacks of papers, books, and old leather gun holsters from the trunk. His stream of curses ends in an exclamation of victory as he pulls out a small, red, leather-bound book. He turns around and almost falls on his ass from the mess he made. He stretches his arm to hand the book to Red. She takes it and looks at the cover.

In gold script are the simple initials **JP** etched into the leather.

"That's yer father's journal. He asked me years ago to keep it an' ta let ye have it once ye reached yer twentieth birthday. But the way things are goin' ye may not live ta reach that particular milestone. Take that book home with ye an' read it. Take the Preacher's as well. That's yer homework until yer arm gets better, then we'll go from there."

Red holds the book like it is a precious treasure. "I…I don' know what ta say," she says gravely.

"A simple thank ye would be a start," he says sarcastically.

"Thanks."

"Yer welcome."

Red turns back to the study and sits back down at her chair. There was still more to drink. She waits for Markus to return and sit down at his chair. Once he does she takes her glass and takes a sip. Markus downs his.

"Ye know how I feel 'bout killin', Markus," she says firmly, "I don' want to turn into a killer for no reason."

"Ye have _plenty _o' reasons, Red," he exclaims, "But ye ain't no killer, well, not a _real_ one anyway. But there are times when ye have no other choice. Ye are still the person ye used ta be, Kim. An' ye did it fer the best reasons, don' forget that."

She nods, "I won't. Thanks, Markus."

"That's not ta say that things'll go back ta the way they were, now," Markus warns with a pointing finger, "Ye will have ta watch yer back better'n ye did before 'cause word's gonna spread 'bout what ye did. Yer gonna have every young buck with a gun seekin' ye out ta prove themselves. Jus' don' fall in ta the trap o' killin' every one that tries ta beat yer door down."

"I don' like this," she says ruefully and shaking her head sadly.

"Hey, ye follow The Way o' the Gun, remember? Ye could've taken my advice from the get go an' settled down back east, but ye didn't an' now ye have ta live with it!"

"I know, I know," she says sullenly.

"Yer walkin' in the footsteps of yer Da', lass, an' them's some big boots ta fill. But ye gots a good head on yer shoulders, an' ye gots a good heart like he did so ye should do all right, in me opinion. But yer gonna have ta train hard ta git up ta speed. I ain't much o' a teacher but I'll do what I kin ta help."

"Thanks."

"Don' forget 'bout Shego an' yer other friends, they'll help ye too on the way."

"I know an' I'm thankful for that," she says.

"Good, it may feel like yer alone in this but ye ain't, we're here for ye."

"Thanks fer the drink an' everythin'," she says as she stands up and gathers the books, "I'd better head on home; I got a lot of readin' to do."

Markus stands up and walks out of the study, "I'll get the door fer ye, but I got somethin' else for ye before ye go," he says.

He walks into the spare bedroom and pulls out a small, heavy chest. He opens it and Red stares wide-eyed in shock and disbelief! The chest is full of gold and silver coins!

"This is the Preacher's payment for killin' ya," Markus says matter-of-factly, "In fact there's two chests like these, but I'm keepin' the other fer meself since I was the one that had ta bury him. This one I'm givin' to ye."

"I…I can't take it," Red says as she shakes her head, "That's blood money!"

"So is ninety five percent o' the rest o' the coin floatin' out there," Markus retorts, "Think o' it as a gift from yer ol' pal Markus, an' ye kin use it fer that addition ye've been wantin'. Besides, it's not like Jeremiah is gonna need it where he's at now, is he?"

"N-no," she starts.

"Right then, I'll help ye load it up," He says as he closes the small chest and grunts as he lifts it.

He opens the door for her and loads the books into her saddle bag and stuffs the small chest in the other. The chest barely fits, making the saddlebag bulge out comically. He helps her mount her horse and unties him from the fence post. He hands her the reins, "Ye heal up good an' proper 'cause yer gonna have a lot o' trainin' ta do."

"I will," she says giving him a small smile.

He returns the smile with a grin, "I'll check up on ye tomorrow at the Brighton House so I'll see ye then."

"I'd like that. Goodbye Markus."

"Bye Red."

He slaps the horse's rump and they head off for home.

**The Brighton House, mid evening**

Shego opens her eyes. She takes in a shuddering breath and can see it when she exhales from the cold. She stands up and pulls her parka around her for the warmth. She steps out of the cave and almost walks into Red.

"Hey," Shego says, startled.

"Hey," Red replies back in a small voice, "I thought I'd find you here."

Shego smiles at Red but Red looks sad. Shego's expression changes and she cocks her head to the side questioningly, "What's wrong Kim?"

Red says nothing, only burying her head in Shego's chest. Her body shakes as she starts sobbing quietly. Shego wraps her arms around the girl paying careful attention to her injured shoulder. She rests her cheek on the top of Red's head and waits until the crying spell passes. Red sniffs noisily as she gently pulls herself away from Shego.

Shego's shirt is stained with tears and Red looks up at her miserably, "I'm sorry," she says, indicating what she did to Shego's shirt.

"It's okay," Shego coos softly even though the cold in the cave was becoming more unbearable by the minute, "Let's go inside where it's warm an' clean you up, then you can tell me all about it."

"Yeah," Red says sullenly as she wipes her nose with her good arm of her duster.

Shego wraps her arm around Red's waist and they walk back to the House. They head inside and up to their bedroom. Shego helps Red take off her duster and her shirt. Red walks over to the bathroom and Shego follows her. Red sits at a chair next to the bathtub and Shego stops behind her. She unties Red's sling and turns the water on in the bathtub. She grabs a rag and some soap. She rinses the rag and lathers it up. She turns around and gently starts cleaning Red's wound. Shego is as careful as she can be but Red hisses in pain at the pressure.

"Sorry," Shego says apologetically.

"N-no big," Red says, wincing.

Shego tries again this time being extra careful around the wound. Red flinches here and there but she endures the pain.

"You know," Shego says with a note of pleasure in her voice, "I could get used to this. Now I know how you felt when you were cleaning my face."

Red's morose expression does not change. She tilts her head to the side as Shego moves her long hair to that side, exposing her bare back and the new scars so recently gained. Shego notes that her small attempt at mirth failed and stays silent as she continues to clean her wound. With that finished she moves to her back, cleaning the new gashes, welts and bruises.

Red exhales sharply and flinches when Shego touches a dark bruise on her lower back.

"Sorry again," Shego says softly.

"It's okay Shego," Red says in a voice as soft and tight as stretched silk, "Thank you for helping me."

"It's my pleasure," Shego replies back in an uncharacteristic bright voice then gets back to work.

She finishes a short time later and help Red stand. She removes the rest of Red's clothing and helps her into the bathtub. Then the process of cleaning starts all over again. Shego could tell that Red was uncomfortable but she was not sure if it was from the pain she was in or because of her morose mood. Shego pays extra attention to places that perhaps she should not be and that definitely changed Red's expression! Shego blushed and apologized profusely then went back to cleaning her.

Later Shego ties off her new sling around her shoulder and arm, helps Red into a long nightgown, and readies the bed for her. Red shook her head at all of the attention that was being lavished on her by Shego. She was being treated like some sort of…_princess_! It did not feel right being treated with such attention, but it seemed to make Shego happy so she did not say anything. Shego pulls back the sheets and pats the cushion for her expectantly. Red slides onto the bed and Shego covers her with the sheets. She plants a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I'm gonna take a quick bath and I'll join you in a minute. Keep the bed warm for me, would you?"

"Okay," Red says with a sigh.

Shego bathes quickly and changes into her nightgown. She blows out all of the candles and gently slides into bed, snuggling up to her warm bounty hunter.

"So is there anything you want to talk about?"

Red sighs and snuggles her face deeper into Shego's chest for a moment then backs away to look up at her. "Y…you know what I did, don't you?"

Shego nods, "Yes, you killed the motherfucker that tried to kill us. Lord Firebird told me about it. I didn't think you'd want to say anything until you were ready so I didn't ask."

"Thanks for that," Red says appreciatively.

"Are you…okay…with it," Shego asks slowly.

"No," Red answers quietly, "I'm not."

"Because you were forced to kill?"

"Yes," she answers, her voice barely a whisper.

"If you didn't what do you think would've happened?"

"Everyone would be dead," Red answers grimly.

"My money's on that too," Shego says, "So you did the right thing, then. Because of you we're all still alive."

Shego leans in and suddenly kisses Red forcefully and passionately then draws away slowly to let Red regain her breath.

"Thanks."

"Um, you're welcome," Red stammers, the tension easing in her voice.

"It seems that this wayward Indian owes you a debt that needs to be repaid," Shego announces then raises an eyebrow seductively, "Do you have any ideas?"

Red smiles at her and it is genuine. She leans in and kisses the tip of Shego's nose.

"I love you Shego," Red declares, her voice full of emotion.

Shego leans in slowly and stares into Red's jade eyes. In a deep voice full of emotion and finality she speaks, "I love you too, Kim."

Their lips meet tenderly and soon after that Shego is trying out different ways to pay off her "debt", much to Red's surprise and delight.

**The Spirit Realm**

_The image in the fire dies as Lord Firebird and Shego's grandmother turn away. Lord Firebird shakes his head as his eyes flare angrily._

_ "__**Why do you show me this, old crone?**__"_

_ "Because they are in love," the elderly matron answers with a smile, "You should be happy for them."_

_ He scoffs, "__**We have more important things to do!**__"_

_ "Yes, that is why I have called you here, my Lord. I have found the wayward child."_

_ He turns to her, his glowing eyes pulsing brightly, "__**You have? Where is he?**__"_

_ "He walks with the spirits that should not be in the swamps of the southeast," she answers as her smile turns into a frown._

_ "__**The swamps? How did he get there so quickly?**__"_

_ "The veil between this world and the realm of the living is thin around him, it is a simple matter for him to travel great distances by slipping in and out of our realm."_

_ "__**His power grows stronger even faster than I have anticipated.**__"_

_ "Yes, Lord Firebird," she says bowing her head, "It will not be long before the veil itself will be torn beyond repair and then-"_

_ He raises a hand to silence her, "__**You do not need to finish, old crone! I know of the consequences!**__"_

_ "Then you are also aware that she is not ready yet for this task," she hisses suddenly in anger, "There is much that she still needs to learn if she is to have any chance of defeating him!"_

_ "__**I…know**__," Lord Firebird says with a sigh, "__**So what is your plan then, old crone?**__"_

_ Her wrinkled face stretches into a smile and her ancient eyes gleam and sparkle in the fire light. "It is time to bring she with the hair of fire into the fold…"_


	16. A New World Beckons

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green, and the Blues**

_"If you have been paying attention to what I have told you so far you have taken your first step on the path of The Way of the Gun. Each new step represents knew knowledge gained from experience and study. Learn from everything around you as well as your past accomplishments and your failures. Apply the lessons you have learned and share the knowledge you have with others, your insight might mean the difference between life and death."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

This time Red does not hiss in pain as Shego applies the healing salve she had made to her wounded shoulder. The strange concoction of herbs, grasses and who knows what else, was working wonders. The sharp pangs of pain _and_ most of the dull throb were gone after less than two weeks under Shego's trained care.

Not that she minds the attention that Shego absolutely lavishes, far from it! Shego was so willing to play her part in helping Red recover that the bounty hunter had simply given up trying to stop her. The Indian's shamanistic training was like nothing Red had ever seen before! At first Shego would list the ingredients used in her healing salves but that made Red sick enough to turn a greener shade than Shego! Shego compromised quickly stating that the salve would be helpful, and _no, you didn't need to know what's in it, thank you very much!_

Red spent most of her waking hours under the care of Shego, and the staff of the Brighton House. With winter almost at their doorstep everyone redoubled their efforts to get the House and the land ready for the harsh months ahead, even the children lent a hand to help where they could. The frost came earlier this year than the last but everyone's hard work pays off in dividends. The barn was full of hay for the horses. They had eggs and milk to spare and the excess would be sold at cost to Coal Town. There was plenty of firewood for the fireplaces and enough coal bought from the town to supply the House throughout the winter.

When everything was said and done, the Brighton House was in a better position than most of the other ranches and homesteads around the territory. Red was grateful beyond measure at everyone going above and beyond what was required of them to get the House ready.

Red relaxes in the bed as the slight throbbing turns into a cooling sensation on her shoulder. She lets out a small moan of pleasure as Shego applies the last of it.

"That feels _really_ good now," Red purrs with a smile of contentment.

"I told you this would work," Shego replies in a jesting, condescending voice, "Maybe now you'll listen to me more often, no?"

"_Definitely_," Red answers emphatically.

Shego helps Red put on a long wool shirt without the sling. Her shoulder and back was healing quickly for the most part, but the scarring was yet another addition to the story of her young life. Shego gets off of the bed and gently pulls Red out of the bed and into a tender embrace. Shego's lips brush against her forehead as Red rests her head against Shego shoulder, letting her body warmth cover her like a blanket.

Red was elated at the change that overcame Shego since they both said they loved each other. It was a shock hearing those words come from Shego's mouth. Only in her wildest dreams did Red believe Shego would do that, and now those dreams were made real. Shego's face, already beautiful in its own right, became even more so with her smiles. The sparkle in her emerald eyes were more vibrant and let out more of what she was on the inside, the internal barriers were coming down.

To Shego, her affirmation was a way to lift a great weight from her shoulders and her heart. Most of her fears were gone and more importantly so were all of her doubts. It felt _so good_ to say those words! In fact, she felt stupid for holding back and not saying them earlier. The only fear that still remained was not even a fear, per se, but more like a quiet trepidation of what she had to talk to her bounty hunter about.

She put it off and kept putting it off, reasoning that she would wait until Red was back up to full strength.

Well, that time was fast approaching.

Weeks before she had contacted her grandmother to learn more about Drakken and his Blues. Needless to say, she learned plenty since they were many vengeful spirits of the dead that relished the chance to reveal what they knew of the motherfucker. Her word still did not do the bandit justice, but she did not know of any harsher words in the English language to describe the utter vileness of his very soul. During their conversation her grandmother was of the opinion that Red, or as her grandmother called her: She with the Hair of Fire, was special.

Well, doy!

Even in agreement the issue turned into an argument over the definition of the word _special_. Her grandmother, not one to mince words to start with, declared in no uncertain terms that Red should be brought into the Tribe.

That was a shock!

Then Lord Firebird stepped in and gave a rather eloquent opinion on the subject. Sure his tirade was long-winded and chock _full_ of expletives that made Shego blush harder than she ever had before, but his point was sound.

Red was a member of the White Man's race.

Even though Shego loved her more than anyone living, she could not get past that little fact. Bringing someone from another race into a tribe, while not frequent, usually meant that the person in question had to renounce their former lives and way of life, and this was something that Shego knew her bounty hunter would simply not do.

Ev-_ver!_

But her grandmother was adamant. She did that infuriating mystical thing with her voice and spoke of _dire_ this, and _DOOM_ that. In fact there was a lot of _Doom, doom, _and more _dooooommmm…._

Shego shared a look with Lord Firebird at the time and they both turned to her grandmother. In a shared voice, their response was, "_Really?_"

To make things even more infuriating was her grandmother's two-word reply, "_Yes, really!_"

Shego had surprised herself in the fact that she sided with Lord Firebird over her grandmother on this particular issue. It did not help the fact that her grandmother's tone was like when she scolds a child. In the end a compromise was reached between Lord Firebird, Shego and her grandmother by Shego telling them that she would ask Red her thoughts on things and they would go from there. Lord Firebird acquiesced by offering to speak to her as well when she was well enough. Shego's grandmother found this to be satisfactory but her tone was plain enough to both of them; it was as if Red was already part of the tribe.

Red was better now. The time to ask her drew nearer and nearer.

Red pulls away gently from Shego and raises her face so she can give her lover a proper kiss. Shego's internal musings shatter from the simple kiss! How she could channel such emotion and passion in one kiss sent her mind reeling! Red pulls away, sucking on Shego's lower lip playfully.

"Someone feels better," Shego remarks huskily.

Red's answer is an impish smile combined with a blush that _too cute_ to stand! Shego barely resists the impulse to force her lover back down onto the bed and ravish her!

Red notices and turns around. "I have ye to thank fer that, but I don' think me body's ready yet fer what ye have in mind," she says coyly, her accent dripping with sensuality.

"Damn," Shego curses as she casts her head towards the floor.

Red chuckles, "It's hell fer me too!"

Shego utters a low, animalistic growl as her arms wrap around Red's waist and pull her in close. Her teeth clamp down on her earlobe playfully then she whispers hotly into Red's ear, "It won't be much longer, lover! Then you're _mine!_"

Red closes her eyes, tilts her head to the side and groans in pleasure as Shego attacks her exposed neck with furious kisses. Her hands reach around to the sides of Shego's hips and pull her closer as she loses herself in Shego's kisses.

"Ewww," a girl's familiar voice exclaims from the doorway, followed by a boy's voice echoing the same sentiment.

Reluctantly the lovers release themselves and turn to face the horrified expressions of Katie and Thomas as they stare. Both Red and Shego note that despite their gruesome faces the pair was holding hands.

"_What_," Shego asks in mock anger with an expression to match, "We weren't doin' anything wrong!"

"You were _kissing_," Katie accuses, sticking her tongue out and completing her gross face.

"So what?"

Red could not help but smile as she stares at them holding hands. "It's yucky," Thomas adds as if he is stating a fact to back up Katie's words.

"No it ain't," Shego counters _masterfully_.

"Uh-_huh_," the young pair exclaims together, _daring_ Shego to continue the argument.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Shego steps forward, and in a bold stroke declares, "Nah-_uh_," adding much needed emphasis by placing her hands on her hips.

Red snickers quietly to herself as she watches the battle of wits between the two nine year olds and Shego. Red watches for _five_ _minutes_ as they go back and forth, and the argument ends when Shego pretends to pounce on them and the kids run screaming from the doorway, laughing all the way down to the first floor.

"That'll teach 'em," Shego says.

"You certainly have a way with words, "Red remarks, laughing.

Shego smirks as she turns to Red and deadpans, "It's a gift."

"How 'bout some breakfast," Red asks as she extends her arm to Shego.

Shego takes Red's arm in hers and smile, "Sounds great, Kim, I'm starvin'!"

Breakfast consists of buttermilk biscuits, bacon, eggs, and homemade maple syrup. Katie and Thomas join them at the table and Red is forced to move a seat away so Katie and Thomas could sit on either side of Shego. As they ate the argument between the three was renewed. Red stares in wonder at Shego and how she treats the kids with nothing but affection. It is a stark contrast for the warrior to have such a soft spot for them, but Red could attribute that to the kids. They all made Shego feel welcome and like she was part of the family, which was the truth of the matter when it came down to brass tacks.

The Indian was opening up to the staff as well as the other kids. Everyone was grateful to Shego for saving their lives and they all made her feel at home as much as the kids did, even Father Evan and Sister Harriet were cordial to her! 'Tomboy' Bobbi, Rita, and Pete knew she would lend a hand at the stables when she could and they all spoke at length about her stallion, Midnight, with reverence and awe. Shelia and Helen May, being escaped slaves, knew first-hand the persecution and disdain Shego had gone through and they went out of their way to treat her with kindness and respect, which Shego returned tenfold.

_The family's growin'_, Red muses as she watches round two of the argument between Shego, Katie and Thomas. The ending is still the same and will be continued sometime later. Katie and Thomas give both Shego and Red a hug then scamper off to get their morning chores done. Both Red and Shego smile as they watch the pair run off still holding hands.

"They're too cute," Shego muses aloud.

"They like you," Red comments as she stands from the table.

"What's _not _to like about me," Shego counters in a playful tone.

Red rolls her eyes and smirks at her as she leaves the dining room. Shego stands from the table and follows Red outside.

The air is crisp and cold. The leaves on the trees had already changed into brilliant colors and were falling, creating a mess out in the yard. Most of the children were helping the groundskeeper at the daunting task of raking up the fallen leaves, but it kept them busy at least. Red takes a deep breath of the cold air and exhales slowly, appreciating the scent of the changing season. Shego shivers from the air, not sharing Red's sentiment.

"Where are you going?"

Red turns to her, "I know you don't like the cold, but there's a place I haven't shown you yet up in the mountains. It's past the waterfall a 'ways, but trust me, you'll like it."

Red offers Shego her hand and she takes it. They walk behind the house and on to the cave. Red leads Shego around the small lake and down a marrow winding path that leads deeper into the mountain. The temperature in the air falls even more as Red and Shego make their way through. Eventually they see the dull rays of daylight as they reach the end of the path.

The opening leads out into the vast. The smell of salt is thick and the air suddenly turns humid. Red continues to lead Shego up a natural path as Shego stares out to appreciate the scenery, especially the back view of the Brighton House, which was disturbingly becoming comfortable…maybe too comfortable. Shego trips over a loose rock but Red quickly catches her and helps her steady her feet.

"Careful," Red cautions in a sweet voice.

"Sorry," Shego says, blushing in embarrassment.

Red slows her pace as they make their way up. Eventually the path levels out and splits, one path leads into an opening into the mountain while the other continues up. Red leads Shego onto the path that leads into the mountain. The path is narrow and long and the eventually find their way out on the other side of the mountain. The humidity is greater than before and the smell of salt is more pronounced. Shego notices that it is warmer up here.

Red leads Shego down a small path that twists around the mountain and they stop at their final destination. Shego's eyes open wide in amazement.

"By the spirits!"

Red smiles, "I told you that you'd like it."

Before them is a steaming natural spring, but that was not what surprises Shego, it is the sheer number and power of the spirits that reside here! She was unprepared for them and she nearly loses her balance but Red is there to steady her.

"Are you okay," Red asks, suddenly concerned.

"Y-yeah," Shego replies as she gathers her thoughts and takes several deep breaths.

Red lays her head on Shego's shoulder as she stares at the bubbling spring. "This place feels so…I don't know…_alive_!"

_You can _feel _them, I knew it_, Shego's mind exults as she smiles at the knowledge. "It is," Shego states quietly.

The rock, the water, even the very air is charged with power! The spirits are ancient, as old as the mountain itself. Their presences surround the Indian and poke and prod her gently as they feel the power of Lord Firebird within her. Silently she lets them in one by one in greeting. Their combined powers are old and collectively come close to that of her Lord. They are inquisitive and benign, enjoying the opportunity to touch another with the Spirit Sense.

Red is oblivious to the spiritual interaction at the visible level but she can tell that the area is affecting her but not in an unpleasant way. She stares at Shego as she closes her eyes. Red guessed that she was communicating to the spirits or Lord Firebird maybe, and she decides to wait silently until Shego finishes talking to them. A short time later Shego opens her eyes and turns to Red.

"You can feel them, can't you?"

Red cocks her head to the side quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"The spirits, you can feel them?"

Red turns to the spring and Shego watches as her bounty hunter's jade eyes suddenly have a faraway look to them.

"I…I don't know," she answers quietly, "Sometimes I think I can feel somethin' in the air, like I'm bein' watched, but it's not the bad kind of feelin' where the hairs on the back of your neck stand up or anythin'. Then there were times like back in the mine when I could hear…voices."

The evidence was mounting. Shego takes a deep breath then asks, "Have you ever…talked…to them?"

Red shakes her head, "No 'cause that's jus' stupid! I don' mean to down your beliefs Shego, but that's not how I was raised. The other's would think I'm mad, or somethin'."

"Have you ever tried?"

"No, an' if it involves havin' anythin' to do with peyote or stuff like that you can count me out; Whiskey is 'bout as far as I'll go an' no further."

Shego takes a few steps forward and turns around to face Red. "What if I told you that I think you could, what would you think then?"

"I'd call ya daft, for one," Red says in a good-natured voice, "It's not that I don't _believe_ in spirits, or God, or a higher power. Hell, I've _seen_ it with me own eyes, but I don' think I'm capable of talkin' with stuff like that."

"How about your God then? Don't you pray to him?"

Red nods, "Of course I do, I jus' don' go to church to do it, places of worship make me uncomfortable ever since my parents died."

Shego places a gentle hand on her arm and stares into her eyes, "It's not that much different, you know? I think I might be able to show you how if you want."

Red gives the Indian a look of disbelief, but her expression is by no means mean about it, "Right," she answers sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Kim," Shego says emphatically, "I think you have the gift."

Red's expression still told Shego that she did not believe her, but her sweet smile was the Indian's window of opportunity. "Would you at least humor me," Shego asks.

Red nods, "Sure Shego, I'll do anything for you, don't you know that by now?"

Shego files her statement away in her brain for later reference and use, then speaks, "Good, then let's get those clothes off an' get into the water."

"Great idea," Red says _very_ enthusiastically and immediately starts to undress, "'Cause that was my plan here all along!"

"What? To get naked and soak?"

"Yep, but I'm glad _you_ were the one to say it so I didn't have to," she says with a wide grin.

Shego shakes her head and smiles as she quickly takes off her clothing and enters the hot spring. The heat of the water did not affect her thanks to Lord Firebird and she walks toward the center until the water is up to her chin and she turns around. Red hisses sharply from the heat and slowly makes her way in as she gets used to the water. Shego walks back to her while Red sits down on a smooth rock, the water almost up to the tip of her shoulders. Shego gets behind her and sits down, pulling Red close. Red leans back and purrs contentedly.

"I knew you'd like this," Red says softly, "It's a nice place to relax, even in the winter time, an' now it's even better with you here."

"Thanks for bringing me here," Shego sighs as she wraps her arms around her lover, "It _is_ beautiful."

Red joins the Indian with a contented sigh of her own and revels in the comfort of Shego's arms. A long, comfortable moment of silence passes then Shego speaks.

"So, are you ready to try it?"

"I guess," Red answers timidly.

"Good, now close your eyes and relax," Shego speaks, her words coming out slowly and at a deeper register.

Red does as Shego orders. Shego hands move from around her shoulders and stop directly over her beating heart. Shego was careful not to move her hands in such a way to denote anything sexual, even though that was hard enough not to do!

"I need you to repeat the words I speak exactly. I'll say them slowly so you'll understand them. Ready?"

Red nods wordlessly. Shego speaks a few words in her native tongue, pronouncing each syllable slowly so Red could repeat it. Red repeats the words.

"Good, now open your eyes."

_ Red opens her eyes and she is in complete shock! The day has turned to night, with multi-colored stars pulsing brightly in the sky above. She still sits in the hot spring but even the water itself has changed color, glowing a bright but deep blue. Her eagle vision detects movement in the air all around her but only on the periphery of her vision. Warm arms embrace her from the back protectively and it takes her a moment to realize that it is Shego. She turns around to face the Indian, her look a combination of wonder and fear._

_ "Do not be afraid Kim," Shego says soothingly, her voice echoing deeply with power, "This is where the spirits dwell, this is their realm."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "__**My child speaks the truth**__," Lord Firebird's booming voice declares from in front of her._

_ She turns her head quickly to see Lord Firebird in his warrior aspect lounging comfortably at the other end of the spring. Red turns back around to Shego, "I…I don't understand-"_

_ "I will explain everything," Shego whispers then gives her a sweet kiss on her forehead._

_ Shego nudges her to turn back around and Red does. "Can you see them," Shego asks, whispering in her ear._

_ Red nods as her eyes dart from side to side. Half-formed shapes float by her above the spring and rise and fall from the very rock around her. She brings her hand up from the water to touch a wispy form that has flown close and hovers in front of her, but before she can touch it the spirit flies away._

_ "Spirits live in everything, see? Even the very air we breathe," Shego says._

_ "B-but you can…talk…to them," Red stammers as she tries to reason through what she sees, "What do they…say?"_

_ "__**A great deal**__," Lord Firebird replies, "__**Some will talk so much that you will wish that your ears would fall off.**__"_

_ "It is not as bad as that," Shego counters, "Most spirits are willing to aid you but you have to know the right questions to ask. All they seek in return is your respect."_

_ "__**Some demand more**__," Lord Firebird adds, "__**But you should stay away from those spirits for your own safety. There are spirits of this world that wish for nothing more than to see the demise of all life so tread carefully.**__"_

_ "I…I will," Red stammers as she absorbs Lord Firebird's words._

_ "__**You impress me again, Kim Possible,**__" Lord Firebird exclaims, his eyes flare bright as he looks at her, "__**I was under the impression that, like you, this realm would be removed from your true sight, but it seems that I was…mistaken.**__"_

_ "As I was," Red states in wonder._

_ Shego steals a worried glance at Lord Firebird. Her unbidden question was easily picked up by him and he nods wordlessly in response to her. She sighs deeply. "There is…more, Kim," Shego says slowly._

_ "Like what?"_

_ Shego turns back to Lord Firebird, seeking some help or a word of encouragement, but the warrior spirit turns away and relaxes. Red leans back into Shego and looks up to her face. She can see the look of concern on the Indian's face._

_ "What is it, Shego? What's wrong?"_

_ Shego turns her gaze downward and meets Red's jade eyes. "It's…nothing, Kim."_

_ "__**You should ask and be done with it**__," Lord Firebird remarks then returns to his silence._

_ "W-what is it you want to ask me, Shego?"_

_ The Indian sighs and a fraction of a moment later so does Lord Firebird. It was so easy to get lost in those sparkling eyes of jade, but Shego summons what resolve she has._

_ "There is something going on that is affecting this realm and soon it will be affecting our world as well. My…grandmother…thinks you may be able to help us with this problem."_

_ Red's eyes widen in shock! "Y-you're…grandmother?"_

_ Shego nods, "Yes. She is a spirit like Lord Firebird and some other members of my fallen tribe, but her powers of sight and wisdom have granted her a special place among the other spirits of this realm."_

_ Lord Firebird snorts in disdain, plainly letting his feelings for her grandmother be laid bare. She ignores him and continues, "But only ones who can see into the spirit realm and work with the spirits can help."_

_ "So…it's a spirit that's causing the trouble," Red says, turning her question into a statement._

_ Shego nods and Lord Firebird interrupts her before she can speak, "__**Partially. The spirit is powerful beyond measure and it has bonded with a kindred soul, like my child and I.**__"_

_ "The soul it has bonded with is another survivor of my tribe," Shego says darkly, "I only learned of this recently."_

_ "W-why did you wait so long to tell me this, Shego," Red asks._

_ "Because we were busy," Shego answers simply, "There was no time for me to explain everything and besides, I was unsure if you could in fact reach this realm. If you could not, you would not be able to help."_

_ "Well it seems that I can so, what do you need me to help with?"_

_ "__**It is not that simple, Kim Possible. You are untrained in the rites and rituals needed to aid us. There is much that my child still needs to learn if she is to be of any use against this foe as well. Neither of you are ready for this task.**__"_

_ "There is still more," Shego says, "Even though you have the gift of spirit sight it is not enough. My…grandmother…is the only one I know of who knows _how_ to deal with this spirit, but she will not even think of teaching anyone not of our tribe."_

_ "What are you saying?"_

_ "__**Her **_**grandmother****_ thinks to accept you into our tribe_**_," Lord Firebird remarks with heaps of disapproval in his voice._

_ Red takes a moment to let his words sink in and she notices the change in his voice. She can understand his misgivings completely; she was a member of the White Man's race not of theirs. In the end it was that simple. She turns back to Shego._

_ "What do you think?"_

_ "I…agree with Lord Firebird on this, actually. No offense, Kim, but you are _not_ an Indian like me."_

_ "None taken," Red says sincerely, "And I completely understand."_

_ "__**These are desperate times, however**__," Lord Firebird declares, "__**The old crone is as stubborn as a mule when she sets her mind on things and she has convinced herself that you need to join our tribe.**__"_

_ "We told her that we would ask you," Shego says as she wraps her arms around her in a tender hug, "But I think it would be best if you talked to her."_

_ "You want me to speak to your grandmother," Red asks incredulously._

_ Shego hugs her tighter, "Yes, I do, but only when you are fully healed, both in body and mind. My grandmother can be…forceful."_

_ "__**Try infuriating**__," Lord Firebird offers hotly._

_ Red leans her head against Shego's chest as she considers her Indian's words. "Well, if that's what you think I should do, I'm all for it."_

_ Shego kisses her forehead tenderly, "Thank you for this, Kim! You do not know how happy that makes me feel!"_

_ Red repositions herself so she can give Shego a proper kiss. Lord Firebird coughs uncomfortably and waits for them to finish._

_ Red pulls away eventually and smiles at Shego. The Indian returns the smile, her eyes sparkling under the blue glow from the water._

_ "It is time to go back into our realm," Shego says, "This was just your first step into a larger world, and I will help you however I can along the way."_

_ "Thank you, Shego, but how do we get back?"_

_ Shego leans in closer and holds her tight. "Close your eyes and I will do the rest."_

_ Red closes her eyes…_

She opens them and it is daylight again. She blinks several times to gather her bearings but whatever Shego did, it did the job; both Red and Shego were in the hot spring, the Indian's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"That was…amazing!"

"Ain't it though," Shego comments with a smile, the pitch of her voice returning back to normal.

"I'd never thought I could do anything like that!"

"Well, your last name's _Possible_, right?"

Red smirks, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

Red stays in place as silence falls over them. Shego seems to have no desire to release Red from her hug and Red did not want her to let go either. Red could feel the love Shego felt for her as a palpable aura surrounding her. For the moment everything in the world felt…_right_. She sighs contentedly, relishing in Shego's embrace and presence. She closes her eyes as she rests her head against Shego's chest.

It struck her as odd that she used to dread the act of sleep since the death of her parents because of the horrible nightmares that would plague her as soon as her eyelids shut. But the nightmares were gone now, replaced with wonderful images of Shego and salacious stories concocted from her mind starring the same raven-haired Indian. The loneliness and the despair were gone. The world, with all of its death and hardship, was brighter. It amazes her to think that one person could change another's outlook so much by the simple and beautiful act of love.

Silently, Red also revels in the fact that Shego said _she loved her!_ Red did not dream it; she heard her with her own ears! Either she had more of an effect on her Indian than she had first thought, or maybe her intuition about Shego had been wrong to start with. In the end it did not matter; the outcome was what was important.

The _sex_ was something else, too!

Red knew she was young and a greenhorn when it came to…physical intimacy. Shego was older, wiser, even though her life was a kind of hell at once similar and altogether different than hers. Still, her lover was more than willing to share herself even though the pain she had lived through must have been tremendously traumatic. Red takes it as a sign that they had something special, something to be cherished forever, and _damn_ the consequences whatever they were!

Shego had surprised herself when she said she loved her. It was not the fact that she said it, but more that it was so natural and _easy_ to say! The idea that she could fall in love, especially with another woman no less had terrified her almost to the breaking point. Yet the red-head's gentle nature and complete sincerity had disarmed most of the terror before it could permanently settle in. She had her doubts that their relationship would simply not work out, but Red had continually thwarted those thoughts with her charm and love at every turn. Saving her from the dire hands of the creepy Preacher was the final turning point, dispelling the last vestiges of doubt that still lingered.

The red-haired girl could tell her to _do_ anything, and Shego would do it. It was just. That. Simple. The spell was complete and there was no turning back.

She loved her and she did not care who knew it!

"Hey, Kim," Shego says softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

To Shego the girl seems to melt into her arms as she sighs happily.

"I love you too."

Red tilts her head up as Shego lowers hers. _She said it again_, Red's mind exults over and over again as their lips meet in a clear affirmation of their words. Their feelings and desires merge into one as they kiss. For them, time has no meaning as they lose themselves in each other. Red pulls away first, gasping for air. Shego stares into her jade eyes as one side of Red's lips curl into a playful half-smirk.

"I _really_ need to get better soon!"

"Yes you do," Shego replies huskily, her voice dripping with desire.

They decide that now was the time to leave the hot spring. Shego calls on the Firebird and uses her powers to dry Red off and then herself. They dress quickly and make their way back down the mountain and back to the Brighton House in time for lunch.

Both Red and Shego eat quickly as that was the habit they had gotten used to. After lunch both Red and Shego head to the stables to help the others clean the stalls and feed the horses. The rest of the daylight hours are consumed with other projects for the upkeep of the House and its grounds; even the children are out and about helping with errands and other light work. The work finishes when the last rays of sunlight dip below the horizon and the cooks call everyone in for dinner.

Dinner consists of ham, chicken, potatoes, greens, homemade bread, and green beans. Thomas separates Red and Shego with Katie sitting on the Indian's other side. The conversations at the long dinner table are lively and engaging, even Shego laughs at the laconic tales from the groundskeeper. Everyone eats and a merry time is had by all. After dinner is finished the children help the cooks with gathering the plates and cleaning.

Both Red and Shego retire to their bedroom. Shego heads to the bathtub first and this gives Red the opportunity to read over the Preacher's journal, the Good Book. She decides to read his tome before reading her father's, reasoning that she could gain some insight into the mind of a cold-blooded killer better with his book, as that was the main focus for the moment.

The leather-bound book was mainly a ledger with page after page of names crossed out, giving the young gunslinger a taste of the brutal efficiency the Preacher had at his job. There were even a few famous names on the list that she recognized from the tales and legends she heard throughout the many saloons and taverns she had frequented around the territories during her various times on the hunt. The thought of her ending his murderous rampage does not bring her comfort though, it brings back a feeling of sadness because of the choice she was forced to make. The time spent healing from her injuries had given her ample opportunity for reflection and she still had not fully come to grips with her decision, if she _ever_ would. But she had already resolved that if she was in the same position again with the life of Shego or any of her friends at stake, there would be no hesitation.

She remembers the words of her father on how you own up to your decisions, for better and for worse. Live with 'em. That's what she would do…what she _has_ to do. She was a follower of the Way of the Gun and she was learning only now the stiff demands the Way required. She had long ago chose the path that allows her to use her gifts to help others and not for personal gain. The demands of the Way were harder with this path but she loved life and people too much to do anything less.

Her choice still stung her to her core. For a few fleeting moments she had thought to renounce violence altogether, but then the image of Drakken and the Blues would bring her back to her senses. There was still too much left for her to do before she could even _think_ of laying down her guns.

She flips the pages to get past the names and notes her own name written down in the dead man's flowery script. Shego's name was below hers as was Markus's, but his name had been crossed out in a feverish fashion so to be almost unreadable. _Perhaps he had second thoughts_, Red muses as she flips through more pages. She finally reaches the journal part and starts reading.

Shego enjoys a long soak after cleaning herself up. The bath salts and incense do wonders to clear her mind and help her relax. More and more she was getting used to the normal routine around the Brighton House. Even Midnight was getting along with the other horses! The house, the land around it, and the people that live there had become the closest approximation to a vision of heaven that she had. She had Red to thank for that, and she sighs in pleasure and anticipation as her mind flashes with different ways she could "thank" her when her body recovers fully. The thoughts running over and over in her mind sends a rush of excitement and anticipation through her, but it also brings her out of her mental reverie. The soak had lasted long enough and she gets out of the tub and dries off. She drains the tub and cleans it for Red and then she puts on a long, simple, white robe.

"By the spirits, that felt great," Shego exclaims as she walks into the bedroom and lies down on the bed, "It's all yours, Kim."

"Hmm," Red mumbles, not even looking up from the book.

"I _said_ the tub's ready for you!"

"Oh, okay, thanks," Red says absentmindedly.

She stands up from the chair and puts the book down on it. She heads to the tub and gets it ready. Unlike Shego she bathes quickly and cleans the tub after she is done. She chooses an identical robe to Shego's to wear and she douses the candles before closing the door. She blows out the candles in the bedroom and slips into bed.

"So," Shego says as she turns around and puts her arm around Red, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Red answers then gives her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

"That's good, that salve I made should be all you need to heal your wounds; it shouldn't be much longer before you're back up to full health, and then you're _mine!_"

Red shuffles closer to Shego until she could feel her body heat come over her. They both were still wearing their robes for the added protection from the chill air. Red moves her good hand to Shego's shoulder and gently pushes her over so that she lies on her back. Shego complies with the gesture and accepts Red's sudden hungry kiss as Red maneuvers to lie partially on top of her. Red pulls away forcefully as her hand makes its way inside of Shego' robe and travels slowly down her stomach.

"_K-Kim-"_

Shego's husky question is interrupted as her head snaps back, her mouth opens and she sighs deeply and breathlessly when Red's fingers find their target. Red lowers her head and attacks Shego's exposed neck with furious kisses. Shego's grabs both handfuls of bed sheets and clenches her hands into fists as her breathless sigh turns into a long groan of pleasure. Red's lips work their way up to her chin and on to her lover's hungry lips. Shego returns the fervor with all of the passion she has and her body writhes under the attentions of Red's playful fingers.

Red sucks on Shego's lower lips then pulls away. Her fingers stop teasing and slowly make their way back up Shego's robe, opening it. Their eyes lock, with equal measures of desire.

"K-Kim," Shego stammers breathlessly, "A-are you sure you're r-ready for this? I-I don't want you to r-reinjure y-your sh-shoulder."

"I'm fine," Red breathes, her voice laden with sensuality, "And now…you're _mine!_"

Red lowers her head and kisses Shego passionately and deeply. Her head lowers as she leaves a trail of kisses down her lover's bare body. Shego moans in pleasure and tension while Red continues her slow southerly trail. Shego's head snaps back again as her lover's tongue reaches its destination. Shego grabs a pillow in order to smother her face and to stifle her screams of ecstasy from the rest of the house.

**Somewhere deep in the swamps of Louisiana**

In the humid darkness of night the veil separating this world and the next is rent asunder. The spirits and the very earth itself howl in pain from the action. A small boy, clad in a simple leather loin cloth steps through the tear and enters the realm of the living once more. Behind him the veil repairs itself and disappears. The boy had seen thirteen summers come and go before his life changed. The Army of the White Man killed his tribe and everything he loved. He would have died too if it was not for the friendly spirit serpent who saved him from his fate. Since then the boy had learned much thanks to the willingness of the spirit serpent to offer to share its vast knowledge.

The boy is accustomed to the darkness thanks to his new spirit friends that lurk in the swamps. Ancient beyond belief, they also shared their knowledge with the boy and they all shared the same convictions as he.

The White Man will pay for what they have done! All of them! The spirits suffered from the depredations of Man long before the boy but they saw in him the power and willingness to exact their shared vengeance.

Forms and shapes, both ghastly and inhuman form around the boy. Now it was time to strike the first blow in the war against Man. The boy turns his attention to a light coming from a makeshift cabin further away. He could feel several strong heartbeats coming from inside. He could use his powers to read their thoughts and dreams, but why would that matter in the end? Their demise would be the first of many.

The boy turns toward the cabin and walks toward it, surrounded by misshapen spirit forms of anger and death, all of them eager to get things started.

The bloodcurdling screams from the cabin echo throughout the swamps, heralding the start of the war and the beginning of the return to prominence for the spirits that have been exiled since before the time of civilization. Above the cabin, the massive snake-like serpent spirit adds to the human screams with shrieks of glee. The war would consume Man and spirit alike, leaving death and destruction untold in the histories of both realms! The victor of this war would claim sole ownership of both realms and the ability to remold it however the victor saw fit to do so. This was a war that Uktena, the Forgotten One, also known as Jormungandr, the World Serpent, in other mythologies, would not lose!


	17. One with the Tribe

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green and the Blues**

_"The tribes are an interesting people. They are as diverse and divided in culture as our forefathers from the Old Continent. It seems that the tribes suffer from the same prejudices that the White Man does. Their histories are full of tribe fighting tribe but you will find no fiercer warrior on the plains nor will you find a fiercer friend and ally. Have a care though, their memories are long and they carry a grudge that could last for generations to come."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

Shego awakes to Red lying on top of her, her cheek resting in the space where her neck meets her chest. Red's arms were wrapped around Shego tightly and she could hear the deep, steady breathing of her red-haired lover. Bright light came in from the window telling Shego that it was past daybreak, but the air was still crisp and chilly. Despite the cold Shego feels…_great!_ The things Red did the night before was just…

Red stirs moving from one cheek to the other. She lets out a long sigh and squeezes Shego affectionately.

"Morning," Shego says softly as she returns the hug with her own.

"Mornin'," Red purrs and lifts her head to smile demurely at Shego.

Red releases Shego and rolls off of her. She scoots her way up the bed so she can complete the morning by giving her lover a long, tender kiss which Shego eagerly returns. Red pulls away so they can catch their breath and Shego's eyes sparkle with emotion when their eyes meet. Shego raises her hand and caresses Red's cheek, making her smile.

"You were wonderful last night," Shego says in a low, sensuous voice.

Red closes her eyes and snuggles into Shego's hand, relishing in her touch. "So were you," she answers softly.

"I never felt anything like _that_ before! I'm still tingling from what you did!"

Red's smile turns into a playful smirk, "I'm glad ye liked it! I've never done that before, an' I wasn't sure if you'd let me."

"_Really? _You never…?"

Red shakes her head, "Nope, never."

Shego is struck speechless at the simple admission; the girl is a treasure trove of hidden talents! Red slides off of her and gets out of the bed. She picks up her robe from the floor and puts it on. She grabs Shego's robe that was near hers on the floor and tosses it to her.

Red washes up quickly and gets dressed. Shego does the same after Red and they head downstairs for breakfast. The table is already prepared with homemade biscuits, jam and butter. They eat their fill and head outside.

"Kim," Shego calls from behind her.

"Yes, Shego," Red says as she turns around.

"About what we talked about yesterday…"

"Yeah?"

"I know you have misgivings, but do you still want to do it?"

"I told you before; I'll do anything for you, Shego."

Red takes Shego hand and squeezes it affectionately. "Okay, then," Shego says brightly, "You'd better tell Lady Ellen an' the others that you'll be out for the day. Ya might want to pack some warm clothes an' some food. I'll get Midnight ready, so I'll meet ya at the stables when you're ready."

"Okay," Red says sweetly.

Shego plants a kiss on her cheek as Red heads back inside to tell Lady Ellen and to gather her things. She meets up with Shego a short time later at the stables where Shego was finishing up getting Midnight ready to ride. Red ties her things to the saddle and Shego helps her mount the stallion. Red pulls her up and they head out.

Midnight trots out of the gate and onto the road. Shego turns her steed to the east and he walks at a brisk but steady pace.

"Where are we going?"

"I found this nice little spot a few miles east of here," Shego says, "It's a perfect place for what I want to do. The power there is strong so it'll be easier to enter the spirit realm."

Red lets Shego steer Midnight from behind her and enjoys the trip just by the nearness of her Indian. After a while Shego leads Midnight off of the road and out into the plains. Shego increases Midnight's gait to a dead run as they cross the plains. An hour later Shego pulls on the reins to stop Midnight.

"Here we are," Shego announces then she jumps off of her steed's back.

Red dismounts and takes Shego's hand as the Indian leads her into a small clearing amid the tall grass. Red looks around.

"I don' see anythin' special," she says with a frown.

Shego points to a standing rock that is mostly hid by the high grass. "Look there, an' there," Shego says as she points to other stones.

Red follows as she points and it soon becomes apparent that these particular stones and rocks form a circle around the small clearing. Midnight stops at the very edge of the circle and refuses to enter, instead contenting himself by picking a particular spot of high grass and starts grazing.

"Why don't you relax for a minute while I gather some wood for the fire," Shego asks as she kicks a few sticks together with her boot.

"You don' want any help?"

"Nah, it won't take long, but you did bring the coffee, right?"

Red nods. "Good. Well, you can get that out and ready for when I get the fire started," Shego offers.

"Okay," Red says then walks over to get it ready.

After a few minutes of scrounging, Shego piles the last of the large pieces of dry wood into a pile and uses a fraction of her power to ignite it. Red sets up the coffee pot while Shego warms her hands near the fire.

"You don' like the cold," Red states as she grabs two pewter coffee mugs.

It was not a question but a statement of fact which Shego nods to reinforce. "Never have," she says, "Not even when I was a little girl. The tribe would move south when the air got colder. Even more so than most tribes we never stayed in one place for long."

"So…" Red starts.

Shego turns to her and Red continues, "…What about the Brighton House, then? Is the place getting' too…uncomfortable…for you?"

"N-no, Kim! It's not like that, but I have to tell ya that I'm not used to the peacefulness of the place, nor the daily routine. Don't get me wrong, I love it! But, always seeing the same place every mornin' makes me feel…"

Shego frowns as she searches for the right word, "…complacent."

"Are ye feelin' the urge to move on? Ye know I'd never stop ye from leavin' if that's what ye want to do."

Shego shakes her head emphatically, "You ain't getting' rid o' me that easily, bounty hunter! _Especially _when you use that _damn_ _sexy_ accent!"

"I dinna mean it that way, Shego," Red exclaims as she pours the coffee into the mugs, then hands Shego one.

"I know _ye_ didn't," Shego says with a smirk.

They sit down next to each other and enjoy the bitter coffee and the warm fire. They watch the flames dance as a gust of wind passes through the clearing. They finish their coffee and set aside their mugs. Shego turns to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to do somethin' you're uncomfortable with."

Red leans over and gives her lover a quick kiss on the lips and a warm smile, "Yes, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Okay then. It'll be like you did it before; relax, clear your mind, and repeat the words that I say. The words will be a bit different than the ones I used before but I'll say them slowly so you can repeat them."

Red nods in understanding, "I'm ready."

Shego takes several deep breaths and closes her eyes. Red does the same and Shego speaks, her voice is low and she slowly speaks the words in her native tongue. Red repeats the words and the world falls silent.

"Open your eyes," Shego breathes.

Red does.

_Red opens her eyes and she looks around. She is in a long hut, sitting on a warm blanket in front of a large fire. The heat given off from the fire feels real to her and the flames pop and cackle. Red looks around but all she sees are shadows dancing on the walls of the hut from the fire. _

_ "Greetings, She with the Hair of Fire," an old womanly voice declares from the other side of the fire._

_ Red stands up and peers over the dancing flames. A wrinkled, white-haired, old Indian woman sits in front of the fire at the other end, wrapped in a long, patchwork quilt. The old woman smiles warmly at her and motions for her to come over to her. Red accepts the invitation and walks over to the woman. A warm blanket, like the other, materializes out of nowhere at her feet. The old woman pats the blanket, telling Red to sit down, which she does._

_ "H-hello," Red stammers, her voice unsure, "M-my name's Kim, Kim Possible, it's n-nice to m-meet you."_

_ "And I am called Grandma by those that know me," the ancient Indian woman says sweetly._

_ Red's eyes widen in shock, "Y-you're Shego's grandmother?"_

_ The smile never leaves the Indian woman's face, but she shakes her head, "She thinks of me as such, but no, I am not her real grandmother."_

_ Red looks around the hut, "Speaking of Shego, where is she?"_

_ "Fear not, Fiery One, they are safe. Little Bird and Lord Firebird will arrive later," the old woman states matter-of-factly, "This gives us the opportunity to talk to one another without any interference from them."_

_ Red turns her attention to the hunched over, wrinkled, old woman. She smiles at Red, and the bounty hunter knows instinctively that the smile is genuine. But she could not read the woman's eyes, because they were perpetually closed. Red sits back on the blanket and gets comfortable._

_ "I know you have many questions for me, Fiery One. You may ask them if you wish."_

_ "O-okay," Red says tentatively then she musters some resolve, "Y-you said that you weren't Shego's grandma, so are you related to her at all, or is it more like an honorary title or something?"_

_ The old woman sighs, "I _am_ a relation, but the pain in her past has buried the truth so that she does not see it."_

_ Red cocks her head quizzically and frowns, "I…don't understand."_

_ "I apologize, my choice of words were poor at best. There is much you do not understand about this realm, and our ways."_

_ "You mean spirits?"_

_ She nods once, slowly. "Yes, in a way. You have…pictures…in your head when you are told of us, and how you see us is a direct reflection of the pictures in your mind's eye, understand?"_

_ "Uh…"_

_ The woman's smile deflates ever so slightly as she sees Red's blank stare. She sighs. "I will try again by asking you a question. What do you see in your mind when I ask you what does a woman, a seer, both knowledgeable and wise, look like?"_

_ Red takes a moment to ponder the question. "She would be old, I guess, since she lived a long life to learn the knowledge and since she is wise she would be even older since wisdom comes with age."_

_ The old woman laughs heartily, "Very good! So when you put it all together you get…"_

_ Red points at the old woman, "You, I guess."_

_ "Do you see now? Your mind has already made the picture in your head before you see the truth. _I _am a seer, both knowledgeable and wise, and I look like an old woman because that is what the picture is in your mind."_

_ "I get it now," Red says with a smile but then she purses her lips as she forms the next question._

_ "So, my preconceptions determine what a spirit looks like?"_

_ "For the most part," the old woman replies with a nod._

_ "But…this isn't what you _really_ look like, is it?"_

_ "How perceptive," the old Indian exclaims, a hint of sadness edging into her voice._

_ "If you don't mind me asking, could you show me what you really look like?"_

_ "As you wish."_

_ The old crone sighs and straightens up from her hunched position. Red's eyes widen in amazement as the wrinkles disappear from her face. Her white hair darkens until it is a pure black. Her facial features change by softening and her eyes open, revealing sparkling emerald-green that is so familiar to the bounty hunter! The woman's body changes along with her face, becoming younger and more toned until…_

_ "Y-you look just like…"_

_ "Yes," the woman says in a strong female voice, "It is true, I _am_ a relation to my Little Bird, for I am-"_

_ "_You're her mother_," Red interrupts in shock and disbelief!_

**Somewhere else in the Spirit Realm**

_ "WHERE IS SHE," Shego screams in Lord Firebird's face._

_ "__**That old crone**__," he spits angrily, "__**She is the cause of this, not I!**__"_

_ "What happened?"_

_ The spirit warrior frowns as he turns his gaze toward the vast, bleak landscape. "__**She intercepted us as we crossed the boundaries**__," he explains, "__**She did this on purpose!**__"_

_ Shego follows her Lord's gaze across the vastness, "But…why?"_

_ He turns to her and scowls, "__**What do you think?**__"_

**Back in the hut**

_"Yes, I am," the older Shego look-alike says, her voice impossibly deep with sadness._

_ It takes Red a moment to get herself under composure, which Shego's mother provides with silence. "But…how? I mean…why," she asks finally._

_ "Because the attentions of the Army soldiers were too much for her mind to bear," she answers bitterly, "Thus, she sees me as you do; as an old, withered, crone. Lord Firebird plays along in order to maintain the deception. My Little Bird has blocked out that portion of her memory and thinks her mother died long ago. I ask you now to play along as well, for her sake."_

_ "O-of course," Red stammers as she takes in this new revelation, "But, don't you think she will like to know about her _real _mother somewhere down the line?"_

_ "I would welcome such a gift when her mind is ready," she answers, "But not a moment before! I am content in the fact that despite everything, she is alive and as well as can be expected."_

_ "She told me a little bit of what happened, but I made her stop when I saw how the memories were affecting her."_

_ "Like Lord Firebird, the death of our tribe has changed her," Shego's mother says sadly, shaking her head._

_ "What was she like before then, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_ "I do not, Fiery One, so be at ease."_

_ Her gaze turns distant as she stares into the fire. A small smile appears on her lips as she begins to speak. "She was always full of life, fire, and she had a great spirit! She dogged the braves of our tribe and walked in the shadow of myself and our head Shaman. She always seemed to be two people brought together as one, she wanted to be a warrior and yet she wanted to honor our ancestors by learning the ways of the land and of the spirits. She never backed down from a challenge and she was the first to stand with a friend if there was trouble."_

_ Red smiles, "That sounds like her."_

_ "She was headstrong, and never listened to a word I said," her mother adds with a hint of laughter, "She wanted to learn the ways of the world for herself, even when she made mistakes."_

_ "She is that," Red agrees with a nod of her head._

_ "But despite her stubbornness, I love her and I will until the end of days."_

_ Red could not agree with her stamen more but she keeps silent, unsure about what the mother of her lover's feelings was about her 'relationship' with her daughter._

_ "You have gone silent, Fiery One, is something amiss?"_

_ "You can call me Kim," Red states as she turns her head to look at her._

_ "As you wish, Kim."_

_ Red turns away from the Indian woman's suddenly piercing stare. Even in the spirit realm and in front of the heat of the fire she can feel herself blush in embarrassment._

_ "I know of my Little Bird's feelings for you," she says simply._

_ Red sighs and shifts uncomfortably on the blanket. "Yeah, I figured you would," Red says, "Are you…okay…with it?"_

_ "You are asking the spirit of a dead woman what she thinks of your relationship with my daughter?"_

_ "Y-yeah."_

_ "And if I told you that I do not approve of my daughter bedding another woman?"_

_ Red takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. She turns to Shego's mother and stares directly into her eyes. "I would say that I am sad that you do not approve of such a relationship, because I love her more than anything else in this world. If you can't get past that, I feel sorry for you because your daughter is precious to me and your words would carry a great deal towards our happiness if we were to have your blessing. While I understand your misgivings I will not end it just because you don't approve."_

_ A moment of silence passes between them, and then Shego's mother nods slowly. "I…see. Well, that is that."_

_"I guess it is," Red says._

_"Well rest easy, Kim, for I am dead and I only wish for my daughter to be happy in her life. You obviously make her happy so take what you will with that."_

_She smiles sincerely at Red and the bounty hunter sighs deeply in relief. _

_"You do not really care what the others think, do you?"_

_Red shakes her head, "No, but it does help to at least know that you are accepting of the idea like my friends are, for the most part. But, at the end of the day, _they_ are not in this relationship, it is only Shego and I; and that is all that matters."_

_"You have chosen your words wisely," Shego's mother says with a hint of motherly pride creeping into her voice, "You would make a great seer if you ever choose to walk down that path. And let me put your fears to rest for a final time. I find the relationship you have with my daughter to be…difficult…to understand. But love comes in many forms," her eyes turn wistful and sparkle as she turns to stare into the fire, "One can even find love with a powerful spirit. The relationship between you and my daughter would be forbidden as I believe it is in your own culture, but like you said, in the end, no one else is in the relationship but you two, and the feelings you have for each other are the only things that truly matter. So, if it pleases you, Kim, you have my blessing. Treat my daughter well."_

_"I will," Red replies quietly and solemnly, then adds, "Thank you."_

_"I can feel you burning with more questions. Please, ask them."_

_"What is your name?"_

_Shego's mother turns from the fire and looks at Red, smiling, "You do not hold back, do you? You already know my name for my daughter carries on my legacy in spiritual strength as well as bearing my name in the realm of the living."_

_"I see, so she was named after you," Red says with a nod._

_Shego's mother sighs and nods._

_"Shego showed me how to enter this place and I can see the spirits floating around, but I can't talk to them yet. She and Lord Firebird told me that there is a problem with another spirit and that they think I can help," she sighs heavily then continues, "But they tell me that you want me to join Shego's tribe which they are against, and I kinda understand their reasoning."_

_"We will have that talk later," the Indian woman says, waving her hand dismissively, "For now we are getting to know each other. Now, if you are done with your questions I have a few of my own, if I may?"_

_Red nods._

_"I see that you follow a path of violence, yet you try to resolve conflict without it, why?"_

_"My Da' taught me to use my talents to help others rather than harm them. I don't _want_ to kill, unless I have no other choice."_

_"You had to make such a choice recently, did you not?"_

_Red nods once._

_"Because of my daughter?"_

_"Yes," Red answers quietly._

_"I see that your choice still pains you. You do not have the heart of a killer, and that is a good thing."_

_Red takes the statement as a compliment and readies herself for the next question._

_"Like you my Little Bird has made many enemies in her young life and it concerns her that they will come after her in time. Her concern is for you, Kim, for she does not wish to bring trouble into your house."_

_"I thought as much," Red says, "but I'll be there for her when she needs me."_

_Shego's mother raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Yes…I can _see_ that you will. But, do you trust her to do the same for you?"_

_"Yes," Red answers, her voice full of conviction, "I trust her with my life and with the lives of the children."_

_"You mean, _your_ children?"_

_"Well, I'm not their real momma, but they don't have anywhere else to go, so, yeah, I guess so."_

_"That is a heavy weight you bear on your shoulders," the Indian woman muses, "yet you add it to the weight that is already there. Have a care, Kim, for you carry too much for a single soul to bear alone."_

_"I…appreciate the warning, but I can handle myself," Red says automatically._

_The Indian raises a hand in surrender, "As you wish, I will speak no more of this, but I will give you praise for accepting the responsibility for caring for the little ones, not many your age would do so."_

_Red takes the compliment in stride, "Thank you."_

_"Your actions and demeanor are for someone more than twice your age," the Indian says with reverence in her voice, "What compels you to act this way?"_

_Red could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment and sighs before answering, "I do what I _need_ to do. My parents raised me up to do the right thing, and I won't stand by and do nothing while others get away with their evil ways! I do what is right! How could anyone do anything less?"_

_Shego's mother purses her lips in thought for a moment then, "I must say that I agree with you, Kim, even though you answer my question with another. Sadly, not many think and act like you do."_

_"Tell me about it," Red mutters sadly._

_Shego's mother notices the change in the red-head's demeanor and decides to switch tactics. "I see that you struggle with the questions I have asked you and they make you uncomfortable. It is not my wish to make you feel this way so I will ask you something else that presses on my mind."_

_"Go ahead," Red says as she readies herself for whatever Shego's mother is about to ask._

_"My daughter," the Indian says, her voice full of love, "What is it about her that drew you to her?"_

_Red smiles and Shego's mother smirks as she watches Red's entire demeanor change to a happier one. Red is silent for a moment as she gathers her thoughts on how she wants to answer her lover's mother._

_"Shego told me earlier than she was a bit of a Bad Girl, but I already knew this when I hunted her down. She was wanted throughout the south for robbery and such, but what impressed me was that murder wasn't on her list of offenses. Once I got onto her trail she led me to a group of killers that were massacring families and making it look like the local Indians did it. She brought them to justice right before I got to her. She has a strong sense of honor, and even though she is…was…an outlaw, she knew right from wrong."_

_Shego's mother snickers with mirth, "At least she paid attention to a _few_ lessons I tried to teach her."_

_Red's smile widens at the comment. She turns to stare into the fire before continuing. "She had such fire! She was good with her pistols and I had to be at my best to stay one step ahead of her. I guess luck had a part to play but I was able to subdue her without any lasting injury. I looked down at her, she was unconscious, and the only thought going through my mind was how beautiful she looks!"_

_The Indian's smirk is a perfect copy of her daughter's, "She takes after her mother."_

_"I see that," Red remarks without missing a beat, and then continues, "I felt _terrible_! But I'm not totally stupid, so I tied her up. She woke up and that's how it all started. It was bitterly cold that night and I couldn't sleep because I was already worrying over her. So, I grabbed my blanket and went over to her. I made sure she stayed warm and things got better from there."_

_"Such an odd way to start a relationship," the Indian muses in a wry voice._

_"The irony isn't lost on me, trust me! Before I was able to turn her in to the authorities she got the jump on me and she could've killed me an' won her freedom…but she didn't."_

_"Little Bird has told me this part but I want to hear more if you do not mind."_

_"I…I gave her my name, my _real_ name and told her where I lived. I…I wanted to see her again, I couldn't help myself. I knew she'd escape, I jus' knew it! Eventually she showed up and challenged me to a duel which I accepted. We fought, almost killing each other during the fight. But I had her pinned down in the end. Then the roof collapsed and I acted without thinking, twisting my body so it took the brunt of the fall."_

_"She told me this and what happened after."_

_"When I awoke the first thing I saw was Shego," Red says, her voice full of emotion, "She looked as beautiful as ever! That's when I knew I was in love with your daughter. She could've left me for dead, but she didn't. I…I couldn't let her slip away again!"_

_"A touching tale," Shego's mother says with a smile._

_Red turns to her from the fire and smiles back at her, "She means the world to me!"_

_"And I am sure you mean the same to her," the Indian replies._

_Red blushes at her words and falls silent._

_The silence grows more comfortable as they stare into the fire together._

**Somewhere else in the Spirit Realm**

_ Shego is in a near panic as her eyes dart back and forth across the near-featureless horizon._

_ "They could be anywhere," she cries dejectedly._

_ Lord Firebird scowls in disapproval behind her. "__**Use your head! Can you not **_**feel ****_her presence? Do you not remember one of your earliest lessons from your…grandmother?_**_"_

_ His snappy tone shakes her from her panic and she forces herself to relax. She takes in several deep breaths and concentrates, focusing on a mental picture of Red in her mind. A moment passes and her heart skips as she suddenly _feels_ Red's steady heartbeat!_

_ "__**Simple, is it not?**__"_

_ "Shut up! They are this way," she growls as she turns northward and begins walking._

_ Lord Firebird shakes his head in frustration and follows her._

**Back in the hut**

_ "So tell me, Fiery One, why do you hunt the never man?"_

_ Red cocks her head quizzically at Shego's mother and asks, "Huh?"_

_ "I am sorry, you know him by the name of Drakken, although that is not his real name either."_

_ "Why did you call him the never man?"_

_ "It is simple for one with the Spirit Sight such as I. He is not like other normal men; he travels a path of darkness that few would willingly walk."_

_ Red turns back to the fire and her face hardens. "I heard the stories, but that's all they are, just stories."_

_ "Even myths have grains of truth in them," the seer comments, "You have picked a most worthy adversary!"_

_ Red scoffs, "My bullets will end his story the only way they can."_

_ "You wish to kill him?"_

_ Red nods, unable to speak the words. The seer turns to the fire like Red and sighs sadly, "I see. My daughter is not the only one filled with anger in her heart. Let me ask you this, Kim, will his death bring back the ones he has killed?"_

_ Red shakes her head, "No. I have no illusions about this. He deserves what's comin' to him! If he isn't stopped there's no tellin' how many more innocents will suffer because of him. I _need_ to do it! Not only to bring justice to my parents but for everyone that he's killed!"_

_ The seer lets a moment of silence pass before speaking. "There is more to it, is there not?"_

_ Red sighs feeling the weight of the world once again on her shoulders. "Of course there is," she answers quietly, casting her head down and staring at the floor._

_ "Your dreams trouble you, like they do for my daughter," Shego's mother says, framing the question into a statement of fact._

_ Red nods slowly, a lump forming in her throat that prevents her from speaking. She takes in a shuddering breath and steadies herself. "Th…they used to. That is, until I met Shego."_

_ The seer nods in understanding. "My Little Bird has the most terrible dreams! Even I could feel them from this realm, but her dreams have been more peaceful as of late. The worst of them seem to have passed. It appears that your presence has done the same for her peace of mind as she has done for you. That is yet even more proof that you two have something special."_

_ "I…I feel so…safe…in her arms," Red says slowly as she stares into the cackling fire._

_ "I have never seen my Little Bird happier," Shego's mother says sincerely, "Yet, you would give all of that up in a heartbeat if you could kill the never man. Is that to be your legacy? Is your future nothing more than a legend to be told around a campfire or will there be more to your story?"_

_ Red does not answer out loud, but the look on her face tells the seer all that she wants to know._

_ "It is regrettable that you have resigned yourself to this fate already," Shego's mother exclaims sadly, shaking her head, "There is much of life that you need to experience, but you will not if you stay on this path."_

_ "I don't have a choice," Red mutters darkly._

_ "Of course you do! There is always a choice!"_

_ Red turns to her, her eyes burning brighter than the fire, "What choice did his victim's have? What about the children of his victims, what choices are left for them? Someone has to right those wrongs, and that person is me!"_

_ Shego's mother is taken aback by Red's passionate tone of voice and the conviction she feels behind her words. Red recovers quickly and turns her gaze back to the fire. "I…I'm sorry, I dinna mean to sound like that. Th…thank ye for tryin' to help anyway."_

_ "At least you are somewhat willing to listen," the seer says as she smiles at the bounty hunter, "that is a start."_

_ Red returns the smile meaning that there are no hard feelings between them. The seer turns away and gazes at the door of the hut. She turns back to Red. "They are here!"_

_ The door bursts open. Shego and Lord Firebird stomp in, both have angry expressions on their faces. _

_ Red blinks and Shego's mother is one again in the form of the withered, old woman. "Greetings, Little Bird," she says warmly to Shego._

_ "Don't 'Little Bird' me," Shego exclaims angrily, "What in the name of the spirits did you do, grandma?"_

_ "__**I already told you what she did**__," Lord Firebird growls._

_ "Why, grandma?"_

_ "So I could speak to her privately, Little Bird," she answers sweetly with a smile._

_ Shego turns to Red, her face still angry, "Are you all right, Kim?"_

_ "I'm fine, Shego. She's tellin' the truth, all we did is talk."_

_ "About what?"_

_ "Lots of things, but mainly we talked about me and you."_

_ Shego sits down next to Red, her face softening now that she can see that her lover is safe._

_ "I apologize, Little Bird," her 'grandma' states, "But there were some things that I wanted to know from her that she needed to say without any interference. She will more than likely tell you everything later on anyway."_

_ "__**This is all very touching**__," Lord Firebird snorts, "__**but, did you ask her yet?**__"_

_ "No I have not," the seer answers, "I was waiting for you both to arrive before asking her."_

_ "__**Well, we are all here, old crone! Get on with it!**__"_

_ He sits down next to 'grandma' and they both turn their gaze towards Red. She shifts uncomfortably under their gaze and Shego notices. She puts a hand on Red's shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly._

_ "It's okay, Kim," she says deeply, "Hear her out and we will take it from there."_

_ "Okay."_

_ The withered, old, Indian straightens up her stooping posture and turns to Red. Her eyes open casting a steely glare onto the red head. Red shifts on the blanket uncomfortably as Lord Firebird and Shego glare as well._

_ "She with the Hair of Fire," the seer declares formally, "I am the keeper of my tribe's knowledge and their traditions, such as they are."_

_ "__**I am the Firebird, and I watch over the tribe, guiding their spears in the glory of battle and I am also tasked with returning those who have lost their way back into the tribe.**__"_

_ "I am Shego, the last," Shego says simply._

_ "We three are the heart and the spirit of the tribe," the seer says, her voice taking on a mystical quality, "And we are here to decide whether or not to accept you into our tribe as an equal."_

_ "__**The choice is not to be made lightly**__," Lord Firebird says, "__**Our ways and culture have stood the test of time.**__"_

_ "But like all things," Shego adds sadly, "There is an ending."_

_ "And now an enemy arises that threatens to end everything," the seer finishes._

_ The rest fall silent and stare at Red. The bounty hunter does not know if she is to speak so she remains silent. The seer interrupts the silence._

_ "You have the gift of spirit sight, but you are untrained. I can show you how to use your gifts but I am bound by our laws and traditions to only show what I know to members of our tribe."_

_ "But what about Shego? Doesn't she have the gift?"_

_ "Yes, among others," the seer says, nodding then turns to Lord Firebird, "But she has chosen a different path."_

_ "__**She would be dead if not for my interference,**__" Lord Firebird growls dangerously at her, "__**She accepted my gift of power in order to avenge the deaths of our people!**__"_

_ "And in so doing you have doomed her to a life of pain and hate," the seer snaps at him._

_ "I am _right here_, you know," Shego speaks, trying to diffuse the growing spirit quarrel._

_ "Besides," Red adds, "I saw Shego use her powers to protect the Brighton House from the Blues! She saved everyone!"_

_ "That may be true," the seer says frowning at Red, "but it was not the path meant for her."_

_ "I choose my _own_ path," Shego snaps._

_ "As you wish," her 'grandmother' says hotly and finally, but her tone assures Shego that this was not the last time they would have this argument._

_ The seer's demeanor changes abruptly as she turns back to Red. "I understand that you are not one of our race, but the grave nature that stands before us all provides an exception to the rule. She with the Hair of Fire, known as Kim Possible in the tongue of the White Man, I stand before you to ask if you would join our tribe. What is your answer?"_

_ Red takes a deep breath to gather her resolve and stares at the three as she straightens out her posture, "I would be honored to become a member of your tribe if you will have me."_

_ The withered seer smiles broadly, Lord Firebird scowls, and there is a hint of a smile on Shego's lips at her answer. "What say you, Shego," Shego's 'grandmother' asks as she turns to her._

_ Shego's face hardens, "Like Lord Firebird, I still have my reservations."_

_ "Is it because she is a member of the White Man's race?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Do you have any other reasons why she should not join?"_

_ "…No."_

_ "And what do you say, Lord Firebird?"_

_ His chest heaves as his glowing eyes bore into the bounty hunter. "__**She is a member of the race of our enemy**__," he growls, "__**But…she has done more for my child than any White Man ever would! She has allowed me to touch her heart, and I have seen her true nature, which is…rare…for anyone's race! Despite her birthing, I cannot dismiss her deeds and her heart. She is a warrior, but a reluctant one, and I think she will be a worthy addition to our tribe…with reservations.**__"_

_ Both Shego and the old seer turn their gaze on Lord Firebird, their eyes wide in shock and disbelief! "Are…are you sure," Shego stammers as she asks._

_ Lord Firebird responds by nodding his head once._

_ Shego's 'grandmother's' grin widens as she turns back to Shego. "I concur with Lord Firebird's wise decision. Your words are the only ones left, Little Bird. Have you reached a decision yet?"_

_ Shego can feel everyone's eyes turn on her and she shifts uncomfortably. She casts her eyes down to the floor, unable to meet her lover's gaze for the moment while she wrestles with her decision internally. She raises her head finally and meets Red's sparkling, jade eyes._

_ "As I am the last survivor the final decision is mine to make. Kim, you know my feelings on the matter, but like Lord Firebird, I give more weight on what you have done rather than how you were raised. It is my decision that you are to be accepted into our tribe with all of my blessings."_

_ Red bows her head, "Thank you," she says somberly._

_ "I knew you would reach the correct decision," the seer says proudly._

_ "__**I still have reservations**__," Lord Firebird says gruffly._

_ "What can I do to ease your fears," Red asks._

_ "__**Nothing, time will tell if we have made the right choice**__," he answers as he crosses his arms across his chest._

_ "Turn your gaze toward the fire," the seer directs to Red and she does._

_ The seer, Lord Firebird, and Shego all close their eyes. 'Grandma' speaks in a low, mystical tone, "By the spirits and our ancestors, we call on you to judge She with the Hair of Fire, named Kim Possible in her tongue, if she is worthy to be joined with the tribe. Show yourselves and seek out her heart! We await your decision."_

_ Red stares into the dancing flames and the color changes to a darker orange as the seer speaks. The flames increase in size when she finishes and Red recoils and backs away in shock as humanoid shapes of flame step out of the fire. More shapes of flame step out of the fire as the hut disappears in darkness. Red finds herself standing in front of the fire with the others out in the middle of a vast plain. The shapes of fire coalesce into human forms, both men and women; all of the spirits are former warriors, chiefs and wise women of the tribe._

_ They form a line in front of Red, numbering more than fifty. They stare at the young bounty hunter intensely, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Shego places a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she moves to stand next to her. 'Grandma' and Lord Firebird take position next to Red on her other side. As the last spirit forms, the first, a powerful warrior who bears a horrible scar across his face steps forward towards Red and raises his hand in greeting._

_ "Hail, She with the Hair of Fire," he says formally in a powerful, echoing voice, "I am Soaring Eagle, once a chief of our tribe."_

_ "Hello," Red answers, trying to make her voice sound more sure than she was feeling._

_ He nods his head slowly at her greeting. A middle aged woman with long flowing hair steps up to stand beside him. Red's mind makes the distinction that what she is seeing is a spirit of a dead woman, but that woman was still beautiful. The woman offers a small smile to Red as she bows her head slightly in greeting. Red returns the gesture as more spirits walk toward her. Shego, Lord Firebird and the old seer fade from Red's side as more ancestor spirits of the tribe surround her._

_ "The others have spoken and deem your worthy," Soaring Eagle declares once Red is fully surrounded by the spirits, "It is now our turn to judge. Open your heart to us as we open ours to you."_

_ Red closes her eyes and throws out her arms as the spirits converge on her and in that moment all of the spirits and her become one in a blinding flash of blue light…_

**The mortal realm, late evening**

Shego reappears at the camp site next to the smoldering remains of the fire. Lord Firebird appears next to her and she is surprised to see her grandmother appear on the other side of the fire pit.

"What happened," Shego asks, her voice full of growing worry as her eyes dart back and forth looking for Red.

"The ancestors are making their decision," her grandmother replies, pulling her blanket around her for protection from the night's chill.

"Where's Kim?"

"**_She is still in the spirit realm_**," Lord Firebird answers, "**_Do not fear, my child, she will join us shortly. Let's build the fire back up while we wait for her to return._**"

Shego helps Lord Firebird gather wood and he gets the fire started. Soon, the flames pop and cackle, casting a bright orange glow that dispels the darkness. Shego walks over to Red's pack and gets everything ready to make some coffee.

"I would like some," her grandmother says excitedly, "I have not had good coffee since…"

"Since you were still alive?"

"Yes, Little Bird, thank you for bringing attention to that fact."

"I don't get how you can be here," Shego exclaims in wonder as she starts making coffee, "Are _you_ doing this, or is somethin' else goin' on here?"

Her grandmother sighs and scoots closer to the fire for warmth, "I can appear in the realm of the living for a time, but that time is limited. However, I am not the one that has brought me here; it is you that has done so."

Shego almost drops the coffee pot in shock. "_Me?_ But…how?"

"Your…affinity…with the spirits is strong, stronger than anyone I have ever seen. Your spirit strength is acting like a bridge, allowing me to enjoy some time back in my old realm."

"But I didn't perform any rites or anythin'," Shego protests, "I thought that only spirit shamans could do that, an' even then it was supposed to be very tasking for them."

Her grandmother nods, "It is, but you are able to do it without thinking," she says as she turns to Lord Firebird who sits down next to her, "Perhaps someone is helping you."

"**_Perhaps_**," Lord Firebird mutters quietly as he stares into the fire.

Shego ponders this new revelation as she waits for the coffee to finish. She pours a cup for her grandmother and hands it to her when it is ready. She offers a cup to Lord Firebird, but he refuses. She takes the cup for herself and sits down on the other side of her grandma. Her grandma takes a sip of coffee and smiles at her.

"This is _good_ coffee!"

"Glad you like it," Shego responds with a smile of embarrassment.

Lord Firebird mutters something to himself and closes his eyes, sighing in boredom. Shego's grandmother leans closer to Shego and she eyes her intensely. "So, Little Bird, you have been able to spend more time with the girl you call Red and I want to know your thoughts on her so far."

Shego could feel her face heat up and she coughs to clear her throat. "I…I told her that I love her," Shego says.

"That is wonderful," her grandmother exclaims happily.

"She's more than everything I've ever hoped for in a…relationship."

She cringes when she says the word, expecting her grandmother to scowl in disapproval but that does not happen. Instead her grandmother asks a question, "What were you expecting exactly?"

Shego takes a sip of coffee before answering. "Honestly? I don't know, Kim's surprised me at every turn! She's beyond kind, she's mindful of my feelings, and…"

Shego finishes by shaking her head incredulously, she did not think her grandmother would want to hear about more…_intimate_…details, even though she could tell her that she had never been in a physical relationship where her entire body was truly…_worshipped_! She did not want to let her sentence die so she ends with an enthusiastic, "Wow!"

Her grandmother turns to Lord Firebird and her smile takes on a sarcastic edge. "And what of you, Lord Firebird? What are your thoughts on their _relationship_?"

Shego's grandmother places great emphasis on the last word which makes Shego blush, but if her grandmother was expecting a similar reaction from the great warrior she was mistaken.

"**_It is none of my business_**," he growls, "**_My child can bed whoever she wishes, I care not._**"

"But that is not fair," Shego's grandmother counters, her eyes flashing with pleasure at the chance to debate, "She is not 'bedding' just anyone! What are your thoughts on Kim Possible?"

"**_She has the potential to be a great warrior_**," he says finally, "**_But her heart prevents her from reaching that true potential._**"

"Do you think so? I would disagree with that," the old seer says.

"**_As you do with everything else I say, which is why I stay silent_**," he barks in irritation at her.

"_I _value your opinion," Shego offers, interrupting her grandmother, "You and I are very much together now an' I'd like to know that at least you won't try to kill her if you an' I somehow get separated again."

"**_Rest easy, my child_**," he says to her, she could detect a rising note of respect in his voice toward her, "**_She is safe from my wrath, so long as she does not do anything stupid. She is…unique…among her race._**"

Shego takes his words as a compliment and she knows that Red would too if she had heard them. She bows her head respectfully toward him, "Thank you."

"**_Think no more of it_**," he says to her, waving his hand dismissively, "**_We have more pressing matters to attend to._**"

Shego turns to her grandmother, "An' what do you think of Kim? Does she meet your expectations?"

The seer frowns in thought for a moment then finishes the last of her coffee. "She _exceeds_ them! I did not know what to expect from a member of her race, since the White Man destroyed our tribe. But I take a log view of things and I have known a few members of their race that I would consider friends."

Lord Firebird scoffs and she waves a finger at him, "It is true! Like Little Bird, I have been pleasantly surprised by her actions and I am deeply impressed by her nature. In your words I would say that she is the 'real deal'."

"I think so too," Shego says then finishes her coffee.

"Are you upset at yourself for siding with Lord Firebird over getting her to join our tribe?"

"A little," Shego replies with a small shrug, "but Kim and I talked about it earlier and she said she understood my reasoning and accepted it. She was not hurt by my words; at least I don't think she was."

"I do not think she was either," her grandmother muses, "She seems to be very understanding."

Lord Firebird stands and stares off into the distance.

Shego turns to him and asks, "What is it?"

The old seer answers for him, "She with the Hair of Fire returns."

Several yards away from the campfire the air gathers and spins. The flames dance and flicker from the disturbance as the veil between the real world and the spirit realm lifts. Shego stands as Red steps through. The veil closes behind her and the fire returns to normal as the wind dies down. Shego runs over to her and wraps her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Kim! You're back," she exclaims happily as she hugs her.

"Finally," Red answers softly, returning the hug.

Lord Firebird stares at the bounty hunter severely which is the opposite look that Shego's 'grandmother' gives her. Shego releases her from her hug.

"How did it go?"

"We talked for days," Red exclaims as she eyes the coffee.

"The flow of time is different in the spirit realm," the old seer says with a knowing nod.

"**_What did the ancestors have to say to you?_**"

Red pours herself a cup of coffee then turns to Lord Firebird. "We talked about many things, but mainly what they thought of me. In the end Soaring Eagle said that they accept me."

"**_Soaring Eagle was a great leader of the tribe back when the tribe was young_**," Lord Firebird says, "**_He was both a great warrior and very wise. His words are among the strongest of the ancestors. If he accepts you that is more than enough for me as it should for you_**," he declares, saying the last towards Shego and gives her a severe look.

"I'm sold," Shego says with a smile.

"I am happy to hear that everything went well," the old seer says as she stands, "Now I think it is time for me to return, I do not wish to task Little Bird's abilities beyond what she can handle right now. Thank you for the wonderful coffee. Little Bird, Kim Possible, we shall speak again."

Shego's 'grandmother' begins to fade from the mortal realm but before she fades completely all four of them feel a shiver run down their spines at the same time. The effect worsens for Lord Firebird as he drops to his knees in pain. The moment passes and the feeling is gone. Shego and Red help Lord Firebird to stand back up and look at each other questioningly.

"What the hell was that," Shego asks.

"I don't know," Red replies as she positions herself under his shoulder and hoists him back to his feet.

Shego's 'grandmother' stays in the mortal realm and shakes her head to clear it; she is affected much like Lord Firebird. "I…have never felt a-anything l-like that b-before," she stammers painfully.

"**_No one has_**," Lord Firebird responds, gritting his teeth in pain, "**_The other has struck again, but this time he attacked the spirit realm. This has not happened since long before the time of Man._**"

Red and Shego let go of Lord Firebird once he is able to walk under his own power. "So what can we do about it," Red asks.

"Nothing," the old seer replies then lowers her head, fixing her steely gaze on Lord Firebird and adds, "yet!"

"**_The old crone is right, neither of you are trained in the ways to fight this menace_**," he growls then turns to Red, "**_Kim Possible, you are now a member of the tribe. The crone, I, and other spirits will teach you what you need to learn, but the training will take some time; time I fear we do not have!_**"

"Lord Firebird is correct," the seer says in a dour voice, "You both have a lot to learn and precious little time to learn it. Little Bird, Kim, I must leave you now. I will gather with the other spirits to see what damage has been done."

Shego's 'grandmother' fades from the mortal realm. Both Red and Shego turn to Lord Firebird. "**_I will be leaving as well. Fear not, my child, for I will return to you if you have need of me. Farewell._**"

Lord Firebird fades just like the old seer did, leaving Red and Shego alone in the campsite. Red shakes her head in confusion and sighs heavily, "This is…too much! I don' understand anythin'!"

Shego puts her arm around her reassuringly, "It's a lot to take in all at once," she says softly, "But I'm here an' I know most of it. I'll help you through this Kim, I promise."

"Thanks," Red says in a grateful voice and a small smile.

Shego hugs her softly and Red rests her cheek on the Indian's shoulder. Red eventually pulls away and gathers some water to put out the fire. Shego starts packing up the campsite and Red helps after she finishes dousing the fire. They head back to the Brighton House for a late supper and the bathtub. Red is both shocked and elated that she is now considered a member of Shego's tribe, but she worries about this new threat. From what she was able to gather from talking with the other spirits she and Shego were in for one hell of a fight! She did not understand most of what they told her but that understanding would come in time with proper training.

Shego is in bed by the time Red returns from her bath. The Indian was fast asleep; exhausted from keeping her 'grandmother' in this world at least that was what Shego told her. Red shakes her head slowly as she watches her Indian sleep for a time. Red slowly makes her way into bed, being careful not to wake Shego. She wraps an arm around her chest and rests her head against her shoulder. Red closes her eyes and waits for sleep to overtake her. The day's improbable events play over and over in her mind and it is a long time before Red drifts away into sleep.

**The abandoned mine, the lair of Drakken**

Drakken awakens amid the bodies of the dead. He could feel the disturbance in the spirit realm. A feeling alien to his being, a feeling of cold dread overcomes him. It had been many years since he felt anything like fear and now that fear was back. He throws a body of a dead woman off of him and stands. He puts on his clothes and leaves the mine. He steps out of the entrance and stares at the bright moon in the clear sky.

"Damnation," he curses quietly to himself, "This ain't part o' the deal!"

"I know this," a quiet male voice answers from behind him, "and it is not my doing."

Drakken does not turn around to see who is speaking to him for he already knows who is speaking. "What're ya gonna do 'bout it?"

"Nothing, I will serve no side by my own in this petty war that is coming. You should stay out of it."

"Should I? Am I still protected?"

"Yes, as long as you stay out of sight. My power is infinite but there are…_others_…whose power reaches close to mine. I know the terms of our contract, Drakken. If the war escalates you will have all of my power at your disposal. Does that put your mind at ease?"

"Yes, it does. Perhaps I should look at this as an opportunity."

"Tell me your thoughts, Drakken. I find great delight in hearing what you are planning."

"Nothin' yet, but give me time."

"Time is one thing you have in abundance," the voice says appreciatively.

Drakken could feel the powerful presence come closer. "I wait with bated breath," the voice exclaims in his ear, "There will be many casualties in the war that comes…there will be many souls!"

"I know," Drakken answers.

"Bring them to me," the voice hisses.

"Yes, master," Drakken replies but he could feel the presence disappear before he answers.

Drakken stares again at the moon. He had lived through many interesting times and now things were about to get even more interesting!


	18. Spirit Quest Part I

**A/N: **Just a tiny update with the conversation between Red and the Preacher where the Preacher gives a little more insight into his final decision.

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green, and the Blues**

_"There is much you can learn by studying the ways of nature. Learn how to hunt and track by following the wolf. Learn how to build by studying the beaver. Keep your senses sharp like the deer by listening to the world around you. Be observant, like the eagle, and never take anything you see for granted at face value. Once you master these skills you will surprise yourself with how easy it is to survive out in the wilderness. But you can and should use these skills when you are tracking down your quarry to bring them to justice. Man thinks he is smart, and for the most part he is. But remember, Man takes a lot of things for granted and you must use that knowledge against him when you have to. That is how I was able to bring in so many criminals. Remember that and you will make a name for yourself that you can be proud of."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Several days later, behind the Brighton House grounds, mid-morning**

"Draw!"

Red draws her pistol from its holster on her once injured side in a flash and fires. Ten yards away the tin can still stands on top of the fence.

"Damnit lass," Markus curses, slapping his hat on his hip in frustration, "That ain't gonna cut it!"

"I _know_," Red replies angrily as she stares at the undamaged tin can.

"Git ready," he commands.

Red reloads one round and puts her father's ivory-handled colt .44 pistol back in its holster. "I'm ready," she announces.

"Draw!"

She draws again and fires. She misses the tin can…again.

"Yer movements be too stiff," Markus barks critically, "That's what's throwin' off yer aim! Git yer head on straight an' focus, damnit!"

Red reloads another round and shoves the pistol into its holster once again. She settles into position and readies herself for Markus's command.

"Relax yer damn arms," Markus yells, "an set yer feet apart a bit more."

Red inhales deeply and repositions herself. She exhales slowly, trying to clear her mind of everything but that damned tin can.

It does not work.

Markus can see it in her eyes. She is distracted, conflicted, and frustrated. _She'll miss again_, he thinks to himself, _she ain't been right since her showdown with the Preacher. Well, she's gonna have ta git past this if she wants ta live! She'd better shape up soon!_

"Fire!"

Red draws and fires, but like Markus thought, she misses.

"What the hell's wrong with me," Red asks in frustration.

"Yer head's not in the game, that's the fuckin' problem," Markus answers bluntly," Ye need ta git yer pretty head outta yer _ass_ an' shoot that fuckin' can!"

Red reloads all of the rounds this time and sets her pistol at the ready.

"Do it right this time," Markus orders.

Red nods and focuses on the tin can.

"Draw!"

Red draws the pistol in a blur of movement and unloads all six rounds at the tin can. The tin can, still in excellent condition, taunts both her and Markus when the smoke clears.

"Screw this," Red growls as she drops her pistol to the ground.

She pulls her new double-barreled shotgun from her new, leather back holster Tomboy made for her in one single, fluid motion. She aims and unloads both barrels at once.

The tin can shatters from the power of the exploding shells and takes most of the wooden fence post with it. Red unloads the shells as Markus admires her work.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Red flips the shotgun with her previously injured arm several times and slams it back into its holster, giving the old gunslinger an impassive stare as she does so.

"I gots more cans fer ye ta practice on," he says, returning the impassive stare, "An' once ye be through with 'em I gots some smaller ones fer ye ta practice on after that."

"Good, I need all the practice I can get," Red says as she picks up her pistol and wipes the dust off of it.

"Aye, that ye do," Markus says with a nod.

Red grabs another tin can and sets it up on top of another fence post. She walks back to where she was before and reloads her pistol. She slams it into its holster and turns her head to look at her old friend now her teacher.

"Yer gonna be doin' this all day so git used ta it," he says sternly.

"Yes sir," she replies in an even voice, "I'm ready."

"Draw!"

Markus is true to his word and both he and Red practice until the last rays of the sun disappear over the horizon. Red's hands shake from the constant recoil and she had lost count at how many rounds she went through. Both of her arms were sore and mentally she was exhausted. The air was downright cold and Red could see a thin film of frost start to cover the grass as she watched Markus mount his horse and head back to Coal Town. Her stomach growls, reminding her of the meals she missed throughout the day. The entire day was devoted to nothing but training and she missed the company of the children who were kept away by the staff.

Red unbuckles her gun belt and lets it drop onto the floor of the back porch. She opens the door, sighs in exasperation, and half picks up/half drags her gun belt inside.

"_Kimmie_," a chorus of young voices ring out as one.

Red has the presence of mind to shut the door behind her before she is tackled by her mob of children. She squeals and laughs out loud as they attack, tickling her viciously.

The torture continues until a stern voice stops everything.

"Children," Lady Ellen exclaims sternly from the hallway, "Is that how we act inside?"

The children moan and grumble in disappointment but they answer as one, "No, ma'am."

"I did not think so," Lady Ellen says, "Now go on and get ready for bed."

There are more low moans and grumbles but the children are smart enough not to defy the wishes of Lady Ellen. The assistant headmistress steps aside so the children can walk past her. She turns to Red after the last child leaves. Red is still on the floor trying to catch her breath, but she has a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks for comin' to my rescue; I thought I was a goner for sure!"

Lady Ellen walks over to Red and offers the bounty hunter her dainty hand. Red takes it and grunts as she gets back to her feet.

"Always a pleasure to help," Lady Ellen declares with a small smile.

"I missed 'em today," Red says regretfully.

"They missed you too," Lady Ellen replies reassuringly.

"But I'm getting' better," Red says excitedly, "I should be back in top shape before long."

"That is good to hear," Lady Ellen says, her smile widening a little, "As you have not eaten anything today I have directed the cooks to set aside a portion of dinner for you."

"Thanks."

"I could not let such a meal go to waste! They have outdone themselves this day!"

Red's stomach growls in anticipation and Red could feel her face burn in embarrassment. "Sorry," she says apologetically.

"Let me take your weapon belt. Thank you. Now, follow me and I will help the cooks get your dinner ready. It should only take a moment."

Red nods and follows Lady Ellen. She sits down at the table and in no time the cooks bring out Red's dinner. She eats quickly, stuffing herself with everything the cooks bring. She thanks everyone and heads out to find Shego since she did not see her at all throughout the day. Red did not find her on the first floor but found her upstairs in the bedroom.

Red opens the door to her bedroom quietly, walks in, and closes the door behind her.

"Hey," Shego calls out from the bed.

Red turns around and sees Shego sitting against the headboard of the bed with a book in her lap and a pen in her hand.

"Hey," Red says sweetly then she turns curious, "what're you doin'?"

"Writing," the Indian answers.

"'Bout what?"

"The same stuff _you_ should be doin'," she answers with a slight accusatory tone.

Red walks over to the bed, "What do you mean?"

Shego puts the pen down inside the book and closes it. She turns to Red and raises an eyebrow, "Every gunslinger has a book like this, even me. Where's yours?"

"I don' have one," Red answers.

"Ya really need to start, 'cause you're already behind the curve, so to speak."

"I'm still readin' the Preacher's book," Red says.

"That's no excuse," Shego says in a motherly voice.

"I guess it isn't," Red says with a grin.

"You're damn right it isn't," Shego barks in mock anger.

"Next time I'm in town I'll get me one," Red assures her.

"Good."

Red turns around and takes off her clothes. She heads to the bathroom for a long soak in the bathtub, but halfway through she decides to end it and dresses for bed in a long, light blue gown.

Shego puts the book away and blows out the candle on her side of the bed as Red crawls in. Red is quick to cuddle up to her for the warmth, a gesture that Shego welcomes.

"I missed you," Red whispers quietly as she rests her cheek on Shego's shoulder.

"I was around, but _someone_ had to keep the kids busy so you an' Markus could play cowboy together," Shego says playfully, then, "How did it go?"

"Ugh, my arms are _sooo sore_," Red groans, "An' my shoulders are stiff from standin' in the draw position for so long."

"Well, I can help with that," Shego states, "Sit up," she commands.

Red moans in protest but Shego's gentle prodding coaxes her to obey. Red sits in front of Shego and could feel her Indian's body heat radiating from her, she was that close. Shego places a hand on each of Red's shoulders and starts massaging the stiffness from her muscles. Red hisses in pain from Shego's strength.

"Sorry," the Indian says apologetically.

"No, keep it up," Red says insistently, "It's startin' to feel better."

"Okay, but I'll work slower just in case," Shego answers.

Red's hisses of pain turn into moans of pleasure as Shego works her stiff muscles. Shego cannot help but smile at her handiwork. "How's that?"

"Mmm…_much better!"_

"I thought so."

Red rolls her head from one side to the other, losing herself under the attentions of Shego. The Indian turns her attention to Red's arms and the bounty hunter leans back relishing the feel of Shego's ever-present body heat envelop her. She sighs in pure contentment as Shego finishes and wraps her arms around her front in a tender hug.

"Is Markus comin' back tomorrow," Shego asks quietly.

"No," Red answers shaking her head, "He's got a bunch of meetings with some mining tycoons and the mayor all day."

"Good, I have plans for us tomorrow."

"Plans," Red asks as she its up and turns around, "What plans?"

"Well, since you've been accepted into the tribe there's a rite that you need to complete."

"A rite? Me? But I don't know anything about that stuff yet!"

"It's not hard or anythin'," Shego says, "In, fact, it's pretty easy. But it is a vital part of our culture, and it's somethin' you'll need to learn."

Red turns back around and relaxes in Shego's arms. "What's the rite about?"

"It's a rite of adulthood," Shego explains, "Every child of the tribe has to go through it."

"I'm _not_ a child," Red protests.

"I know that," Shego says with a smile, "It's more of a…symbolic…way for the elders, if there were any left, to treat you like an adult. Don't worry I'll guide you through it. The rite has a heavy…spiritual…aspect to it too," Shego adds on the last.

"Ooo, now I'm interested!"

"Don't think of it as a rite of passage, think of it as a spirit quest."

"Now I'm _definitely_ interested!"

"Are you sure you're still not a child, 'cause you're startin' to act like one," Shego asks playfully.

"Jus' be glad yer holdin' me so I can't turn around 'an show ya what a child kin do," Red exclaims, playing along.

Shego hugs her tighter showing Red that she meant no hard feelings. Red kisses her arm affectionately and is then pulled to the bed by Shego. They both sigh contentedly and enjoy the closeness of each other as sleep falls over them both.

**Next day**

The day went by quickly as Red and Shego busied themselves with their affairs. Red was busy with running the Estate and making sure everyone was paid while Shego spent the day working with the hired guards to fortify weak spots she saw throughout the property. The simple fences were being reinforced with sharp pikes and the patrol routes were being redrawn to encompass blind spots Shego points out around the House and the rest of the land.

The kids interrupt the work for both of them when they could. Red enjoys the interruptions and even Shego finds time to play with them. Their work is finished by the time the sun starts to set and the temperature drops. They eat dinner and help the kids with the dishes. After that is done Shego puts on some warm clothing and grabs several pouches. Red follows her and gives her a curious look.

"What're ya doin'?"

"I'm getting' ready for the rite," she answers as she slings the pouches over her shoulder.

Red's eyes her skeptically, "It's very cold out there, Shego. Are you sure you still want to do this now?"

"The furs an' the fire will keep us warm," she reasons, "an' yes, I still want to do this, you?"

"I'm up fer it, jus' gimmie a minute to change into somethin' warmer."

"I'll meet ya at the stables. It won't take me long to get Midnight ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes," Red says with an excited smile.

Shego nods and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek as she walks past her. Red blushes despite herself and then walks into her room to look for warmer clothing. She throws on a long wool shirt and a heavy coat then heads for the stables.

Shego has Midnight ready by the time Red arrives. She turns to her and smiles warmly despite the nights chill. "I packed some spiced cider along with the coffee," she says, "The cider'll warm us better I think."

"Sounds good to me," Red says returning the smile, "Do I need to bring anythin'? I got my pistols jus' in case."

"I got mine too, but no, I don't think you need anythin' aside from a clear head."

Shego leads Midnight out of the stables and lets Red mount up first. Red scoots up on the saddle so Shego can get on then settles into the Indian as she takes the reins from Red.

"Where are we goin'?"

"Back to where we entered the spirit realm before," Shego answers, "It's the easiest place to do the rite anyway."

"Okay."

"_Hi-yaa_," Shego calls out as she snaps the reins and Midnight responds by gathering speed to a full gallop and leaps effortlessly over the fence.

Midnight runs faster than the wind and they arrive at the circle in no time. Shego used her power to keep them both warm during the ride. Midnight slows down and stops just outside the circle. Red and Shego dismount and gather wood for the fire pit that is still there. Shego starts the fire quickly and Red starts brewing the coffee and warms the cider in another kettle. Shego gathers her pouches and takes out various herbs and grass shoots. She lays them all out on a piece of cowhide, draws her blade and begins cutting up the herbs and shoots. Red looks on in wonder.

"What're you makin'?"

"A special something to add to the cider," Shego says, "It's not anythin' that'll fog your mind if that's what you're thinkin'. In fact, this works the opposite, it'll clear your mind and it helps you concentrate. Aside from that it's a great hangover remedy!"

Red leaves her to her work and walks over to the kettle to check on the cider and the coffee. Neither was ready yet so she sat down by the fire to get warm. She notices that there was no war paint among Shego's things and she thought that was odd since that was what she had heard they used in rites like these. But she had never been a participant in anything like this until recently and she did not want to offend her Indian with stupid and ignorant questions. She reaches out to the fire to get the feeling back in her fingers and at that moment the coffee kettle starts to whistle. She stands up and removes the kettle from the fire and soon after the cider is ready.

Red pours a cup of cider for herself then turns to Shego who had finished cutting up the herbs and shoots and was walking toward her. "Do you want coffee or cider," Red asks.

"I'll take a cup of cider," Shego answers as she steps up to the fire.

Red pours a cup of cider for her and hands it to her. Shego nods in thanks and sits down next to the fire. Red walks over and sits down next to her. They take a drink and let the warm brew warm them from the inside.

"That's good," Shego comments with a smile.

Red nods in agreement as Shego turns to her. "I'm forgoing the warpaint and all of the normal trappings that go along with the rite. If it was warmer I'd go all out but it's too damn cold! Besides, it'd take a while to get you fitted with the proper dress and everythin'," Shego says.

"Okay," Red responds, "What will I have to do?"

Shego hands her a small pouch of the cut up herbs and shoots. "Put this in your cider and drink it. You won't need to repeat anythin' I say, I'll do the rest. Jus' relax an' clear your mind."

"What can I expect to happen," Red asks as she opens the pouch and sprinkles Shego's concoction into her drink.

Shego shrugs, "I can't tell you, Kim. It's different for everyone that goes through it. Some braves said they faced their worst fears, while others said they had a wonderful time runnin' with the horses across the pastures. Jus' be ready for anythin'."

Red nods then stares at her cup of steaming cider for a moment. Shego watches her face and she could tell that Red was wrestling with the decision on whether to go forward or not. Red reaches the decision by downing her drink in two quick gulps and then puts the cup down on the ground.

"I'm ready," Red says.

"Close your eyes, relax, and clear your mind," Shego says as her voice turns more ethereal as she speaks.

Red does so. Shego's voice changes to her native tongue, but it is words that Red does not understand. The Indian's voice turns more distant and echoes all around Red. Her ears pick up the faint sound of beating drums in the distance. The cadence follows Shego's words, starting out slow at first but gets faster and stronger in tone as Shego speaks. The sounds of chanting join the drums and Shego's words. The chanting grows stronger until it reaches the same volume as the drums, drowning out Shego's speech. Shego's voice changes. Instead of speaking she starts singing and her voice immediately drowns out the rest.

Red suddenly feels dizzy, but she remains in the sitting position and keeps her eyes closed. She focuses on Shego's beautiful voice as it reaches a fever pitch. The drums beat furiously in the background and the chanting follows the tempo of Shego's voice. Shego reaches the climax of her song along with the drums and the chanting and then…

Silence.

_Red opens her eyes and finds herself on a gray featureless plain surround in a light fog. Soft light pokes through the fog enough for Red to see herself and her immediate surroundings. She turns her head from side to side but the campsite and the circle of stones are gone._

_ "Shego," she calls out._

_ There is no answer._

_ Red calls out again, yelling Shego's name._

_ "She is not here," a deep, ethereal voice echoes from the fog._

_ The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she recognizes the familiar, but impossible voice. The fog lifts revealing Red standing in the abandoned chapel where she rescued Shego and fought…_

_ "The Preacher," Red hisses in fear and anger._

_ The Preaches steps out of the shadows in front of her clad in his usual garb. Red steps back in fear and reaches for her pistols but they are not in their holsters. The gaunt Legend of the Gun raises a hand non-threateningly and waits for Red to calm down, which she does after a time._

_ "W-where am I? What's goin' on here?"_

_ The Preacher's impassive face does not change as he speaks, "You know where we are, Kim Possible."_

_ Red summons her resolve to quash her fear and asks, "But why are we here?"_

_ The Preacher clasps his hands behind his back and slowly walks to her side. "You tell me, I'm dead an' you're not. Yet I get the feelin' that even though I no longer breathe things still aren't settled between us."_

_ "I…I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout," Red says hesitantly._

_ His face remains impassive but his dead eyes bore right into her soul and make her squirm in discomfort. "Don't give me that," he admonishes, "Face the truth or we'll have another go at things."_

_ Red feels the weight of her colts at her sides as they appear in their holsters. The Preacher's custom made breech-loading pistol also appears at his side._

_ "N-no! I don't want to fight," she says._

_ "Very well," the Preacher says and their guns disappear._

_ Red exhales audibly and relaxes, but she casts her head down, unable to meet the Preacher's gaze from an overwhelming sense of guilt. "I…I'm sorry," she whispers._

_ "For what?"_

_ "For…killing…ye," she says slowly as she forces her head up to meet his stare._

_ He shrugs his shoulders once, "It happened. We dueled, I lost. You saved your…friend. That's the end of it."_

_ "No…it isn't," Red says her voice barely a whisper now, "an' ye know it."_

_ He nods once, "I do. Why does it bother you?"_

_ "Because I shouldn't be here," she answers, "_You _fired first."_

_ "That I did, but I missed. Lucky for you."_

_ Red shakes her head, "No, ye did it on purpose. Why? I wanna know why!"_

_ The Preacher walks slowly to a large rock and sits down. "How do you know I did it on purpose? It was dark and my eyes aren't what they used to be."_

_ "Me arm was injured badly yet my aim was true," Red says, "Ye dinna have no such impediments. Ye had me dead to rights so why did ye miss?"_

_ "Our time is not infinite, Kim Possible," the Preacher says, "When God says your time's up that's it. I lived a full, eventful life with no regrets despite my calling. Can you say the same?"_

_ "My time's not done yet," Red snaps, "I have things to do before then."_

_ "Yes, Drakken," the Preacher says as he shakes his head, "That is one way to shorten your time on this earth, that's for sure. Maybe I shouldn't have missed and saved you the trouble."_

_ "Don' patronize me," Red says hotly, "An' ye still haven't answered me question!"_

_ "I missed," the Preacher answers simply, "Get over it."_

_ "I can't!"_

_ The Preacher sighs in frustration. "Kim, the Lord works in mysterious ways. It is not our place to question what He has in store for his children. Take solace in the fact that you are still among the living, unlike me."_

_ "Preach yer sermon to someone who can't think for themselves," Red snorts, "I know there's more to the world than meets the eye! I know what ye are an' what ye did in life. Ye killed for money, lots of money! So why was our duel different? Did Markus have anythin' to do with it?"_

_ "No," the Preacher says as he shakes his head, "He did what he had to do to help you, even going so far as to go against one of his few remaining friends. I know that hurt him, but again, I have no regrets."_

_ "D-do ye regret…missing?"_

_ "No. I was never afraid of death. If it was God's Will I accepted it. It's you who seem to have a hard time accepting His Will as truth."_

_ "Because I know it ain't right," Red counters, "Ye have twisted His words to suit yer own ends!"_

_ "And that hasn't happened throughout history," the Preacher responds with the question, "I am no different than the rest, but I am comfortable with my actions."_

_ "How could ye live your life like that," Red asks emphatically._

_ "Simple, by not caring."_

_ "An' look how ye ended up," Red says._

_ He shrugs, "We all die, Kim. Was it a lonely life? Yes. But that was my choice, that was the discipline I chose to follow. _That_…is the _true_ Way of the Gun."_

_ "Ye ain't gonna answer my question are ye?"_

_ "I wouldn't stoop so low as to say that perhaps I missed on purpose so that the knowledge of the fact would eat away at you and create doubt. Thus, you would fail when you finally met Drakken. No, I'm not smart enough for that, but I will give you this if you answer my question. I knew the outcome of our duel before it even started. How about you? I'm sure you came to the same conclusions that I did."_

_ Red nods, "Aye, there was no way I could've beaten ye."_

_ "Yet you did."_

_ "'Cause ye missed."_

_ "I didn't see it in your eyes."_

_ Red's face turns quizzical, "See what?"_

_ "The determination to do what needed to be done. Your eyes were full of fear and indecision, and they didn't change until after I drew my gun. I knew a heartbeat before I pulled my trigger. _That _was the moment you became a _true_ follower of The Way of the Gun. I think your father would be both proud and horrified at once if he saw you then."_

_ "But…why would ye do that?"_

_ The Preacher sighs tiredly, "I needed to see it, Kim. I needed to see if you an' Markus were right. The Way of the Gun is not forgiving on those with weak hearts and slow reflexes. I never considered myself a lackey for Drakken although he paid well for missions that he didn't want to personally dirty his hands with. But, in the end, that's what I was used for, jus' another hired gun. Nothing will be said either way about the good that I did in life 'cause most will remember the bad."_

_ He shrugs, "That's life, but I needed to know what choice I had to make. I believe I made the correct one."_

_ Red shakes her head in frustration, "What do ye mean?"_

_ The Preacher's emotionless glare never wavers as he speaks, "I'm many things Kim, I was a man of God, I was the Devil's right hand man, I was a gunfighter, I was a lawman, and I was an outlaw. I have done good things in this life and I have done the indescribable. I was good, I was evil, but in the end…I was a man. I lived life on _my_ terms and _my_ rules. Your father lived his life the same way. So does Markus. Your…friend…Shego? She follows her own path in life. You? You follow an _ideal_. I didn't say you follow a lie, now, so don't get upset. No, the _ideal_ is what you follow and you should be commended for it."_

_ "I…I don' understand."_

_ "What's not to understand? You take the best aspects of the Way and tailor it to your life. You combine the hopes and dreams of others and the inherent goodness that runs in your family. You mix all of that up and here you are. You are livin' a good life, Kim Possible, there is no greater words one can say 'bout that. You are the example to set for others. _You_ are the _ideal_ an' I salute you."_

_ He stands and bows with respect, flair and flourish. Red blushes despite herself. The words spoken from the Preacher are delivered with passion and sincerity. "T-thank ye," she says finally._

_ "Don't thank me," he says as he sits back down and puts his hat back on, "I'm dead, my words mean less than a grain of salt. You live your life on your own terms an' keep doin' what you do. As long as you stay on the path before you God will bless you."_

_ The Preacher fades into the fog and the abandoned chapel disappears around Red. The surrounding area changes back to the features plain it was before. Red looks around but there is only a dull haze for her to see._

_ "Shego? Where are you?"_

_ There is no answer and her voice echoes out into the distance. Red goes quiet and strains to hear for any sounds. Far off in the distance, Red hears the lone mournful howl of a wolf. Without having anything better to do she follows the sound of the wolf and makes her way deeper into the spirit realm._


	19. Spirit Quest Part II:The Way of the Wolf

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green, and the Blues**

_"I am...uncomfortable...speaking of spirits. Let's talk about something else..."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Somewhere deep in the spirit realm**

_Red follows the sound of the howling wolf in the distance. The swell of panic increases in her stomach as she walks. The spirit realm was getting darker and colder, the trees were twisting into unnatural shapes while the landscape itself starts shifting from a gentle, rolling plain to a jagged, rocky wasteland. The wolf's howl grows more distant and Red dashes at a sprint to make ground. The wolf cries once more, the sound distant yet burning in her ears. Red pants as she runs toward the sound but then the howl is no more. Red stops and strains to listen for the forthcoming howl but the only thing that meets her is silence. Red, now in a full panic, screams, "_SHEGO!_"_

_The dark haired Indian warrior does not appear. Kim strains again to hear and coming from the darkness beyond she hears the echoes of battle. The echoing popping sounds of rifles are the first to be heard, then the distant booming of cannon, and finally the cries and screams of many men. Red steps into the darkness, step by tentative step. The sounds of battle get louder as she makes her way through the darkness. The rocky ground turns smooth again and Red stops just as she nearly loses her footing. She jumps back in shock as the ground in front of her disappears. Yellow-orange light illuminates the darkness below her as she finds herself on the edge of a cliff overlooking the valley below. The mist dissipates revealing a massive battle below her. The darkness is gone now, replaced by the lights from the muzzleflashes of tens of thousands of rifles, cannons, and flares. Red ducks and peers over the edge of the cliff. Below two armies are arrayed against the other. Red knows them from their uniforms. Blue Coats and Grey Coats. One side fighting for Union, the other for States Rights. Both fighting for _their _country._

_Red watches in fascinated horror as the battle takes place below her. She could not place where this particular battle was taking place but then she realizes that it does not matter in the slightest, the only thing that seemed to matter was that the Blue killed the Grey and vice versa. The gods of battle were pleased, as there was much carnage and death on both sides. The Generals on both sides send wave after endless wave into the fray, but all that does is add to the body count. A Grey line of rifles fire in unison, cutting down a similar number of Blue uniformed men. A quartet of cannons fire, decimating entire companies of Grey soldiers. Still the waves press on, heedless of the slaughter._

_Red blinks and finds herself kneeling next to a cart that was overturned. She was now in the midst of the battle! Her eyes dart back and forth as soldiers in Blue scream and die around her. Panicked, she looks for her guns but they are not at her side._

_"Lookin' fer these, lass," an old, familiar voice asks from close by._

_Red turns to the voice and sees Markus in a dark blue Colonel's uniform. In his outstretched hands are her pistols. She takes them and yells above the cacophony of battle as she asks, "Markus? What's gong on here?"_

_"No time fer questions, lass," he answers in a quiet, even, tone despite the sound of battle surrounding them, "Protect," he says as his head turns to his left and nods._

_Red turns to follow his line of sight and to her horror she sees another overturned cart with five children cowering inside! She is on her feet in an instant and she breaks for the cart as bullets nip at her heels and zip past her face. The children scream as Red hears a piercing wail overtake the other sounds of battle. The overturned cart explodes from several direct hits from cannon shells. Red is knocked off her feet, dazed, and her ears ring incessantly from the blast. The worst is the screams of the fallen children that refuses to stop even after the ordeal is over. It is the worst sound she has ever heard and she will carry the sound with her to the grave._

_Before she has a chance to react, rough, strong hands grip her and force her to her feet._

_"Didn't ye hear me? I said, 'PROTECT', goddamnit!"_

_Red blinks in confusion, and Markus points his pistol to his right. He shoves Red that way and fires his pistol at the oncoming Greys. Red stumbles and falls to her feet from the forceful shove. She scampers to her feet and looks dead ahead. Her eyes widen in horror! In front of her lies Shego! She clutches her stomach, trying in vain to keep the dark, bloody stain from spreading further. She clutches one of her Peacemakers in her hand and gamely fires at the advancing Greys. Red runs to her, nearly dropping her pistols._

_"_SHEGO_,' Red cries as she nears the Indian, but she is not paying attention, she is too busy warding off the advancing army and keeping her stomach together._

_Red is beyond despair at the sight of her Indian. But the grim look she gives Red is all she needs to kneel next to her and aim her pistols. The wave of Greys advance, firing their rifles. Shego fires back and a soldier drops. Red does not hesitate: she fires, the word of Markus echoes inside her brain: _PROTECT_._

_The battle fades as heavy mist rolls in. Red turns to Shego, and to her horror, she fades into the mist! Red cries out for her but she is gone as is Markus, and both armies. The air turns cold and Red could see her staggering breath in front of her face. Her hands shake in shock for what she was a witness of, and her knees buckle from under her. The ordeal is too much for her mind to bear and her pistols drop to the ground as her emotions pour out. She cries until there are no more tears within her to shed. Numb beyond all feeling, she stares at the rocky ground until the mist begins to move away. Feeling returns to her as a chill wind howls and rushes past her. She shudders from the cold and raises her head dejectedly._

_"Where am I supposed to go," she rages to the sky, "What am I supposed to do?"_

_An older but unknown female voice whispers from beyond the mist,"Protect."_

_Red turns, unsure as to where the voice originated from as it seemed to speak from everywhere. "W-who are ye?"_

_The female voice responds, but stronger this time, "I have been watching you and your pack for some time. You are a known friend of the land where I dwell. The spirits speak well of you."_

_The mist recedes further and Red finds herself standing on the mountain overlooking the Brighton House. The light of the moon pierces through the clouds of the dark sky, shining its light down onto the house below and dispels the rest of the mist. Red looks around frantically but the source of the voice is nowhere to be seen._

_"W-where are ye?"_

_"I am all around you," the voice responds in a soothing tone, "Be at peace, Protector. No harm will come to you in this place."_

_"I- I dinna know what's goin' on," Red yells dejectedly._

_"Calm yourself," the voice soothes but stronger and closer now, "Sit and all will become clear."_

_Red does as instructed. She sits facing the House and her lands below. She waits. She shivers as a chill wind passes over the mountain. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she _feels _a presence behind her. A moment later she feels the heat of the presence._

_"Do not be afraid," the female voice says from directly behind her, "You may turn around if you wish, but the cave you made for your pack is always lovely to look at under the light of the moon. I find myself looking at it from time to time when there are no clouds in the sky."_

_Red turns around slowly and apprehensively, unsure of what the strange spirit realm had in store for her next. Her eyes widen in shock as she catches her first glimpse of her visitor._

_Sitting on its back haunches a large white wolf with bright white eyes stares back at her. Red shirks back in surprise but the gesture causes the wolf to cock its head to the side quizzically._

_"I told you the truth, you will not come to harm in this place," the female voice declares _from _the wolf even though its mouth does not move, "Peace, Protector. I am sorry if my appearance startles you, but you need to see me for what I am and what I can do for you and your pack. I have wanted to talk to you like this but you were not ready. Thankfully the Wayward Child of the Firebird Tribe has finally shown you the way."_

_"Wayward Child? Firebird...you mean...Shego?"_

_"I know her by another name but yes, that is of whom I speak."_

_"Who-who _are _you?"_

_The wolf straightens as it answers, "I have had many names with many meanings but the one I am most fond of is Mother-on-the-Mountain. I have lived here for many years and I am a friend of the Firebird Tribe as well as others that live off of this land. You and your pack are new here, but unlike most of the tribes that have come across the Great Water your spirit ties itself closely to the Earth Mother. The other spirits of the land have watched you closely since your arrival and they are quite pleased that you do not despoil the land or its creatures like they do."_

_"What do ye want with me?"_

_"I want nothing, Protector, " Mother-on-the-Mountain states, "Rather, it is because of _you _that I am even here."_

_"I...I don't understand..."_

_"Your spirit-sight is fledgling, like a newborn pup. But it will come to you in time. The fact that I am able to speak to you as an equal shows what you can accomplish with training."_

_Red sighs, "Shego is trying to teach me about this but...it's hard. I don't understand any of this."_

_"That is why I am here, Protector."_

_"Why are ye callin' me that?"_

_The wolf cocks her head to the side again. "Because that is what you are. You protect your pack from threats, yes?"_

_Red nods._

_"You watch your pups play like an alpha pack mother. Your eyes watch with glee as they play but you watch for the unexpected like a pack mother should. I call you alpha because it is _your _pack. The other elders of your pack look to you for guidance. You make the decisions. That is right, I think."_

_"Ye're wrong, spirit," Red says, "I don't do it alone, I can't. I depend on them even more than they depend on me."_

_"There is both truth and falsehood in your words, but I am not here to debate them."_

_"Then why are ye here? Why did you bring me to this place?"_

_"Your kind questions everything," the wolf remarks with mirth, "It is no wonder that there are not many of you that are able to embrace the spirit realm and what it has to offer."_

_Red lowers her head, "I'm sorry, this is all too new to me and I'm havin' a hard time makin' sense o' things."_

_"There is no need to apologize. That is why I am here. I will help you take your next step in your training."_

_"Thank you," Red says gratefully then turns away from the wolf to stare back down at the house, "But shouldn't Shego be here too?"_

_"You lost her?"_

_Red shrugs, " I don't know. We entered the spirit real together but she didn't appear with me. I've been looking for her ever since."_

_"She is here," Mother-on-the-Mountain states, "and you must find her. Come, I will show you the way."_

_Mother-on-the-Mountain stands and starts to walk down the path. Red follows dutifully behind her. "I am of the understanding that you have added Shego to your pack?"_

_At first Red did not understand the question but then she blushes as she realizes the meaning behind the spirit's words. "Yes," she answers._

_"Two alpha females, two pack mothers," the wolf exclaims, "She is strong-willed and her spirit presence is even stronger than her mother's. You have made an odd choice, Protector, but it is not my place to judge."_

_"Thank you for that," Red remarks._

_"Your spirits are more alike than most," the wolf says, "and yet, you both come from different worlds."_

_"We still found each other," Red offers._

_"Yes you have," the wolf remarks, "It is a small wonder of the world."_

_They made their way down the winding path until Mother-on-the-Mountain stops when they are halfway down. She turns to face Red and sits on her haunches._

_"Why've we stopped?"_

_The white eyes of the wolf sparkle as she stares at Red. She turns so her nose points beyond the path. "Do you see this?"_

_Red turns her head to follow the wolf's muzzle and stares into the darkness. The darkness lifts revealing a small, winding path. "I don' know this path," Red states, "And I've been all over this mountain."_

_"At the end of this path is a cave," Mother-on-the-Mountain says, "You will find Shego and the answers you seek at the other end. Go, protector. She is waiting for you."_

_"But...we just met," Red protest, "Aren't ya comin' along?"_

_"No, protector, but we will meet again soon."_

_Red did not know what else to say so she gave the white wolf a smile and a nod. Then she started to walk down the new path that appeared. She turns her head back to see if Mother-on-the-Mountain watches her and to her surprise, the wolf is. Eventually the path turns sharply and Red loses sight of the spirit wolf._

_There is enough light for Red to see the path but little else. The path twists and turns and even though she is light on her feet Red finds the trek difficult. She does not know how long she walks and stumbles but to her it seems like hours. There is no sound, no wind, but the air is still chill. The only things she hears is the sound of her own breathing and the sound of her boots stepping on the rocks beneath her. Her thoughts turn to Shego as she walks. _

_Red had genuinely surprised herself with how open and honest she was with the Indian. From the bits and pieces of her past she would have thought Shego to be more standoffish and closed, but the opposite had turned out to be true. She suspected that the kids had something to do with it as well. They did what kids do and they got into plenty of trouble, but the one thing they and the rest of her staff at the Brighton House did was accept Shego with open arms. She could not thank them enough for that. She knew that Shego was taken aback at this but she was not the type to shy away from anything. She accepted Red for what she was and that was more than the red-head could ask for._

_Her thoughts were interrupted as Red stumbles over a section of loose rock. She looks ahead and she sees the small entrance of the cave. She has to get on her hands and knees to enter. She had to quell the sense of claustrophobia as she crawls through the opening. The wind howls through the cave and she notices a change in the air._

_She can hear distinct tones in the howling wind._

_Her nose picks up scents of different flowers and she can identify the individual flowers._

_The air grows warmer as she makes her way through the small tunnel and the scent of wet grass overtakes the scent of the flowers. The scent of the grass is almost overwhelming, so much so that she could almost taste it. She takes a moment to collect herself before she continues down the dark, narrow tunnel. As soon as the warmth hit her it fades, replaced by a chill that she feels deep in her bones. The walls of the cave collapse in closer, heightening her sense of claustrophobia. Her progress slows to a literal crawl but she presses on determined to find Shego. _

_The chill turns downright cold and her fingers go numb as she crawls on her hands and knees. She shivers for a moment but then the feeling of the cold dissipates. She still could not feel her hands and the air had the bitter bite of winter but the cold no longer had an affect. Through the darkness she could see a pinpoint of light in the distance. She was nearing the end of the tunnel and, finally, Shego. The pinpoint of white light grew and she redoubles her efforts to make it to the end. Crawling through the slick and damp tunnel she finally makes it to the end and the light._

_Red trots out of the tunnel but she is Red no longer._

_A white wolf steps out of the tunnel and finds herself in a snow-covered forest. The tips of her ears are tinted red as is the tip of her tail. Her eyes are still the color of jade and she does not immediately realize the change that came over her. She realizes it when she stops and tries to stand. That is a spectacular failure. The loud sound of a rushing brook catches her attention and she makes her way to it all the while coming to grips with the change and learning how to walk on all fours. The nearest objects come in sharp focus as does the barest hint of movement. Her nose is assaulted next with every scent of the pines and other trees becoming much more pronounced. At first it is overwhelming for her but her mind adapts and adjusts to what the spirit realm has done. She catches the scent of rabbit and deer. She inhales sharply as she lets her instincts tell her what she smells. Flowers. The snow. The water. Everything has a scent that is distinct and unique. She can even determine that the scents from the rabbit is actually two different rabbits. Then her nose picks up another scent: a predator, large and powerful._

_It is close but far enough away to not pose a threat for now._

_She makes her way to the brook and stops at a point where the snow does not fully cover the brook. The moon is full and provides plenty of light for her to see her own reflection in the flowing water. She stares at herself in wonder. Her head cocks to the side and her gesture is mirrored perfectly in the water. She stares at her wagging tail and realizes the muscle action as she forces it to stop for a moment. Then she resumes the tail wagging. The world is wonderful and new to her. The sights, the sounds, it is all new. Everything is forgotten for the moment as the wolf tears off into the snow, plunging her muzzle into it deeply and enjoying the new smells and discoveries. Then she bounds off to see how fast her legs can propel her through the forest. She bobs and weaves through low branches and bushes knocking off clouds of snow in the process. She runs this way and that, spinning herself as she turns and runs down past a new stretch of trees. She stops and pants for breath. She can see the clouds of breath in front of her. Then her ears perk up when she hears a distant sound._

_It is a howl, but not mournful like the ones she heard earlier. This one is different, more insistent._

_A call._

_Her ears flatted against the back of her head as she raises her nose to the air. She responds with a long howl of her own._

_The forest turns silent._

_She listens for a response but there is none._

_She howls again and waits._

_Still nothing._

_Her ears twitch and her head moves in every direction as she strains to listen. Then off in the distance she hears the echo of an excited and very insistent howl. She does not bother to respond she is already fast on the move toward the howl as fast as her legs could run. She runs through the forest at breakneck speed. She has quickly gained control of her legs and her stride does not decrease as she hits a large hill and runs up it. A familiar scent assaults her nose and she runs faster. She reaches the top of the hill and stops dead in her tracks._

_A large black wolf sits on its back haunches as it stares at her with emerald eyes. The tips of her ears are tinted dark green as is the tip of its wagging tail. The wolf that is Red is overjoyed at finally finding her. She leaps into the air in pure excitement and exultation. She jumps around Shego excitedly and nuzzles against her. Shego returns the gesture then licks her face several times cleaning off a clump of dirt that had stuck to her fur. Red calms down and sits next to Shego so she could finish cleaning her face. Shego stands up and Red does a moment later. Shego turns her gaze to the forest below then turns back to Red and yips at her. Red understands, Shego wants her to follow. Shego trots down the hill and Red follows. Then, playfully, Red tears past her at a full run. Shego barks at her just as playfully and runs after her. They take turns chasing each other through the forest and play hide and seek. They kick up mounds of snow and chase after them. For the first time Red truly lets go. She was no longer Red, at least, not in this place. Here with Shego and in this form she is able to enjoy life in a way that she had never experienced before and she was going to make the most of it._

_The pair ran alongside the brook and stopped long enough to stare at each other in the rushing water. Shego nuzzled against her and started to clean her ear affectionately. Red's eyes close and she utters a low moan at the sensations. Then she reciprocates and Shego tail wags appreciatively from Red's attentions. The wind picks up slightly but it was enough to change everything. Red pulls away as a stray scent from the wind hits her nose. She raises her nose to the air and sniffs as she tries to pick up the strange scent. Shego does the same as the scent returns._

_It is the scent of the predator._

_It is much closer now._

_The fur on her back stand on end in alarm as does Shego's. They turn away from the brook and Shego crouches down in a defensive posture and bares her fangs at the forest._

_Red waits as she does not want to start a fight, unlike Shego. A low growl emanates from within Shego which forces Red to assume the same defensive posture. The darkness of the forest becomes more pronounced and the ambient noise disappears. The wind dies down as everything becomes silent and still except for Shego's low growl._

_The ground shudders. Then again. From the darkness a massive bellowing roar issues forth and echoes throughout the forest and beyond. The ground shudders again. The spirit form of a gigantic grizzly bear lumbers out of the darkness, its sheer weight the cause of the shuddering ground. It bellows again, announcing to the pair that he is Grandfather Bear and this is _his _territory and they are _not _welcome!_

_Shego takes his roar as a challenge and barks one of her own. Red turns to her with an incredulous look and yips at her and then realizes in frustration that she does not have the proper vocalization to reason with her. Grandfather Bear accepts Shego's challenge and rushes at them with surprising speed. Red and Shego dart to opposite sides of Grandfather Bear as he strikes out with a massive, clawed paw. The paw smashes the ground where they stood then he rears up on his hind legs and roars in frustration. Shego runs around to Grandfather Bear's back side and ever so smartly takes a bite. His roar of frustration turns into one of pain and rage as he turns around to face her. Shego lets go of his rump and leaps back defensively. The ground shakes violently as Grandfather Bear falls forward on all fours once again. His massive maw opens and he roars at Red and Shego. The force of his roar sends ripples throughout their fur._

_Red backs away slowly, still unwilling to fight. Her mind races to find a solution that does not require violence but the instincts of the wolf were taking over. She dodges Grandfather Bear's lunge while Shego tears off into the forest. Grandfather Bear runs after her roaring in rage. Red runs after Grandfather Bear, overtakes him, and catches up with Shego. They dart around thickets and between bushes to slow the bear but he is hot on their heels. Red's instincts tell her to dodge to the side and she listens to it as a paw takes out a chunk of earth where she was running. Shego splits off from Red and runs around a large tree trunk. Red runs around the other side and they meet Grandfather Bear head on. They do not stop as he rears to strike and they run underneath his hind legs as his claws come crashing down, splintering the massive tree trunk in front of him. Shego takes a moment to bite him in the rump again which only serves to infuriate him more. Red yips at her admonishingly but Shego does not pay her any mind as she runs. Red pants hard as she forces her legs to keep up._

_The ground thunders beneath them and Grandfather Bear issues a titanic roar from close behind them. He was so close that they could feel the heat of his breath at their backs. Red's eyes dart back and forth as she tries to come up with a plan on the run. She looks over at Shego in irritation as the black wolf's tail was wagging. She was actually enjoying this! Red resolved to put an end to this one way or another. She shifts her weight and crashes into Shego, sending the black wolf sprawling across the snow-covered ground. Red keeps her balance and leaps on top of Shego. She barks hotly in Shego's face, bares her fangs, and growls to make sure Shego gets the message._

_Shego whines in capitulation and bares her throat to Red. Red's victory is short-lived as she feels hot breath at her tail that makes the fur on her back stand on end. Shego's emerald eyes turn from resignation to fear and her ears flatten back. Red slows steps off of Shego as Grandfather Bear utters a low, menacing growl behind her. Red turns around slowly and comes face to face with the snarling Grandfather Bear. Steam rises from his drooling, exposed fangs. The fur on Red's face moves in unison with his breathing. She shuts her eyes tight and does not breathe as Grandfather Bear roars in her face. Red fights every impulse to run and somehow stands her ground. She opens one eye and then the other. She blinks. Apparently Grandfather Bear thought she would run too and he looks dumbfounded at her. _

_Shego's instincts get the better of her and she scampers away._

_Red sits back on her haunches and cocks her head to the side as she regards the gigantic spirit. His mouth closes and his face leans in toward her. He sniffs her then snorts loudly. He mumbles a low growl of warning at her but Red does not respond with a challenge like Shego did. She stays silent and cocks her head to the other side. Grandfather Bear does not know what to make of this at first. She lets him sniff her again. Deep down her instincts tell her that this is his way of sizing her up as a potential threat so she remains outwardly calm despite the nearly overwhelming fear she feels inside. Hie stops growling and turns away from her satisfied that she poses no threat to him. The other wolf was the one that dared to injure him and he was determined to right that wrong. He bellows a challenge to the wind and waits._

_Red stands up and slowly backs away from the angry bear. From somewhere in the distance Shego barks tauntingly at Grandfather Bear's challenge. With Red forgotten Grandfather Bear lumbers off towards Shego's taunting barks. Red finally exhales and waits for her heart to calm down. She does not wait long as she loses sight of Grandfather Bear. Her need to protect Shego from the mighty spirit overrides her natural instinct to flee and she runs towards the sounds of Shego's barking but she cuts a wide path to avoid the enraged Grandfather Bear._

_Red bounds over small bushes and hears Grandfather Bear's bellow to the side of her. She hears Shego's chippy response in front of her and she was getting close. The forest canopy and the snow cover high above obscured most of the moonlight so Red had to depend on Shego's constant barking for direction. She could understand why Grandfather Bear was enraged, Shego's barks were taunting in the extreme. Behind and to the side of her Grandfather Bear roars again followed by the sound of snapping branches and the uprooting of entire trees. Red runs harder as Grandfather Bear increases his speed. She hears his heavy breathing and the uprooting of more trees as he overtakes her. He clears the forest before Red does and the cold feeling of dread over Shego spurs her on._

_Shego's barks turn to growls as does Grandfather Bear's. Red hears Shego's growl of warning turn violent as she tears through the woods. She can picture them squaring off and the dread within her increases to a breaking point. Finally she breaks through the trees and out into the plains. Further ahead on a rock outcropping overlooking an ice-covered lake stands Shego with Grandfather Bear rearing above her. Shego has no place to run. Grandfather Bear lashes out with his paws at her but Shego is quick and darts out of the way. She leaps and bounds around the bear spirit, nipping at his heels and ankles in an effort to wear him down while agilely dodging his claws and fierce bite._

_Red barks and yips at them pleadingly to stop but neither of them pay attention to her. Grandfather Bear roars in pain as Shego's teeth sink deep on his left flank. She wrenches hard, releases her hold, and leaps away from his clumsy paw swipe. Grandfather Bear staggers back a few steps and Shego keeps up the pressure biting and clawing around his heels and ankles. _

_Red watches in horror as Grandfather Bear swipes down with his paw and catches Shego. It was a glancing blow but the sheer power of the bear spirit still sends Shego reeling and sprawling to the rocky ground and almost over the edge of the outcropping. Grandfather Bear still staggers back as he tries to regain his footing. He rights himself and rears over Shego, bellowing a roar of triumph and raises his clawed paw for the final blow._

_Something inside Red snaps._

_Instinct disappears save for Markus's word that repeats over and over in her mind: PROTECT. Mother-on-the-Mountain's voice adds to Markus's fortifying Red and steeling her resolve. The world slowed. The air became still. Red felt a surge of energy and power in her chest and muscles. She is off in a flash and in the span of two heartbeats she is almost upon Grandfather Bear. His head turns to her and his eyes widen in disbelief a moment before she thunders into his midsection with all of the force and will that she can muster. The force of her surprise attack knocks him off-balance and sends him sprawling end-over-end over Shego and down to the ice-covered lake below. He crashes into the ice hard. The ice cracks and breaks from his bulk and the hapless grizzly falls through the ice into the frigid waters beneath it._

_Red's lips curl into a snarl and she bares her fangs as she watches Grandfather Bear's head bobble up above the water line as he struggles to escape the cold water. She barks at him angrily telling him in no uncertain terms what she thought of him and warning him what would happen if they met again. Grandfather Bear made his way onto the ice and gingerly made his way across. He turned to Red and growled at her but his growl was subdued, almost humiliated. He gently made his way across the ice and wandered off away from them._

_Red watched him until he was out of sight then she turned toward Shego who was still laying there. Shego's emerald eyes bore into Red's and her ears were flat against her head. Red nuzzled her gently to prompt her to move which Shego did, getting up carefully. Shego licked her muzzle in appreciation and Red let her lean on her as they slowly made their way back into the darkness of the forest..._

**Back at the Campsite**

Red awakes with a start. Her sudden movement almost knocks over Shego who was laying on top of her. Red's movement wakes her.

"W-we're back," Red exclaims groggily.

"Yep," came Shego's equally groggy reply, "That was sumthin' wasn't it?"

Red's mind swirled with images and feelings both half-remembered and more like a dream. She focused on the sky above and the stars of the night sky greet her along with the light of the moon. The fire spits and pops as it had died down to mostly ash and glowing embers with a few small licks of flame.

Shego slowly made her way off of Red, stood up and stretched to get the blood flowing. Red stares into the embers of the fire. She feels a presence all around her.

The licks of flame flicker and glow brighter. Shego feels the presence too and turns to the dying fire. Suddenly the flame bursts to full life with the image of Mother-on-the-Mountain appearing in the flames. The white wolf spirit regards them both then trains her gaze on Red.

"You have done well, Protector," the old womanly voice says from the fire, "You have protected your pack mate and defeated Grandfather Bear. That surly spirit shall trouble you no longer."

Shego blinks and rubs the sleepiness from her eyes, "So you're her totem spirit, huh? I shoulda guessed."

"Yes, I am proud to aid one who has such a spirit for life. Kim, I will aid you along with Shego in the ways of the spirit realm if you would have me."

"Yes, it would be my honor," Red replies.

"Good," Mother-on-the-Mountain states as she walks out of the fire and directly into Red and disappears.

Red inhales sharply as she feels the presence of Mother-on-the-Mountain all around her. Thoughts and images assault her, like the time her mind touched Lord Firebird's but this time it is not so chaotic. With the thoughts and images came knowledge. But it would take her a while to sift through all of the thoughts and images to make sense of them. Red staggers back and Shego catches her to steady her. Red nods at her to tell her that she is okay but Shego does not let go of her woman.

"It'll take some time to make sense of everythin'," Shego says softly as she holds her.

"I-I know," Red says as she gets her voice under control, "These spirits! They're ancient! They hold such knowledge!"

"That they do but they don't give it up easily," Shego says and hugs her tenderly, "You sure you're gonna be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Red says with a smile.

Shego smiles back, "Good."

A chill wind rushes through the camp causing them both to shiver. "What say we break camp and head for home? I could use a warm meal an' a hot bath. You?"

"Ye read me mind, Shego," Red exclaims then steals a quick passionate kiss from her Indian.

Shego reciprocates with a long, lingering kiss of her own. They break camp and head for the Brighton House both wanting that hot meal, the warm bath, and their warm bed to share.

**A/N: **Real life is in the way. Work is busy, I've changed shifts, etc. but this thing isn't dead by a long shot. Updates will be sporadic at best but stay tuned 'cause there's more in store for our bounty hunter and her Indian!


	20. The Return of Red's Riders - Prologue

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green, and the Blues**

"_Remain patient when you track your quarry. The same principles apply to men as it does when you are tracking a fox or a wayward hound. Wait to strike when your quarry is at its weakest, but beware when your quarry is backed into a corner, like the fox and the hound, man has a terrible bite."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**Somewhere on the plains in Kentucky**

Red ducks her head behind the boulder as it is pelted with gunfire. She turns around with a smile as she raises her ivory-handled colt .44s to either side of her face. Her fedora shades her eyes from the bright sun in the sky despite the chill in the air. Winter had come, bringing with it the usual set of problems for the settlers on the plains.

She was facing one of those problems right now.

She can hear the zip and whistle of bullets bouncing off of the other side of the boulder. She had been tracking the Finnegan Gang for weeks, a large crew of fifteen or so gunslingers and cattle thieves led by Brice O'Finnegan, an expert at the quick-draw and deadly accurate to boot. They lived off of the land during the warm seasons and were generally not much trouble for the locals, but with winter now in swing, their lifestyle changed from ground sustenance to raiding and plunder. They still would be little more than a nuisance until Brice and several of his mates killed an entire farming family over two months ago. The reasons for their cold-blooded act did not matter to her, the size of the bounty did. The Finnegan Gang's bounty had risen steadily over their years of activity but it shot through the roof once murder was added to their list of crimes. To make matters worse, the gang grew bolder and more bloodthirsty rather than lay low and let time lessen the impact of their crimes. Red stood about thirty yards away from their latest atrocity, another dead house of farmers. The Finnegan Gang was currently using the large house as a place to wait out the winter and live off of the family's hard work and sweat.

She had done this _plenty_ of times before. Yet, she was lucky to get the hell out of there in time. She chuckles out loud to herself, laughing at her own stupidity and blind, dumb luck. A shadow falls covering the bounty hunter completely as she laughs. She looks up at the source of the shadow with a smile full of mirth and bright, sparkling jade eyes.

"What's so funny," a familiar female voice asks from the obscuring shadow above her.

"Nothin'" she replies with a giggle as another hail of bullets bounce off the other side of the boulder.

A massive black stallion with unearthly, deep green eyes stands before her. The figure in the saddle dismounts and steps toward her. The sun high above obscures the woman's face, but it reflects beautifully off of her long, raven hair. The woman steps closer to Red as stray ricocheting bullets _zip_ and _ping_ off of the ground around her. The tint of her skin is not of this world, she is pale for an Indian, but the greenish tint is what sets her apart from the rest. Her eyes, like sparkling emeralds, regard the bounty hunter intensely, but the small smirk on the corner of her mouth tells Red that a sarcastic comment was forthcoming from those lips. The Indian crosses her arms across her chest and shakes her head in mock sadness.

"What have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Oh, nothin' I can't handle," Red replies nonchalantly as she pokes her head around the side of the boulder then immediately pulls back as bullets scar the rock there an instant later.

"Uh _huh_," the Indian remarks, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Ye know how I work, Shego," Red answers, "I did my usual thing; I went in, told 'em all that they were under arrest, an' they should drop their guns."

"I take it they didn't this time?"

Red sighs and shakes her head in merry frustration, "They _never_ do! Ye'd think I'd eventually run across a gang of cut-throats and murderers that would listen to _reason _one o' these days!"

Shego's smirk widens, "One can only dream," she remarks.

"I know, right?"

Shego presses her back against the boulder next to Red and pulls out her Peacemakers, relishing in the familiar _click_ as she pulls the hammers back. "Did you use any of your spirit training against these bastards?"

Red shrugs noncommittally, "Only to get a count of the opposition an' their relative position. I didn't do anythin' fancy like movin' around plates an' stuff."

"Aw, that's the best part! It really puts 'em off their game."

"Maybe next time," Red says as more bullets ricochet off the other side of the boulder.

So," Shego asks casually, "What's the plan?"

"Back off ye bounty thief! The Finnegan Gang's mine!"

The smirk does not leave the Indian's face or Red's. "Need I remind you that your pistols hold six bullets each so that's twelve..."

"Aye, I know that! 'Tis simple math!"

"...Right. And how many Finnegan Gang members are holed up in that house?"

"All of 'em," Red replies as she rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"Cor-_rect_, and at last count there were, what? Fifteen of 'em?"

"Twenty two actually," Red corrects.

"Okay, so," Shego says still in a conversational tone, "It's their twenty two against your twelve bullets."

"Yeah? So?"

"'Tis simple math," Shego replies dryly in a dead-on impression of Red's Irish accent.

Red opens her mouth to argue then shuts it immediately in understanding. She frowns at the Indian, but Shego's smirk only widens.

"Ye _love_ bein' right, don't ye?"

"How 'bout we split it, 70-30?"

"60-40, my way."

"Hey, I could call out the Firebird and make this _real_ simple!"

"Won't work," Red says shaking her head, "The bounty's only good for bringin' 'em in alive."

"Damn! How 'bout 55-45, _my _way?"

"How 'bout _this_!"

Red rolls onto her, pinning her against the boulder and assaulting her lips with a long and fierce kiss, her probing tongue leading the charge. Shego is caught flat-footed from the fury of the red head's attack but she quickly rallies and returns the assault with her own. Red pulls away, breathing heavily. Shego heaves as she gasps for breath meeting Red's stare with her own eyes half closed yet full of lust.

"I...I'm willing to negotiate," Shego answers breathlessly.

"We'll talk later," Red states as she brings her colts back up to her face again, cocking back the hammers.

Silently, and as one, both Shego and Red leap out from the opposite sides of the boulder, their pistols barking as they run towards the house amid the hail of returning gun fire...

**An hour later**

Red ties the last unconscious outlaw to the others and steps back to admire their work.

"Not bad, not bad at all," she exclaims with an appreciative nod and a smile.

Shego snorts derisively as she finishes wiping off her Peacemaker with a rag, "C'mon! Jus' _look_ at the house!"

She points to the fiery ruins of the farm house and Red turns her head to look. The remains of the farm house collapses in on itself creating a cloud of dust, debris and smoke. Red turns back to Shego and gives her an apologetic shrug and a sheepish grin.

"_That_ could've been us," Shego snaps as she starts to reload her pistols.

"What're ye complainin' about? We won, an' more importantly, no one died."

"We're days from civilization! How are we gonna get this bunch of lowlifes back to town? Have ya thought of that?"

Red walks up to her slowly, with an air of confidence in her gait that the Indian found..._sooo _appealing, "Of course I did! I already made arrangements for the pickup. All we have to do is wait."

"Pickup?"

Red's smile widens at Shego's quizzical look. She brushes past the Indian without saying a word and walks over to Midnight. She pulls out a handful of sugar cubes from the side pocket of her duster and the steed's ears turn forward as he steps over to her outstretched hand.

"Hey? What're you bribin' my horse for?"

"I'm not bribin' him. He looks hungry, is all."

Midnight takes the treats from her hand and gobbles them up. Shego holsters her guns and her ear catches a noise that causes her head to turn. She looks at Red, but the bounty hunter seems not to notice and remains preoccupied with Midnight, rubbing his forehead. The noise gets louder, but it is still a distant rumble. Shego turns and walks over the small hill to stare out onto the plains. Her eagle eye catches movement in the distance, a large cloud of dust approaches them, a large group of riders on fast horses burst through the cloud of dust.

"K-Kim? We got company comin' this way," Shego declares in alarm.

"I know," Red replies casually as she wipes the slobber from her hand.

Shego gives Red a worried look, but the bounty hunter remained unconcerned. Shego lets her pistols remain in their holsters as the riders come up to them.

There were twenty of them in all. At the head of the pack was a smallish man with a wild, bushy mustache and a receding hairline. He dismounts, walks over to Red, and offers her his hand.

"Kim Possible, I presume?"

"I'm known as Red 'round these parts," she answers as she takes his hand and gives it a firm shake.

"Charlie Siringo[1] of the Pinkerton Detective Agency."

"I read your book," Red says with a smile, "A Texas Cowboy, or Fifteen Years on the Hurricane Deck of a Spanish Pony. A good read if I say so."

He smiles back, "Thanks fer that."

He turns to the gang Red and Shego caught. "They give you much trouble?"

"Nothin' we couldn't handle," Shego says from behind him as she walks over."

"Shego," he says in a neutral voice, "I've heard about you."

"She's with me, Mr. Siringo, she's clean."

"I'll bet," he snorts.

He takes off his hat and beats the dust off of it before putting it back on. He turns to Red and gives Shego a sidelong glance, "Can we speak for a moment in private?"

"Sure. Shego, why don't you help the men gather up this bunch?"

She nods and helps the posse with the task of rounding up the gang. Mr. Siringo leads Red away from the men and stops when he feels he is far enough away for the men not to hear.

"I have some information for you, Miss Possible. It concerns your Indian friend there, Shego."

"What's the 'sitch?"

He speaks quietly and there is a definite note of concern in his voice. "I ran into another friend of yours back east, a Mr. Ron Stoppable. We met in DC at the Blair House and I gave him the information he requested at the behest of Pat Garrett and another associate of yours, Wade. Brigadier General Montgomery Fiske is a powerful man with powerful people lookin' over his shoulder, an' I'm not talkin' about the men he has under his command or his firepower. He's been under investigation before for bein' a bit ..._overenthusiastic_...when dealin' with the Indians out here in the Territories."

"Let me guess: nothin's been made to stick, am I right?"

"Correct," he says with a frustrated sigh, "Like I said, he has many powerful people in his pocket."

"Like Señor Senior Senior?"

He nods. "With the backing of the most powerful land baron this side o' the Mississippi, there isn't much the General can't get away with."

"That's not your problem, that's mine."

"I hear your gunnin' for another one of Senior's men, Drakken?"

"Yes," is the curt reply.

"Like the General Mr. Senior is almost untouchable by the law, especially out here. Your list o' problems don't seem to be decreasin'."

"Tell me about it," she says dryly.

"I'd like to help, Miss Possible, er, Red. But the Agency is bound by the law and there isn't much we can provide other than information."

"That's all I can ask for."

"Ron has all of the details as to troop strength and whatnot. I can tell you that General Fiske is currently headed to Texas to resupply for another outing to round up cattle rustlers and deal with the Indian problem in his own way. His orders will keep him in and around Texas for some time to come. That's where you'll find him."

Red offers him her hand and a grateful smile, "Thanks for this, Mr. Siringo. Justice will still be served, you can bet on that."

"I' ain't a bettin' man," he says as he turns to her with a warm smile of his own, "But the Agency _is_ here to help you. There are plenty of men out there that were done wrong by Mr. Senior an' his ilk. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to aid you even more so than we. We'll be on top of the situation with the General an' his men too. If you can scrounge up some concrete evidence the Agency can make sure he pays for his crimes."

He gives her a firm handshake and tips his hat to her. "Thanks for roundin' up this rabble. We've been after ol' Brice an' his gang for a while. Oh, I almost forgot. Here ya go."

He rummages through his pocket and pulls out a leather pouch full of coins. He hands the pouch to her. "One hundred and fifty silver. You should make a killin' at the local exchange."

"I'm jus' glad you were around to take 'em off of my hands," she says as she ties the pouch to her gun belt.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya, Red."

"Likewise."

"We'll keep in touch."

He walks back to his horse and mounts up. The gang was bound to the horses and Mr. Siringo gives the command to head out. He nods at Red and Shego as he departs with the posse and his quarry in tow.

"What were ya talkin' about?"

Red thinks for a moment then unties the pouch at her belt and hands it to Shego. "Here's your payment."

Shego takes the pouch and opens it. Her eyes widen in shock. "There's a lot of money in this pouch," she says.

"Keep it, it's yours."

"I told ya I'm willin' to negotiate."

"It's fine. I have some information you've been wantin' to hear. It concerns that Army Commander that killed your tribe. He's a Brigadier General in the Army an' his name's Montgomery Fiske."

Shego drops the pouch to the ground in shock. "I know his face. Where _is_ he?"

"He's headin' to Texas to resupply along with the rest of his army. Are...are ye wantin' to be goin' after him?"

"So, the bastard's hollin' up in Texas is he? Do you know how long he'll be there?"

"For a while," Red answers, "It's his new base of operations. Ron has most of the details and I reckon he'll tell us more when he gets back."

Red sighs heavily, dreading the answer to her next question. "What about ye? Now that ye know where he's gonna be aren't ye gonna leave ta go after him?"

Shego is silent for the moment which only increases the dread Red feels inside. Shego picks up the pouch and ties it to her gun belt then walks over to stand behind Red. Red prepares herself for the worst but is surprised when Shego wraps her arms around her and hugs her tight.

"I _will_ be going after him at some point, but I'd be a dead fool to take him on by myself. Yet, I'd still be a fool to ask you to fight my battles with me since you have your own vendetta to worry about. You've done your part by givin' me the information I need and you've kept your word to me."

Shego squeezes her tighter affectionately, "Thank you."

"I...I told ye before, I canna make ye stay. Ye're free to leave whenever ye wish, Shego."

"I'm not gonna make my decision until I get the rest of the information from your friend, Ron, but I'm not leavin' you, Kimmie," Shego whispers hotly in her ear and Red shivers in response, "And I never will."

Red exhales deeply and the tension noticeably fades from her face. She lets out a small squeal of surprise when Shego bites her earlobe playfully. Shego lets go of her so Red can turn around to face her and their lips meet in a passionate embrace. Further away Midnight snorts loudly and paws at the ground impatiently, but he is ignored.

Red pulls away, "I love ye, Shego," she declares breathlessly, staring into her Indian's eyes.

"I know," Shego replies with a wry smile then leans in to give Red a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Let's head for home," Red says after Shego pulls away, "Ron and the others should be there by the time we get back and we can decide what to do from there."

"Sounds good to me, Kim, but _I _have my ride, where's yours?"

Red blushes as dark as her namesake, "Shot out from under me," she mutters but Shego heard her all the same.

"You'd best be glad I decided to show up then, huh?"

"Aw, the gang had plenty o' horses for me to choose from," Red protests as she helps Shego mount Midnight.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Shego says sarcastically as she pulls Red up to sit behind her.

"Thanks for comin' all the same," Red say as she throws her arms around her Indian.

Shego smiles and spurs Midnight in his sides to get him to move, "Someone's gotta watch your ass, Bounty Hunter, jus' be glad _I'm_ the one around to watch it!"

Midnight gallops off across the plains and heads for the Brighton House and home.

**A/N: **This here is a little prologue for the next arc. Next: Red's Riders are reunited once again and encounter Drakken and his Blues. Stay tuned…

* * *

[1] Charlie Siringo (1855-1928), one of the most famous detectives of The Pinkerton National Detective Agency, was a cowboy early in his life and served as a lawman for years before becoming an author. In 1885 he published 'A Texas Cowboy, or Fifteen Years on the Hurricane Deck of a Spanish Pony'. The book was received with high acclaim and was one of the first true accounts of the cowboy life in the Old West. He once led a posse to track down Billy the Kid, met numerous Senators, state governors, famous celebrities of the times and other national officials as well as numerous outlaws. A fascinating individual and more can be found about his life on the web. Check him out!


	21. Return of Red's Riders - Family Reunion

**A/N: **Okay, so it's been 20 chapters and the RONMEISTER and YORI _finally_ make their appearance! The gang's all here finally. Sorry for the wait...

* * *

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green, and the Blues**

_"When you follow the Way of the Gun trouble has a way of following you. A gun and a sharp mind is always helpful in a pinch. Two guns and two heads are even better. But if you get all of your heat-totin' friends an' compatriots together in one place and you get their heads in the right place...well...as we Possible's like to say, and I hope you take this to heart: Anything's Possible."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**The Brighton House, a week later in the early evening**

Ron Stoppable steps out on the front porch of the Brighton House with a huge beaming grin on his face.

"Well, if that ain't a sight for sore eyes!"

Midnight walks right up to the porch and stops so Red and Shego could dismount. "_RON_," Red squeals in excitement as she leaps off the stallion and into his waiting arms.

He laughs as he catches her in a loving embrace and spins her around joyously several times before letting her down. Red kisses him fully on the lips which causes Shego to look away uncomfortably. She pulls away and her smile is just as wide as his.

"It's been so long," she says as she hugs him again.

"It sure has," Ron says returning the hug.

Red lets him go and steps back. "Let me take a look at you," she says as she gives him the once over with her eyes.

Ron Stoppable was smartly dressed in an expensive, brown suit with a gold watch on a chain attached to his breast pocket and expensive Stetson. His blond hair was cut short and his fair face was well-groomed and clean-shaven. In fact, everything about him speaks of wealth and there is truth in that statement as he held land and other assets that rivaled Red in dollar value.

"Ye look great," she exclaims vehemently.

"You ain't so bad yerself," he replies, "It's been too long KP!"

Red's eyes widen in shock as she realizes something. "Oh! Where are me manners? Ron?"

She gestures toward Shego. "This is Shego. Shego, this is Ron Stoppable, me childhood friend since like forever!"

Shego steps forward and regards the dapper blond. _He looks smart in those threads, but he doesn't look much older than Kim, if at all_, she thinks to herself. He steps toward her and extends his hand to her. Shego notes that she was taller than him and then she takes his hand and shakes it firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you," he says formally with a flourishing bow but smiling warmly.

"An' you," Shego replies.

The wind picks up which chills everyone to the bone. "Why don't we go inside where it's warm," Ron asks.

"Good idea," Red says as she motions for Pete Larson to take Midnight to the stable.

Red and Shego wait until Pete leads Midnight inside the barn of the stable and then they step up to the porch. Ron opens the door with a knowing grin on his face. Before Red and Shego could ask what was so funny, Ron announces, "They're _heeerre_!"

An excited cacophony of screams issues from inside the house and Ron leaps out of the doorway to keep from getting trampled from the onrush of kids as they pour out. Red and Shego are attacked by the Brighton children and Red yelps as she is taken down by the bullrush. She laughs loudly as they hug and tickle her. Another group attempts to do the same to Shego but a cross-wise glare stops them cold in the tracks except for Thomas and Katie. Shego tries to scowl in disapproval but their genuinely loving hugs destroys the scowl before it even could begin. She puts a hand on their heads and tousles their hair affectionately.

"Missed you," Tomas and Katie exclaim as one.

"Missed you too ya miserable rugrats," she answers back.

They squeeze the Indian harder, reinforcing their words. Shego chokes back a lump from her throat and finally returns their hugs with her own. Lady Ellen appears at the doorway with a smile.

"All right, children, you have had enough. Get back inside now before you all catch a cold."

The kids groan in displeasure but they follow Lady Ellen's orders. Shego stands over Red who was trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. She offers Red her hand and helps her up.

"You can thank Ronny Boy for that," Lady Ellen explains, "It was all his idea."

Ron smiles impishly as Red gives him a mock angry glare. "I wasn't ready for that Ron! That was dirty, underhanded, an' I'm _soooo_ gonna get ya back for that!"

He shrugs helplessly, "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, KP."

Red wipes the tears of laughter from her face and punches him good-naturedly in the shoulder as she enters the house. Shego snickers and shakes her head as she follows Red in. Ron rubs his now sore shoulder and holds the door for Lady Ellen. He is the last to enter and he closes the door behind him.

Lady Ellen shoos the kids away so Red and Shego can take off their heavy coats and hats. Ron steps around them and helps Lady Ellen with gathering their winter gear.

"Where is everyone," Red asks excitedly.

"Upstairs," Ron answers.

Red grabs Shego's hand and heads for the stairs, "C'mon Shego," Red says insistently, "Let's go say hi to everybody!"

_As if I had much choice_, she thinks to herself as she is pulled along by Red. Ron follows after a fashion because he is stuck helping Lady Ellen with putting away Red and Shego's winter coats.

Red half pulls, half drags Shego to the top of the stairs and runs down the hallway to a set of closed double doors. She throws them open with a flourish and her smile is ear to ear when her eyes fall on her other friends that she had not seen in so long. The room is large and a large pool table dominates most of the available space. Monique sits on the edge facing the doors wearing another scandalous red dress of Spanish design. Her eyes widen in surprise and she leaps off the end of the pool table squealing in delight. Red is ready this time and accepts Monique's loving tackle.

Shego steps into the room and smiles. She could not forget Monique and she looks just as stunning as she did the last time she saw her. She had said she had to travel to Deadwood, a dangerous place if there ever was one and she looked none the worse for wear.

"Wow, Red," Monique says after releasing her from her hug, "You still look as beautiful as ever!"

Red blushes hard at the compliment. "Thanks, Mon, but you're the one who's still gorgeous."

"It takes a lot of work to keep all of this in top form," she says as she gestures down her body and then she turns to the other woman sitting on the other end of the pool table, "but the competition is getting fierce!"

"Yori," Red exclaims happily as she runs over to her.

The slender and smaller woman glides off of the pool table, smiles, and opens her arms wide for Red's embrace. They hug for a long time until Red finally releases her. "I missed ye," Red says, her voice quivering with emotion.

"I missed you too," the dark-haired woman exclaims in a thick accent that Shego could not place, "Our paths have led us to different places but we are back together again."

Shego was paying more attention to Red and the other dark-haired woman than Monique so she was completely unprepared when Monique suddenly threw her arms around her and hugs her.

"_Shee Gooo_," Monique exclaims happily as she draws out the Indian's name, "It's _sooo_ good to see you again!"

Shego blushes madly at the dusky-skinned woman's sincere voice. She hesitantly returns the hug, "It's...nice to see you too," she stammers in embarrassment.

Red glances back and sees the predicament Shego is in. She chuckles aloud and says, "Mon? I remember ye sayin' that ye'd keep yer damn hands off!"

Monique releases Shego and the Indian sees the exotic beauty blush furiously at Red's jest. "Sorry, Kimmie. You're right, I don't know what I was thinking."

Monique smiles at Shego, still blushing, and moves aside as Red waves Shego over to her. Shego walks over as Red speaks.

"Shego this is Yori, another friend from New Brighton. She's the last member of the family ye needed to meet."

Red steps aside so they both could get a good look at each other. Yori was an exotic beauty but an altogether different kind of exotic than Monique. Shego had heard of the Orient but she had never met anyone from there, that is, until now. Yori was about Red's height and chose to wear functional clothing like her and Red rather than a ladies' formal dress. She even wore a gun belt but there were no irons in its holsters. Despite her exoticness there was a different air around the woman. Shego's gaze shifts slightly as her Spirit-Sight activates.

The life force glows brightly inside the girl as it did with everyone who stayed close to Red, but there was a subtle difference in the pulse and glow. Then Shego sees it for what it is. A faint white outline of power shifts ever so slightly out-of-place around her and then moves back to be almost imperceptible again. Then Shego notices that Yori was looking at her the same way.

"You...you are blessed by the Kami," she breathes in awe.

Lord Firebird appears suddenly in Shego's mind. **_Be careful around this one, my child. She is like us and very dangerous._** Yori's left eyebrow raises then her face returns to an impassive state.

"Shego is a Shaman of her tribe," Red explains to Yori, "She can talk to the spirits that live in the land."

"I see," Yori says nodding.

"Among other things," Shego adds.

Yori bows respectfully, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Shego. I have heard some of your nature from Ron-sama and Monique-sama, but I see that their words do not do you justice."

Shego takes her compliment and nods in return. "Nice to meet you too," she says simply.

Red beams happily as Ron enters the room. "That's it, the family's whole again."

Red takes Shego's hand and squeezes it affectionately. "Supper is almost ready," Ron announces, "There's still enough time for y'all to get cleaned up if you want. They're preparin' the south room just for us."

"Great idea," Red moans pleasurably as she thinks about a hot bath and clean clothes. Shego nods in agreement.

"Right then, we'll be in the south room," Ron says with a smile.

"I canna wait ta catch up on old times," Red says.

"We all have stories to tell," Monique says with a grin, "But _some_ of those stories will have to wait until the kids are in bed."

They all chuckle at Monique's comment, even Shego offers a smile. Red and Shego excuse themselves to take that hot bath and change their clothes.

Red lets Shego take a bath first but she is pleasantly surprised when Shego asks her to wash her face which she does enthusiastically.

"So, you've met the rest of my family," Red says as she rings out the wash rag, "I'm glad ye stayed 'round these parts ta see it."

Shego turns and smirks, "It's your fault, Bounty Hunter," she says in a mock accusatory tone, "You're the cause of alla this. You _had_ to bring me in didn't you?"

"Aye, an' I got paid _very well_ for all me troubles," Red adds with a smirk of her own.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"You deserved it."

"Damn, girl! Can't I get even a shred of sympathy from you?"

"No," Red whispers huskily in her ear, "Ye get _this_."

Red presses her lips against Shego's and forces her mouth open so her tongue could explore. Red's passion always amazes the Indian. She groans in pleasure and excitement as Red's hands begin exploring on their own. Red pulls away finally for breath and stares into her Indian's lusty emerald eyes.

"Now, which do ye prefer?"

Shego growls hungrily, grabs Red and pulls her into the tub. Red _yelps_ in surprise at her Indian's strength and she crashes on top of her. Fortunately she did not have to worry about her clothes getting wet because she had already removed them. Shego attacks Red's lips with all of the fury she can muster. Red rallies and musters a formidable defense by going on the offense but deft, probing fingers, and a deep understanding of what works on her Bounty Hunter wins out. Red collapses into Shego's arms, heaving and whimpering so close to bliss.

"I hope you like my answer," Shego whispers in a husky voice charged with emotion, "There's more in store for later."

"I can't wait," Red replies breathlessly as she struggles to get out of the tub.

Shego helps her out and gets out herself. She empties the tub and dries off as Red gets her a set of clean simple clothes, black pants and a cream-colored shirt. Shego changes as Red refills the tub.

"I'll see you downstairs," Shego says as Red enters the tub and lathers herself.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes," Red says.

It takes Red a while to cool down from Shego's _playfulness_, but she could not blame her. They had been traveling through the cold of winter for a week which would have taken longer but Shego knew of a trick that allowed them to enter the Spirit Realm at certain points and come back out in the physical world in a whole different area. They made great time but there was precious little time for themselves.

The hot water feels great against her skin. Her back and thighs were sore from all of that riding and the bath was doing wonders. Her stomach grumbles reminding her that she had not eaten all day. She cleans herself quickly and gets out of the bath tub. She dries herself off and empties the tub. She spends a few minutes cleaning it and changes into a set of clean clothes that matches perfectly what her Indian was already wearing.

Red stops. The two words appear in her brain again and gives her a warm feeling in her chest. She cannot help but smile.

_Her Indian_.

Red never thought about a form of possession, but the words were true. Shego is hers as she is Shego's. It is a comfortable feeling that she treasures. She leaves the bathroom with that feeling still intact and heads downstairs.

The conversations are very animated and Red hears laughter coming from the south room. Shego is the topic of conversation and Red smiles pleasantly as she hears the rest of her friends grill Shego with tons of questions. To her credit, Shego does not back down and replies to every question posed to her. More laughter comes from the south room, even Shego, and Red enters.

Mirth-filled eyes turn to her as she walks in and sits down next to her Indian. Ron speaks up with a mischievous smile.

"Hold on now, I can't tell which is which. Which one's the Indian and which one's our Bounty Hunter?"

"Very funny, Ron," Red says blushing.

Shego joins the rest in good-natured laughter and the conversations pick up again.

Now that Red had arrived everyone turns their attention to her. Shego fades into the background and listens intently to Red as she talks to her old friends. The food arrives and the conversations die down somewhat as everyone eats. The conversation turns animated again when dessert appears. Apple pie, blueberry, and ice cream is served and enjoyed by all. Everyone eats until they are full. Mama Jones arrives to clean up as the friends retire back upstairs to continue their conversations.

Yori and Monique take their places sitting on the edge of the pool table. Shego sits at a comfortable chair and Red sits next to her. Ron comes in last carrying a large brown leather briefcase and shuts the double doors behind him. He places the briefcase on the pool table and moves to stand next to Yori.

Now that the pleasantries were done with it was time to get down to business. Red stands and smiles at her friends, her family. "I want to thank ye for comin' back, this place wouldn't be the same without ye."

"As if we could stay away," Monique says with a smirk and Ron and Yori nod echoing the sentiment.

Red sits back down and looks at Monique. "So how did your trip to Deadwood go?"

Monique crosses her arms across her chest and nods slowly, "It went better than I expected," she says, "Through my contacts up there I was able to find out that Drakken an' the Blues are expanding operations up north. Like Baybridge and Hollister several small isolated towns were attacked, but it wasn't your typical raid, most of the people were abducted before any resistance could be formed. As usual the Law up there is ineffective and almost non-existent."

"Abducted," Red echoes, "That doesn't sound like their usual pattern."

Monique shakes her head, "It's not, at least, not what we've encountered so far. I met up with a woman up there who was doing the same thing I was. Apparently she's had problems with the Blues before."

"Who is she?"

"She goes by the name Director, Red. She runs a town beyond the Rockies. She wears an eyepatch over one eye, an' she's quick with a gun, accurate too. She helped me out in a pinch when a bunch o' drunk miners decided to get a little too _friendly_ with me one night. She pulled me out of a bind an' so I'd like to help her out too. She's doin' the same thing we are only she ain't as far along as us. She's tryin' to get a group together to track down Drakken an' his goons, but she's havin' trouble gettin' people to sign on."

"I don't mind helpin'," Red says, "We can share information 'cause that's about all we got right now."

Monique nods, "Okay, I know how to get in contact with her."

Red turns to Ron and Yori. "How did your trip back east go?"

Ron sighs and scratches his head uncomfortably as Yori looks at him. "Well, we learned a lot while we were out there, but we had to be kinda quiet with how we went about it."

"You should tell her what happened," Yori says sternly.

"I'm gettin' there," Ron says nervously.

"Something happened?"

"Well, my meetings with the Secretary of War went off without a hitch an'-"

"Hold on," Shego says skeptically, "Did you say the Secretary of War?"

"Yeah, see he owed me a favor since I beat him three times in a row at a poker game at the Blair House. But that's not when the problems started. See, apparently Señor Senior Sr. has even more clout than what we thought he had. He's got more senators and representatives in his pocket that I had thought. I noticed some unsavory types snooping around whenever I asked about the General or Drakken."

"That was when I had to step in," Yori says.

"What happened?"

"It got to the point where I was runnin' down the streets," Ron says, "an' they were hot on my heels. There were four or five of 'em-"

"Six," Yori corrects.

"Right, six of 'em. I ducked down an alleyway but I ran into a wall, I had no where else to go."

He pauses for dramatic effect.

"What happened, Ron?"

"I leaped down from my vantage point on the wall and took care of the problem," Yori says evenly.

"But that's not tellin' them _how_ you did it," Ron protests.

"What does it matter," Yori asks with a shrug, "After that Ron had little trouble finding what he needed to find."

Ron turns to Shego, points to the briefcase and says, "I was able to get a lot of information on Brigadier General Fiske for you, it's all in here."

"Thank you," Shego says gratefully.

"Do you want to go through it now or do you want to wait until morning?"

Shego looks at Kim who only shrugs. "I'd like to go through everything so I can decide what to do then, but Kim hasn't seen you all in so long, an' it's my first time meeting you and Yori so I don't want to ruin this happy occasion why my own battle."

"Your _own_ battle? What? We're not supposed to help," Ron asks incredulously.

Red squeezes Shego's hand for silent support as Shego stares at the blond man, "He's got an army," she states matter-of-factly, "I got no illusions with how...difficult...this is gonna be."

"Aw, don' get like that, girl friend," Monique exclaims as she jumps off the edge of the pool table and kneels down next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "We're already goin' against one crazy murderer an' his boss, what's one more?"

"The General's workin' for Señior Senior Sr." Red says, "Or if not, he's definitely on the payroll."

"He is," Ron confirms, "I read the reports an' they ain't got nothin' good to say about that man."

"Look," Shego says as she sighs and stands up, "I appreciate your help, I really do. But this is my fight. I have to be the one to kill him or else the voices of my tribe will never be silenced."

"We can work with that," Ron offers as he scratches his chin thoughtfully, "We're gonna have to keep an entire army off your back, after all."

"But..." Shego protests, but a gentle squeeze from Red's hand on hers cuts her off.

"He's right, Shego," Red says, her jade eyes glittering in the gas light, "You're part of the family as I'm a part of yours. We stick together, don't we, everybody?"

"Yer damn right, KP," Ron exclaims.

"You bet," Monique adds.

"Your battles are our battles," Yori says.

Red stands up next to Shego and hugs her, "We're all we have, Shego. And like you told me earlier, I'm not letting you go either."

Shego blushes and she finds herself almost overwhelmed with emotion. She blinks back her tears and chokes down the lump in her throat. Monique stand us and joins Red in hugging Shego warmly. Ron is next and finally Yori joins in. Shego does not know what to say for fear that her emotions would break.

"I...I don't know what to say," Shego finally stammers.

"You don't have to say anythin'," Red whispers into her ear and squeezes her Indian tight.

The others break away and finally so does Red. Ron heads to a corner of the room and opens a cabinet. He pulls out several large bottles of wine and hands out glasses.

"Shego's right, this is supposed to be a happy occasion," he says with a smile as he fills the glasses.

Yori helps him by passing out the filled glasses. "A toast," Ron exclaims as he raises his glass to everyone in the room, "To friends and family!"

"To friends and family," everyone else repeats and they all take a drink.

The glasses are quickly refilled. "To blond-haired playboys," Monique declares as she smiles wickedly and raises her glass, "For all the trouble they give us and get in to, and to the lovely shadow that gets him out!"

Ron frowns, "Hey!"

"Here here," Yori says dryly then downs her glass and they are refilled again.

"To our southern beauty," Red says in a sultry voice that almost floors Shego, "Whose looks can kill a man dead in his tracks-"

"An' jump start the ones that are already in the ground," Monique finishes with a sultry voice and smile of her own.

"Here here," the others say and drink.

More bottles are opened and the wine flows freely. Shego raises her glass as she looks at Red and then at the others, "To Kim and to you all. I was lost and drifting on the winds like a tumbleweed. Thank you for finding me, Kim, and showing me a better life, a life I could've never dreamed about. And thank you all for welcoming me in."

"To Kim," everyone says and drinks.

"To Shego," Red says sweetly and full of emotion, "For always being true to what you are, and for making me happier than I've ever been in my life."

"To Shego," they all exclaim and finish their drinks.

"Finally," Ron says after his glass is filled again, "Here's to that crusty, dusty, ol' sheriff to that rinkydink mining town. Here's to you you ol' bastard! You've been a friend and father to all of us at one point or another. May your gun hand always remain as quick and steady as your wit."

"Here here," they all say and drink.

The conversations turn lighter and the group branches off into different pairs. Monique drags Red to a far corner and whispers conspiratorially in her ear. Shego can see that what Monique whispers is having a profound effect of Red as she blushes madly. Ron and Yori move over towards Shego and Yori sits down next to her.

"I just want to say welcome to the family," Ron says warmly with a grin.

"Kim spoke the truth, she has not smiled this much in a long time," Yori comments, "It is wonderful to see her smile so."

Shego blushes at their complements. "Th-thank you. I can see that she means the world to you all and I want you to know that she means the world to me."

"An here I thought Monique was gonna be the one to hook up with her," Ron comments casually and Yori punches him in the arm for it smartly. "_Ow_," he exclaims.

"You should not talk like that," she scolds.

He blushes in embarrassment, "Sorry. I didn't mean nothin' by it."

Shego waves off the apology and smiles. She could tell that Red's friends were going out of their way to make her feel welcomed and loved just like everyone else who lived and worked at the Brighton House. It was a joyous feeling that was only reinforced by all of their warm and genuine smiles. She finds herself beginning to be overcome by emotion again and she fights down the urge to cry but it is getting harder to do.

The conversation turns even more pleasant as Ron and Yori ask about Shego's past. To her complete surprise she tells them and they listen intently as she tells them her story. It it late in the night by the time she finishes and a collective yawn overtakes the room one occupant at a time.

"Hey KP," Ron asks as he stifles a big yawn, "What the plan for tomorrow?"

She shrugs, "I dunno, I 'd kinda like to enjoy some time here at the house for a few days at least. I got a lot of catching up to do around here to make sure all of the paperwork is in order. Although I was thinking about going to Coal Town to see Markus."

"He won't be back for at least a few days," Ron says, and when Red gives him a quizzical frown he elaborates, "Jensen's runnin' the office in his absence. He went across the Rockies a few weeks ago to look into somethin'. He didn't elaborate but he did send a telegram sayin' he'd be back in a few days."

"Aw," she said her voice full of disappointment, "He should be here."

"He will 'cause I know he misses us," Ron says.

"Well we can get in a few good days of training," Red says, "I know I can always use the practice."

"Sounds good to me," Ron says, "I bought some new toys that I've been dyin' to try out."

Red nods and covers her mouth while she yawns.

"We're all pretty tuckered out an' I know it's been a long day for both of you. Why don't ya turn in an' get some sleep?"

"Now that's a good idea," Shego says in agreement as she stands up and stretches.

Monique pulls Red aside and whispers into her ear for a moment and Red nods. "Okay, I'll be joinin' you in a few minutes, Shego."

Shego nods, "Good night everyone."

Instead of a verbal response she is gently assaulted from Ron, Monique and Yori with good night hugs and a kiss on the cheek from each. She blushes, smiles, and heads for bed. Ron and Yori leave a moment later after saying good night to Red and Monique. Red follows Monique to her room walking hand in hand.

Shego keeps the lamp lit on her side of the bed as she waits for Red to return. She keeps herself busy by writing her account of the past few weeks into her leather-bound journal. Red still had not acquired one for herself and Shego resolved to buy one for her the next time she was in Coal Town. She hears the creaking of the door opening and she closes her book and puts it on the nightstand. Her eyes widen in complete shock at the sight before her.

Red walks slowly into the light, her cheeks and ears burning red as her hair. Her face was cast towards the floor sheepishly and shyly. But it was what Red wore that stole the Indian's breath away.

Red wore an almost see-through deep red dress that exposed her shoulders, a tantalizing spot of cleavage, her midriff, and a lot of leg to the cold air. The dress looks like something Monique would wear with impunity but she was more fully figured than Red was. So where did she get the dress?

"Monique bought this for me as a gift...for us," Red answers the unspoken question in a very small and insecure tone, "D-do ye...like it?"

Red slowly makes her way over to the bed so her Indian could get a better look.

"Like it," Shego breathes in astonishment, "_I love it_!"

A small insecure smile spreads across Red's face. The air in the bedroom was downright cold thanks to winter and she had to force herself to keep from shivering, but that did not stop the goosebumps from forming on her exposed arms. She crosses her arms across her chest protectively and rubs her shoulders nervously to try and keep away the night's chill.

Shego glides out of the bed. She is wearing a simple green gown that is held together with several tied strings down the front. The garment is thin and does nothing to dispel the winter's chill. She notices the goosebumps on Red's arms and calls on the Firebird just enough for her body to glow and radiate enough warmth to take the bite away from the cold night air. Her heat reacts to the cold air around the lamp and extinguishes it. Now the only light is the soft green glow that outlines the Indian.

"You're cold," Shego says softly as she reaches out to touch the soft skin of Red's shoulder.

"I-I'm o-okay," Red stammers through chattering teeth bravely.

"No you're not, come here," Shego breathes as her arms wrap around Red's back and gently pulls her close.

Red lets out a deep sigh as Shego's warmth envelops her. The presence of her Indian surrounds her and sends her already excited emotions even higher. The tips of Shego's fingers trace warm lines down Red's shoulders and arms causing her to shudder. Her fingers stop at Red's hands and she holds them for a moment to warm them then she raises her hands up to the strings that hold her gown together. Red's hands know what to do and she unties the strings. The gown falls to the floor exposing Shego's full slightly glowing figure to the darkness.

Shego leans in and kisses Red passionately. Her hands, now free, trace lines back up Red's back and follow the contours of her dress until she finds the laces that need untied and proceeds to remove the lovely dress from her Bounty Hunter. Red presses harder against Shego as her dress falls to the floor. Her emotions reach a fever pitch and her mind reels from the feeling of Shego's soft, warm skin against her own. Her kisses escalate in urgency but Shego does not respond by escalating hers. Instead she gently coaxes Red towards the bed.

Red falls to the bed and away from Shego's warmth. Shego crawls on top of her and pulls the covers over. She pelts her lover's face with slow, gentle kisses and then looks deeply into Red's eyes and a half smirk forms on her lips.

"Now, where did I leave off from before?"

Shego pulls the bed sheets over her head and starts kissing her way down Red's body and picks up where she left off back in the tub. Red moans and writhes under the attention of her Indian.

Shego works slowly and methodically. Like Red she felt that they had not been able to spend enough quality time together over the past couple of weeks and she was going to make up for it.

Even if it took all night...


	22. Return of Red's Riders - On the Attack

**The Way of the Gun**

**The Red, the Green, and the Blues**

_"I've said this before but it bears repeating. In the end you will have to choose how you live your life. Following the Way of the Gun is but one path; it is your decisions that will shape the world around you. Who will remember you when you are dead and gone? _How_ will you be remembered? How does your story play out? Only you can answer these questions but if you choose to follow the Way of the Gun it is almost a guarantee that your story will be interesting to say the least."_

_Words attributed to James Possible, Marshal, to his daughter Kim Possible_

**The Brighton House, mid morning**

Red's head collapses against the pillow. She exhales deeply and breathes heavily as her eyes are shut tight. Then her expression softens and a smile of pure contentment passes across her lips. Her breathing slowly returns to normal as Shego crawls her way up to rest her chin on Red's chest, her emerald eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Morning," Shego says in a deep, sultry voice.

Red purrs happily as she basks in the afterglow. She tries to reply but her words come out as a garbled mess of pure gibberish. Shego raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Speak much?"

Red sighs and finally opens her eyes. "That was..._different_! You're _sooo_ amazing!"

"I know," Shego replies casually as she crawls up further to give her red-haired lover a proper kiss.

Now that her Indian was within reach Red wraps her arms around her and returns the affection. Shego eventually has to pull away for air and moves to lay next to her. The Indian playfully traces circles on Red's arm with her fingertips.

"Ye do things like that and there's no way I'm gettin' outta bed," Red says as she leans her head against Shego's.

"That's fine by me," Shego says, nuzzling her cheek against her lover's.

They can hear the echoes of laughter coming from outside. The kids are completing their early outside chores and they hear Ron barking orders and playing around with them to make it fun. Shego moans contentedly.

"You've made this wayward Indian feel welcome, Kim. Everyone has, from the workers around the house to all of your friends, even that blond kid and that other girl I met yesterday."

"Ronny Boy and Yori," Red says.

"Yeah, even the kids, especially Thomas and Katie."

"I've seen that they've taken a shine to ye," Red says with a smile, "They love ye as everyone else does. Ye saved them, an' ye dinna know them at the time. I can't thank ye enough for that."

Red kisses her lover's forehead to prove her point.

"Those rugrats got to me," Shego states with a grin, "I see how they hold each other's hands, I see how his eyes sparkle when he looks at her, and I see how she smiles when she catches him looking at her. They're inseparable."

"Aye, jus' like us."

"But they found love at such a young age! I don't think they even understand it yet, but when they do, watch out 'cause they'll be making a ton of babies!"

"Good," Red says, "I want this family to grow 'cause I have plans for expanding the house. I want everyone here to feel safe and be safe. Then they can jus' live, love, an' grow. That's what I want."

"You have a beautiful plan, Kimmie," Shego say dreamily.

"Aye, but it's not complete unless you're by my side," Red says as she gentle hugs her Indian.

"You have me, Kim," Shego whispers in a voice full of emotion, "There's no place I'd rather be than right here."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

They kiss, reigniting their passions. Red rolls on top of her Indian, pelting her face and neck with tender kisses. Her hands move to glide over her Indian's soft, lightly-tinted skin. Shego loses herself in her Bounty Hunter's attentions and lets Red take over. The Indian's legs wrap around Red's thighs and holds on for dear life while Red does what she does best: please her Indian.

**A bit before noon**

They finally get out of bed after a short nap and Red hisses as her bare feet touch the cold floor.

"_Cold!_"

Her eyes spot the red dress that was given to her as a gift by Monique the night before. Shego sees it too after she gets out of the bed. Red picks it up and blushes, "I can't believe I wore this thing."

"That girl has an eye for fashion," Shego says appreciatively, "You looked absolutely stunning in it."

Red looks unconvinced, "All I know is that it's not something to wear in the dead o' night in winter!"

"It came off easily enough," Shego remarks with a smirk, "Maybe that was the idea to start with?"

"You'd have to ask Monique that; I don't have the courage to."

They get dressed, head downstairs, and eat lunch. Then they head outside.

Ron, Yori, Monique, and the stable hands were setting up a shooting range on the fence that faces the mountain. Shego turns her gaze toward them and then back to Red.

"So, is that what you want to do today? Target practice?"

Red shakes her head, "I thought about it, but no. I've been thinkin' about headin' to Coal Town to speak to Jensen."

"Jensen? That young kid that works for Markus? What for?"

"He's the unofficial acting sheriff until Markus returns while also watchin' over Markus's house an' land. Henrietta, my old horse, is livin' there an'...an' I need to speak to her. But I wanna get Jensen's permission first. You wanna come along?"

"Sure, I gotta do some shoppin' anyway."

"Okay, I'm gonna head over an' tell the others where we're goin'."

"You do that an' I'll get Midnight ready."

Shego meets Red at the road and she helps her Bounty Hunter up. Then they head out.

**A day's travel north, near the small town of Cherrypoint Gulch**

Madam Eva's scout did his job well because that was what he was paid for. He had been shadowing the contingent of Blues riders for several days, carefully taking notes on their movements and made sure he stays hidden. It was dumb luck that the scout found them, hell, he almost ran into them. Fortunately he knew the lay of the land and did not think that hiding under snow was beneath him. It had saved his skin on more than one occasion in the past and would probably do so in the future.

He preferred to remain nameless. His scouting abilities were his name and trade. He had worked for Madam Eva before and they had a good working relationship. She knew his reputation and that was enough for her. His mission was to track down their main hideout but that had to change once he found them out in the open.

They had come this way before. Cherrypoint Gulch was a small mining town on its last legs. The mine was dry and most sensible people had moved on.

It was a prime target and the Blue were showing signs that an attack was imminent. He had to move fast. He tears across the hardscrabble ground as fast as his horse could carry him. He did not know the name of the town he enters but it did have a telegraph office. He turns in his dispatch, pays the man, and heads back out. He knew the recipient of the dispatch he sent by reputation only. A Bounty Hunter who was making a name for herself all over the West. He was not fast on the draw nor very accurate with a gun. His eyes and ears were his weapons of choice. He wished her well on the hunt, that is, if the dispatch reached her in time.

The scout resumes his original mission and starts to backtrack the heavy hoof prints of the Blues. He knew it would be slow going especially tracking through new snowfall but he was paid well for his services.

He had a reputation to uphold after all.

**Coal Town, several hours later**

Midnight stops outside the Sheriff's Office and Red dismounts. The door was open and both women could hear Jensen's high-pitched voice yelling from inside. A moment later an orderly hurries out of the office with a parcel tucked under his arm. Red enters with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Jensen! Keepin' ya busy?"

"R-Red," he stammers in shock, "W-what are you doin' here?"

"Actually I came here to talk to you for a minute if you aren't too busy."

He sat behind Markus's desk and the place was a complete mess with stacks of papers strewn about. He stood up and bumps the desk by accident knocking large piles of paper all over the place. He shakes his head in defeat and exasperation and then slumps back down in the chair.

"Sure, Red, what can I do for you? Jus' mind the papers, please, I'll get that cleaned up inna minute."

She carefully steps over several piles of paper and grabs two cigarillos that she sees on the desk. She steps away and pockets the cigarillos.

"I want to go see my horse at Markus's place," she says, "I haven't see her in a while and I want to check up on her while I'm here."

"Sure thing, Red," Jensen says as he opens the top drawer in the desk and takes out a key, "Here ya go. This is the key to his house. The key to the gate should be right inside hangin' up by the door."

"Please and thank you," she says with a nod, "I'll return the key in a little bit."

"No problem, Red."

"Later Jensen."

"See you later, Red."

Red leaves the office and pulls one of the cigarillos from her pocket. She walks up to Shego who was finishing tying up Midnight.

"For you," Red says.

"Oh, thanks," Shego says with a smile as she takes it.

"You're welcome. I got the key to Markus's house so I'm gonna head over there."

"Okay, I have some shopping to do and I'll meet you there when I'm finished."

"Okay," Red says sweetly and quickly gives her an impulsive kiss on the cheek.

Shego smiles back and blushes despite herself. But before she could reciprocate in kind Red leaves. She shrugs and heads for the general store.

Red heads over to Markus's house, unlocks the door, and grabs the key to the locked gate for the stable behind the house. She locks the door behind her and makes her way to the stable.

She did not even have to whistle as she enters the stable. Henrietta, the old Clydesdale that had served her family for many years whinnies happily and limps over to the half-wall of her stall.

"How are ye doin', girl," Red coos, rubbing Henrietta's snout affectionately, "I'm sorry I haven't been around to visit but I've been busy lately."

Henrietta snorts and shakes her head several times. Red pulls out a handful of sugar cubes and feeds them to her. Henrietta gobbles them up one at a time.

"I know ye are wonderin' why I'm here. Well, it's because I can't find me a horse as good as you. The gang's back together now an' we're gonna be on the hunt. I need you, Henrietta. I can see that you're still lame an' I ain't got the right to ask you, but I canna do this without ye."

Red closes her eyes and she exhales. She enters a relaxed state that Shego taught her so she could use her Spirit-Sight. When she opens her eyes the world around her changes. The walls fade into mist as does the ground. The spirit and life force of Henrietta glows brightly as a white, pulsing outline around her steed. Though physically old, the spirit of Henrietta was still vibrant.

Red speaks but not in words that are understood by normal ears. She communicates from her inner spirit to the spirit of Henrietta and words are simply not needed. The concepts and desire are made plain by Red in a way that the spirit form of Henrietta can easily understand. The spirit of Henrietta communicates back. She feels the desire and the need to see the job through. She also communicates that she misses Red and the time they share together. Red calls on the spirits of the wind to come to her and several small, faint wisps fly around them. Using the same Spirit-Speak she asks for their aid in sustaining Henrietta. They agree to help and fly around Henrietta faster and faster and get closer and closer until they are absorbed into the massive steed. Red gives thanks to the spirits of the wind for their aid and she thanks the spirit of Henrietta for agreeing to continue the fight. Henrietta paws the ground once and nuzzles against Red gently, showing thanks of her own.

The Spirit-Sight slowly fades and the stall and stable return to normal. Henrietta steps back to munch on some hay and the once noticeable limp is now gone. Red steps back to admire her steed's more fluid movements. "Thank you," she says quietly to Henrietta.

"Someone's been payin' attention to the lessons," Shego declares, leaning against a stall behind her.

"Shego! Ye scared me; don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry," the Indian says with a smirk, "I couldn't help myself."

"How long have you been there? I just got here a few minutes ago."

Shego shakes her head, "Uh-uh, I've been watchin' you for at least half an hour. Time flows differently in the Spirit Realm, remember?"

Red grunts in acknowledgment and opens Henrietta's stall. Her blankets and saddle were still there and Red goes about getting Henrietta ready to ride.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, it didn't take me long."

"What did you get?"

"I'll show ya when we get back home," Shego says as she walks over to Henrietta's snout.

The Clydesdale licks her hand then starts sniffing around her looking for a treat. "How did you convince the air spirits to help? They're the most unpredictable spirits around!"

Red shrugs, "I asked them," she says simply.

Shego scratches Henrietta's forehead, "I bet you haven't felt this good in years," she says to the steed.

Henrietta snorts and paws at the ground impatiently as Red tightens the belt securing the saddle to her back. Red smiles as she looks at Shego, "She's wantin' to ride."

"Here, let me help," Shego offers as she tightens the leather straps on the other side.

Shego helps her Bounty Hunter mount the massive horse and leads them out of the stable. She hands the reins back to Red and closes up the place. Red stops Henrietta next to Midnight and his ears perk up when he sees the Clydesdale. To Red it appears that he missed her too. Shego mounts her stallion and turns him around towards home. Red does the same.

"You ready to go?"

Red nods.

They were about to head out when an insistent cry from behind stops them. They turn their steeds around and watch as Jensen waves at them as he runs toward them. He is nearly out of breath when he reaches them.

"What wrong, Jensen," Red asks.

He pulls out a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket and hands it to her. "This jus' came through the telegraph office with yer name on it."

She unfolds the paper and reads it. Her expression turns icy cold and serious. Shego gives her a concerned look.

"What is it, Kim?"

She is silent and wordlessly hands the paper over to Shego so she could read it. "I can round up a group of shooters in half an hour if ya want, Red," Jensen offers.

"No," Red says grimly, "This isn't your fight, but thanks all the same. C'mon, Shego, let's ride."

She turns Henrietta around and kicks her in the sides. The massive Clydesdale tears off at a full gallop and Shego does the same to Midnight.

"Be careful," Jensen calls out to them as they run off and then he whispers under his breath, "Godspeed."

**Two hours later, the Brighton House**

The ride was quick and smooth despite the winter's cold. Henrietta was a new horse and ran hard like she had years ago and Midnight was hard pressed to keep up with her. They rode in silence, each consumed with their own thoughts. Red rode right up to the front porch and dismounted. She quickly tied Henrietta to the porch railing. Ron and Yori were sitting on a bench on the front porch and notice Red's sense of urgency.

"What's goin' on, KP?"

"It's time," she answers as she takes the dispatch out of her breast pocket and hands it to him.

Yori leans over him and they read it. Their expressions turn stone-faced and they get off of the bench. "We'll tell Monique an' get ready," Ron says in a serious voice.

"Good," Red says.

Shego ties Midnight next to Henrietta and follows them inside. Red, Ron and Yori head upstairs with Shego taking up the rear. Ron and Yori split from Red as they head to Monique's room. Red heads for her bedroom and leaves the door open for Shego. When Shego enters she sees Red throwing her gun belt onto the bed.

"What's the plan?"

"Kill 'em," Red answers coldly as she throws her Colt .44s onto the bed.

A shiver runs down Shego's spine at her words and tone. She had seen Red like this before when she left for Hollister but it was anything unlike the Bounty Hunter she knew.

"Kim," Shego starts quietly and gravely, "D-do you want to talk?"

"No," is the clipped response.

"W-what about your thing against killing?"

"Doesn't apply when the Blues are concerned," Red says as she opens her closet and gets out a clean duster.

"Really? I mean, how can you reconcile-"

"I can't," Red interrupts harshly, "But that's _my _decision an' I hope ye kin respect that. It's the same with me askin' ye if ye'd let this General Fiske live after what he did to yer tribe. What's your answer now?"

"I...," then she sighs heavily in defeat, "...You're right, I wouldn't. Okay, Kim, it's your show here an' I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"The Blues kin be identified by the blue sashes they wear. You see one you shoot to kill 'cause they'll be doin' the same. No quarter. If ya wound one shoot him again to make sure. Oh, an' one more thing," Red says as she finishes putting on her outfit.

"What's that?"

The fire and rage in Red's jade eyes stops the Indian cold as their eyes meet, "_Drakken's mine!_"

Red leaves the bedroom and heads back downstairs without saying another word. It takes Shego a minute to collect herself and to get ready. Red leaves the house and gets Henrietta ready. Ron is the first to appear outside. He wears a similar outfit to Red down to the same color duster and fedora. He unslings the shotgun from his back and twirls it around himself in a dashing display of skill then he slings the shotgun back.

Yori is the next to arrive wearing the same outfit as Red and Ron. She flips two rifles between her hands and slings them on her back. She bends down low and goes through several kicks and leg sweeps showing off her agility. She pulls out two derringers from her holsters and gives a dizzying acrobatic display as she twirls the small pistols around her. She ends in a dramatic pose with both derringers pointing toward an invisible enemy.

Monique show up wearing an identical outfit. She draws a pistol, raises it to her lips and blows on the barrel in a sultry way.

Shego is the last to arrive wearing her black and green poncho and usual outfit. Not to be outdone by the others she draws her Peacemakers with lightning speed and flips and twirls them around her in a display of supreme skill then she holsters them and her hands rest on her hips in that arrogant way that she does.

"Y'all finished showin' off yet," Red asks in exasperation as she shakes her head.

The others turn to look at each other. The gravity of the moment demands that someone speaks. Ron is about to do it but Shego beats him to the punch.

"Red's Riders! Mount up!"

"Aww, I wanted ta say it," he complained.

They mount their horses and ride hard towards Cherrypoint Gulch and the Blues.

**Cherrypoint Gulch, early the next day**

The mining town of Cherrypoint Gulch had fallen on hard times in the past few years. The silver mine exhausted its riches and with the death of the mine the town lost it's influx of workers and homesteaders. A few stubborn and diehard families chose to tough it out when the others left and now they were regretting their decision.

The Blues came in hard and fast, guns blazing. But this was not a raid but a round up as per Drakken's orders. The gunfire frightened the populace and made them easy to corral. Some Blues members were more zealous and trigger-happy than the others.

Frank Smith was young, hot-tempered and a recent recruit of the Blues and he wore his blue sash signaling his soldier status proudly. The screaming woman he was chasing had pissed him off because she refused his advances. Well, he would take what he wants one way or another. But the woman still refused and he ended it by shooting her twice in the back as she ran.

"Damn, Frank," another Blues member says as he walks over to him, "Why did ya have ta shoot her? You know the boss ain't gonna like that."

"Can it, Ralph, "Frank says with a scowl, "There's plenty o' bodies 'ere for th' boss, he damn sure ain't gonna miss this one."

Snow covered the ground in places but the air was unusually warm for the winter season and created a dense fog that surrounds the town. The Blues used it to their advantage when they attacked and now that the gunfire and cries were dying down it was a simple matter to corral the few remaining survivors.

Frank spends a moment to reload his pistol and Ralph covers him. The air stills and then...

"Hey? Do ya hear that?"

"Hear what, Ralph?"

"It...it sounds like hosses."

He shrugs, "It could be the boss comin' ta con grat yoo late us on a job well done."

Ralph strains to hear in the fog, "It's definitely hosses, an' it's gettin' louder."

Frank turns and listens. The crack of a pistol echoes from the fog and Ralph jerks once, then his hat falls to the ground. He follows the hat a moment later, his eyes cross-eyed as he tries to see the bullet hole in the center of his forehead in vain.

"Ralph," Frank screams as he points his gun at the fog.

The sound of galloping hooves gets louder and Frank fires wildly into the fog. More Blue members show up to see what the commotion is. Frank's eyes goes wide in shock and fear and he ducks as a massive horse appears from the fog in front of him. He does not duck low enough and the front hooves of the Clydesdale smash into his face sending him sprawling and twitching to the ground. Then he moves no more.

The other Blues members see a flash of red as the rider on the Clydesdale leaps off and slides on her knees on the slick ground, her colt .44s barking as she slides between the assembly of Blues. They are caught completely by surprise and only one has the presence of mind to draw his gun but it did not do anything for him as he too falls to the ground with an identical bleeding hole in his forehead. The rest fall along with him.

The commotion draws more Blues as they converge from around the small town. Red stands and holsters her pistols. She draws a massive double-barreled shotgun slung across her back and throws it high into the air then rolls to the side. A red paint horse and rider appears from the fog next. Always one to show off, Ron stands on the saddle clenching the reins in his teeth. He spies the tumbling shotgun, releases the reins, and leaps into the air catching the shotgun. He lands and rolls right up to a hapless Blues member. The Blues soldiers stares down the business end of the double-barrel with eyes wide in shock as he hears the _click, click_ of the hammers.

_Boom!_

The force of the blast sends the Blues soldier into the air and crashing through a window of the abandoned grocery store. Ron reloads quickly as Red provides cover fire with her pistols as the Blues soldiers scatter for cover and return fire.

Multiple rifle shots come from the fog as Monique, Yori and Shego appear from the dense fog. Monique and Yori carry their own rifles while Shego uses Red's modified Henry rifle. The Blues soldiers rally quickly and press on the attack as more soldiers arrive. Red does not care. She reloads her pistols calmly as the ground spits ice, slush and mud around her as bullets strike close by. She aims and fires. A Blues soldier falls. She advances.

Ron advances.

Monique, Yori, and Shego dismount and advance.

These were the Blues. The destroyer of towns and families. Red would not give them any quarter for what they had done to her and her friends. She knew the others felt the same and it was time for payback. The Blues soldiers were used to shock and ambush tactics and routing the scared populace, but now they were up against Red's Riders.

None would come out alive.

Red jumps over a water trough firing both pistols at the advancing enemy. Two more soldiers fall. She lands and barrel rolls up to a wagon for cover. The opposite end of the wagon is pelted with bullets as the soldiers converge on her.

Shego slings Red's rifle to her back and draws her Peacemakers. She walks forward slowly in line with Monique and Yori as they fire at the advancing Blues. She aims carefully and fires one shot at a time as the ground around them bursts with gunfire. She cannot help but feel a small surge of satisfaction with each soldier that drops when she fires.

Ron rushes to the corner of a building for cover and heaves his massive double-barrel shotgun. The corner of the building is shredded with gunfire and he waits for a lull in the fire. He exhales slowly and turns around the corner. He fires one barrel then the other. The buckshot wounds four soldiers and Red makes sure they do not continue to be a problem.

Yori and Monique branch off diagonally creating a deadly crossing pattern of fire into the Blues with Shego drawing attention from the center with her booming pistols. The Blues try to advance again and pay for it dearly as Red's Riders lay a withering fire. The Blues are forced to retreat.

Ron motions to Red that he is out of ammo and she tosses one of her pistols to him. She stands from behind the wagon and advances. She walks calmly and purposefully as she fires at the retreating Blues. Ron joins her side and fires. Red reloads as Yori, Monique and Shego join them.

The Blues, now in full retreat, run for their lives. Some run down alleys while others bust through doors to take defensive positions inside. Red's Riders sweep the main street and the alleys making sure no Blues soldier survives. Shego holsters her Peacemakers and calls on the power of the Firebird. The aura of green power suffuses her and she takes care of the unfortunate Blues soldiers that decided to hide in the buildings. She smiles as their dying cries in the green flames sounded like music to her ears.

Red leads the advance, walking slowly and methodically. She picks off a Blues soldier that somehow made it onto the roof of a house. He crashes to the ground below with a messy thud. Ron and Yori cover the left side of the street and the alleys on that side. Yori was a crack shot with the rifle and between her and Ron they make sure that whatever moves on their side of the street moves no more when they walk past. Monique covers the right side and picks off her shots carefully. She was not as experienced as the others with a rifle and it took her more shots to hit what she was aiming at. Red helps to cover the right side as they continue to advance and kill every Blues soldier they encounter. Shego and the power of the Firebird handles the rest as they attempt to run.

Red's Riders reach the end of Cherrypoint Gulch and behind them the center strip of the town is a burning ruin. But the message was sent. The Blues were no longer the hunters, now _they_ were the hunted. Off in the distance Red's eagle eye spots movement in a clear patch of air surrounded by the fog. She brings her fingers to her lips and whistles sharply for Henrietta. The old Clydesdale runs up to her and she mounts. She turns to Shego, "Me rifle," she commands.

Shego unslings it and hands it to her. "Where are ya goin'?"

"Sendin' another message. You an' the others clean up here. Not _one_ makes it out, ye follow?"

Shego nods, surprised and just a bit scared at the cold and severe look Red gives. "Right," she answers grimly, "We'll take care of it."

Red kicks Henrietta in the sides and the steed tears off at a full gallop. Shego does as ordered and Red's Riders cleanse the burning town of the presence of the Blues. With their grim work finished Shego whistles for Midnight and she helps the others find their horses. Then they run after Red.

**A few miles outside of town**

Red dismounts and pulls out her rifle. She stares down the sights as she angles the rifle downward to the spot below. She found a good vantage point and perched herself amid a clump of bushes to provide cover. There, down below...

She could still make out the blue tint of his skin even from this distance. She sees him talking animatedly to his assembled lieutenants and they argue back to him. He turns to stare out towards the burning town.

Her finger moves over the trigger and she takes in a long steady breath. Drakken takes a few steps towards the town and stops. His head turns from side to side as he scans the area. Two of his lieutenants walk up to stand behind him and continue their argument but he is not paying attention to them anymore. Red is relaxed and her arm is steady as she applies gentle pressure to the trigger of her Henry rifle. Drakken looks around with a curious look on his face.

Then he looks up and stares directly at the spot where Red hid.

His eyes widen in shock. _Right between the eyes_.

The Henry rifle bucks in her hands as she fires. The echo of the shot carries out across the plains.

His expression of shock turns to horror and pain as his head snaps back and his hat falls. The unfortunate lieutenant behind him catches him as he falls backwards but his face is completely splattered in his boss's black blood and brain matter. The other lieutenant draws his pistol and runs back to the others as they draw their guns.

Red feels a sense of grim satisfaction at her work. It was over.

Then her world changes.

She stares in abject disbelief as she sees the gaping hole in Drakken's head close. He moves and shrugs himself away from his lieutenant roughly. Fear and disbelief root Red to her spot, she does not even breathe. A wicked, toothy smile replaces the scowl on Drakken's face as his lips move.

She could read lips and understood the message he taunts to her without hearing it.

**_Not enough gun_****.**

The rest of the Blues start firing wildly and a few shots land close to Red's position. But then Red's Riders appear down below and fire back. Drakken's lieutenants bark at their boss to get his ass out of there and he moves slowly still staring at Red hiding in the bushes with a knowing smile. They mount their horses and ride off before Shego and the others could get close enough to do any damage.

Red feels absolutely numb. She does not acknowledge Shego when the Indian makes her way up to her.

"We found where the Blues were herdin' the survivors, Kim," she says with a smug smirk on her black lips, "We won!"

Red rolls over and takes her Indian's offered hand and Shego pulls her up but her expression of shock and disbelief did not leave her face. Shego's smirk disappears and she gives Red a look of concern, "Kim? What's wrong?"

Red shakes her head and blinks away the shock. "N-nothin'," she says quietly then moves toward Henrietta, "C'mon Shego, let's see what we kin do for the survivors."

**A day later, Coal Town, late evening in the Saloon**

The town celebrates the return of Red and her Riders and the news that Drakken and his Blues latest operation was thwarted. The food and drink flows freely and Slade declares that everything was on the house for Red and her Riders. A group of local drunks got some instruments together and were playing merry tunes much to the delight of everyone, well, almost everyone.

Red sits at a table and swirls her glass of Irish Whiskey absent-mindedly. Ron, Yori, and Monique were line-dancing and singing along with everyone else on the floor. Shego helped Slade behind the bar mixing her own drinks for the happy patrons. Red looks up at her and sees her Indian sliding glasses down the bar with a smile that is natural and genuine.

It did not change Red's mood.

"How's come ye ain't enjoyin' the party, girl?"

"Markus," Red says gravely forcing herself to smile, "Yer back. It's good ta see ye."

The old Legend of the Gun sits down across from her and smiles back. "I ran into some trouble out west on me way back, a coupla Mexican banditos got a little too uppity fer their britches. They ain't gonna be a problem no more."

He pours himself a drink from Red's bottle and raises it to her. "Here's ta you, here's ta me, best o' friends we ever be. But if we ever disagree..."

"Love you," she says, her forced smile turning natural.

"Here's ta me!"

They down their glasses. Red finishes hers in one gulp.

"Ah, now _that's_ the Irish finally comin' out o' ye," he exclaims appreciatively with a grin.

She taps the table with a finger and Markus refills her glass then his.

A comfortable moment of silence passes between them as they watch everyone dance and sing. Ron, Monique, and Yori laugh and enjoy themselves immensely. Red sips from her glass as she watches. Markus steals a look at her.

"Why ain't ye up there? Ye should join in wi' the celebration."

"I'm not in the mood," she says sourly.

"Why not? I heard what ye did, that's no small feat if I do say so meself, an' I do."

"They were jus' soldiers. Cannon fodder. Raw recruits. They weren't the real Blues."

"But _he_ was there, wasn't he?"

She nods.

"_With_ his lieutenants?"

She nods again.

He throws his hands up in exasperation, "So what's the problem then? It _sounds_ like that's who ye fought."

She shakes her head this time, "Grouchos an' foot soldiers, nothin' more. We caught 'em with their pants down, I won't deny that, but..."

She trails off into silence and takes another sip.

"But what," he presses.

She sighs angrily, "I shot him, Markus. Dead between the eyes jus' like 'Da taught me. It...it wasn't enough."

She takes a longer drink so her words could set in. The old Legend of the Gun scratches his chin. "So the stories are true then?"

She nods, "I saw the wound close with me own eyes. He should be dead, Markus."

She finishes the rest of her glass and slams it on the table angrily, "But he ain't."

"Easy girl," Markus says soothingly, "You'll cause a scene."

"Sorry," she says hotly, "I'm at me wits end, Markus! How can I kill someone that canna be killed?"

"There's always a way," he replies, "We've jus' gotta find out how, is all."

"Oh, is that all now? Great! Maybe pokin' him with a pointed stick'll do the trick!"

"You stick it up his arse far enough an' I'm pretty sure ye'll get a reaction," he says laconically with a raised eyebrow then finishes his glass.

Her glare could freeze water but she keeps her mouth shut.

"Anyway," he says as he helps himself to her Whiskey bottle, fills his glass and offers to refill hers but she declines, "What's done is done. Ye sent a message ta him an' ye fouled up his plans somethin' fierce. He'll be lickin' his wounds fer a while an' he'll be a mite more cautious the next time he skulks about. So enjoy this time, Kim, ye did a great thing and ye should celebrate it. Or, failin' that," he says as he turns to the bar and specifically the raven-haired Indian making the drinks behind it, "Enjoy some time with yer Indian friend over there."

"Thanks, Markus, I will."

She stands up and Markus asks, "Are ye headin' back to the Brighton House tonight? I'd advise against it since it's so late an' all. Ye an' Shego kin stay at my place if ye want."

"Thanks," she says gratefully, "I was goin' to get a room at the Saloon but since yer offerin'..."

He nods smartly, "_I _am."

"Then we accept," she replies with a smile.

"Good, show up whenever ye want, jus' lock up when ye get in. I'm gonna be turnin' in meself."

"I will," she says with a nod, "I'm gonna tell Shego. I'll see ya later, Markus."

"Later lass."

Red heads over to the bar and sits at an open bar stool. Shego walks over to her and leans over the bar with a smile.

"Hello there, gorgeous. Can I get you anything?"

"Markus is back," Red says, blushing.

"Oh, where's he been?"

"Out west somewhere rightin' wrongs. I didn't get all of the details, but, he says we can stay at his place tonight. It'll save us from havin' to stay at the Saloon."

"Sounds good to me, Red. This place sure is swingin' ain't it?"

"Ron an' the others are havin' a ball, that's for sure."

They watch as their friends continue to dance and sing. Red yawns after a while and Shego notices. "You wanna turn in?"

Red nods, "Yeah, it should be easy for me to sneak out."

"Gimmie a minute an' I'll join you."

"'Kay."

Shego tells Slade that she is leaving and that ends her stint behind the bar. Red is right, with the celebration in full swing it is easy for them to quietly slip away into the cold night. Shego follows Red to Markus's house and to their surprise he is already there sitting on a bench on the front porch. He was smoking a long cigar and smiles at them as they walk up.

"I decided ta leave too, these bones be gettin' too old ta be dancin' an' carousin' around."

"Tell that to Madam Eva," Red says with a smile full of mischief.

"Now she's...a fine lady," he says finally.

"That's not what you were gonna say at first," Shego says, joining Red with the playful jab.

"That's 'cause I'm smarter than that," he retorts after pulling a long drag on his cigar, "I know better'n disparagin' the word of a lady!"

"A true gentleman," Shego states sarcastically.

He nods, "Believe it, girl."

He stands up, opens the front door and holds it open for them. Both Red and Shego chuckle until he closes the door behind them. Red shows Shego the spare room Markus lets her use and then she yawns. "I'm going to bed," Red announces.

Shego was not sleepy but she nodded to her Bounty Hunter. "I'm going to give that old coot some company before I turn in."

Red nods wordlessly and flops down on the bed still wearing her clothes and all. Shego heads back outside and surprises Markus. "I though ye'd be goin' ta bed," he says.

"Kim is, but I'm not that tired," Shego answers as she leans against the wall next to the bench.

"Ye need somethin'?"

"I'll take one of them cigarillos if ya have one."

"Here," he says as he pulls one out of his coat pocket and hands it to her.

"Obliged," she says.

"You're welcome."

She puts the cigarillo in her mouth and raises a finger to the end. She calls on the Firebird just enough to light the tip of her finger with a green glow and in an instant the cigarillo is lit. She sucks deeply and exhales a steady stream of smoke.

"That comes in handy when ye're outta matches," he states.

"It does at times," she answers absent-mindedly.

"What's on yer mind, girl? I kin tell somethin's botherin' ye."

She turns around and makes sure the door is closed so Red could not hear them speak. "It's Kim," she says heavily, "She's been quiet an' moody every since we got back from Cherrypoint Gulch. She puts on a smile when I'm around but I can see it in her eyes."

"It's the Blues," Markus says after taking a long puff on his cigar, "She's worryin' 'bout Drakken an' his goons."

Shego nods. She had learned about the man from her grandmother, but even sages in the Spirit Realm did not know much about the bastard. She did remember what her grandmother called him, _the never man_. She did not understand what it meant nor did her grandmother elaborate on it.

"I don't like seein' her like that," Shego says then pulls a deep drag on the cigarillo and blows a steady stream of smoke from her black lips, "Everyone's back now. She's not gonna hafta do this on her own anymore, but she's still actin' like she is. She's got too much piling up on her shoulders, Markus, she's not gonna be able to carry it all by herself."

"I think she knows that, but her feelin's fer you an' the rest are complicatin' things. I kin see it too, Shego. But ye know her; she'll do anything to protect her loved ones, an' she's too damn stubborn ta show the toll it takes on her in front of everyone. She needs ta understand that she ain't the only one who cares 'round these parts, _we_ do too. These ol' eyes include ye in that, Shego."

Shego had found it frighteningly easy to open up in Red's presence, but not so much around everyone else. The father figure that this old gunslinger represented to Red and her friends was throwing an olive branch of sorts to her. "I...," she starts hesitantly then her voice strengthens as she speaks, "...I _do_ care, Markus. Deeply. More than anything I've ever cared about in my miserable life. I love her, Markus, I've told her so face to face plenty of times."

She only felt slightly embarrassed with her admission. He _had_ to know or at least suspect that something was going on between them. It was not like they were being exactly secretive about their relationship anyway. Her thought is confirmed when he smiles and nods his head.

"Ye make her very happy an' that's a treasure to these old eyes o' mine. But ye've impressed me too, Shego. I've read yer criminal history an I hafta say that I ain't never seen anyone turn away from a life o' crime as quickly as ye did."

She blushes at his compliment and lowers her face to the ground. "You can blame Kim for that, it's all her fault," she says with a chuckle.

"Well ye've stuck to yer guns, as it were, an' ye've been an excellent parolee. I ain't never had any trouble from ye."

"An' you won't," Shego says then takes one last drag on the cigarillo.

"I'm glad ye found each other," Markus states, "It's a bit weird, I'll admit, but it works between you two. For what it's worth, I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks," Shego says vehemently.

The old Legend of the Gun finishes his cigar and yawns. He stands up slowly and opens the door, "It be gettin' late, Shego. It's time ta turn in an' git some shuteye."

"Sounds good," Shego says agreeably as she forces one of her own yawns away.

She enters his house and he follows closing the door behind him. Shego makes her way to the bedroom and lays down next to her Bounty Hunter. Red was snoring rather loudly because she was sleeping on her back. She still wore her clothes and none of the bed covers had been moved. The bed was smaller than what they were used to at the Brighton House but Shego was able to make her way onto the bed without waking her snoring beauty. She puts an arm over her and rests her head on Red's shoulder. She closes her eyes and waits for sleep.

It takes a while for Shego to fall asleep because of all of that damn snoring.

**A/N: **The montage scene with Red's Riders has a theme song: **Save my Soul** by Blues Saraceno and that's their new theme song. The fight scene at Cherrypoint Gulch is **Down**, by Stone Temple Pilots. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
